Le fantôme schizophrène de Youtube
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Post-85 Depuis quelques temps, l'ombre d'un fantôme plane sur Youtube alors que son identité est tombé dans les abysses de l'oubli. Cependant, la découverte d'une vidéo bizarre et l'arrivée d'une personne à la santé mentale douteuse obligera un homme à la chevelure suspecte de s'interroger sur sa mémoire déficiente. Après tout, depuis quand connaissait-il un schizophrène?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Depuis quelques semaines, une rumeur courait dans les forums du net, parlant d'un «fantôme» de Youtube. Le terme servait à désigner un français qui, un jour, avait disparu du globe avec tout ce qui le caractérisait. Complètement effacé, il semblait même avoir disparu de la mémoire des gens. La seule chose qu'on savait, c'est qu'il apparaissait dans de vieilles conférences avec d'autres personnalités du Web mais personne ne se souvenait de lui. Que ce soit le nom de son émission, son contenu jusqu'à sa vie sur Internet, tout avait disparu. Et depuis ce jour, de nombreux internautes avaient entamé des recherches pour retrouver des archives qui pourraient les aider à démasquer ce fantôme. Cependant, le temps avait passé et, faute d'indices, ce youtubeur avait été enterré dans les abysses du site d'hébergement et complètement oublié de tous.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
-

Antoine Daniel s'étira longuement, s'éloignant un peu de son ordinateur. Il avait ENFIN terminé le montage de sa vidéo après quelques bugs de son logiciel et était assez satisfait de son travail. Maintenant, il avait plus qu'à la mettre en ligne et attendre les réactions des fans. Mais, tout d'abord, le chevelu se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller se chercher un truc à manger. N'ayant pas voulu décoller son cul de son siège, son ventre commençait vraiment à crier famine. Après avoir s'être fait un sandwich et avoir pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, il retourna dans sa chambre et commença son repas de cinq heures de l'après-midi. Il attrapa son téléphone et remarqua qu'il avait un SMS non lu. C'était Nyo pour lui proposer d'aller boire un coup ce soir. Le présentateur de WTC réfléchit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il avait rien de prévu avant de répondre. Puis, pour passer le temps, il se mit à fouiller dans son ordinateur. C'est alors qu'il la trouva.  
Sur son disque dur, une vidéo était là, perdu au milieu de fichiers plus ou moins importants. Si déjà, Antoine remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, il remarqua aussi que le nom était assez étrange.  
-SLG 77 ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça «SLG» ? Ça sonnait presque comme une marque de téléphone. Et puis , surtout, qu'est ce que ça fichait là ? Ce n'était pas à lui et ce n'était pas à sa place. Alors qu'il allait supprimer le fichier en pensant que c'était un virus, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, le surprenant un peu.  
_«Antoine était dans sa chambre, se tenant devant la porte. Il regardait le jeune homme qui s'était installé à son bureau, ayant un truc à faire visiblement. Cependant, le chevelu ne se souvenait de cette personne, n'ayant aucun souvenir de lui. Et puis, à cause de son chapeau, il avait du mal à distinguer son visage.  
-Merci, avait-il dit, de me laisser utiliser ta connexion pour poster ma vidéo.  
Un sourire amusé était apparu sur les lèvres d'Antoine, avant qu'il réplique.  
-C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les nains qui déménage  
A la remarque, le jeune homme avait sourit doucement avant que son regard se fasse plus sérieux comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un devait se concentrer. Un silence s'installa, restant assez agréable malgré tout.  
-Ça y est, c'est bientôt la fin... C'est fini.  
L'inconnu s'était levé, remettant son chapeau en place avant de se rapprocher. Il sourit et remercia une nouvelle fois avant de détailler le plus grand. Puis, il remarqua avec un sourire narquois.  
-J'avais pas vu que tes cheveux étaient plus aplatis que d'habitude. Tu aurais pas fait la poussière avec, par hasard ?  
Antoine souffla avant de toiser l'homme, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
-Moi, au moins, je peux atteindre les étagères assez hautes. Pas comme toi, Sommet.»  
_Sommet ? Qui c'était ? L'homme fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard à son sandwich. Richard aurait-il mis quelque chose dedans sans qu'il le remarque? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il commençait à se créer des souvenirs avec de parfaits inconnus. Après un long moment d'interrogation, il finit par se décider et visionna l'épisode. Il avait du temps à perdre, autant l'utiliser à bon escient.  
La vidéo possédait le même concept que la sienne. L'auteur(dont le nom avait été effacé au générique) sélectionnait trois vidéos qu'il critiquait en donnant son point de vue tout en usant de sarcasme et d'humour. Et pour l'épauler dans cette émission, il avait créé plusieurs personnalités qui interagissaient entre elles. Bizarrement, le concept lui rappelait Minute Papillon de Kriss qui lui aussi avait plusieurs personnalités. Cependant, celles du châtain étaient quand même moins nombreuses que celles de Kriss. Donc, il y avait le gars normal, un gamin geek, un hippie, un mec en noir et... un panda qui chante ? Il y avait même un moine. Le geek était souvent moqué par les autres, le mec en noir disait souvent des trucs très sales, passant pour un psychopathe pervers(ou l'inverse), le hippie semblait bien atteint et le panda... Bah, son rôle était assez divers même s'il animait une petite rubrique intitulée «L'instant Panda» où il chantait une chanson sur une vidéo qui avait du vraisemblablement passer dans le numéro précédent. Et, cette émission s'appelait «Salut les geeks» ou plus simple «SLG». Antoine était resté devant son écran, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres. Et quand la vidéo se termina, il ne put que commenter à son écran.  
-Il m'a plagié ce salaud.  
Enfin, il avait dit ça sur le coup de la rigolade. Franchement, c'était bien fait. C'était drôle, simple et surtout, on se prenait pas la tête. Et, même si le concept ressemblait beaucoup à WTC, cela restait original. L'humeur était assez différent d'ailleurs. Ça avait presque donné envie au chevelu de rencontrer ce nain. Néanmoins, une question persista.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu de ça ?  
Si une vidéo reprenait un concept déjà utilisé, les fans avaient tendance à le dire dans leurs commentaires en sortant un «Oh, tu as plagié [insérer le nom d'une personne quelconque], c'est dégueulasse.» Or, dans ce cas-ci, Antoine n'avait rien eu. Autre interrogation, si la vidéo était numérotée '77', où était passé les '76' autres ? Après une longue fouille sur les différents sites d'hébergement, le grand n'avait pu que constater l'absence d'une émission appelée «Salut les geeks». Ici encore, un hic s'imposait. Quand une vidéo disparaissait de Youtube, un message apparaissait pour dire que la vidéo avait été supprimé ou clôturé pour telle ou telle raison. Mais, elles avaient été complètement effacées. Pas de SLG ou quelque chose qui s'y apparentait. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose au youtubeur ? Mystère.  
Soupirant, le jeune homme décida de mettre sa vidéo en ligne tout en réfléchissant. Et, c'est quand il arriva dans l'avant-propos qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas si ça allait porter ses fruits mais, ça valait le coup d'essayer. En plus du message habituel pour parler du contenu, il marqua en plus :  
«**Je voudrai savoir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas des informations, des vidéos ou des photo sur une certaine émission intitulé «Salut les Geeks». Et que, s'il en a, si c'est possible, contactez moi sur les réseaux sociaux.  
Merci d'avance.»  
**Le message fut vite écrit, accompagné d'un lien de screenshot représentant le présentateur oublié, espérant avoir un nom dessus. Et, même s'il doutait d'avoir des réponses tout de suite, il savait avec expérience que les fans étaient plein de bonnes surprises. Antoine croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour appuyer sa tête. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Bonjour, tout le monde~

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que le début de cette histoire (très) bizarre vous donnera envie de lire la suite~ =)  
Je m'excuse d'avance si pendant cette histoire, les personnes deviennent OC ^^" et surtout, pour ce sommaire vraiment raté u.u'  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine fois~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

-Antoine !  
Le dénommé fit un signe à Nyo qui l'attendait devant leur point de rendez-vous, le saluant.  
-Nyo, comment ça va ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Tout va bien.  
Tout en continuant à échanger des banalités, ils se mirent à marcher, cherchant un bar sympa où s'asseoir. Nyo ne put que remarquer la bonne humeur de son ami qui semblait avoir passé une bonne journée. Et, ça, bien que la raison soit minime, le chevelu ne pouvait pas le réfuter.  
Avant de partir, il avait reçu un message. A propos de Salut les Geeks.  
En fait, il avait eu pas mal de réponses, beaucoup étant des trolls ou des messages à la con. Toutefois, le dernier qu'il avait reçu s'était révélé constructif malgré l'orthographe assez douteuse. L'internaute avait marqué qu'il(ou plutôt elle vu ce qu'elle disait) avait des photo et des fanarts sur son ordinateur mais qu'elle ne savait plus qui était la personne dessus. Mais qu'après avoir vérifié, il ressemblait beaucoup au disparu. Antoine avait jeté un coup d'œil juste avant de quitter sa chambre, découvrant ainsi la personne qu'il recherchait, dessiné avec lui dans des positions... intéressantes. Déjà, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à l'avoir oublié, ni à avoir quelque chose où l'inconnu apparaissait. Cela le rassura et à la fois, l'angoissa. Comment une personne pouvait t-elle bien disparaître de la mémoire de l'humanité?  
De toute façon, il allait découvrir la raison de cet oubli. Car, d'une certaine manière, cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi SLG s'était écroulé comme ça du jour au lendemain, entrainant son créateur avec elle. Retrouver cet inconnu était devenu une sorte de nécessité pour lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas continuer sa vie sans avoir mis un nom sur le visage de cette personne. Le chevelu frissonna. Ça commençait à faire gay sa réaction.

Une tape sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité, obligeant le grand à se tourner. Nyo se tenait devant lui, légèrement agacé. Ce dernier avait été obligé de courir pour rattraper son ami qui s'était décidé à marcher vite sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à revenir à la réalité à temps. Sinon, il serait parti embrasser le réverbère en face de lui. Enfin, le dessinateur n'aurait pas été surpris par ce geste. Il parlait déjà avec un ventilateur et une peluche, le chevelu pouvait très bien débuter une relation avec un lampadaire sans que personne ne s'inquiète pour sa santé mentale.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour être dans la lune comme ça ?  
-Désolé.  
L'excuse d'Antoine fit soupirer le jeune homme qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de lui demander ce qui se passait. Après une longue hésitation et les insistances de son locuteur, le présentateur de WTC finit par accepter.  
-D'accord, je vais te le dire. Mais, je te préviens, ça risque d'être bizarre.  
Et, il finit par parler de sa trouvaille sur son disque dur, commençant à parler de Salut Les Geeks. Pendant qu'il s'expliquait, ils s'étaient installés à un bar, commandant une bière pour changer. Au fur et à mesure, l'expression de Nyo changeait, allant de la surprise à la suspicion. C'était prévisible au fond surtout quand la personne devant lui lui parlait de ça avec un enthousiasme très surprenant. Le dessinateur ne contenait même plus le nombre de fois où l'expression "putain de [insérer un adjectif qualificatif positif]" avait franchi les lèvres de son collègue.  
-En gros, tu me dis que tu as trouvé des indices du fantôme de Youtube et que tu sembles désespéré à le retrouver.  
L'appellation «fantôme de Youtube» avait été inventé par les internautes quand des vidéos ont commencé à disparaître mystérieusement du site américain. Et l'ombre de ce revenant était toujours présente sur certaines vidéos. La rumeur était devenu populaire alors que le fantôme tombait peu à peu dans l'oubli. Tel était le fantôme de Youtube.  
-... A peu près, ouais.

Son ami croisa les bras, fixant son verre d'un air pensif. Antoine avait l'impression que Nyo semblait hésiter à lui parler de quelque chose pour une raison inconnue. Puis, après un soupir, le jeune homme sortit son porte-feuille avant d'extirper une photo. La montrant, le chevelu ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.  
Sur la photo, une bonne partie des youtubeur étaient présents. Le visage tourné vers le photographe, ils souriaient tous, un verre(d'eau, bien sûr) à la main. Antoine était présent, installé entre l'équipe Joueur du grenier et... Merde, lui aussi était dessus. Souriant, il n'avait pas de chapeau sur la tête, laissant son visage à découvert. Cheveux châtains, yeux bleus foncés. Ou du moins, il pensait qu'ils étaient bleus car la photo était pas de très bonne qualité et il avait du mal à voir.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'enquit le chevelu devant cette nouvelle. Comment ça se fait que je m'en souvienne pas si on a traîné ensemble ?!  
S'il se souvenait bien de ce moment qui s'était passé un soir alors que tout le monde était à une convention, le visage du châtain ne lui disait absolument rien. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir qui c'était s'il avait passé la soirée côte à côte?  
-Aucune idée, répliqua le dessinateur. J'ai trouvé ça dans un vieux livre. J'avais du l'utiliser comme un marque-page. Cependant, j'en ai parlé avec Links après m'être rendu compte que je ne me rappelais plus de lui alors qu'il était juste à côté de moi. Et ce dernier m'a montré une vidéo à son tour. En fait, tout le monde semble posséder une vidéo ou une photo où ce gars apparaissait. Ajoutons toutes les conférences où il est présent, cette histoire paraît vraiment étrange Enfin, la bonne nouvelle est que, grâce à toi, je sais ce qu'il faisait vraiment maintenant.

Antoine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Donc, il n'était pas le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? Bon, le fait de l'avoir remarqué en dernier l'emmerdait un peu mais bon. C'était bien s'il pouvait en parler avec les autres. Néanmoins, même avec les informations de son collègue, son «enquête» n'avançait peu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu sur les vidéos ? S'enquit le présentateur de WTC  
A la question, un petit sourire sournois naquit sur les lèvres de son locuteur avant qu'il réponde.  
-Que ce type et toi, vous étiez très **très** proches. Et que vous arrêtiez pas de vous lancer des piques.  
Proche ? Ils étaient proches ? Enfin, ça paraissait évident ça. Il avait laissé cet homme utiliser son ordinateur, l'avait laissé entrer dans sa chambre. Il aurait pas agi comme ça avec un parfait inconnu ou avec quelqu'un dont il n'a pas confiance. Mais, le «très» intriguait Antoine qui se retint de poser la question. Vu le regard de Nyo, ce dernier n'attendait que ça.  
-Merde, pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? S'était enquit le chevelu en se frappant le front.  
-Sais pas. Je suis dans le même point que toi. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Enfin, non, j'ai presque l'impression que je ne dois pas m'en rappeler.  
Antoine acquiesça tout en fixant le visage du fantôme sur le papier glacé. Lui aussi avait cette impression. Comme si cet homme devait être oublié et ne jamais revenir dans l'esprit des gens. Mais, sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur cet étrange état d'esprit au moment où il avait cette épisode. Le présentateur de SLG semblait quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'entendre. Et les informations que lui avait donné Nyo ne fit qu'empirer les choses.  
-Ça me fait le même effet mais d'un côté, si je suis si proche de lui comme tu me le dis, je ne serais qu'un gros connard si je devais le laisser tomber. Et puis, la première chose que je voudrai savoir c'est je l'ai vraiment connu ou si quelqu'un s'amuse à me faire croire des conneries.

Son ami eut un petit sourire et avala sa dernière gorgée avant de poser son verre. Il se leva et attrapa son manteau, se tournant vers le chevelu en souriant.  
-Si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, fais le moi savoir. Et aussi... Tu pourras m'envoyer la vidéo ?  
Le présentateur de WTC fut un peu surpris par la question mais hocha la tête avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.  
-Ah, tiens. Ne l'oublie pas.  
Antoine tendit la photo qu'il avait toujours dans la main pour la rendre mais son propriétaire la refusa.  
-Je te la donne. Ça servira à cacher quelques centimètres de ton horrible papier peint.  
-Sale...  
Nyo ne put entendre le reste de l'insulte, ayant déjà quitté le bar. Le présentateur de WTC souffla et reporta son attention sur la photo, regardant le visage du youtubeur disparu. C'est vrai que dessus, Antoine semblait bien s'entendre avec lui... Surtout avec leurs tee-shirts similaires «Je préfère What The Cut...» sur le tee-shirt du parfait inconnu et «Je préfère Salut les Geeks» sur le sien. Il finit par frissonner, se disant qu'ils faisaient gay quand même avec ces fringues.  
Le chevelu rangea la photo dans sa veste et finit par partir, retournant chez lui.

Hello, tout le monde~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.  
Je vous avouerai que je commence vraiment à angoisser après avoir lu vos commentaires ^^ mais que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir =)

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Julia Lutecia**_ : Ravie que cette histoire te plaise(même si c'est vrai que l'idée est bizarre ^^) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également =)

**_Hizerielle:_ **Merci pour ta review =D !

**_Akura Fokkusu_**: Merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup~ J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire et que l'évolution sera à la hauteur de tes espérances =) Tu as deviné, c'est bien à cause du fait que Mathieu soit dans ce fichu asile(même si je t'avouerai qu'il va pas croupir dedans très longtemps ^^) que ses vidéos ont été supprimé. Mais, celui qui a fait ça avait un but...(suspense pourri, je m'en excuse u.u")

**_Ayumi Fubuki:_** Je t'avouerai que j'ai galéré pour trouver ce titre et je ne sais toujours pas si ce titre colle ou pas avec l'histoire ^^(enfin, d'une certaine manière si mais bon ^^'). J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire =)

**_Iykwim : _**Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire(si ce n'est que je flippe un peu plus en lisant ta review mais bon, c'est qu'un détail ^^"). En espérant que ça restera prometteur à tes yeux, je te remercie une nouvelle fois =)

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ainsi que ceux qui sont en train de lire cette histoire =D  
A la prochaine~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

À peine était-il rentré chez lui qu'Antoine retourna dans sa chambre pour surfer. Il avait contacté les autres youtubeurs par tous les moyens de communication possibles(réseaux sociaux, e-mail, SMS, appel, etc...) pour leur parler de ses recherches et leur demander leur contribution. Puis, il avait fait un tour sur Facebook et Twitter pour pouvoir se tenir au courant des actualités peu intéressantes qui se passaient dans la vie de tout le monde. Enfin, en regardant son profil sur les deux sites, il avait remarqué une grande discussion entre les internautes sur sa page, l'obligeant à se renseigner un peu.  
Depuis qu'il avait demandé des informations sur l'émission Salut les Geeks, un groupe et un hashtag avait fait son apparition sur les deux réseaux tandis que les recherches sur le fantôme de Youtube avaient repris. Tout le monde postait ce qu'ils retrouvaient dans leur disque dur et qui avait plus ou moins un lien avec le disparu(bien qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que la photo d'une pub pour kigurumi venait faire là mais bon). D'autres préféraient poser des questions comme «C'est quoi Salut les Geeks ?» ou encore «C'est qui le gars sur le screenshot ?», n'ayant pas encore compris la raison de cette discussion visiblement. Après, il y avait des trolls qui postaient des messages débiles avant de se faire allumer par les autres personnes présents pour "qu'ils se cassent et aillent emmerder leur monde ailleurs"(dixit une bonne partie des fans). Sinon, ceux qui ne posaient pas de questions et balançaient pas leurs fictions, fanarts ou tout autre chose faite par les fans sur la toile se contentaient de faire des hypothèses sur la disparition de cet homme. Et, si au début, ça restait assez réaliste comme **«Il est en prison»**, **«Il est malade»** ou bien le célèbre **«Il est mort, lol»**, d'autres étaient partis de l'autre côté du miroir, mettant en place des théories... très étonnantes.  
«**Il a peut-être été enlevé par les extra-terrestres...»  
«Je pense que ceux qui l'ont attrapé faisaient plutôt une sorte d'organisation qui lutte contre Youtube.»  
«Mais non, c'est les chats qui les ont enlevé mdr»  
**L'imagination des fans était quand même... spécial, il fallait l'avouer. Après avoir lu plus d'une dizaine d'hypothèses, le chevelu fut surpris de voir que celle à propos d'un internement dans un asile était la plus populaire. Les filles semblaient même enthousiastes à l'idée que ce soit la vérité et avaient de nouveaux fanarts reprenant le visage du présentateur en tenue de malade en train de se parler à "lui-même"(qui était représenté en face de lui comme une sorte de fantôme).  
«I**l devait avoir une peluche qui parle et/ou des personnalités multiples.»** était souvent la raison évoquée pour expliquer cette théorie populaire. D'ailleurs, les messages suivants et leurs commentaires étaient souvent adressés à Kriss et Antoine, disant que ce message ne les concernait pas vu qu'ils étaient conscients de leur maladie(accompagné d'un smiley qui changeait en fonction de l'humeur de l'internaute). Enfin bref, c'est après une longue fouille dans tous l'amas de liens et fichiers mis en ligne que le présentateur de What The Cut avait découvert une histoire qu'il avait décidé de lire. Il avait du temps à perdre, autant l'utiliser à faire quelque chose de "productif".  
-Ok...ay..  
La fiction très gay (ou yaoi comme disait les fans de ce genre de choses) était au début assez guimauve. Les deux protagonistes se tournaient autour pendant plusieurs chapitres avant que l'un ait le courage de se confesser. D'ailleurs, l'homme à lunettes fut ravi que c'était une fanfiction et non, un roman car il aurait fini par se pendre si la partie "découverte mutuelle des sentiments" avaient du se passer sur plus de la moitié d'un livre de 300 pages. Enfin, même si c'était extrêmement dérangeant de voir ça, Antoine se disait que ça allait, ça restait fun à lire. Mais, c'est après la déclaration que ça devenait très... érotique. Le chevelu ne comptait même plus le nombre de scènes «torrides» qui s'étaient déroulés sur tous les meubles présents dans le lieu où se passe l'action. Après avoir fait défilé très rapides les lignes, il finit par revenir au premier chapitre, un autre détail le dérangeant.  
Il n'arrivait pas à lire le nom de son «partenaire».  
A chaque fois que son nom devait apparaître, il y avait un espace vide assez frustrant. Et ça, sur tous les chapitres, que ce soit dans la narration ou dans les dialogues. La même chose était visible sur les fanarts. Certains avaient dessiné pour l'anniversaire du fantôme et l'auteur avait marqué un «joyeux anniversaire» suivi par un blanc. Le chevelu ne put que constater qu'il n'avait pas pu lire le nom du présentateur sur le générique de SLG non plus.  
-Merde, c'est quoi cette his...  
Antoine s'interrompit quand un mal de crâne se fit sentir, bloquant sa capacité de penser. Ça lui donnait presque l'impression que quelqu'un le frappait avec un marteau à plusieurs reprises. Le youtubeur se massa les tempes et quitta les yeux de son écran, pensant que c'était la raison de cette migraine. Enfin, c'était quand même la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'avoir aussi mal à la tête juste parce qu'il était resté longtemps à son ordinateur. Malgré tout, il se leva et partit chercher de l'aspirine, cette absence de nom ne quittant pas son esprit. Pas mal d'interrogations se bouscula de son esprit devant ce manque d'informations mais, une se démarqua du lot.  
-Pourquoi son nom avait-il été effacé ?  
«_Peut-être parce qu'il faut l'oublier.»  
_Une voix se fit entendre, accompagné de ce sentiment qu'il devrait arrêter de chercher. Le même qu'il partageait avec Nyo. Cette sensation qu'il lui disait qu'il ne devait pas se rappeler de cet homme à n'importe quel prix. Cependant, sa curiosité eut une fois de plus le dessus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit oublier ? C'était absurde. Il était bien décidé à se souvenir de lui et il n'arrêterait pas ses recherches tant qu'il ne connaîtra pas au moins son nom.  
Après avoir pris son cachet, Antoine remonta dans sa chambre et continua à regarder ce qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Pas mal de personnes avait laissé des fanfictions et dans chacune d'entre elles, le nom de son compagnon était effacé. Et, à chaque fois qu'il constatait ça, sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal.  
Néanmoins, il était surpris de voir que lire des fictions comme ça lui paraissait étrangement familier. Le chevelu avait presque l'impression qu'il avait déjà lu ça. Mais, pas tout seul...  
Avec qui avait-il fait ça alors?  
-Merde!  
Se prenant la tête dans ses mains, le présentateur de WTC s'éloigna de son ordinateur tandis que sa tête lu donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Quelque chose semblait être bloqué dans son esprit, l'angoissant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!  
_«Une pièce se dessina rapidement devant ses yeux. Une pièce familière et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas y avoir mis les pieds.»  
_La douleur revint en force, effaçant le souvenir. Cependant, quelque chose soufflait au youtubeur que cela pourrait l'aider dans sa quête. Se concentrant, il essaya de faire abstraction de sa migraine qui lui donnait la nausée et chercha à revoir cette pièce.  
_«La pièce était plutôt spacieuse pour un appartement. Assis sur une chaise et le coude appuyé sur le bureau, son attention se porta sur la personne à côté de lui qui surfait sur un site.»  
_Une fois encore, son mal de tête sembla augmenter(bien que ça paraissait impossible vu comment Antoine souffrait), chassant une nouvelle fois ce souvenir. C'était comme si quelque chose voulait l'empêcher de voir la suite de ce souvenir par tous les moyens. Cependant, cette idée le motiva à retenter sa chance. Se mordant la lèvre, il se concentra une nouvelle fois.  
_«-Dis...  
La voix de la personne à ses côtés obligea au présentateur de WTC de prêter attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Celui qui était à ses côtés se tourna vers lui, légèrement gêné et lui demanda après une hésitation.  
-Quand les fans nous ont demandé de nous embrasser tout à l'heure... Tu aurais été capable de le faire ?  
Antoine sonda le regard bleu de son locuteur, voyant que c'était pas le moment de dire une connerie. Haussant les épaules, il soupira et déclara.  
-Je sais pas. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Sur un coup de tête et pour faire plaisir aux fans, j'aurais peut-être pu mais, pour en être sûr, il faudrait que je repartes faire un tour dans le temps pour me replonger dans l'ambiance.  
La réponse plongea le châtain dans ses pensées qui médita là-dessus quelques instants. Puis, il eut un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son écran. Et, après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut au tour du chevelu de poser une question.»  
_Le mal de tête finit par s'effacer de lui-même, permettant au chevelu de souffler. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses mains, il fut ravi de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas couvertes de sang et de cervelle, le rassurant un peu. Sa tête était toujours entière.  
-J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait exploser...  
Posant sa main sur son front, il se remit doucement de ce qu'il venait de subir. Cette douleur n'était pas naturelle. Elle était apparue au moment où il s'était posé des questions sur l'inconnu, s'était intensifié quand il avait cherché à se souvenir et s'était éteinte quand le souvenir s'était arrêté. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui avait absolument rien apporté de souffrir autant pour avoir la suite de ce souvenir. Enfin, si, grâce à ça, le chevelu s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Un nom impossible à lire, une émission complètement effacée et ce problème de mémoire. Rien ne paraissait tourner rond dans cette histoire.  
Lui inclus.

Hello, tout le monde~

Me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire.  
Comme à l'accoutumée, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Akura Fokkusu:**_ Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Je n'ai pas pu accéder à ta requête(désolé d'avoir faussé tes statistiques u.u" -ouais, mais t'as faussé les tiennes aussi vu que tu aurais pu publié si tu n'as pas eu cette envie soudaine de réécrire tout le chapitre- Oui, je sais mais bon, j'y peux rien moi T_T". Non, je ne suis pas un robot(hélas, sinon, j'aurais été quelqu'un de plus rapide pour publier ^^) mais un chat qui a été transformé en humain pour prêcher la parole de Nyancat ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je suis assez longue à l'écriture vu que je dors beaucoup(-...-La blague est pourrie, je te prie de m'excuser ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que tes statistiques te l'ont prédit =)

**_ARnoFool:_** Merci pour ta review =) Je vais continuer à publier pour que tu puisses te faire une idée sur l'histoire ^^

**_Iykwim:_** Merci beaucoup =D Pour comment il va le retrouver, je ne peux pas te le dire(c'est pas marrant sinon =) ). Je peux juste te dire que en fait * gros bruit qui couvre tout* et voilà ^^ (je suis un peu sadique, désolé ^^'). Je suis heureuse que le concept te plaît et espère que ça continuera avec la suite =)

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre avec la venue d'une certaine personne...*roulement de tambours*  
A la prochaine~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

-Non, mais tu avais vraiment raison en fait ! C'est génial !

Antoine soupira quand la voix de Nyo résonna dans ses oreilles. Ce dernier avait regardé l'épisode de Salut les Geeks qu'il lui avait envoyé et avait appelé son ami pour le remercier, lui parlant de ce qu'il en avait pensé. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre autant l'expression «putain de[insérer un adjectif qualificatif positif] dans une seule phrase.

-Je suis content pour toi, Nyo, déclara le chevelu en baillant.

Le dessinateur remarqua le manque d'enthousiasme de l'homme et soupira, boudant un peu.

-Si je t'emmerde, dis-le.

L'homme à lunettes souffla, passant sa main sur son visage. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et il se faisait déjà harceler de bon matin. En plus, sa migraine de la veille l'avait complètement usé et le youtubeur avait envie de tout sauf se faire prendre la tête avec quelqu'un.

-Je suis content que ça t'ait plu, c'est bon ? Je viens à peine de me réveiller, il me faut du temps pour émerger.

-Mouais, enfin, je comprends pourquoi tu parlais de lui avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Enfin, même s'il t'a plagié un peu quand même. Le concept, la façon de faire et ses personnalités! Franchement, je n'ai vu qu'un épisode et je me suis vraiment attaché au geek. Le patron aussi est classe! Enfin bref, c'était tellement bien que je l'ai envoyé aux autres.

Eh ben, ça risquait de devenir intéressant. Si les autres devaient tous réagir comme Nyo(enfin, c'était peu probable mais bon), mieux valait qu'il coupe son téléphone pendant son sommeil.

-Super... J'espère que ça leur plaira.

-Je pense que oui. Franchement, c'est dommage que l'émission n'existe plus. J'ai commencé des recherches aussi de mon côté pour voir.

Antoine répondit par un «Hum» endormi, écoutant distraitement ce que disait son ami. Tout en restant au téléphone, il checka ses mails, vérifiant s'il avait eu des réponses. Il fut ravi de voir que tout le monde avait lu et avait envoyé ce qu'il possédait du fantôme, lui arrachant un sourire. Il faudra qu'il les remercie. En cliquant sur le lien, le chevelu lança la vidéo d'Alexis et regarda en coupant le son pour continuer à converser avec Nyo.

La vidéo montrait Kriss, Nyo, Antoine et le disparu. Chacun était assis, sur le canapé ou le sol, dans la pièce que le chevelu avait pu voir dans sa réminiscence de la veille. Et, vu leur mine fraîche et les gestes incohérents qu'ils faisaient, ils n'avaient pas bu que de l'eau à ce moment-là. Kriss tenait un seau dans ses mains, laissant imaginer son usage tandis que les autres enchaînaient les fous rire. Même la caméra tremblait, rendant l'image flou à certains moments. Le son étant sur muet, le chevelu ne put savoir ce qui se passait et se concentra sur la voix de Nyo qui lui parla des dernières nouvelles, faisant une sorte de monologue vu qu'il n'avait aucune réaction de l'autre côté du combiné. Jusqu'à un certain moment.

Le dessinateur était en train de parler d'une banalité quand soudain, il fut interrompu.

-Putain, what the fuck?!

La voix d'Antoine retentit brusquement dans le téléphone, crevant les tympans du jeune homme qui n'avait pas pu éloigner le téléphone à temps. De son côté, le présentateur de WTC, à présent bien réveillé, garda ses yeux écarquillés sur son écran tout en revenant en arrière pour être sûr de ce dont il avait été témoin. Lui qui avait vu des trucs vraiment bizarre sur le net, il ne s'attendait pas à être si surpris devant une vidéo comme ça. Et pourtant...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit son locuteur par téléphone, inquiet par la soudaine réaction de son ami.

Un silence lui répondit, seulement coupé par des petits murmures inaudibles, l'angoissant un peu plus. Finalement, il eut une réponse.

-Merde... Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire par «très» proches... Effectivement, si c'était comme ça à chaque soirée, on devait bien l'être...

-Quoi?

Après une pause, l'homme à lunettes finit par préciser de quoi il parlait, l'obligeant ainsi à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir.

-J'ai roulé un patin à un mec, bordel !

Sur la vidéo, Antoine venait de rouler une grosse pelle au présentateur de SLG, les faisant presque tomber du canapé où ils étaient installés avant d'être applaudi par les autres convives. Choqué par son geste, le youtubeur ne put que poser sa main sur ses yeux un moment, se giflant mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu/fumé/vu(barrer la mention inutile) pour faire ça? Et surtout... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alexis filme un truc du genre en plus ?!

-Ah, Links t'a envoyé la vidéo ? Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

-Eh ben, je sais que je me répète mais... Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en souvienne toujours pas ?!

Au fond, ça paraissait logique dans cette situation. Vu les bouteilles d'alcools forts qui apparaissent de temps en temps à l'écran, il avait du se taper une cuite mémorable et avait du se réveiller sans souvenir de la veille. Mais, franchement... C'était...

«_-Quand les fans nous ont demandé de nous embrasser tout à l'heure... Tu aurais été capable de le faire ?_»

La question du châtain à ce moment-là lui revint. Était-ce devenu une habitude entre eux ? Il doutait que ce soit la vérité. C'était... Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce niveau de bizarrerie et de stupidité. Soufflant, il coupa la vidéo, préférant attendre d'avoir le son pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Eh ben... Je sais pas quoi dire. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ?

-Ça, c'est à toi de le savoir, Antoine. Mais... Je pense que je commence à me poser des questions sur toi.

Le concerné se retint de marmonner un «Ta gueule» à son ami qui, visiblement, se foutait de lui. Finalement, Nyo reprit d'un ton sérieux.

-Au fait, je pensais à un truc.

-Quoi ?

Le chevelu fut ravi quand le dessinateur se décida à changer de sujet, voulant oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Je réfléchissais à propos de SLG, en fait. Et, en me demandant si la suppression des vidéos n'étaient pas du au fait que le présentateur avait perdu goût à ça, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un truc. Tu sais, par exemple, on reprend le concept, on fait une sorte d'hommage et en vidéo privé, on met l'original pour que ceux à qui ça a plu, puissent voir ce que ça donne avec le vrai présentateur. Si pas mal de monde se regroupe, le présentateur reprendra peut-être le podcast. Et je me demandais si ça te disait. On pourrait même demander aux autres youtubeurs de le faire avec nous.

Antoine réfléchit un instant, se disant que c'était pas une mauvaise idée. Enfin, il se doutait que si l'émission s'était arrêté, ce n'était pas un problème d'avoir perdu goût. Parce que déjà les vidéos seraient toujours là et surtout, il l'aurait dit à la fin de son épisode que c'était le dernier. Néanmoins, ça restait une bonne idée. Avner avait déjà fait ça avec What The Cut pour la déconne. Et puis, l'idée de faire un truc avec les autres youtubeurs ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

-D'accord, mais, ça dépendra si ça plaît aux autres. Et, vu que c'est ton idée, je te laisse la joie de l'annoncer à tout le monde et de t'en occuper.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit, faisant sourire l'homme à lunettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il était méchant... Après plusiseurs protestations, le dessinateur fut obligé de capituler.

-Bon, je leur en parlerai quand ils auront vu l'émission.

-Bonne chance~

Le ton mielleux du chevelu arracha un rire jaune à Nyo qui finit par raccrocher, devant aller quelque part. Quand l'appel fut terminé, Antoine soupira et tourna la tête vers son ordinateur, se préparant à revoir la vidéo bizarre. Mettant le son cette fois, il se concentra un peu pour ne rien rater.

«_-Dis,_.»_

Même dans une vidéo, le présentateur de WTC n'arrivait pas à entendre son nom. Le son semblait bugué à ce moment et coupait juste au moment où le mot était présenté. Il arrêta rapidement de réfléchir à cette question, sentant la migraine approcher. A la place, l'homme reporta son attention ce qui se passait sur son écran.

«_-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu l'occasion d'embrasser Antoine, c'est vrai ?_

_La voix d'Alexis se fit entendre, venant de l'arrière de la caméra. Et vu sa voix, lui aussi devait être bien amoché. Sa question fit mouche, ramenant l'attention des deux concernés vers lui. Si le fantôme de Youtube avait un air ahuri, le chevelu arborait un grand sourire béat, ayant visiblement bien bu._

_-C'est les fans qui nous ont demandé de le faire à la Polymanga mais on a réussi à esquiver, expliqua le plus grand des deux d'une voix rauque. Pas vrai,_ ?_

_Le dénommé reçut plusieurs coups de coude de la part d'Antoine qui cherchait son approbation. Après un soupir, le châtain finit par hausser les épaules._

_-De toute façon, je n'aurais pas embrasser un balai-brosse, dit-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

_-Effectivement, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Déjà, il aurait fallu que tu ATTEIGNES la bouche du balai-brosse._

_Les piques se succédèrent encore et encore entre les deux hommes qui continuaient de sourire malgré les remarques acérés qu'ils s'envoyaient. Finalement, c'est Kriss qui coupa la conversation, complètement pété. Il avait réussi à sortir sa tête du seau qu'il tenait et marmonna difficilement._

_-Alors, pourquoi vous le faîtes pas devant nous ?_

_-Quoi ? S'étaient-ils écriés en cœur._

_-Bah, ouais. Faites-le._

_Nyo les encouragea à le faire, tapant des mains avant d'être accompagné par Kriss. Le présentateur de SLG hésitait. Contrairement aux autres, il semblait plus lucide que les autres et comprenait plus que les autres qui étaient imbibés d'alcool ce qui se passait. Son visage exprimait de l'hésitation et une autre émotion sans nom. Mais, son collègue chevelu l'obligea à le dévisager avant de capturer ses lèvres.__»_

Antoine se tourna un moment, essayant de calmer son envie de se lever et de frapper sa tête contre un mur pour faire disparaître cette image de son esprit. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir de souvenir de cette soirée. Comment aurait-il fait pour s'expliquer sinon ? De plus, quand il revoyait la scène, pour une quelconque raison, une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas que sous l'action de l'alcool. Bah, il ne pouvait pas expliquer autrement le fait qu'il ait réussi à embrasser langoureusement un homme alors qu'il n'est pas gay. Enfin, maintenant, il savait qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un et commençait à craindre la suite à présent. Qui sait lors d'une autre vidéo, il apprendra qu'il l'a mis encei...

-Mais, qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ?!

Antoine se prit la tête dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. Cette histoire bizarre commençait à le rendre fou. Le chevelu essaya de se calmer pour analyser les informations qu'il avait. Et, après un temps de réflexion, il comprit qu'il n'avait absolument rien.

Finalement, le youtubeur se décida à regarder le reste de ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. Entre des photo et la vidéo d'Alexis, il avait peu d'indices à propos de l'identité du fantôme.

-Ça m'aide pas des masses, au final.

Antoine soupira, un peu démoralisé. Cette idée de vouloir connaître cette personne se révélait être pratiquement impossible. Les pistes étaient trop minces et le faisaient tourner en rond. Se tournant vers son lit, il finit par s'adresser à Richard comme à chaque fois qu'il cherchait l'inspiration.

-T'aurais pas une idée ?

Et un silence lui répondit, comme à chaque fois. Une peluche ne parle pas, tout le monde savait ça.

Soufflant, le chevelu sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur sa mère qui venait lui annoncer qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte pour la porte. Surpris, il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour tomber sur un homme. Cheveux bruns, des lunettes à la monture noire, une tête peu rassurante, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon beige. Rien que de le voir, Antoine avait une curieuse envie de lui claquer la porte au nez comme si ça lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Fixant l'homme en haussant les sourcils, il se décida à rester poli et le salua.

-Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

L'inconnu se contenta de le dévisager, les bras croisés. Puis, après un petit moment, il finit par lui répondre, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois de plus, le youtubeur nota le fait que même son sourire semblait cacher quelque chose, lui donnant l'impression d'être une souris devant un chat sadique.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Daniel. Je suis le docteur Frédéric. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser...

Hello tout le monde~

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'une certaine personne et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^  
Déjà, je remercie ceux qui suivent, postent des commentaires et qui prennent le temps de lire. Sans vous, ça serait pas la même chose donc une nouvelle fois, merci beaucoup =D  
Je voudrai aussi connaître votre avis sur l'idée de Nyo à propos de cet épisode-hommage et sur quel youtubeur vous verrait dans la peau des différentes personnalités de notre schizophrène préféré.(Si je vois que l'idée plait pas, je l'abandonnerai ce n'est pas un souci, dîtes-moi juste ce que vous en pensez ^^)

Réponse aux reviews:

**_Akura Fokkusu:_ **Encore merci pour ta review(j'ai suivi ton conseil pour l'espace, à toi de me dire si c'est mieux comme ça ^^) Ravie d'apprendre que tu es douée pour les statistiques et qu'elles sont toujours justes(-ouais, parce que les tiennes, c'est pas top-top quand même-) Mathieu arrive plus-tard dans l'histoire(je ne sais pas encore exactement, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre où il arrive). Et... -Ah, ça y est, elle a dijoncté à cause de ta remarque sur les chats donc je vais continuer. A ton autre personnalité, à qui dis-tu d'aller se faire soigner =)? Si tu veux le savoir, l'autre folle qui me sert d'escla... de propriétaire a encore toute sa tête. C'est juste que son chat n'arrête pas de lui parler de son projet de destruction du monde donc voilà...-Dixit la peluche sortie tout droit de nulle part =) Sinon, je pense que tu devrais aussi faire attention à ta santé, tu vas avoir des migraines sinon avec toutes tes personnalités ^^' En espérant que la suite te plaira, je te remercie encore =D

**_Ayumi Fubuki:_ **Oui, tu es un peu en retard =) mais, c'est pas grave. Merci pour tes reviews. Oui, l'enquête avance et commence à piétiner aussi. Comment ils ont fait et bien, on verra ça plus-tard dans l'histoire. La famille de Mathieu, je ne sais pas mais la mère d'Antoine va l'aider sans le savoir(je n'en dis pas plus ^^). Je ne sais pas non plus sur quelle histoire il est tombé aussi mais bon, je comprends sa réaction aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et je te dis à la prochaine~ =)

**_Iykwim:_ **Merci pour ta review =) Je sais pas si je peux appeler ça un complot mais bon ^^" Voilà la suite en espérant que tu n'as pas trop attendu =) Encore et à bientôt

**Hizerielle:** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et je souhaite que les réponses à tes questions seront à la hauteur de ce que tu as imaginé(J'y avais pas pensé au flashouilleur géant quand même...) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^

Sur ce, je vous à la prochaine~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Les deux hommes marchaient sur le trottoir en silence, aucun des deux ne voulant entamer la conversation. Le médecin avait son regard vrillé sur le youtubeur, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait analyser chaque expression, chaque changement dans le visage de la personne à côté de lui. De son côté, Antoine essayait de garder son calme malgré son envie de se barrer. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance et lui donnait presque l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait plus où. De plus, c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils parlent bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout et maintenant, c'était le silence total. Commençant à en avoir sa claque, le chevelu finit par parler.

-Écoutez, si vous m'avez obligé à sortir juste pour me marcher, ça ne valait pas le coup. Soit vous me dîtes ce que vous avez à me demander, soit je retourne chez moi.

Le docteur se remit à sourire, content de la réaction de l'homme à côté de lui.

-Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur Daniel. Je voulais juste observer votre réaction devant mon silence.

Au moins, c'était quelqu'un de franc. Mais, là, Antoine aurait préféré entendre autre chose de sa part. Parce que bon, il aurait pu lui dire «C'était pour vous faire chier, Monsieur Daniel» parce ça aurait sonné pareil ! Néanmoins, il garda ce commentaire pour lui-même, ne voulant pas manquer de respect à cet homme plus âgé que lui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment, Monsieur Daniel ?

Si la question paraissait banale, le chevelu comprit au regard insistant du spécialiste que s'il disait quelque chose de travers, ça serait mal interprété. Donc, il préféra rester simple et répondit.

-Bien.

Néanmoins, ce simple mot ne suffit pas à satisfaire la curiosité maladive de Frédéric qui demanda à l'homme de développer. C'était pire qu'un interrogatoire. Même une conversation avec un fan inconnu paraissait avoir plus de sens. Un fan venait le féliciter, lui disant à quel point il appréciait son travail ou le critiquer mais au moins, ça restait constructif. Et, les personnes qui le suivaient avaient la politesse de ne pas lui poser des questions personnelles ou ne lui en voulaient pas s'il refusait de répondre. Cependant, ici, il savait que refuser de répondre serait interprété dans le mauvais sens et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus à cause de ça.

-Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Je suis en bonne santé, mon entourage va bien et je suis épanoui à la fois dans mon travail et dans ma vie privée.

Le ton d'Antoine se fit sec, révélant ainsi un peu de son hostilité envers cet homme douteux. Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs complètement indifférent à ce comportement, continuant de marcher comme si tout allait bien.

-Vous n'avez pas de problèmes ? D'inquiétudes ? Ou des doutes ?

-Non. Mes problèmes se limitent à des soucis de logiciel et de mise en ligne. Mes inquiétudes sont liés à la réception de mes vidéos par les fans et sachez que je doute jamais de moi-même.

La dernière affirmation était pas vraiment juste mais il avait dit ça en espérant mettre un terme à ces questions déplacées. Ça ne se faisait pas d'aller poser ce genre de questions à des inconnus qu'on dérangeait en plus. Et, si il y avait bien une chose que le présentateur de WTC ne supportait pas, c'est bien qu'on l'interroge sur des questions personnelles comme ça. Ses amis, il tolérait mais les autres, non.

-Vous êtes sûr... de ne pas avoir un problème avec un ami à vous ?

Antoine dévisagea son locuteur, les sourcils froncés. A force d'insister, ses questions devenaient suspectes. Et puis, plus la conversation avançait, plus il sentait cette envie de s'éloigner grandir. Où l'avait-il vu déjà ? Le début d'une migraine l'obligea à éviter de trop chercher, ne voulant pas donner à cet homme une chance de le toucher si jamais il devait faiblir devant lui.

«_Peut-être a t-il un lien avec ton enquête ?»_

Une petite voix lui chuchota cette idée. Peut-être bien. Mais, pourquoi viendrait-il le voir ? Et surtout, quel serait son lien avec le disparu ? Après cette petite réflexion, il finit par dire d'un ton agacé.

-Non, pas spécialement. Mes amis vont tous très bien.

Visiblement, sa réponse rassura un peu le médecin tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait sur ses lè silence s'installa de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Antoine qui le dévisageait, essayant de trouver des indices pour se rappeler d'où il avait pu le voir. Ce n'était pas dans une convention déjà. Avec ce regard et cette manière d'être, le chevelu se serait rappelé de lui et aurait raconté à tout le monde qu'il avait croisé un gars très suspect. Alors, où ? Dans un bar ? Dans la rue?

-J'ai vu votre dernier épisode. Très intéressant.

-Merci...

Le brusque changement de conversation fut rapide et étrange. Surtout sa façon de rebondir sur son émission. Le chevelu comprit rapidement qu'il cherchait de gagner sa confiance en montrant qu'il avait de «l'admiration» pour son travail(alors qu'il devait en avoir rien à cirer à la base.)

-Cependant, dans la description, vous parliez d'une autre émission... «Salut les Geeks», je crois...

-C'est tout à fait ça.

La façon dont la conversation déviait lui plaisait pas. Le chevelu avait presque l'impression qu'il avait découvert un dossier secret défense tellement le ton de cet inconnu était mortellement sérieux. Essayant de rester impassible, il attendit la suite, se préparant à toute éventualité.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous intéressé par cette émission et cet homme ?

Là, c'était sûr. Cet homme savait quelque chose à propos de cette émission. Pour qu'il en parle comme ça, il avait du faire une mini-enquête et avait remarqué son soudain intérêt pour SLG. La première chose a noté, c'est que ce médecin devait sûrement se rappeler du présentateur. Il aurait voulu l'interroger, lui demander s'il savait quelque chose mais, vu le regard méfiant que lui lançait l'homme, le chevelu savait que ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Préparant un mensonge, Antoine resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui suis intéressé.

Le docteur fut un peu surpris par cette déclaration. Pourquoi faisait-il des recherches alors ?

-Pouvez-vous développer ?

-Bien sûr, il y a quelques jours, un ami d'enfance m'a montré une vidéo qu'il avait sauvegardé sur son disque dur. Il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet mais n'avait rien trouvé. Et comme, en plus, il allait bientôt déménagé, il m'a demandé de faire les recherches à sa place. De plus, vu que j'ai des fans grâce à What The Cut, cela permettait de mobiliser plus de gens. Donc, j'ai finalement accepté.

Le chevelu pria la Sainte Pelle et la Sainte Patate de toutes ses forces pour que Frédéric le laisse tranquille maintenant, commençant à en avoir marre de ces questions plus que pourries. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment avant de se préparer à poser une autre question quand un son retentit. Le téléphone portable de l'homme s'était mis à sonner, coupant l'élan du médecin.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en décrochant après avoir vu le numéro.

Antoine garda le silence et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser de l'espace au spécialiste. Enfin, assez pour faire croire qu'il lui donnait de l'intimité. Au vu de son expression agacé, ce qu'il entendait n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le youtubeur jubilait sur place, se disant que quelqu'un l'avait vengé. Écoutant les réponses de l'homme, il n'eut le droit qu'à des «Pardon ?» ou des «Comment ça ?» dont le ton augmentait au fil des secondes qui passait. Cependant, après un long silence, le docteur finit par s'emporter.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'un de nos patients les plus dangereux s'est échappé d'une des parties les mieux protégés de l'hôpital ?! Et puis, comment a t-il réussi à bouger ?! A part si une de ses personnalités avait repris le dessus sur lui, il était bien trop amorphe pour bouger !

Patient ? Hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme racontait ? Le fixant un instant, le youtubeur tendit l'oreille, la conversation devenant intéressante.

-S'il ne prenait pas ses médicaments, il fallait le forcer. Vu son état d'esprit complètement brisé, je doute qu'il se débatte ou se rende compte qu'on le brutalise. Grâce au sentimentalisme de votre stagiaire, un patient dangereux atteint de graves troubles de la personnalité est en fuite !

La nouvelle fit frissonner le jeune homme. Donc, un patient s'était échappé d'un asile? Un gars dangereux avait réussi à s'évader d'un hôpital psychiatrique? L'information laissa Antoine stupéfait avant qu'une question lui vienne à l'esprit. Si cet homme travaillait là-bas, c'était que c'était un médecin spécialisé contre les maladies de ce genre. Dans ce cas, une autre interrogation se posait : Pourquoi était-il venu le voir ? Antoine n'était pas fou à la base. Enfin, pas assez pour être enfermé. Alors, pourquoi? Était-ce vraiment en lien avec la disparition du présentateur de SLG? Le chevelu se frappa le front d'un air exaspéré. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse !

-Veuillez m'excuser, je dois vous laisser, déclara le médecin sur un ton calme.

Sa réaction donnait presque l'impression que rien n'était arrivé. Comme si le fait qu'un psychopathe schizophrène traînant dans la nature était aussi normal que d'aller emmerder un inconnu en lui posant des questions à la con. Dévisageant le présentateur de WTC, il sembla le jauger, à la recherche d'une once de mensonge. Puis, quand il eut terminé son examen, il finit par se rapprocher.

-Si jamais quelque chose d'étrange devait arriver, voici mon numéro.

Le médecin sortit un papier de sa veste et le tendit au youtubeur, le regardant une dernière fois. Puis, il partit vers la gare, sortant son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un. De son côté, Antoine jeta un coup d'œil au papier où était marqué «Docteur Frédéric, spécialiste des troubles de la personnalité» avec son numéro de téléphone. Le nom de l'hôpital était écrit dessus également. Après une longue réflexion, le chevelu repartit vers chez lui, jetant le papier dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa.

Pas question qu'il compte sur l'aide de cet homme suspicieux.

Hello, tout le monde~

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Alors? La confrontation du Doc et Antoine était comment? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à éviter qu'une tragédie arrive à notre docteur "adoré"(ça m'a démangé les doigts mais il ne peut pas mourir maintenant -_-")  
J'ai quelques réponses pour l'épisode-hommage donc je vais sûrement garder l'idée. Si vous avez d'idées pour qui pourrait faire qui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^(parce que sinon, je vais faire un tirage au sort et là... ça risque de devenir bizarre u.u")

**_Akura Fokkusu:_ **Merci pour ta review =) Je vais continuer à espacer alors ^^ Pour le plan de domination du monde... *commence à tapoter la table avec ses doigts* Eh ben... C'est impossible que ce soit la vérité. Après tout, ils sont trop mignons pour faire ça...*chat diabolique qui lui fait des yeux doux en réclamant des caresses* -Bon, je vais continuer ici. Je crois en fait qu'elle est légèrement attardée et que le pouvoir des chats est trop fort pour elle. Et bon, je te dirai que je suis une peluche et que je m'en fiche des chats(ça me permet de mettre le plan d'invasion des peluches que Richard a pensé en place pendant ce temps). Enfin, bref, excuse cette stupide humaine, s'il te plaît- Je ne doute pas du contrôle que tu as ^^ Oui, le doc est arrivé =) (Par pitié, ne le tue pas s'il te plaît! Sinon, je vais avoir des problèmes avec l'asile u.u"). Sur ce, je te remercie une nouvelle fois et je te dis à la prochaine.

**_Deponia:_ **Et si le voilà pour notre plus grand déplaisir. Je sais, je suis une sadique(et je l'assume ^^). Encore merci pour ta review =)

**_Ayumi Fubuki:_**Merci pour ta review =) Eh oui, une très grande histoire d'amour =3 Enfin, on lui pardonne ce défaut malgré tout ^^. Non, ne t'en fais pas le doc n'a pas l'intention de prendre Antoine et les autres( Enfin... Pas tout de suite du moins). Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça m'a beaucoup aidé ^^(Déjà pour rajouter des personnes vu que j'avais prévu que l'équipe du JDG, Alexis, Antoine, Kriss et Nyo mais je vais sûrement rajouté Jérémy =) ). Je vais attendre de voir si d'autres me proposent des idées avant d'attribuer les rôles mais sinon, c'est vrai que c'était bien pensé (JDG en fille comment ai-je pu ne pas penser à ça ! 8D) Merci encore et à bientôt =D

_**Iykwim** _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review~ Ravie que la suite te plaise et que le doc ne t'inspire pas confiance(je te dirais que c'est un peu le gars qui fait interner Mathieu dans le dernier épisode donc bon, cela explique pas mal de choses ^^) Encore merci et à la prochaine =3

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre~  
Bye bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Après la visite du médecin, Antoine avait cru qu'il arriverait à oublier cette entrevue et pourrait se concentrer sur son épisode. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur le script, les questions insistantes lui revenaient, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Après une longue hésitation, le chevelu avait fini par faire des recherches, se replongeant dans les méandres d'internet.

En tout premier lieu, il se renseigna sur la schizophrénie pour savoir de quoi cela parlait exactement. Bien que le présentateur de WTC avait une vague idée de ce que c'était, il ne s'était jamais intéressé au sujet. Surtout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant qu'il aurait à faire des recherches sur une maladie de ce genre. Observant les noms des sites qui lui proposaient des milliers de lien, ce travail assez fastidieux lui rappelait quand il était petit et qu'il devait chercher des informations pour faire une présentation sur un sujet donné devant toute la classe. Après avoir sélectionné plusieurs articles, le chevelu se mit à lire, cherchant des renseignements.

La schizophrénie était une maladie qui apparaissait plus ou moins brusquement, le plus souvent entre 15 et 35 ans. Le malade se renfermait sur lui-même, ne cherchant plus aucun contact avec les autres et pouvant devenir hostile. Il était sujet à des hallucinations, auditives ou visuelles, et se détachait de la réalité. Il se montrait ainsi indifférent à ce qui l'entourait et pouvait avoir des sautes d'humeur allant d'un extrême à l'autre et aussi des comportements "déplacés" selon la situation(l'exemple donné était de sourire subitement sans aucune raison). Les autres symptômes étaient des pertes de mémoires, des difficultés à se concentrer et des idées absurdes. Le schizophrène pouvait aussi être sujet à des dépressions, voire des pensées suicidaires. Et, dans tous les sites qu'il consultait, Antoine put lire que la schizophrénie n'était pas synonyme avec le dédoublement de la personnalité.

Rouvrant un onglet, Antoine tapa donc «dédoublement de la personnalité» dans la barre de recherche et ouvrit le premier lien. Le dédoublement de la personnalité(ou trouble dissociatif de l'identité) était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un trouble(CQFD). La personne atteinte possédait au minimum deux personnalités qui contrôle alternativement l'esprit du malade. Ce dernier avait des difficultés à se souvenir de choses personnelles comme des parties de son enfance et n'avait aucun souvenir de quand une de ses personnalités reprenaient le dessus. Les différentes personnalités seraient dû soit à des traumatismes liés à l'enfance, soit au stress et auraient comme fonctions principales de protéger leur «hôte». Cependant, ce trouble était accompagné de symptômes telle l'amnésie, la déréalisation ou une présence de voix dans la tête de l'individu. Et, le danger de ce trouble était l'apparition brusque de comportements dangereux et agressifs sur lesquelles «l'hôte» n'avait aucun contrôle. Pendant la thérapie, le malade aurait des absences et serait sujet à des micro-changements(changement de posture, de voix, etc...)

-En ben...

Le youtubeur remarqua à quel point cette situation collait plus ou moins avec le comportement de celui qu'il cherchait. Donc, il serait atteint de ce trouble ? C'était assez étrange quand même car, il semblait être au courant à propos de ses différentes personnalités et surtout, avait un certain contrôle dessus. En fait, on avait presque l'impression qu'elles existaient vraiment tellement il conversait facilement avec elles. Pas mal de questions apparurent mais au moins, Antoine avait une idée pour laquelle le médecin était venu le voir. En approfondissant un peu ses recherches, il remarqua un article qui attira son attention. Enfin, c'est plutôt le nom de l'auteur qui capta son regard.

-Le docteur Frédéric...

Cliquant sur le lien, le youtubeur tomba sur un long texte avec sur le côté la photo du médecin et une bibliographie juste en-dessous. D'après ce qui était écrit, c'était un psychiatre plutôt compétent qui s'était spécialisé dans les troubles de la personnalité. Il était divorcé et avait une fille, sa première étant morte dans un accident Après ce petit aperçu, Antoine se mit à lire l'article.

Beaucoup de termes médicaux étaient utilisés, limitant la compréhension de certaines parties. Néanmoins, l'essentiel pouvait être lu par tous. Le but de cet homme serait de trouver une sorte de médicament pour soigner les personnalités multiples et ainsi, permettre aux malades de vivre normalement et ceux sans passer par une longue thérapie. Pour cela, il avait fait de nombreuses recherches et s'était intéressé à de nombreux cas qu'il décrivait avec beaucoup de détails. Dans le premier paragraphe, il expliquait le dédoublement de la personnalité par des mots scientifiques, donnant des noms à rallonge et compliqués. Pour Antoine, ce texte aurait pu être écrit en latin, ça aurait été la même chose pour lui.

Le second paragraphe, néanmoins, était plus accès sur ses découvertes. Il parlait de tous les cas qu'il avait rencontré et soigné, narrant ses exploits mais passant sous silence ses échecs. Le médecin parlait aussi d'un médecin répondant au nom de Dr Martin qui, lui, était spécialisé dans la psychothérapie et notamment l'hypnose.

-Rien que ça, c'est louche.

En descendant pour lire la suite, il tomba sur une photo où on voyait le Docteur Frédéric et une femme. Cheveux bruns tombant en boucle sur ses épaules, des yeux verts perçants, elle était du genre beauté froide, son visage gardant une expression indéchiffrable. Sur son tailleur noir, elle portait une blouse blanche comme tous les médecins dans les hôpitaux. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intitulé, le youtubeur apprit que c'était le docteur Martin. Elle était assez jolie et semblait proche de son collègue. Et, comme avec le Dr Frédéric, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Se concentrant sur le texte, Antoine tomba sur une partie de l'article qui parlait d'une différente forme de dédoublement de personnalités.

«**Pendant mes recherches, j'ai remarqué l'existence de sujets qui avaient réussi à établir un lien avec leurs personnalités. Ce procédé semblait leur faire croire que les personnalités présentes étaient des personnes à part entière, leur faisant oublier leur maladie. S'ils peuvent paraître inoffensifs, leurs personnalités restent dangereuses malgré tout. **

**Mon tout premier patient qui était atteint de ce trouble était une petite fille de 6 ans qui a commencé à développer plusieurs personnalités. Elle en avait trois au total en plus de la sienne. Et, chose surprenante, elle m'a toujours affirmé qu'elles étaient réelles et qu'elles étaient ses amis. Étant persuadée d'avoir une vie sociale, elle s'est complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Pendant les deux années qui ont suivi, j'ai cherché un moyen de l'ouvrir à la réalité. Elle s'est ouverte mais ses personnalités étaient encore présentes et elle parlait toute seule. **

**Par la suite, j'ai eu la chance de trouver un autre cobaye volontaire que j'ai pu observer pendant quelques mois. Le patient avait l'équivalent de six personnalités, plus ou moins présentes, en plus de la sienne et arrivait à communiquer avec elles. Cependant, tout comme le premier cas me l'avait montré, l'existence de ses personnalités était normale et il n'a jamais cru qu'il était atteint de troubles dissociatifs de l'identité. Après lui avoir donné un traitement adapté, le malade remarquait et affirmait qu'il parlait avec une autre personne alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Mais, la rechute était toujours inévitable et il se remettait à croire que ses personnalités étaient vraies. Néanmoins, l'élaboration du traitement avance petit à petit et arrive à terme quoiqu'il arrive.»**

Six personnalités ? Antoine compta et remarqua avec surprise que le nombre correspondait avec le nombre de personnages présents dans Salut les Geeks. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Même s'il n'était pas sûr, le chevelu préféra dire que c'était lui qui était concerné. Dans ce cas, il avait la raison pour laquelle le fantôme de Youtube avait disparu. Néanmoins, le présentateur de WTC ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Selon ce qu'il avait lu, le danger des personnalités multiples était que le malade avait des sautes d'humeur allant d'une extrême à l'autre en fonction du changement de sa personnalité. De plus, avec l'amnésie partielle qui survenait quand une nouvelle personnalité apparaissait, le malade était incapable de prévoir les actes qu'il pouvait faire sans le savoir et sans le vouloir. Rajoutant aussi les symptômes associés (dépression, anxiété voire même des crises de panique, etc..). Mais, là, il parlait de personnes qui arrivaient à communiquer avec leurs personnalités. Ils avaient un certain contrôle sur eux et pouvaient les arrêter. Le présentateur de SLG avait même réussi à faire une émission en utilisant ses différentes personnalités. Alors, pourquoi les emmerder ?

Le youtubeur souffla, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les médecins. Et puis, le médecin parlait de cobaye volontaire donc, le patient savait à quoi s'en tenir. En lisant la suite de l'article, le chevelu remarqua que le médecin parlait d'un autre cobaye qu'il allait examiner pour voir si le traitement pouvait être qualifié comme «universel».

Antoine interrompit un peu ses recherches, réfléchissant un peu. Il avait enfin répondu à l'une de ses questions. Si c'était vrai, le présentateur de SLG aurait été déclaré comme malade souffrant de troubles dissociatifs de la personnalité et avait décidé de partir dans un hôpital pour se soigner. Cependant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas expliquer qu'il arrêtait son émission sans pour autant donner la raison. Puis, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas annoncé à son entourage ? Et surtout, pourquoi le malade avait-il été oublié de tous ?. Qu'il soit souffrant, d'accord mais comment la mémoire collective avait-elle pu disparaître aussi facilement ? Cela n'avait aucun sens .

Quoiqu'il en soit, le chevelu était persuadé que les deux médecins étaient liés à cette histoire, l'inquiétant un peu. Ils étaient tous les deux des spécialistes de l'inconscient. N'importe quoi aurait pu arriver. Le présentateur de WTC se prit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas interrogé quand il l'avait vu, bordel ? Ça lui aurait permis de comprendre mieux ce qui se passait! Le problème était que s'il s'était montré trop intéressé, il serait devenu un cobaye non-volontaire. Cette idée le fit frissonner. Avec toutes les rumeurs qu'on entendait à propos des asiles, l'idée d'être peut-être interné pour une raison inconnue ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis... S'il se retrouvait enfermé, est-ce que quelqu'un le rechercherait?

Le youtubeur secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses idées noires. Il reprit ses recherches, s'intéressant à l'hôpital cette fois. L'hôpital psychiatrique se trouvait dans la banlieue parisienne dans une zone très vaste et était constitué de deux zones, l'une pour les cas «inoffensifs» et l'autre pour les cas «dangereux». Si la manière dont les lieux étaient décrits pouvait faire croire à la promotion d'un palace parisien, les photo, elles, ne concordaient pas. C'était vide, sombre et les quelques patients qu'on apercevait semblaient bien atteints.  
Après quelques heures encore à faire des recherches, Antoine se dit qu'il en savait assez et se connecta sur facebook avant de se plonger dans son épisode, oubliant momentanément ses recherches.

Hello, tout le monde~  
Voici un nouveau chapitre(assez inutile je trouve). J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une sorte d'exposé comme on était obligé de faire en primaire ^^"

Réponse aux reviews:

**_Deponia:_ **Je m'excuse si le chapitre précédent ne t'a pas plu. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Par contre, tu dis que la réaction d'Antoine est bizarre mais peux-tu développer ton point de vue s'il te plaît? Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout et je te dis à la prochaine^^

_**Iykwim:** _Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu =) Je ne peux pas répondre sur cette possibilité(enfin, ce que je viens de dire vient de te donner une réponse lagré tout je pense) ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira =D

Merci du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui lisent/suivent cette histoire et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre avec notre harceleur préféré ^^  
A la prochaine =)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Antoine avait découvert Salut les Geeks et qu'il avait entamé ses recherches. Bien qu'il ait trouvé des réponses à certaines de ses questions, il ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point répondre à celle sur l'amnésie collective était aussi difficile que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il ne comprenait pas déjà comment cela pouvait être possible. Si encore c'était juste deux personnes qui avaient perdu la mémoire, il aurait pu dire que quelqu'un les avait manipulé et avait réussi miraculeusement à leur faire oublier une personne. Mais, là, c'était quand même des milliers de personnes qui ne savaient plus qui était le fantôme de Youtube. Et puis, même s'il trouvait une explication sur comment y parvenir, il fallait encore expliquer qui et pourquoi. Qui aurait pu décider d'effacer l'existence de quelqu'un? Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Ca paraissait complètement insensé. Malgré le nombre de fois où il se posait ces questions, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, le démoralisant un peu.

Ses migraines avaient aussi commencé à devenir de plus en plus fréquentes depuis qu'il avait fait ses recherches. Elles étaient pas aussi douloureuses que celle qu'il avait eu auparavant mais, elles restaient tout de même assez difficiles à supporter et pouvaient subvenir à n'importe quel moment. Et, elles étaient souvent accompagnés de souvenirs qui apparaissaient sous forme de flash et que le présentateur n'arrivait pas à analyser. Et pour couronner le tout, il dormait vraiment mal en ce moment. Le youtubeur cauchemardait énormément sans pouvoir se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu. Et quand ce n'était pas les cauchemars, c'était les migraines qui lui donnaient des insomnies. En bref, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout ça.

-Hé, Antoine, ça m'arrangerait que tu t'endormes pas sur ma table, s'il te plaît.

Le dénommé releva la tête, bâillant discrètement, avant de lever ses yeux cernés vers son ami, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il fichait là.

Aujourd'hui, Nyo l'avait invité chez lui pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Fred, Seb, Alexis, Jérémy et Kriss avaient accepté de participer à cet épisode-hommage et le dessinateur devait écrire le script en s'inspirant des trois vidéos qu'il avait trouvé dans les bas-fonds de Youtube. Cependant, comme c'était la première fois qu'il écrivait un truc de ce genre, Antoine avait finalement accepté de venir lui donner un coup de main, ayant plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine.  
Avant toute chose, ils s'étaient mis à réfléchir sur qui allait devoir faire qui.  
Niveau rôle, il y avait donc le présentateur, le patron, le geek, le hippie, le panda et le moine. Cependant, sur des fanarts, Antoine avait vu qu'il y avait une fille et un professeur, rajoutant des rôles.

-Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, Antoine, je pense qu'avec les yeux que tu as, on peut te donner le rôle de Maître Panda directement.

-Ta gueule, Nyo. Ta gueule.

Le dénommé était vraiment trop fatigué pour les sarcasmes. Se remettant droit, il reprit une gorgée de café, essayant de ne pas retourner dans les bras trop tentants de Morphée.

Assis face à face, les deux hommes avaient posé toutes les feuilles devant eux sur la surface en verre de la table basse. Se fixant longuement, ils essayaient de trouver des idées pour cette attribution des rôles qui se révélaient assez difficiles. Après un long moment, ils finirent par décider de faire un tirage au sort. Comme ça, même si le tirage ne leur plaît pas, le destin leur permettra peut-être d'être inspiré. Inscrivant les noms des rôles et les participants sur des petits morceaux de papier, ils les mirent dans un bol. Antoine tira le premier papier, essayant de lire le nom dessus.

-Maître Panda.

-Oh? Dès le début, ça commence fort.

Le youtubeur hocha la tête en souriant tout en prenant un autre papier.

-Nyo.

Le dénommé se désigna du doigt, surpris par la rapidité pour que son nom apparaisse. Mais, il finit par reprendre le papier et le replier avant de le remettre dans le bol.

-Pour la santé de tous, je ne peux pas chanter, donna t-il comme une excuse avec une petite moue.

-D'accord, je repioche.. Bon, bah, c'est moi.

Le dessinateur marqua le résultat avec un grand sourire narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Tu as déjà les yeux d'un pand...

-Pioche, lui ordonna Antoine en lui tendant le bol, comme pour lui dire d'abandonner cette blague.

Le jeune homme obéit, voyant que son ami n'était toujours pas bien réveillé. Il prit un papier à son tour, faisant la moue.

-Geek, déclara t-il en reprenant un papier... Seb ?

Antoine acquiesça, un peu surpris. Il imagina Seb avec l'apparence du Geek et se dit que c'était pas une mauvaise idée au final. Une fois encore, un papier quitta le bol, suivi par d'autres. C'est ainsi qu'après tirage au sort, Fred avait reçu le rôle de la Fille, Alexis celui du Hippie, Nyo celui du prof, Jérémy celui du moine et Kriss celui du patron. Devant ses résultats assez étranges, les deux «scénaristes» changèrent les rôles, regardant la feuille d'un air fixe. Qui pourrait faire qui à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Après un long moment de flottement, c'est finalement Nyo qui osa briser le silence, lançant subitement.

-Je propose que Links fasse le professeur à ma place.

-Pourquoi ? Lui avait demandé le présentateur de WTC. J'aurais plutôt dit Fred. Il a fait un psychiatre dans le Visiteur du Futur et un professeur dans Dusk donc...

-Parce qu'il anime le point culture et que d'après les fanarts que tu m'as montré, le professeur a la science infuse. Donc, Links et le professeur sont des personnes très cultivés. Donc, Links est fait pour ce personnage. CQFD

Le chevelu hocha la tête, pas vraiment emballé par le raisonnement de son ami, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il avait pas trop d'idées pour ce rôle donc autant suivre celui qui était inspiré. Cependant, pour le patron, ce fut le chevelu qui eut une idée.

-Je pense que Fred pourrait faire le patron alors.

-Fred? Hum... Je pensais plutôt à Jérémy. Pour Fred, c'est bizarre mais je pense que le rôle de la fille lui va bien.

Antoine, qui était en train de boire, faillit tout recracher sur son ami et avait avalé de travers, l'obligeant à tousser pendant quelques minutes. Quand il se calma, le présentateur de WTC fixa son ami d'un air ahuri. Fred en fille ? Comme pour lui montrer une fois de plus qu'il a raison, Nyo ajouta avec un ton très sérieux.

-Bah, oui. Regarde dans sa vidéo sur les RPG, il a bien fait une fille quand il parle des RPG papier.

Prenant une mine sérieuse tout en faisant de grands gestes, il déclara d'une voix grave, citant l'épisode en question.

-Dis-moi, Antoinette... Où est le coffre sacré de Mornac?!

Puis, Nyo imita une fille, faisant de grands gestes comme s'il remettait en place sa longue chevelure brune.

-Hihihi, je sais pas, j'ai mes règles~ Ne~! déclara t-il avec une voix très aigüe tout en fixant Antoine d'un air idiot.

Le chevelu ne savait pas si c'était l'expression, la réplique ou tout simplement la fatigue qui avait déclenché ça mais le youtubeur finit par éclater de rire. Se tenant le ventre avec une main et se frappant la cuisse de l'autre, il essayait tant bien que mal de recouvrer son calme ce qui se révéla impossible. A chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était passé, il fallait qu'il repose son regard sur Nyo pour repartir de plus belle. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le dessinateur se demanda si son collègue avait toujours toute sa tête, Antoine finit par se calmer.

-D'accord... On va dire que... c'est une bonne idée. Passons à autre chose.

-Comme tu veux. Pour Seb, je le voyais dans le rôle du hippie ou du moine, je sais pas trop.

Le chevelu acquiesça, se remettant de son fou rire et continua.

-Seb pourrait faire le Hippie au final, ça pourrait être amusant. Et, Kriss pourrait faire le moine comme ça, ça changera un peu des rôles habituels qu'il fait dans Minute Papillon.

A l'évocation du nom du présentateur de Minute Papillon, Nyo remarqua que le regard d'Antoine s'assombrit un peu, devenant plus sérieux. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, prenant une mine pensive, avant de redescendre de son nuage quand Nyo lui demanda si ça allait.

-Oui, oui. Donc, tu en penses quoi ? demanda t-il après s'être un peu secoué pour se réveiller.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée non plus.

Le jeune homme fronça doucement les sourcils, suspicieux. L'expression que le chevelu arborait lui disait que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse commencer son harcèlement, le présentateur déclara.

-Je pense que tu devrais faire le Hippie. Le personnage te correspond bien.

Nyo hocha la tête en soupirant, un peu embêté qu'on lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. De son côté, Antoine fit une pause, jetant un coup d'œil à sa feuille pour être sûr de rien oublier. Puis, avec un sourire, il ajouta.

-Et moi, je vais garder Maître Panda même si je t'avouerai que de passer d'un lapin à un panda, c'est quand même une belle prouesse de l'évolution.

Le dessinateur eut un petit rire à la remarque d'Antoine avant de renchérir.

-Bah, il faut s'attendre à tout sur Youtube. L'évolution a même touché une boule de chewing-gum et un métronome qui appartenait à Links. Il devrait un point culture là-dessus, tiens.

Imitant un présentateur digne d'une émission de télé-réalité, Nyo reprit, mimant un micro devant sa bouche.

-Vous voulez savoir comment Plectrum et Ouki ont réussi à voir le jour? Comment Richard a t-il muté en une créature remplie d'ouate et douée de parole? A moins que vous préférez savoir comment un caht croisé avec une tartine surfant sur un arc-en-ciel a réussi à conquérir Internet? Dans ce cas, le prochain Point Culture sur l'évolution selon Internet est fait pour vous!

Le chevelu eut un petit rire, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de traiter gentiment son ami d'idiot. Puis, il revint sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à la base, déclarant d'un ton sérieux.

-Sinon, pour les rôles, c'est bon. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait oublié quelqu'un.

Son locuteur acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans les bols. Il remarqua alors qu'il restait un papier, lui rappelant un détail.

-Attends, Antoine. On ne sait pas qui présentera l'émission.

Le présentateur de WTC ne put que pousser un soupir et proposa un autre tirage au sort, préférant que ce soit équitable. Néanmoins, après réflexion, le dessinateur déclara avec un sourire.

-Tu sais, je crois tu devrais faire le présentateur. C'est toi qui nous a montré l'émission à la base et c'est toi qui a fait les recherches. Donc, c'est un peu à toi de montrer ton respect pour le travail du «présentateur».

Vu le petit regard plein de sous-entendu, Antoine comprit qu'il fallait remplacer ce mot par «ami ou bien plus encore.». Néanmoins, si présenter ne le dérangeait pas, ça risquait d'être difficile avec le rôle de Maître Panda. Il faudra qu'il réfléchisse à deux rôles. L'un parlant beaucoup et l'autre faisant des chansons originales. Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il accepta.

-Ouais, je vais peut-être essayer de voir si je retrouve pas le tee-shirt que je porte sur ta photo. Celui avec marqué "Je préfère Salut les Geeks".

Nyo ne put que sourire à la remarque avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse quand ils se penchèrent sur le contenu de l'épisode. Se torturant les ménages, les heures passèrent doucement tandis que l'inspiration leur manquait. Finalement, Nyo avait du abandonner pour cette fois, ayant un rendez-vous important. Le chevelu s'était donc levé et avait enfilé sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je pense qu'on devrait parler des rôles aux autres et leur demander de l'aide. Le faire dans notre coin ne nous fera pas avancer.

Nyo acquiesça tandis qu'il fixa son ami qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, se préparant à sortir.

-Je vais appeler Kriss tout à l'heure vu que je vais avoir du temps avec les grèves. Je lui parlerai de nos idées pour qu'il m'aide un peu.

-D'accord, envoie-moi un texto pour me dire ce qu'il en pense.

-Pas de soucis. Ah, Nyo ?

Le dénommé leva la tête, remarquant le visage légèrement inquiet de son ami. Ce dernier le fixa longuement, hésitant à lui parler. Il aurait voulu lui demander conseil sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, se disant que l'avis de Nyo pourrait l'aider dans son enquête. Puis, finalement, il finit par soupirer en secouant la tête. Mieux valait qu'il n'implique personne au cas où que cette histoire finisse par mal se terminer.

-Non, c'est rien. Porte-toi bien.

Et il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, laissant Nyo sur le seuil. Puis, quand il fut à l'extérieur, l'homme à lunettes attrapa son téléphone, se perdant dans la foule.

Hello tout le monde~

Voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus... délire? (Je sais pas trop comment le décrire ^^) Malgré le fait que c'est du grand n'importe quoi, je vous demanderai d'excuser mon humeur particulièrement pourrie et j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout =)

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Akura Fokkusu**_: Merci pour tes reviews =) Oui, le médecin n'a pas vraiment de délicatesse(je crois que j'ai un peu abusé quand même en y réfléchissant) ^^  
Alors, pour le message destiné à ma peluche... Elle est passée où? -Ici. Ramène-moi un thé glacé pendant que je réponds, s'il te plaît.*attend que l'autre parte avant de reprendre* Donc, 24 peluches prêtes à dominer le monde? Je ne savais qu'elles s'étaient déjà regroupés en bataillon. Mais, je suis intéressé. Le plan est simple mais je ne peux en parler ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Pour mon nom, je n'en ai pas. Enfin, si, j'en ai un mais il est tellement pourri que je préfère pas le dire. Appelle-moi "Mister P" ça ira.-C'est bon, je peux revenir?-Ouais, ouais...- Donc, merci de ne pas avoir tué le docteur(oui et je pense surtout que j'aurais pas survécu longtemps dans un asile _ Surtout que Mathieu s'est évadé en ce moment, je n'aurais pas pu me rendre utile u.u") Pour le chapitre 6, oui, j'ai fait quelques recherches -Traduction, elle a passé deux heures sur son ordinateur à s'arracher les cheveux pour trouver des sites compréhensibles- Oui, enfin, ce n'est qu'un détail ^^ Dommage que je n'ai pas le même taux de connaissance que toi(ou ta personnalité mais elle fait partie de toi donc c'est la même chose ^^) -Pour la personnalité blasée, si tu veux savoir, l'autre folle n'a pas arrêté de chanter et de sauter pour exprimer sa joie hier. Et en plus, elle fait ça à chaque review !- Bah, quoi, c'est super d'avoir des reviews~ -Ouais, pas quand je suis en train de dormir, idiote!- Tu dors 23 heures par jour, pas étonnant que je te réveille tout le temps.-Ouais, pas de toute façon, je les aime pas et je ne t'aime pas non plus. Tu n'es que mon esclave-Enfin, tu n'aimes personne donc bon, puis moi, je les aime bien =D Encore merci pour ta longue review et à la prochaine ^^

**_Deponia: _**Effectivement, tu marques un point. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Cependant, dans mon idée, Antoine le suivait car déjà, il s'est présenté comme un docteur et qu'il se rappelle l'avoir vu quelque part. Et, en parlant avec lui, il espérait se souvenir d'où il l'avait vu (Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est une raison assez merdique donc bon ^^) Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et en espérant que la suite te plaise, je te dis à bientôt =)

_**Nekokawaii99:**_Merci pour ta review~ Je suis ravie que le chapitre-exposée t'ait plu. Il est vrai que j'ai fait moi aussi la faute en confondant les deux maladies(d'ailleurs, grâce à ça, j'ai compris que mon titre était un peu hors-sujet mais chut...) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus.

_**Hizerielle:**_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Vive le sentimentalisme~!C'est vrai que ça vaut le coup(déjà, ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma culture générale et je suis contente que ça ait aidé d'autres personnes(mes recherches ont porté leurs fruits =) ) Encore merci et à la prochaine~

**_Ayumi Fubuki_**: Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai essayé de lui créer un passé(je lui ai même trouvé une motivation !) mais je sais pas, j'aurais pu lui faire un truc tragique, je le prendrai toujours pour un beau salaud quand même u.u" Pour l'épisode-hommage, ça commence dans ce chapitre mais je pense qu'on aura le rendu de l'épisode-hommage plus-tard dans l'histoire malgré tout(désolé u.u") En espérant que la suite te plaise, je te dis à bientôt.

**_Tamhi:_**Merci beaucoup ^^(Je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait .) Je suis très touchée par ce que tu me dis et je te remercie encore une fois ^^

**_Iykwim:_**Merci pour ta review~ Oui, c'est vrai que ça a quand même fait un peu avancer l'histoire =) Patience, patience, Mathieu arrive (très) bientôt... (Suspense pourri, je m'en excuse)

Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine fois avec un chapitre plein d'humour, d'action, d'amitié et de... tragédie? Ce sera à vous de voir~  
A la prochaine~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

-Allô ?

Kriss venait de décrocher son téléphone, permettant à Antoine de pousser un rapide soupir de soulagement. Le mauvais pressentiment d'origine plus ou moins inconnu qu'il avait eu chez Nyo venait de s'enlever, lui enlevant un poids. Au fond, c'était peut-être idiot mais il avait cru pendant un moment que son ami allait disparaître du jour au lendemain.

-Kriss, c'est Antoine.

-Oh, Antoine ! Comment ça va ?

-Ça va. Dis-moi, c'était pour te parler de l'épisode-hommage de Salut les Geeks.

A l'évocation du nom de l'émission, le présentateur de Minute Papillon commença à montrer de l'enthousiasme. Peut-être que l'idée de faire un truc avec tout le monde plaisait à tout le monde. Souriant doucement, le youtubeur s'installa sur un banc dans un parc. Malgré le soleil qui déclinait, il y avait encore du monde dans les rues et ici encore, des enfants jouaient, accompagnés de leurs parents. Des couples s'étaient installés sur les autres bancs libres et se murmuraient des mots doux tout en se roulant des patins devant les yeux blasés du chevelu. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse ça! Surtout quand il avait personne dans sa vie.

-Franchement, répéta une nouvelle fois Kriss, j'ai adoré. Ce mec est super. En plus, son concept est assez proche du mien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui.

Antoine approuva ce que disait son collègue même si quelque chose lui disait que Kriss avait déjà fait quelque chose avec le fantôme de Youtube. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette pensée était juste ou fausse. Un léger mal de tête pointa le bout de son nez, l'obligeant à enchaîner avant qu'une migraine arrive.

-Je sais, moi aussi... Enfin, il est pas mort. Peut-être qu'on le reverra un jour.

-Un jour peut-être... Le temps reste une notion abstraite. Utile et pourtant le temps n'existe pas. Et puis, la mort est-elle vraiment la fin de tout?

A la remarque étrange de son ami, le chevelu ne put que froncer les sourcils avant de soupirer, passant à autre chose.

-Enfin, bref. Nyo et moi avons réfléchi aux rôles de tout le monde. Mais, j'aurais besoin de toi pour savoir ce que tu pourrais dire en fait.

Kriss garda le silence un moment, poussant quelques soupirs agacés avant de s'excuser et d'éloigner le téléphone. Puis, il hurla un «HELICOUPTERE» plusieurs fois avant de reprendre le téléphone comme si rien était.

-Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé. Donc, tu disais ? Ah oui, si tu veux de l'aide, pas de soucis mais il faudrait que tu me dises le rôle que vous m'avez donné déjà.

Antoine secoua la tête, essayant de garder le cours de sa pensée avant de se mettre à questionner Kriss.

-Oui, avec Nyo, on t'a donné le rôle du moine. On s'est dit que tu voudrais peut-être faire un rôle différent que ceux que tu fais dans Minute Papillon.

-Pourquoiii~ ?

Le chevelu resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant ce brusque changement de personnalité. A ce détail, ses recherches lui revinrent à l'esprit, lui montrant un nouveau point de vue sur Kriss. D'habitude, il avait tendance à dire que les personnalités de Kriss n'existaient que pour Minute Papillon. Cependant, maintenant, son opinion avait changé et il commençait à comprendre que ses certitudes se révélaient erronées. Les personnalités de son ami étaient réelles et en plus, il pouvait communiquer avec elles. Néanmoins, c'était bizarre. C'était la première fois que les personnalités apparaissaient comme ça dans une conversation téléphonique. Le contrôle de Kriss avait visiblement faibli.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit le présentateur de WTC, légèrement inquiet.

-Ouais, ouais. C'est juste les nouveaux médocs qu'on m'a refilé. Ils me donnent des migraines affreuses et je pense que ça doit les toucher aussi. Enfin, revenons à notre conversation. Donc, je vais faire le moine et pouvoir prêcher la fin du monde! C'est cool, ça ! Et les autres, ils font quoi ?

Le chevelu donna tous les rôles avec celui qui les fera. A l'évocation de Fred en fille, Kriss pouffa doucement, imaginant le Joueur du Grenier dans son costume tout en ponctuant chacune de ses phrase par un «Ne~ !» comme les japonaises.

-Je vois bien Alexis en prof aussi. Dommage que Plectrum et Ouki ne pourront pas s'inviter. Je les imaginais bien toujours en train de l'interrompre dans ses explications, comme "Je t'emmerde, Links" ou se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Ça aurait fait une sorte de cross-over géant avec toutes nos émissions.

L'idée de voir tout le monde ramenait les personnages de leurs podcasts fit sourire Antoine qui imagina le joyeux bordel. Entre Canardman du JDG, Plectrum et Ouki du Point Culture et tous les personnalités de Kriss, l'épisode-hommage serait devenu du grand n'importe quoi.

-Je suis sûr que Richard et Samuel auraient voulu participer... Quoique je sais pas en fait.

Kriss eut un petit rire avant de reprendre d'une voix fluette.

-Super, je vais pouvoir revoir mon âme-sœur, Crocomo est très content!

Antoine ne préféra même pas savoir de qui il parlait, préférant rester silencieux. La voix habituelle de Kriss revint, reprenant la conversation.

-Oui... Et donc, toi, tu fais le panda et la présentation?

-Oui... J'ai plus qu'à m'acheter un kigurumi de panda et j'ai le rôle.

-Enfin, c'est quand même rare de voir l'évolution d'un lapin en panda quand même. On dirait une exclusivité de Youtube. Enfin, tu vas pouvoir faire deux choses que tu apprécies, une émission et de la musique.

-C'est vrai... Sinon, Kriss ?

-Quoi ?

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon remarqua le soudain changement de ton. Le chevelu était plus sérieux que jamais, montrant qu'il fallait pas rigoler avec ce qu'il allait dire. De son côté, Antoine marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait de dire. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais bon, il avait besoin d'en être sûr. Contrairement à Nyo qui était peu touché dans cette affaire, il craignait qu'un jour Kriss, qui aurait le même problème mental que le présentateur de SLG, subisse le même sort. Tout en se levant du banc, il se remit à marcher avant de demander.

-Tes personnalités... Elles sont réelles, non? Enfin, ce n'est pas de la comédie?

Un silence lui répondit, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir blessé le concerné. Il aurait du dire de manière plus subtile peut-être. Finalement, Kriss lui répondit un peu sur la défensive.

-Oui, pourquoi? Ca te dérange, non?

Sa réponse ne rassura guère le chevelu qui continua de marcher, traversant des ruelles pour éviter la foule des rues principales. Le fait de savoir qu'un de ses amis avaient ce trouble ne le dérangeait pas. C'était comme ça et s'ils voulaient pas se faire soigner, c'était leur choix. Et puis, le danger résidait dans les comportements extrêmes qu'il pouvait avoir sans s'en rendre compte. Et Kriss, tout comme l'inconnu qu'il recherchait, avait un certain contrôle sur les autres "eux". Soupirant, il posa une autre question, ignorant celle de Kriss.

-Est-ce que tu aurais eu la visite d'un médecin récemment ? Du docteur Frédéric plus exactement.

Si Kriss était lui aussi atteint de ce trouble, il y avait des chances que le spécialiste le contacte aussi pour lui proposer de devenir son cobaye. Et, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au présentateur de SLG qui avait fini par disparaître de la mémoire des gens. Si jamais Kriss devait y aller, subirait-il le même sort?

-C'est bizarre que tu me poses ces questions, Antoine, demanda le présentateur de Minute Papillon, la méfiance devenant de l'inquiétude. Il y aurait un problème ?

Un silence lui répondit, montrant que le concerné attendait une réponse. Réfléchissant quelques minutes, Kriss finit par avouer en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Eh ben, y a bien quelqu'un qui est venu me voir pour me parler d'un nouveau médicament que mon médecin m'avait prescrit mais c'était une femme qui est venu, le docteur Mar... Antoine ?

Le dénommé semblait s'être mis à courir, son manque de souffle se faisant entendre via le téléphone. Derrière lui, des cris incompréhensibles se faisaient entendre, laissant croire que le chevelu se faisait poursuivre. Puis, soudain, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, par ci, par là, donnant des sueurs froides à Kriss qui appela son ami.

-Antoine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Antoine, répon...

Le bruit distinct d'un téléphone tombant sur le sol résonna dans le combiné tandis que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Étant toujours en ligne, le présentateur de Minute Papillon pouvait entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du combiné, l'angoissant encore plus que s'il avait pu voir la scène. Appelant encore son ami, il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part, son appareil étant visiblement trop loin pour que son propriétaire l'entende. Les pas se rapprochèrent doucement avant de s'arrêter subitement. Un silence s'en suivit, inquiétant Kriss qui attendait un indice sur l'état de son collègue. L'appelant plusieurs fois encore, il comprit que le portable du chevelu était visiblement trop éloigné de son propriétaire. Un déclic presque inaudible retentit, pétrifiant le présentateur de Minute Papillon. Ce son, il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois dans des films mais il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre en vrai un jour. Celui qu'on entendait quand un pistolet était rechargé.

Une voix rauque et lointaine retentit dans le téléphone, sonnant étrangement familière à Kriss sans qu'il puisse se rappeler d'où il l'avait entendu.

-C'est pas contre toi, gamin. Mais, je peux pas faire autrement.

Et, un coup de feu retentit avant que l'appel se coupe de lui-même.

Bonjour à tous~

Donc, déjà*regarde la feuille que l'auteur lui a donné avant de partir pour demander l'asile politique quelque part* Ah oui, je vais me présenter. Mon nom est Mister P et je suis une peluche parlante, "appartenant" à l'auteur(enfin, ça, c'est sur le papier. Dans la réalité, c'est mon esclave) et qui a réussi à arriver ici par des moyens inconnus. Donc, je vous remercie de la part de l'auteur pour avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que vous lui en voudrez pas trop pour ce qui s'est passé =)

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Deponia:**_Merci pour ta review =)

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_ Ravie que l'attribution des rôles t'ait plu(oui, tu m'as bien aidé pour les rôles, je t'en remercie =D) C'est vrai que ça serait bien un Point Culture sur l'évolution(Allons en parler à Linksthesun!) Plein de questions dont nous aurons les réponses plus-tard(sauf pour celle concernant Mathieu *kof kof*) Nyo m'a appelé, il dit qu'il voudrait qu'on lui rende son micro ^^ Je te dis à la prochaine =)

_**Akura Fokkusu:**_-Hello, Mister P à l'appareil. L'autre folle étant partie, c'est moi qui tient les rênes(Mouahahaha). Bon, l'auteur a écrit un truc que je devais dire mais bon, je vais y aller au feeling. Donc, je te remercie pour ta review et de tes précieux conseils(Je l'ai matraqué tellement fort que j'ai failli lui pêter les poignets) Je pense que ta personnalité devrait aller se faire une cure de modestie parce que sinon elle va te pourrir la vie ^^ Pour mon plan, je sais pas trop... Si je te MP, l'autre folle le saura(va savoir comment elle s'est toujours quand je fais des trucs avec son ordi derrière son dos T_T) Pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu essayeras de refreiner tes envies meurtrières pour que mon esclave reste en un seul morceau =) Sur ce, je te dis à la prochaine =)

**_Myastiriana: _**J'espère que c'est bien ton pseudo^^Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te dis à bientôt.

**_ARnoFool:_**Merci pour ta review. Et non, il n'y avait qu'Antoine et Nyo(j'aurais peut-être du mieux le préciser, je sais pas). Ravie que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi~

Donc, peut-être à la prochaine(tout cela dépendra de l'état de l'auteur si jamais un lecteur devait la retrouver...)  
Bye bye~ C'était Mister P


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Alexis grogna doucement quand un son résonna dans la pièce, l'arrachant à son sommeil plus que mérité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de dormir ? Se tournant, il essaya de faire abstraction et tenta de se rendormir après que le bruit se soit arrêté. Néanmoins, la nuisance sonore reprit de plus belle, obligeant son propriétaire à atteindre sa table de chevet, attrapant la cause de son réveil. Franchement, quel était le con qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un morceau de métal en guise de sonnerie ? Après s'être rappelé que c'était lui qui avait fait ça, il se dit que finalement c'était une EXCELLENTE idée. Réussissant à récupérer son téléphone, il décrocha, collant l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô ? grommela t-il, par encore réveillé.

-Héhéhéhé, salut Links~ ! J'espère que je te réveille pas, ne~ ?!

La voix de Fred retentit dans le combiné avec en fond Seb qui semblait se retenir de rire. Le testeur de jeux, pour une raison inconnue, s'était mis à imiter une voix de fille, parlant d'une voix extrêmement agaçante. Lâchant un petit soupir, Alexis se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Un peu, ouais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Kriss et Nyo veulent nous parler... Neee~ !

Déjà, le fait de savoir que Kriss et Nyo voulaient leur parler alors qu'il était bientôt minuit passé ne le rassurait pas. Mais, Fred était vraiment obligé de prendre une voix de fille qui était aussi agréable à écouter qu'un solo de flûte à bec joué par une classe de collégiens ?

-Euh... D'accord... Pourquoi tu parles comme une fille ? Ça fait con, tu sais ?

-Ha ha ha~ Je m'entraîne pour le rôle que Nyo et Antoine m'ont donné, nee~ ! ...Allez, plus sérieusement. Connecte-toi sur Skype, il faut qu on parle.

Et sur ces mots, le Joueur du Grenier raccrocha, laissant Alexis sceptique. Après un petit temps d'hésitation, il se décida à aller à son ordinateur, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir maintenant. Allumant l'appareil, il partit se faire un café avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau. Se connectant sur Skype, il finit par être ajouté sur une grande conversation qui avait commencé une heure plus tôt. Fred(et Seb bien qu'il soit aux côtés de son ami de toujours), Kriss et Nyo étaient présents, les trois premiers essayant de rassurer le dernier qui semblait paniqué.

-Tiens, Antoine n'est pas là ?

Un peu surpris par cette absence, il finit par se joindre à la conversation, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe.

**«Alexis dit :  
Me voilà~ Franchement, je veux pas dire mais j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillé.»**

A peine avait-il écrit ça qu'il reçut plusieurs réponses, le prenant un peu de vitesse. Avec l'absence de smiley, il comprit rapidement que le ton n'était pas très jovial, surtout pour Nyo qui semblait un peu sur les nerfs.

«**Nyo dit :  
Links ! C'est horrible, Antoine a... Antoine s'est...**

**«Fred dit :  
On a une excellente raison de te réveiller, sinon, on serait pas là en train de discuter.**

**«Kriss dit :  
Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Alexis... Mais, là, c'est grave.**

Quelque chose était arrivé, ça il voulait bien le croire vu comment parler de la situation. Mais, ça ne lui expliquait pas les événements.

**«Alexis dit :  
D'accord... Mais, il s'est passé quoi au juste ?»**

Cette fois, les réponses arrivèrent après quelques secondes, le temps que tout le monde tape visiblement.

**«Kriss dit :  
Antoine est en danger. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure et je crois qu'il s'est fait attaqué par quelqu'un.**

**«Nyo dit :  
Antoine s'est fait tirer dessus !**

**«Fred dit :  
Antoine s'est fait latté la gueule par un inconnu alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.**

En apprenant la nouvelle, le présentateur du Point Culture resta bouche bée. Ah ouais quand même, c'était grave. Enfin, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu sur toutes les possibilités possibles que ça tombe sur le chevelu qui sortait pas souvent de chez lui ?! Devant les différences des messages, il demanda des explications plus claires. D'autres messages suivirent avant que le résumé de la situation lui soit transmis.

«**Kriss dit :  
Antoine m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me parler de l'épisode-hommage. On a parlé des différents rôles et tout ça puis, il a semblé être poursuivi par plusieurs personnes avant que ces poursuivants soient mis K.O par un inconnu. Son téléphone a fini par tomber et la dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant que ça coupe, c'était un coup de feu...»**

Merde, si en plus une arme à feu avait été utilisé, le pire était à envisager. Néanmoins, le breton n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le présentateur de WTC avait réussi cet exploit de manque de chance. Cependant, l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là.

**«Nyo dit :  
Kriss m'a appelé pour que je fasse quelque chose vu que je suis sur Paris alors je suis allé voir la police pour leur dire qu'Antoine avait été attaqué. Ils ont appelé chez lui et sa mère leur a dit qu'il lui avait envoyé un texto une demie-heure après l'agression pour lui dire qu'il restait chez un ami pendant quelques jours. Avoue que c'est bizarre, non ?»**

Là, l'histoire devenait suspecte. Si Antoine s'était fait tiré dessus, il n'aurait pas pu envoyer de texto(ou du moins, il aurait pas envoyé ça s'il était en train d'agoniser dans une ruelle). Donc, soit c'était une blague et dans ce cas, elle est de très mauvais goût, soit... Alexis ne préféra pas imaginer la suite.

«**Fred dit :  
Il s'est fait poursuivre ? Pourquoi se serait-il fait poursuivre ? Il aurait vu quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Et puis, pour le portable, son agresseur a très bien pu envoyer ça pour éviter qu'on le cherche.**

**«Kriss dit :  
J'en ai aucune idée. Je sais juste qu'il y a eu des sons de coups, comme si Antoine se trouvait au milieu d'un règlement de compte. Et puis, quelqu'un a parlé avant que le tir résonne.**

**«Alexis dit :  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

**«Kriss dit :  
Il a dit «C'est pas contre toi, gamin. Mais, je peux pas faire autrement.». La voix de celui qui a dit ça m'était familière d'ailleurs...»**

Familière ? Le présentateur du Point Culture resta silencieux, réfléchissant. Donc, ça serait une personne qu'il connaisse ? Ou du moins, une personne que Kriss et Antoine connaissaient mutuellement. Un fan ? Peu probable. Un ami commun ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se serait-il attaqué à Antoine? Ça restait très bizarre comme histoire. Visiblement, vu le silence qui s'était abattu sur le chat, les autres devaient penser à la même chose que lui. C'était finalement Nyo qui posta un message, ramenant l'attention de tout le monde.

«**Nyo dit :  
Cependant, Antoine était bizarre aujourd'hui...»**

Alexis fronça les sourcils. Bizarre ? Comment ça ? Il eut à peine le temps de toucher le clavier que Fred demandait déjà.

**«Fred dit :  
Comment ça «bizarre» ?**

**Nyo dit :  
Bah, aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement bizarre. Déjà, il avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi et quand on a évoqué Kriss, il est resté pensif un moment. Et, avant qu'il parte de chez moi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose mais il s'est abstenu de le faire. Peut-être qu'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver ?**

**Kriss dit :  
C'est vrai qu'il paraissait étrange. Et puis, je sais pourquoi mais il m'a parlé d'un docteur. Et, quand j'ai décroché, il a paru rassuré aussi.**

**Alexis dit :  
****Comment ça il t'a parlé d'un docteur ? ****Est-ce que tu pourrais développer Kriss ? »**

Un petit moment de flottement s'installa le temps que le présentateur de Minute Papillon tape ce qu'il avait à dire.

**«Kriss dit :  
Eh ben... Il m'a demandé si récemment un certain docteur Frédéric n'était pas venu me voir. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais eu la visite d'une femme mais c'est après qu'il s'est fait attaqué.»**

Docteur Frédéric ? Ouvrant une page web, Alexis jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des informations sur cet homme. Il tomba sur un article parlant de ses recherches sur le dédoublement de la personnalité. Collant le lien dans la barre de chat, il l'envoya aux autres.

**«Alexis dit :  
C'est lui peut-être ? Enfin, ça paraît bizarre qu'Antoine soit intéressé par un gars spécialisé dans les troubles mentaux...  
**

**Fred dit :  
Peut-être qu'il veut se faire soigner ?»**

**Kriss dit :  
Très drôle, Fred. Enfin, je sais pas si c'est lui qu'Antoine cherche mais en tout cas, la femme avec lui sur la photo, le docteur Martin, c'est la même qui est venue me voir.»**

Retournant sur l'article, Alexis se mit à lire rapidement l'article, essayant de voir ce qui pourrait intéressé Antoine là-dedans. Le médecin parlait dedans de ses recherches sur les dédoublements de la personnalité et avait réussi à isoler un cas en particulier où l'hôte pouvait parler avec ses personnalités. Il parlait de deux cobayes qu'il avait pu examiner, résumant leur «maladie» ainsi que son évolution. Puis, il observa attentivement à la photo, regardant la dénommée "Docteur Martin" Elle était assez jolie pour une spécialiste et Alexis se demanda pourquoi elle étai venue voir Kriss. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un médecin serait venu le voir? Gardant sa question pour plus-tard, il préféra répondre.

**«Alexis dit :  
J'ai beau regardé l'article, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Antoine s'est intéressé à ça subitement. Et, je le vois mal regarder ça juste pour le plaisir. Il a du trouvé en rapport avec cet homme qui l'a poussé à le rechercher.»**

**«Fred dit :  
En gros, j'ai bien peur qu'on puisse rien faire. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise blague et qu'il va revenir. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien pour lui. Cependant, il faudrait peut-être faire des recherches pour voir si cette poursuite était juste pour quelque chose qu'il a vu quand il parlait avec Kriss ou si elle a un rapport avec le** **médecin.»**

Le breton ne put qu'approuver la remarque de son collègue qui fut acceptée par les autres également. Nyo leur promit de les rappeler s'il avait du nouveau et finit par quitter le chat. Fred en fit de même, devant se lever tôt demain. Alexis allait lui aussi éteindre quand il reçut un message.

**«Kriss dit :  
Dis, Alexis... Je sais que cette question va te sembler bizarre mais tu trouves pas ça bizarre quand même qu'on arrive pas à se souvenir du présentateur de SLG ? On a tous une vidéo ou une photo de lui mais on se souvient pas de lui, c'est assez étrange quand même...»**

Le présentateur du Point Culture haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé ça étrange au début mais finalement, il avait l'impression que ça servait à rien de chercher. Plutôt que ça ne lui amènera rien de bon de rechercher cette personne. Il apprécie certes son travail mais maintenant qu'il avait arrêté les vidéos, ça ne servait à rien de le harceler.

**«Alexis dit :  
C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début mais, d'un côté, j'ai l'impression que si je fais des recherches, ça m'aidera pas.**

**Kriss dit :  
Pareil pour moi. J'ai cette même impression. Nyo le pense aussi d'ailleurs. En fait, le seul qui s'est révélé assez curieux pour chercher, c'est Antoine. D'après ce que m'a décrit Nyo, c'était presque comme s'il était obsédé par cet homme et qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher cette histoire tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à toutes ses interrogations. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Antoine sent ce besoin de se rappeler de lui contrairement à nous ?»**

Alexis réfléchit quelques minutes. C'est vrai que depuis qu'Antoine avait réagi complètement différemment que les autres youtubeurs. Il était le seul qui avait demandé des informations aux fans et qui avaient fait des recherches sur le «fantôme de Youtube». Les autres, bien qu'ils aient beaucoup apprécié la vidéo, paraissaient moins intéressés au présentateur de SLG.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse concrète, le breton eut un petit sourire avant de répondre d'un air léger.

«**Alexis dit :  
L'amour ? Je te rappelle qu'il a été capable de l'embrasser sur la vidéo que j'avais. Peut-être que ceux sont des amants réincarnés et qu'il veut à tout prix lui mettre la main dessus.**

**Kriss dit :  
… C'est vrai que vu comme ça, tout s'explique. Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils se retrouveront pour passer une nouvelle vie ensemble =) Bon, je vais me coucher. A plus  
**

**Alexis dit:Attends, Kriss... Je voudrai que tu répondes à quelque chose avant...  
**

**Kriss dit: Quoi?**

**Alexis dit: Pourquoi le docteur Martin est-elle venue te voir? Tu as des médicaments à prendre?****»**

Le présentateur du Point Culture attendit patiemment une réponse, se demandant pourquoi son locuteur prenait tant de temps à écrire. Avait-il parlé d'un sujet qui ne fallait pas? Kriss était-il malade sans qu'il le sache? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

**«Kriss dit:  
Elle est juste venue pour me parler d'un médicament qu'elle voulait me faire essayer. Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, à plus.****»**  


Alexis salua son ami également, voyant que ça servait à rien d'insister. Se déconnectant de Skype, il resta devant son ordinateur quelques instants, réfléchissant un peu. Déjà, la réaction d'Antoine à propos du fantôme de Youtube, son comportement étrange et ce tir... l'histoire paraissait partir en vrille. Alors maintenant avec le mystère qui planait sur Kriss, tout lui faisait croire que le présentateur de WTC n'était pas le seul à être bizarre. C'était comme si l'arrivée de cette vidéo avait ravivé quelque chose qui avait réussi à capter l'attention d'Antoine et qui faisait douter Kriss. Finalement, il finit par éteindre son ordinateur, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre si ce n'était que d'espérer que le chevelu allait bien et qu'il n'était pas allongé entre quatre planches.  
Le breton finit par retourner se coucher, la nuit allant être longue avant qu'il retourne dans les bras de Morphée.

Hello~  
Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre(-Ne m'oublie pas non plus-) Oui, j'ai Mister P avec moi aussi ^^ Enfin, bref, voici le nouveau chapitre avec les youtubeurs(je m'excuse d'avance s'ils paraissent un peu OC)

Réponse aux reviews

**_Deponia:_** Merci pour ta review. Mathieu arrive(après si c'est que ses personnalités ou si il sera là, la réponse arrivera en même temps que lui. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, je te lapide aussi...euh., ça fait bizarre de dire ça donc je te dirai plutôt à la prochaine~ ^^

_**Hizerielle:** _Oui, le patron est revenu en force. Il y a beaucoup de questions mais je pense que les réponses arriveront plus tôt que prévu(sauf pour Crocomo qui a refusé de me dire pour sa relation avec Antoine). Pour ce qui concerne Mister P...*sent une aura noire venir d'une peluche* eh ben... disons que c'est une peluche en forme d'animal qui a de longues oreilles et qui ressemble à un cheval(si tu trouves, tu auras le droit à... *regarde autour d'elle mais ne trouve rien*... à toute ma sympathie) Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux~. Encore merci et à bientôt =)

_**Akura Fokkusu :**_Oui, la matraque, c'est une belle invention mais... ça fait mal quand même o -T'as qu'à arrêter de sauter dans toute la pièce comme une débile- Maieuh~! Je te plains quand même avec tes personnalités(pour ma part, c'est plutôt ma peluche qui me l'a pour... -Tu disais?- Non, rien juste qu'avoir une peluche dans sa vie était une expérience très enrichissante... Hé hé ^^ -Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, il est vrai que j'ai horreur de lever mes fesses de mon siège pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Et puis, je te donne un petit conseil... Attends la fin pour la tuer, elle le méritera...- Hé, c'est pas sympa ça! . Oui, le patron est de retour plus en forme que jamais =) (Evite de lui faire trop mal, s'il te plaît, la pauvre...- Ouais, et toi, concentre-toi sur ton chapitre *donne un coup*- Aieuh~! T'es vraiment méchant. - Je suis le mal incarné, tu devrais le savoir. - Mouais, enfin, j'espère que la suite t'a plu et je te dis à la prochaine.

**_Ayumi_ Fubuki**: Euh... Je crois qu'il a tiré sur Antoine... Mais, c'était bien le patron ^^ Pour le micro... Nyo est allé le chercher et il n'est toujours pas revenu... Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui mais bon ^^' Merci encore et à la prochaine~

**_Meliane: _**Merci pour ta review, tu supposes bien et tu auras la réponse à ta question la prochaine fois(en espérant que l'explication que je donnerai ne te paraîtra pas trop tiré par les cheveux ^^") Encore merci et à bientôt =)

**_Tamhi:_**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a touché(j'ai réussi à mener des gens par le bout du nez! *saute de joie*) et... énormément stressé(Mon dieu, il faut que j'arrive à rester sur un truc bien *commence à flipper*) Enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux. Je suis désolée, la conclusion sur l'état d'Antoine arrive plus-tard ^^ Encore merci et je te dis à la prochaine~

**_Iykwim:_** Ravie que le chapitre te plaise ^^(Ca me rassure, j'avais peur d'avoir fait Kriss un peu OC mais il faut croire que non =) ) La fiction continue, ne t'en fais pas( j'en ai pas terminé avec Mathieu et Antoine[ Les pauvres, je les plains quand même]) Encore merci et les réponses à tes questions arrivent au prochain chapitre ^^

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et jusqu'à là, portez-vous bien ^^  
Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

_Partie en italique : flashback_

Enjoy~

«_-Hé..._

_Quelqu'un secoua Antoine qui marmonna dans sa barbe, ne voulant pas se réveiller pour le moment. Il était bien installé, s'étant enroulé dans la couette pour ne pas avoir froid et n'avait pas eu tout le quota de sommeil que son corps réclamait. Bougeant un peu, il garda les yeux clos et tourna le dos à celui qui venait de parler._

_-Hé !_

_Les secousses se firent plus fortes, empêchant le chevelu de se rendormir. Ce dernier finit par rouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, la lumière du jour étant trop forte pour lui. Après quelques minutes pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité, Antoine finit par se tourner, fixant celui qui l'avait réveillé._

_Devant lui se tenait celui qu'il cherchait. Assis sur le bord du lit, il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé devant la mine peu fraîche du dormeur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient doucement d'une lueur étrange tandis qu'il reprit doucement, essayant d'éviter de parler trop fort._

_-Bien dormi ?_

_Il fallut du temps pour le présentateur de WTC pour comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire, son cerveau marchant au ralenti. Au vu de sa bouche pâteuse et du mal de tête qui commençait à pointer son nez, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait sûrement abusé et s'était déchiré la gueule hier avec de l'alcool. Cependant, il se souvenait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, l'inquiétant un peu._

_-Comment ça se fait que je sois ici ?_

_Le présentateur de SLG eut un petit rire avant de déclarer avec un sourire narquois._

_-On va dire que tu as beaucoup bu hier et que tu as fini par t'endormir. Kriss et moi t'avons mis là pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. Comment tu te sens ?_

_Antoine se frotta les yeux un moment avant de se redresser, s'asseyant sur le lit. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir qui lui servait de tête avant de répondre d'une voix cassée._

_-Je sais pas du tout... Dis, j'ai fait quelque chose hier soir ? Parce que je me souviens absolument de rien._

_Sa remarque parut attristée ou rassurée, il n'arrivait pas à savoir, son locuteur qui secoua la tête doucement. Il resta silencieux un moment comme s'il hésitait à parler de quelque chose. Et cela ne rassura pas le chevelu qui commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il avait fait une connerie. Néanmoins, il eut une réponse._

_-Non, mis à part que grâce à toi, mes toilettes sont bouchés, tu n'as rien fait._

_-Ah, merde... Désolé, mec._

_Le châtain eut un petit rire, lui disant que c'était pas très grave. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de bâiller doucement, étant fatigué encore. De son côté, Antoine décida de se lever, manquant de se casser la figure à plusieurs reprises. Mais, il réussit à bouger et partit dans le salon, suivi par le châtain qui se tenait prêt à le rattraper en cas de chute._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le propriétaire de l'appartement, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre faisait._

_-Eh ben... Je pensais rentrer chez moi mais je pense être en état de partir tout de suite. Putain, il est que 11 heures et tout le monde est parti ?_

_-Kriss avait son train à prendre, Nyo est rentré chez lui, hier soir et Links est parti tôt ce matin._

_Antoine finit par se rasseoir sur le canapé, passant sa main sur ses yeux. Son collègue décida de faire du café, partant du côté de la cuisine. Quand il revint avec les deux tasses dans les mains, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque, prenant la voix du Hippie.  
-T'en as trop pris, gros !_

_-Je sais, gros !_

_Le chevelu prit la tasse que son ami lui tendit, buvant une gorgée pour se réveiller. Son locuteur eut un autre rire tandis qu'il s'installait sur le canapé. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le présentateur de WTC aimait beaucoup entendre cette personne sans nom rire, lui donnant envie de rire aussi à chaque fois que ce son plaisant résonnait. Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'il sirotait leur café. Et sans qu'il s'en rend compte, Antoine commença à piquer du nez, sa fatigue reprenant ses droits.»_

Le son très aigu d'une flûte à bec résonna dans la pièce, réveillant brusquement Antoine qui se redressa de son lit de fortune(le canapé plus exactement) d'un coup. Cependant, une douleur à l'épaule le rappela à l'ordre, l'obligeant à poser sa main sur l'endroit où il avait mal. Son épaule gauche avait été bandé soigneusement, protégeant sa blessure des attaques extérieures. Sa tête le lançait atrocement, le sang tambourinant dans ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il se souvenait vaguement être au téléphone avec Kriss. Il avait pris une autre ruelle pour rejoindre la station pour prendre le train pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et il s'était fait pourchassé par des hommes étranges. Puis, ensuite... Quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus et...

Attendant que la douleur passe, Antoine regarda autour de lui, essayant de se repérer. La pièce était assez grande mais extrêmement vide. Les fenêtres étaient condamnés par des planches de bois, filtrant les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à passer. Les rares meubles présents comme la table, le fauteuil et le canapé où se trouvait le chevelu étaient couverts de poussière. Les murs blancs possédaient des tâches d'humidité ici et là tandis que le carrelage était cassé à plusieurs endroits. L'air lui-même était saturé d'odeur de tabac, de poussière et d'humidité, irritant la gorge du blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

-Bien dormi, gamin ?

Le présentateur de WTC sursauta une nouvelle fois avant de serrer les dents quand une nouvelle vague de douleur lui parcourut le bras. Tournant la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, reconnaissant la personne à côté de lui.

-Tu es...

Devant lui se tenait le Patron de Salut les Geeks. Habillé de noir, il avait une paire de lunettes noires qui cachaient ses yeux. Sa peau était blafarde, lui donnant un air de cadavre ambulant tandis que sa maigreur extrême lui donnait un faux air de faiblesse. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une flûte à bec, visiblement celle qu'il avait utilisé pour le réveiller. Le pervers fit un pas en avant, s'approchant du blessé.

-C'est toi qui m'as tiré dessus, déclara Antoine, fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme en noir prit la chaise qui traînait dans la pièce et s'assit juste en face du chevelu, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-C'est moi, oui. J'ai voulu tester un truc que l'autre prof m'avait dit. Il disait que le bruit des tirs avaient un effet psychologique sur les j'ai appris à mes dépends que malgré le fait qu'il ait la science infuse, il fait des erreurs aussi l'autre con. Par contre, si tu n'as pas perdu connaissance à cause du coup de feu, ta blessure à la tête que tu t'es faite en te cognant a eu raison de toi. Ça me rappelle presque la fois où j'ai sorti mon "arme" de mon pantalon et que la fille qui était devant moi s'est évanouie en la voyant. Enfin, j'en avais plusieurs avec moi, ça n'a pas été une grande perte.

Le chevelu garda le silence, ne préférant pas demander des explications. Toutefois, il avait l'impression que l'homme en noir lui avait tiré dessus pour une autre raison. Pour quelle raison? Antoine ne le saura peut-être jamais.

-Enfin, tu devrais me remercier, gamin. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais sûrement sur une table dans une chambre froide rempli de plomb et complètement froid. Et ensuite, tu aurais fini par être oublié de tous.

Le youtubeur garda le silence, ne cherchant pas à parler. Il pouvait voir l'ombre du pistolet coincé dans la ceinture du criminel. Ce dernier, en allumant une cigarette, remarqua l'anxiété du blessé et lui répondit sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant(mais qu'il ne l'était pas du tout).

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, gamin, tu serais déjà en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Mais, à mon grand désespoir, j'ai peur que le gamin aura besoin de toi pour s'en sortir. Et puis...

Le gamin? De qui il parlait? Vu que le Patron appelle tout le monde "gamin", c'était assez compliqué de savoir de qui il parlait. Antoine dévisagea la personne devant lui, se demandant pourquoi il avait arrêté subitement de parler. Son expression froide fut remplacée par une mine effrayée tandis qu'il enleva ses lunettes, les fixant un instant. Ses yeux désormais visibles, brillaient d'une lueur déprimée tandis qu'il demanda d'une petite voix fluette.

-Pourquoi je porte les lunettes de l'autre patron pervers, moi ?

Une personnalité avait remplacé l'autre visiblement. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il finit par remarquer le chevelu, le dévisageant.

-Ah, tu es réveillé ? Ça fait plus d'une journée que tu dors... J'ai commencé à me faire du souci

Le présentateur de WTC resta stupéfait devant ce brusque changement. Et puis, comment ça se faisait que la nouvelle personnalité semblait complètement perdue?... C'était presque comme s'il ne savait pas ce que le patron avait fait.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda le nouvel «arrivé».

-Euh... Non...

Le geek(enfin, c'est ce que supposa Antoine) acquiesça doucement et garda le silence, regardant autour de lui d'un air apeuré. De son côté, le blessé, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Se serait-il trompé ? Quand il avait lu l'article du docteur Frédéric, il avait cru que la personne dont il parlait avec les six personnalités avec qui il pouvait interagir était le présentateur de SLG, celui qu'il recherchait. Mais, là, ça semblait se compromettre vu que les personnalités, bien qu'elles sachent que les autres existaient, n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce que l'autre avait fait précédemment.

-Dis ? S'enquit le chevelu

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont on parlait avant ?

La personne devant lui prit une mine pensive, réfléchissant à sa question. Mais, après quelques minutes, il finit par faire 'non' de la tête avant de demander.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Eh ben... Le patron m'expliquait pourquoi il m'avait épargné en me disant que «le gamin» aurait besoin de moi.

-Ah bon? S'enquit le châtain d'un air surpris. C'est vrai que notre créateur schizophrène agit vraiment bizarrement depuis la visite du méchant médecin.

-Le méchant médecin ?

Son locuteur hocha la tête avant de fixer le mur devant lui, son regard se faisant vague. Attendant une réponse, Antoine préféra rester silencieux, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Cependant, après cinq minutes d'attente, il demanda.

-Comment ça «le méchant médecin» ?

Encore une fois, l'expression de son locuteur changea, la tristesse devenant de la joie. Se retournant vers le blessé, un grand sourire apparut tandis qu'il déclara en chantant.

-Dans le salon dormait un p'tit mouton. Blessé et fatigué, il a dormi plus d'une journée. Mais, amis des animaux, ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Maître Panda l'a vu, Maître Panda le sait. Le balai à moitié nu s'est finalement réveillé~ !

Le concerné dut se retenir pour ne pas se taper la tête contre le mur, commençant à se demander s'il n'allait pas lui aussi perdre la boule avec ces changements soudains. Essayant de reprendre une expression calme, il fixa la personne devant lui, hésitant à le couper dans son délire. Puis, en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer de la flûte, le youtubeur se décida à réagir.

-Non, non, non. J'ai compris le message. Je suis réveillé, pas la peine de jouer de la flûte.

Maître Panda parut déçu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, se remettant à chanter de plus belle. Antoine espérait que les voisins étaient sourds comme des pots. Sinon, ils risquaient de se poser des questions.

-Tu ferais mieux de te t'arrêter. Si quelqu'un t'entend, tu risques de nous attirer des problèmes...

-Ne t'en fais pas, cher ami~ L'immeuble est complètement vide. Personne ne nous entendra, foi de panda !

Le chevelu n'aurait jamais cru voir le Panda de Salut les Geeks aussi déchaîné un jour. Soupirant, il finit par demander doucement, essayant d'avoir une réponse.

-Est-ce que l'appellation «méchant médecin» te dit quelque chose ?

A ces mots, le plus petit sembla reprendre son sérieux pendant quelques secondes. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et il s'était calmé.

-Bien sûr que ça me dit quelque chose. Cet homme doit avoir du sang chinois en lui. Il a tenté de faire disparaître un animal appartenant à une espèce protégée. Et puis, à cause du bordel qu'il a mis, on arrive plus à raisonner notre hôte.

Un animal appartenant à une espèce protégée? Le présentateur de WTC ne préféra pas relever, faisant comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il préféra plutôt se concentrer sur l'autre partie de la réponse. "Ils n'arrivaient plus à raisonner leur hôte ?" Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

-Vous pouviez communiquer avec votre hôte avant ?

A cette question, Maître Panda fit la moue, visiblement vexé. Soufflant, il se réinstalla sur son siège et soupira, se devant de remplacer le professeur pour cette fois.

-Bien sûr qu'on pouvait communiquer. Sinon, comment crois-tu qu'il aurait trouvé des idées pour son émission ?

-Je sais pas... Beaucoup d'inspiration et de produits illicites? Enfin, comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce possible que vous ne puissiez plus communiquer alors que vous le pouviez avant?

Le chevelu finit par s'interrompre en remarquant le regard de son locuteur se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond. Claquant des doigts devant lui, le châtain reporta son attention vers le blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a, gros ?

Antoine soupira d'un air exaspéré, se rallongeant sur son lit. Il préférait abandonner pour le moment pour éviter de devenir fou. Déjà, il savait que les personnalités avaient visiblement un problème avec leur hôte. Le youtubeur devait donc trouver un moyen pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon de chambre. Tournant la tête, il remarqua qu'une autre personnalité était apparue, commençant à réciter à voix haute une équation très longue, l'ignorant complètement.

Son enquête pour comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé avec le présentateur de SLG s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

Hello~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre(plutôt... particulier?) avec l'explication plutôt étrange du Patron(j'ai relu ça avant de poster le chapitre, je me suis demandée si c'était une bonne explication mais bon ^^) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Akura**_** Fokkusu: **Merci beaucoup mais "Blasée"(c'est son nom?) Evite de frapper ta créatrice trop fort parce que vous partagez le même corps(normalement) et ça risque de te revenir dessus ^^ -Moi, flemmard, pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'aime pas lever mon cul de mon siège. Et puis, mon esclave fiche rien donc elle peut se lever pour moi- C'est faux, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé! -C'est ça...- Enfin, merci de ne pas en avoir après ma vie (ça me rassure) -Le cercle s'aggrandit plus rapidement que l'on le pense... Et puis, Mathieu déclarait qu'il était sataniste aussi dans une de ses vidéos. Comme quoi même sur Youtube, le mal perdure...- Ouais, ton effet dramatique était pourri, tu sais?- La ferme!- Merci encore et je te dis à bientôt... Et, tiens voilà de la glace ^^

_**Ayumi**_** Fubuki**: Non, tu n'es pas conne, c'est juste moi qui aurait du mieux décrire le problème(en parlant de la chute d'un corps par exemple =) ) Ravie que JDG te plaise (J'ai beaucoup rigolé en écrivant ses répliques... Nee~! Alors, pour Kriss, je ne sais pas trop. Normalement oui, mais après comme je suis sujet à des poussées d'inspiration très soudaines, les idées que j'avais la veille sont quelques fois différentes de celles que j'aurai le lendemain ^^ Pour le Patron, la réponse dans ce chapitre(je commence sérieusement à me demander si je n'ai pas pas trouvé une explication bidon quand même u.u") Je pense que Nyo sera en forme pour la suite, il va être la clé pour déclencher quelque chose d'important... Je te dis à la prochaine et encore merci~

**_Myastiriana:_ **Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

_**Tamhi;**_Je vais essayer de ne pas me mettre la pression mais avec les chapitres explicatifs qui arrivent, mieux vaut que je me la mette un peu tout de même ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et je te dis à bientôt =)

**_Iykwim_**_ :_ ... C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu le faire le rapprochement ^^" Antoine va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, Kriss... Prions pour que la destinée ait pitié de lui ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine =)

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre avec... une chute dans les escaliers?  
Bye bye~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Je m'excuse d'avance pour une certaine métaphore très... poétiquement sale, on va dire(enfin, je m'excuse si ça choque un peu ^^)

Enjoy~

Antoine soupira doucement, regardant les alentours tout en respirant l'air «pur» qui s'offrait à lui. Se trouvant dans le bâtiment désaffecté qui servait de planque au châtain, il avait réussi à quitter sa «cellule» et s'était mis à déambuler dans les couloirs déserts, se dégourdissant les jambes. L'endroit était abandonné de plusieurs décennies visiblement, rendant l'espace délabré. La moquette au sol avait blanchi à cause de la poussière et avait été arraché à certains endroits, révélant du parquet à moitié pourri. Les murs en plâtre étaient fissurés par ci, par là tandis que des tâches aux origines douteuses avaient commencé à apparaître dessus. Les portes permettant à accéder aux autres pièces étaient soit inexistantes, soit condamnées par des planches en bois. Les fenêtres avaient été brisés, des morceaux de verre jonchant dangereusement le sol. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors, le chevelu ne put qu'apercevoir le haut des arbres éclairés par les rayons pâles de la lune. Ils étaient sûrement dans la banlieue, loin de Paris, la ville-lumière. Errant sans but, le présentateur de WTC réfléchit à ce qui lui tombait dessus tout en continuant son exploration.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était ici. A cause de sa blessure, le Patron l'avait forcé de rester, le menaçant de lui tirer une balle dans la jambe s'il décidait de se barrer sans son accord. D'après l'homme en noir, quelqu'un avait cherché à l'éliminer, visiblement. Et s'il devait sortir, le risque qu'il se fasse attraper était grand. Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi le criminel semblait vouloir le maintenir en vie, Antoine avait été obligé de l'écouter, n'ayant pas d'argument à avancer. Et puis, d'un côté, cela lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur le fantôme de Youtube qui n'était pas seul dans sa tête.  
En parlant des personnalités, le chevelu ne put que constater que c'était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Dans SLG, les personnalités semblaient avoir leur propre corps, facilitant la communication avec le présentateur. Néanmoins, dans la réalité, ils étaient bel et bien obligés de partager le corps de leur hôte et devaient alterner pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

_-Pour te donner un exemple, gamin, lui avait expliqué le Patron quand il avait posé la question. Imagine un bordel avec huit nanas et un seul gars à qui elles ont décidé de tailler une pipe. Le mec ayant qu'un seul truc entre les jambes, elles sont obligés de le faire à tour de rôle pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elles ont à faire. Bah, là, c'est pareil. Sauf que nous, on vient «tailler notre pipe» de manière aléatoire sans savoir qui est venu avant nous._

_La remarque très poétique du Patron avait malgré tout permis au youtubeur de comprendre plus ou moins la situation. Plusieurs personnalités mais qu'un seul corps, c'était ça comme ça que marchait les dédoublement de la personnalité à la base(ou du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait lu en faisant des recherches)._

_-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu portes les vêtements du Patron alors ?_

_A cette question, le criminel s'était levé en souriant et lui avait montré sa tenue. Et après une observation plus détaillé, le chevelu avait vite compris que ce n'était pas les vêtements de l'homme en noir mais tout simplement une sorte de cosplay ?_

_-Quand je me suis enfui de l'hôpital et que ça a été mon tour de contrôler le corps du gamin, j'ai demandé(menacé) un homme qui revenait d'une soirée costumée. Il s'était déguisé en Néo de Matrix et vu que je n'avais qu'une blouse blanche qu'on m'avait foutu sur le dos, j'ai préféré le mettre. Tu aurais du voir sa gueule quand il s'est retrouvé à poil dans la rue._

_Antoine avait soupiré à cette remarque avant que le Patron soit interrompu, ayant échangé sa place avec le Geek._

Bien que l'hôte ne s'était toujours pas montré(le chevelu avait posé la question aux autres mais ils avaient ignoré son interrogation), il avait pu rencontré les personnalités du présentateur de SLG. Le Patron était celui qui apparaissait le plus souvent avec le Geek et le Hippie. Le pervers se contentait de fumer la plupart du temps, devant se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas aller courir après les filles. De toute façon, ça risquait d'être difficile. Étant donné que les personnalités prenaient le corps de leur hôte de manière complètement aléatoire, le présentateur de WTC ne préférait même pas imaginer la situation si jamais le Patron s'était décidé à coucher avec une fille et que pendant l'acte, il finissait par échanger sa place avec le Geek.

Le Geek avait du mal aussi avec la situation actuelle, commençant à être en manque d'ordinateur. Néanmoins, il ne se plaignait pas et préférait rester ici malgré l'absence de jeux plutôt que de retourner à l'hôpital et finir par disparaître. Alors, il se contentait de la flûte qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer par un moyen inconnu et s'amusait à faire de la «batterie» avec. De temps à autre, il parlait avec le blessé, se confiant un peu. Le chevelu fut d'ailleurs surpris quand le gamin de SLG avait commencé à lui faire part de tous les sales coups que ses compagnons lui avaient fait vivre ces trois dernières années. Entre son «hôte schizophrène» comme il l'appelait qui l'ignorait complètement et le patron pervers, la victime continuait à en parler, étant heureux qu'on l'écoute sans se faire réprimer.

Le Hippie, contrairement aux deux autres, ne parlait pas, étant visiblement trop stone pour tenir une conversation. Les rares fois où Antoine avait réussi à capter son attention, c'était pour entendre un «T'en as trop pris, gros !» avant que la personnalité 'peace and love' retourne dans son délire.

De temps en temps, Maître Panda faisait son apparition, poussant la chansonnette la plupart du temps. Quelques fois, il attrapait la flûte pour improviser une musique mais il se faisait souvent interrompre par un coussin lancé vers lui, son colocataire ayant du mal à supporter le son de cet instrument qui devenait insupportable à la moindre fausse note.

Sortant de ses pensées, Antoine finit par s'installer sur les marches des escaliers qui menaient vers l'étage inférieur, fixant la pleine lune par la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans la cage des escaliers. S'appuyant sur la rampe, le youtubeur souffla doucement. C'était assez inquiétant de savoir qu'à l'extérieur, quelqu'un cherchait à l'éliminer. Quand il était au téléphone avec Kriss, il s'était fait poursuivre par des gens armés qui avait visiblement été payé pour le tuer. Effectivement, si le criminel n'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas pris qu'une balle à l'épaule et serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi devait-il mourir ? Le chevelu n'en savait rien. Peut-être que le docteur Frédéric l'a déclaré comme dangereux et a payé des hommes de main pour le tuer ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était danger et savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon lui avait parlé de médicaments et de la venue d'un médecin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu le nom de celui qui était venu le voir, Antoine était sûr que c'était un acolyte du spécialiste qui était venu le voir. Suite à ça, le chevelu craignait que Kriss soit le prochain cobaye du médecin et qu'il finisse par subir le même sort que le présentateur de SLG. Et vu comme le trouble du fantôme avait évolué, mieux valait que ça s'arrête.

D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça deviendrait comme ça. Lui qui espérait avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions, il ne put que comprendre que tout ça semblait se compliquer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les personnalités s'alternaient de cette manière alors que, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils pouvaient converser entre eux et avec leur hôte auparavant. Était-ce un problème avec leur hôte ? Ou bien est-ce le contre-coup des médicaments ? Aucune idée. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'elles se partageaient le corps de leur hôte qui était «absent»(mentalement) pour le moment et n'arrivaient plus à se parler entre elles. Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus.

Se redressant, Antoine se releva et continua sa marche, se dirigeant dans le niveau inférieur. Identique au niveau précédent, on pouvait en plus apercevoir des rats et autres bestioles de ce genre qui traînaient dans le coin. Des bouteilles de bières et des cartons de pizza traînaient toujours sur le sol poussiéreux, souvenir d'une soirée bien arrosé par une bande de jeunes complètement enfumés. Des tags avaient commencé à envahir les murs, colonisant petit à petit tout l'immeuble abandonné. Soudain, un bruit dans les escaliers retentit, obligeant le présentateur de WTC à retourner sur ses pas.

En bas des escaliers, le châtain était par terre, essayant de se remettre de sa chute. Il avait visiblement glissé dans les marches et avait atterri en bas des escaliers.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant.

L'expression apeuré et les yeux brillant de larmes lui révéla que c'était le Geek qui occupait le corps. Redressant doucement la tête, le plus petit regarda autour de lui, venant visiblement de reprendre le contrôle.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Le youtubeur réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Peut-être que la personnalité précédente est venue ici et vous avez échangé vos places ici.

La victime garda le silence et s'assit sur les marches, observant ses genoux en serrant les dents. À cause de sa chute, il était tombé sur des morceaux de verre qui traînaient par là, se blessant les jambes par la même occasion. Le pantalon noir qu'il portait était déchiré et commençait à être souillé de sang.

-Merde, il faut les bander. Tu peux marcher ?

-Non, ça fait mal...

Antoine soupira et partit rapidement chercher de quoi s'occuper des plaies. Revenant dans les escaliers, il revint devant le Geek qui avait cédé sa place au Patron. Ce dernier attrapa les bandages d'un air énervé et s'occupa de ses blessures tout seul, grognant dans sa barbe des jurons très colorés. De son côté, le chevelu attendit, se plaçant contre le mur tout en fixant les morceaux de verre ensanglantés. Puis, son regard partit sur le haut des escaliers. La chute avait du être douloureuse.

-C'est qui qui s'est cassé la gueule ?

La voix rauque du Patron résonna, tirant le youtubeur de ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas qui s'est exactement cassé la gueule mais, c'est le Geek qui s'est relevé après être tombé.

Le criminel fronça les sourcils, s'occupant de ses jambes en silence avant de reposer la bouteille de désinfectant vide. Restant assis, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en tira avant de l'allumer. Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis que le plus grand fixait le paysage dehors, réfléchissant un peu. Puis, après un moment, Antoine demanda, n'ayant toujours pas eu une réponse à sa question.

-Pourquoi votre hôte ne s'est toujours pas montré ?

En entendant l'interrogation, le pervers avait planté son regard froid dans ceux de son locuteur, le jaugeant. Le chevelu ne put que remarquer une étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme en noir, comme de la haine ou de la tristesse. Après un temps de flottement, le Patron avait fini par soupirer et s'était appuyé contre le mur, fixant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

-Et toi, pourquoi l'as-tu oublié ?

A cette question, le présentateur de WTC n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme en noir avec de grands yeux. Comment ? Comment savait-il ça? En voyant son expression, l'homme en noir eut un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir fait son petit effet.

-Vu ta gueule, je dirai que tu comprends pas comment je l'ai compris. Tu n'es pas le premier devant qui je me suis "montré" et qui a été incapable de me reconnaître. Toutes les personnes qui m'ont vu m'ont ignoré complètement, malgré nos relations assez "intimes".

Antoine reprit une expression normale, remarquant encore une fois que les autres youtubeurs et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir oublié. Il se demandait si les autres personnalités étaient touchés par le fait qu'on les ait oublié. En ce qui concernait le Patron, bien qu'il soit doué pour garder son sourire pervers qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de déception pendant quelques secondes. Jouant avec son briquet, le criminel reprit, se décidant à répondre.

-A cause des médicaments, l'autre connard de médecin a réussi à nous faire disparaître momentanément les autres et moi. On ne pouvait plus communiquer avec le gamin qui s'est retrouvé avec le docteur. Je sais pas ce que l'autre con lui a fait mais il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Et depuis, on n'arrive plus à interagir entre nous. Enfin, ça, tu le sais vu que c'est moi qui t'ai répondu.

-Donc, tant qu'il restera coupé de la réalité, vous resterez comme ça ?

-Eh ouais. Emmerdant, non ?

Le chevelu garda le silence, ne pouvant qu'approuver sa remarque. Au moins, il savait quoi faire. Si le créateur de ses personnalités ne reprenait pas contact avec ce qui l'entoure, ça restera comme ça. Repensant à ce que le patron lui avait dit quand il s'était réveillé la première fois, il lui demanda des précisions.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, tu as dit que "le gamin aurait besoin de moi pour s'en sortir".

-Je l'ai dit, gamin. Et je continue à le croire. Néanmoins, si la suite de ta question est "pourquoi", je n'ai aucune idée. Je sais juste que le gamin t'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il y a des chances que tu puisses l'aider.

Reprenant sa contemplation de la lune, Antoine ne put que soupirer, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider le fantôme. Pas grand-chose hélas. Son regard finit par pivoter pour tomber sur la bouteille vide de désinfectant avant de se diriger vers le fugitif. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il souhaitait l'aider malgré tout. Mais, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'arriverait à rien en restant ici. Prenant une décision, le chevelu se tourna vers son locuteur, prenant une inspiration avant de déclarer ce qui fera débuter une longue argumentation.  
-Il faut que je retourne chez moi.

Hello, tout le monde~Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre~ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et vous permettra d'obtenir des réponses à vos questions ^^

Lors du dernier chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de gens qui m'ont posé des questions sur les personnalités. Etant donné que je ne sais pas comment expliquer le problème au risque de vous embrouiller, je vais vous donner un aperçu. Dans l'épisode 85, à 13:38 environ, on voit le docteur Frédéric montrer des vidéos à Mathieu sur l'évolution de sa maladie avec le traitement. Et au tout début, on voit Mathieu qui parle avec la voix du patron, du geek et du hippie. Eh ben, ce passage, c'est à peu près ce que voit Antoine lors de son réveil mais en un peu plus bordélique ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

_**ARnoFool:**_ Désolé si ce chapitre t'a fait peur, ce n'était pas voulu ^^' L'endroit où ils se trouvent est un peu mieux décrit ici ^^ Merci encore et à la prochaine~

_**Akura Fokkusu**_: Ravie d'apprendre que les médicaments t'aident avec tes personnalités =) (Je devrais essayer, ça m'aidera peut-être à ne plus entendre Mister P parler) Sinon, les personnalités utilisent toutes le corps de Mathieu pour parler et ne possèdent pas leur propre corps(c'est un peu compliqué mon histoire en fait u.u") -Oui, le mal continuera toujours d'exister! Niark niark niark!- ... T'as un rire pourri, tu le sais ça? - Je t'emmerde, esclave! - Moi aussi, je t'aime~ Je te dis encore merci et à la prochaine~

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_ Oui, je le plains un peu quand même (Pauvre Antoine ^^). Enfin, je vais pas trop le plaindre quand même ^^' Pour ta question... Eh ben, tu me poses une colle... Je pense que non, ils existent que dans l'imagination de leur créateur (même si j'aurais vraiment voulu les faire apparaître dans la réalité ) Ils sont un peu comme les personnalités de Mathieu et Kriss qui restent dans leur esprit et qui ne possèdent pas de corps à eux. Encore merci et à bientôt =)

**_The Insane Jane:_** Merci beaucoup~ Pour l'épisode-hommage... Eh ben, je pleure d'avance car, c'est plus compliqué que je le pensais u.u" Mais, je vais faire de mon mieux et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ Toute review est intéressante(et surtout, motivante) =) Je te remercie et te dit à la prochaine =D

**_Iykwim:_ **Je te le fais pas dire u.u" C'est difficile d'expliquer tout ça de manière simple(surtout pour moi qui a l'habitude de chercher midi à quatorze heures u.u' mais je vais faire de mon mieux ^^) Le vrai Mathieu arrive plus-tard... Je sais même pas quand il arrive exactement ^^" Encore merci~ =D je te dis à la prochaine~

_**Lunatique:**_Merci pour ta review =) J'espère que la suite te plaira =D

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre~  
Bye bye~ =D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

-Merde !

Alexis jura devant son ordinateur, fixant la page web qu'il avait ouvert et qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Attrapant sa tasse de café, il remarqua que cette dernière était vide et du partir en refaire, s'éloignant un peu de son bureau. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et si ça continuait, il allait vraiment faire une crise de nerfs.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours(ou trois, Alexis ne savait plus vraiment) qu'Antoine avait été agressé et qu'il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Si, au début, le breton se disait qu'il allait revenir en leur disant que c'était une mauvaise blague, maintenant, les doutes commençaient à l'assaillir. De plus, Nyo et Kriss semblaient angoisser à cette idée et avaient tendance à lui refiler le stress qu'ils avaient en superflu, n'arrangeant pas la situation du présentateur du Point Culture. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il été kidnappé ? Était-ce en rapport avec ses recherches ? Ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses questions, Alexis s'était décidé à en trouver et avait essayé de comprendre ce que recherchait Antoine. Mais, il avait vite compris que cette idée, aussi brillante qu'elle était, s'était révélée impossible à réaliser. Plus les heures avançaient, plus les interrogations s'entassaient.

Déjà, il avait fait des recherches plus approfondis sur SLG et avait vite remarqué que l'émission avait bel et bien disparu de Youtube ainsi que du reste de la toile. Comment et pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les autres épisodes avaient juste été effacés, laissant croire que c'était le présentateur qui les avait retiré. Néanmoins, quelque chose était louche. Normalement, il y a un message pour dire que la vidéo a été retiré ou bloqué par Youtube pour une quelconque raison. Mais, là, rien. Elles avaient été complètement effacés. Les seules choses qui restaient été des vidéos où le présentateur de SLG apparaissait aux côtés d'autres youtubeurs et qui avaient été filmé par des fans. Autre point important, plus personne ne se rappelait exactement de qui était ce type. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas la raison mais plus personne ne se souvenait de son nom, de sa date de naissance et autre information qui aurait pu être utile. Au fond, c'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le fantôme de Youtube.

En faisant un tour sur le facebook d'Antoine, Alexis avait pu trouvé un groupe qui postait des messages en continu et qui s'intitulait «Le groupe des savants à la recherche du fantôme de Youtube». Et dedans, on trouvait de tout. Des fanfictions(il avait essayé d'en lire une mais c'était trop romantique pour lui), des photo, des vidéos, des fanarts(avec certains assez... particuliers), tout ce que les membres de ce groupe avaient sur leur disque dur se trouvaient ici, donnant à la discussion des allures de cavernes d'Ali Baba. Entre les posts inutiles pour poser des questions sur l'émission ou les trolls qui sortaient des remarques très pertinentes comme «Google est ton ami», d'autres faisaient des hypothèses sur la raison pour laquelle le présentateur aurait disparu. Si les autres étaient plus ou moins étranges, une attira l'attention d'Alexis.

**«Il est peut-être dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Sûrement parce qu'il avait un dédoublement de la personnalité ou qu'il parlait avec une peluche.»**

Si la situation avait été différente, le breton aurait ri. Il aurait déclaré que le fan qui avait eu cette idée avait vraiment une imagination fertile et aurait passé son chemin. Mais, là, en lisant cette déclaration, un détail lui revint à l'esprit. Ouvrant un onglet, Alexis retrouva l'article du Docteur Frédéric et lut sa biographie une fois de plus.

Ce dernier travaillait dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Coïncidence ? Ou bien était-ce la réalité ? C'était une excellente question. En toute logique, la thèse ne tenait pas du tout debout. Pourquoi Antoine rechercherait un malade? S'il a été enfermé dans un asile, c'est bien pour une raison, non? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens!

Le présentateur du Point Culture soupira, essayant de reprendre son calme. Il fallait qu'il reprenne l'histoire depuis le début sinon il n'arriverait à rien.  
Antoine avait retrouvé une vidéo de SLG et s'était mis en tête de retrouver le présentateur coûte que coûte. Déjà, pourquoi le cherchait-il ? S'était-il souvenu de quelque chose ? Ou bien, suivait-il juste son instinct ? Aucune idée. Bref, pour chercher des informations, le chevelu avait demandé aux autres de lui envoyer les vidéos et photo qu'ils possédaient et qui montraient le fantôme. En parallèle, il avait laissé un message dans la description de son dernier épisode, demandant à ses fans s'ils avaient des informations également. Ces derniers avaient créé un groupe et avaient partagé tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le sujet. Et ainsi, les recherches du chevelu avait commencé réellement. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ? Qu'avait-il vu dans ses images ? Cela l'avait-il aidé ? Ensuite, il avait appris l'existence du Docteur Frédéric et avait fait des recherches sur lui. Comment avait-il connu le psychiatre ? L'avait-il rencontré ? Ou bien l'avait-il découvert au hasard ? Et pourquoi s'était-il intéressé à lui ? Le présentateur de SLG avait-il, comme le disait l'hypothèse sur Facebook, un problème mental qui l'avait mené dans un asile ? Autre point, le chevelu s'était inquiété pour Kriss. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé si le présentateur de Minute Papillon avait rencontré le spécialiste ? Et puis, quel était le rapport entre le Docteur Frédéric et Kriss ? Pourquoi le médecin serait venu voir le présentateur de Minute Papillon tout d'abord ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Kriss avait rencontré le docteur Martin ? Il avait dit que c'était pour un médicament mais... Cette histoire aussi était louche. Pourquoi des médicaments ? Son ami n'était pas malade à la base, non ?

Alexis laissa ça de côté et se décida de tout revoir en prenant comme fond l'hypothèse de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et, il comprit rapidement que c'était délirant. Si Antoine avait décidé de suivre cette hypothèse pour une quelconque raison, soit il avait une très bonne raison, soit le chevelu avait du sniffer de la farine, fumer des pissenlits et s'injecter du liquide vaisselle pour croire que c'était vrai.

À force de trouver toutes ses questions sans réponses, l'homme avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux, commençant à avoir mal à la tête par la même occasion. C'était presque comme si tout le monde cachait quelque chose de capital pour comprendre cette histoire. Les informations se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. De plus, Antoine s'était révélé assez silencieux, ne parlant de ses recherches. Pourquoi ? Avait-il peur d'être jugé ? Non. Si le présentateur de WTC avait refusé de parler de ça, c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas les emmerder avec ses problèmes ou bien qu'il avait déclaré ça comme «peu important». Et puis... Si le chevelu devait se confier, ce n'était pas à Alexis, Fred, Seb, Kriss ou Nyo qui le ferait mais avec quelqu'un d'autre... Qui déjà ? Le présentateur du Point Culture essaya de se rappeler de qui c'était. Mais son cerveau refusait de lui donner l'information qu'il voulait savoir, lui donnant presque la migraine.

-Eh ben... Faut croire que ton cerveau a disjoncté à cause de l'absence de neurones. Au fond, ça t'apprendra d'écouter une connasse qui porte une blouse blanche.

La voix douce et mélodieuse(à traduire par énervante et blasée) de Plectrum résonna dans les oreilles d'Alexis qui se redressa, cherchant le métronome parlant du regard. Ne le voyant pas, il se contenta de parler dans le vide, exaspéré par son compagnon de vidéo qui, visiblement, se faisait une joie de l'emmerder alors que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire.

-Ta gueule, Plectrum, j'ai pas besoin de toi pou...

Il s'interrompit, son cerveau ayant fini d'analyser toute la réplique de Plectrum, l'obligeant de reprendre.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

La réplique de son acolyte le laissa stupéfait, parlant de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. «Connasse qui porte une blouse blanche» ? De qui il parlait ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré de filles comme ça. Du moins, il n'en avait pas vu en dehors des fois où il était allé à l'hôpital. De son côté, l'objet parlant était resté choqué deux secondes par ce que venait d'entendre. Merde, il avait vu juste en plus. L'autre avait vraiment oublié ce détail ?!

-Putain, mais t'es vraiment con, en fait ? S'écria le métronome d'un air presque étonné par cette découverte. Tu as oublié cette pouffe en plus ? Non, il faut croire que seul l'autre abruti avec ses cheveux ressemblant à un balai est le seul qui a encore un centimètre de cerveau pour se poser des questions.

Le breton garda le silence, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'essayait de dire son acolyte. L'autre con avec ses cheveux ressemblant à un balai... C'était Antoine ? Au fond, c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui avait ce genre de coupe. Se poser des questions... Plectrum essayait-il de lui dire que le comportement du chevelu était normal ? Pour Alexis, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était pas normal. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se documenter, ce sentiment qu'il faisait une connerie inutilement le suivait, lui donnant l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucune valeur. Mais, son envie de comprendre ce qui se passait étant plus forte, il continuait à se renseigner. C'était de ça que parlait Plectrum? Que le fait de faire des recherches était normal mais celui de rien foutre ne l'était pas? Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose, il allait demander des précisions quand une autre voix, larmoyante cette fois, retentit, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Links est méchant ! hurla Ouki en pleurant. Tout le monde est méchant ! Vous avez tous oublié _ !

Le dénommé n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. C'était peut-être à cause des pleurs d'Ouki mais... il n'avait pas réussi à entendre un mot. Quand il demanda à la boule de chewing-gum de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, criant sur son créateur en lui disant que c'était qu'un sale méchant comme les autres. Et à chaque fois, un mot était passé sous silence, surprenant Alexis. Il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Il y avait un mot que ses oreilles refusaient de comprendre, le laissant bouche bée. Comment cela était-il possible ?!

-Bordel, mais il va la boucler, l'attardé ! Grogna Plectrum. C'est pas parce que l'autre malade a disparu qu'il faut se mettre à chialer ! Non, le pire, c'est que toi, Links, tu étais capable de laisser un médecin te lobotomiser le cerveau sans rien dire ! T'es vraiment qu'un abruti fini !

-Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu...

La sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le présentateur du Point Culture qui se redressa subitement. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua l'absence de Plectrum et Ouki, le surprenant un peu. Il avait rêvé ? Avec le petit filet de bave qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres et la marque rouge qu'il avait sur sa joue, il fallait croire qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Au fond, avec tout le sommeil qu'il avait en retard, c'était pas étonnant qu'il pique du nez. Se secouant un peu pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées, Alexis attrapa son téléphone, découvrant qu'il avait un message. Regardant qui c'était, il remarqua que c'était un numéro non répertorié. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, le breton finit par l'ouvrir, le lisant rapidement.

«**Salut, Alexis. C'est Antoine.  
Désolé pour ces nouvelles tardives, je viens de rentrer chez moi. J'ai eu quelques problèmes et j'ai fini à l'hosto avec une balle dans l'épaule. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété. Bonne nuit et à la prochaine sur Skype._»_  
**

A la mention du script, Alexis soupira. Le dessinateur avait réussi en deux jours à écrire une très grosse partie du texte pour l'épisode-hommage et l'avait envoyé aux autres pour qu'ils lui disent ce qu'ils en pensaient. Comme quoi, l'inquiétude et le stress lui avaient permis de trouver l'inspiration. Contrairement au breton qui n'avait pas eu la tête de lire le script. Les recherches pour comprendre ce qui était passé dans la tête du chevelu pour se décider à chercher une ombre l'avait trop occupé. Néanmoins... Est-ce que cet abruti était vraiment obligé de lui envoyer un texto comme s'il s'était quitté la veille ?! Bordel, il avait disparu pendant deux jours, il aurait pu envoyer autre chose! Et puis, sa manière de dire qu'il avait été blessé comme s'il racontait qu'il avait croisé un chat sur le chemin était plutôt énervant aussi.

Le breton soupira, essayant d'éviter une crise de nerf. Il se reconcentra sur le SMS, le relisant pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un message caché. Les nouvelles étaient assez vagues, laissant croire qu'Antoine ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé. Soit il avait été traumatisé(ce qui étonnerait le présentateur du Point Culture), soit... il continuait à cacher quelque chose. Et il y avait des chances que ce que cachait le chevelu permettrait de répondre à toutes les questions qu'Alexis se posait. Toutefois, si le chevelu refusait d'en parler, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait peur des conséquences que ça pourrait créer. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?

_«-Putain, mais t'es vraiment con, en fait ? S'écria le métronome d'un air énervé. Tu as oublié cette pouffe en plus ?! Non, il faut croire que seul l'autre con avec ses cheveux en brosse est le seul qui a encore un centimètre de cerveau pour se poser des questions.»_

_«-Links est méchant ! hurla Ouki en pleurant. Tout le monde est méchant ! Vous avez tous oublié _ !»_

C'était la première fois que Plectrum et Ouki se mettaient d'accord sur quelque chose pour l'engueuler. Et puis, leurs paroles, bien qu'elles faisaient partie d'un rêve éveillé, l'obligeaient à s'interroger. Qui était la «pouffe» dont parlait le métronome ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pour quelle raison ? Et, pourquoi Ouki lui en voulait? Qui avait-il oublié ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse et d'une certaine façon, il savait qu'Antoine avait ce qu'il cherchait.

-Eh ben, c'est vraiment une situation de merde. D'habitude, c'est moi qui apprends des choses aux gens avec mes Points Culture. Pas l'inverse.

Soufflant doucement, Alexis attrapa son portable et se décida à répondre à Antoine. Lui envoyant un SMS rapide, il finit par l'envoyer et se décida à aller se refaire du café, cherchant à s'éloigner de son ordinateur.

La nuit va être encore très longue.

Hello, tout le monde~  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre~ Comme pour les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira(et que vous m'en voudrez pas trop si les réactions sont un peu space ou si Plectrum et Ouki sont OC u.u'). D'ailleurs, j'ai finalement réussi à les placer dans mon histoire -Et alors, tu veux un oscar?- Non, je voulais juste le dire, c'est tout *o*

Réponse aux reviews:

**_Ayumi Fubuki:_ **Une autre question et tu me poses une autre colle ^^' Je pense que je vais sûrement faire intervenir la Fille et le Prof mais pas les autres. J'ai déjà un peu de mal avec le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie et Maître Panda alors je n'imagine pas ce que ça serait avec tous les autres. Enfin, ce n'est pas définitif non plus. Si je vois que je peux les faire intervenir, j'essayerai. Ça dépendra de comment les chapitres seront écrits =) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira~

**_Hizerielle:_ **Merci pour ta review =) J'espère que tu as pu rattrapé tes heures de sommeil en retard =D

**_The Insane Jane:_**Oui, j'ai eu du mal avec le Patron ^^ Je pense que oui, le cosplay le perturbe un peu(tout comme peut-être l'impossibilité d'assouvir ses désirs, je ne sais pas trop ^^) Le nom de Mathieu... Je crois qu'on le verra pas avant la fin de la fic(et je crois que ce jour-là, il faudra que je me construise une planque ^^) Encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ^^

_**Akura Fokkusu:** _Ravie que mes explications aient pu aider. Ah, dommage pour les médocs, j'aurais bien voulu me débarrasser de mon "maître"... -Tu as oublie le badass. Je suis ton maître **Badass**- Mouais, pas trop convaincu mais bon. Eh non, je suis pas une adepte du SM(plutôt S que M en fait) mais j'aime remercier les gens qui m'insultent ^^ - En fait, elle se fait tellement insulté grâce à moi que ça la touche plus vraiment... Je devrais peut-être me mettre à la complimenter comme ça, elle prendra ça pour des insultes?- Euh... Mauvaise idée. J'ai bien aimé le changement aussi - Elle s'est tapé un de ses délires, même avec la matraque, j'arrivais pas à la calmer, l'autre folle u.u"- Car? Ah, dommage, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles arrivent à ce moment-là? Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**_Iykwim:_ **Merci pour ta review~ =) En fait, plus ça avance, plus je crois que Mathieu reviendra en tant que 'vrai Mathieu' que vers la fin(il apparaîtra de temps à autre, il faut juste savoir à quel moment ce sera Mathieu ou une autre personnalité ^^) C'est assez compliqué, oui ^^ Pour l'amnésie, ça commence à venir tout doucement... Encore merci et à bientôt =)

_**Genext: **_Merci pour ta review et pour avoir corrigé une faute. C'est une de mes sales manies. J'écris trop rapidement et j'ai tendance à oublier des mots, voire même des morceaux de phrases(et je parle pas des fautes d'orthographes que je n'arrive pas à voir malgré avoir relu le chapitre plus de cinq fois T_T). Je suis ravie de savoir que cette fic te plaît(ainsi qu'à ton amie ^^). J'avoue que le Patron est assez protecteur mais je savais pas trop comment le faire dans cette situation là ^^" J'espère que la suite te plaira également et je te dis à la prochaine =)

Donc, je vous retrouve la prochaine fois avec un flashback(plutôt inutile) ainsi que... *regarde sa feuille* Vous verrez bien~ ^^  
Bye bye =)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

_Partie en italique : flashback_

Enjoy~

«_Antoine marchait dans la rue, seul. La pluie s'était abattue sur la capitale française assez tôt dans la matinée, obligeant les gens normaux à rester chez eux pour ce début de week-end. De son côté, le chevelu continuait d'errer, ne se souciant guère de l'eau qui le trempait complètement. Ses cheveux, d'habitude décoiffés, tombaient sur son crâne, pointant tristement vers le bas. Les verres de ses lunettes étaient envahies par les gouttelettes, l'empêchant de bien voir ce qu'il avait devant lui. Sa veste était devenue une éponge depuis longtemps, le collant à la peau avec son tee-shirt. En fait, seules ses mains étaient épargnées, étant au chaud dans ses poches. Avançant toujours dans cette averse, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, de peur de tomber sur une personne qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.  
_

_Si, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Antoine détestait chez lui, c'était bien sa difficulté à comprendre les choses les plus simples. Il avait espéré que ça serait passager. Que c'était juste un délire et que ça partirait comme c'était venu. Mais, la réalité était bien plus cruelle._

_Hier soir, il y avait une soirée chez le présentateur de SLG. Ce dernier avait invité Alexis, Nyo, Kriss et Antoine une fois de plus, Fred et Seb étant rentrés chez eux. La bière avait coulé à flot et les participants s'étaient retrouvés bien éméchés. Enfin, pas autant que la dernière fois, le chevelu avait préféré calmer le jeu, ne voulant pas finir sans aucun souvenir de la soirée. Enfin, surtout, il voulait éviter de partir en live. La fois d'avant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il éprouvait. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et même s'il n'avait pas été très chaud pour y aller et que Nyo avait du le harceler pour qu'il vienne, grâce à cette fête, Antoine avait finalement compris quelque chose.  
_

_Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça._

_C'était trop dur de jouer la comédie. De continuer à agir de manière à ne pas éveiller les soupçons surtout ceux de celui qui était concerné par son dilemme. Il savait qu'il devrait lui en parler mais... D'un autre côté, le présentateur de WTC refusait de sacrifier l'amitié et la confiance que lui portait son ami juste parce qu'il avait eu une révélation à la con._

_-Antoine !_

_La voix de celui que le dénommé n'aurait pas voulu voir à ce moment même retentit, arrachant un soupir au chevelu qui se retourna. Le châtain s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, reprenant son souffle. Lui aussi était complètement trempé, portant encore son kigurumi de panda qui lui collait à la peau. Il était parti à sa poursuite dès que le présentateur de WTC avait quitté précipitamment l'appartement pour réfléchir, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de se changer. Un silence s'installa, le temps que le plus petit reprenne sa respiration. Puis, il se redressa, toisant son ami d'un air insistant en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses.  
_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as, mec ? S'enquit l'homme aux yeux bleus, inquiet. T'es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps._

_Le concerné resta muet comme une tombe, son esprit n'ayant toujours pas pris de décision. Il regardait ses pieds, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son collègue. Que devait-il faire ? La question avait beau résonner dans son esprit, il ne trouvait pas de solution._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Le châtain s'approcha et se planta devant le plus grand des deux, essayant de le dévisager pour pouvoir lire un indice sur le visage du chevelu et qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait. Néanmoins, le concerné tourna la tête, ne voulant toujours pas le dévisager._

_-Bordel, mec ! Tu me fais la gueule ou quoi ? s'énerva le présentateur de SLG qui commençait à en avoir marre. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Dis quelque chose !_

_Un silence lui répondit, agaçant le plus petit qui croisa les bras, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que son collègue parle. Après un long moment de flottement, Antoine tourna la tête, se décidant à parler._

_-Ce n'est pas toi le problème._

_-Vu comment tu réagis, c'est l'impression que ça me fait._

_Le présentateur de WTC regarda la personne devant lui, osant plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami, sachant que ce dernier lira sûrement quelque chose dedans. Inspirant doucement, il finit par soupirer, se préparant à faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie._

_-Je suis désolé._

_C'était la première chose qu'il voulait lui dire avant de foutre leur amitié en l'air. Il s'attendait pas à être excusé mais, Antoine l'avait dit au moins. C'était une manière de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire._

_A cette excuse, son locuteur fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe. Il était rare d'entendre le chevelu s'excuser. D'habitude, il était trop fier pour le faire, ne le disant que s'il avait causé du tort à quelqu'un et encore, c'était que quand il comprenait qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal à quelqu'un et que ce dernier lui avait montré sa colère ou sa tristesse. Mais là, le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami s'excusait. Il allait lui demander des explications quand Antoine déclara une phrase qui cloua le plus petit sur place, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça._

_-Je... commença le plus grand des deux.»_

Un bruit de vibreur réveilla Antoine qui se leva subitement avant de poser sa main sur son épaule en grimaçant tout en cherchant la source du bruit. Ce dernier venait du portable qui était posé sur la table en verre devant lui... Une table en verre? Regardant autour de lui, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans le salon, n'ayant visiblement pas réussi à atteindre sa chambre avant de s'écrouler. Les stores étaient toujours baissé, laissant un tout petit peu de lumière entrer dans la pièce. Un silence de mort planait dans la salle, révélant au chevelu qu'il était bel et bien seul dans la demeure. Se redressant doucement en évitant tout geste brusque, il passa sa main sur son front, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Il se rappelait sa longue argumentation avec le Patron qui avait failli se terminer avec un coup de feu. Le présentateur de WTC avait tenté de convaincre le criminel qu'il fallait qu'il parte, lui rappelant que son entourage allait, un moment ou un autre, appeler la police. De plus, il avait bien vu pendant sa convalescence que le fugitif n'arrivait pas à trouver de quoi se nourrir et arrivait à court de provisions. Le youtubeur lui avait donc proposé de l'aider en lui ramenant de quoi subsister tandis qu'il vivra sa vie pour éviter que les soupçons s'éveillent. L'homme en noir avait longuement hésité, se méfiant de son locuteur.

_«-Qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de me rouler, gamin ? Pourquoi aiderais-tu quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et qui est dangereux ?_

_Antoine avait réfléchi un moment, méditant les paroles de son locuteur. Puis, il lui déclara._

_-Si j'avais voulu te rouler, j'aurais pu le faire bien avant. Quand tu dormais, j'aurais pu me barrer d'ici pour aller prévenir la police. Voire même, j'aurais pu voler ton flingue et te plomber la tête pendant qu'une autre personnalité était à ta place. L'ai-je fait ? Non. Toi, tu es peut-être dangereux mais les autres personnalités ne le sont pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas passé ces dernières semaines à vous rechercher coûte que coûte juste vous dénoncer par la suite. J'avoue être un connard quelques fois mais jamais au point de faire ce genre de conneries.»_

Après ça, le Patron et lui avaient conclu une sorte de contrat. Antoine devait venir chaque jour pour aider le fugitif à survivre tandis que ce dernier lui promit de lui foutre une balle entre les deux yeux si jamais il brisait leur "pacte". Et, le lendemain, il était rentré chez lui pour se faire engueuler par sa mère quand elle avait aperçu son bandage, le traînant chez un médecin pour qu'il l'examine. Quand ils étaient revenus, il avait juste vu son bandage être remplacé par une attelle, lui immobilisant complètement le bras, ainsi qu'apprendre que la plaie avait été désinfecté et qu'il devait rester deux semaines sans faire d'efforts. Après avoir envoyé des SMS à tout le monde pour rappeler qu'il était en vie, il avait finalement retrouvé le canapé pour s'endormir devant la télé sans s'en rendre compte.

S'asseyant sur le siège, le chevelu posa sa main sur son front, sa tête commençant à lui faire mal. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir rêvé de quelque chose de... bizarre mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir sur quoi c'était au juste. La seule chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était la tête stupéfaite du fantôme de Youtube, habillé de son Kigurumi avant qu'Antoine tourne les talons et disparaisse sous la pluie. Que lui avait-il dit? Encore une fois, le chevelu ne savait pas du tout. Comme à son habitude, il s'était réveillé au moment le plus important, se tapant un splendide mal de crâne au passage. Le chevelu soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de se décider à se lever. Allant dans la cuisine, il apprit qu'il était 13h de l'après-midi et que...bah, il avait dormi presque l'équivalent d'une demie-journée.

-Eh ben...

Il était vrai qu'il avait assez mal dormi dans la planque à cause des bruits qui retentissaient par ci, par là, l'obligeant à se réveiller pour constater qu'il avait toujours un toit sur la tête et que le mur à côté de lui tenait toujours le coup. Sans compter le malade dont les personnalités faisaient n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure ainsi que les jeunes qui venaient foutre le bordel dans les étages inférieurs, mettant de la techno à fond les manettes pendant quelques heures avant de partir pour reprendre les transports. Enfin, maintenant, il avait récupéré tout son sommeil en retard, c'était le principal

Après avoir déjeuné, Antoine prit sa douche et se lava les cheveux avant de revenir dans sa chambre. S'installant à son bureau, il alluma son ordinateur. Première chose à faire, aller sur Facebook et s'excuser pour le retard de l'épisode. Ensuite, regarder les messages qu'on lui a envoyé. Déjà, quand il remarqua tous les messages des fans qui s'inquiétaient de la non-sortie de l'épisode, il se dit qu'être rentré était une assez bonne idée, n'imaginant pas ce que ça aurait été s'il avait du rester là-bas pendant une semaine. En fait, il aurait sûrement eu des menaces de mort ou des trucs du genre. Utilisant la même excuse qu'il avait dit aux autres, il marqua qu'il avait été agressé et qu'il s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule, l'obligeant de rester à l'hôpital pendant un petit moment et qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui. Après ça, il checka ses mails avant de se décider à se connecter sur Skype, regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un de connecter.

A sa grande surprise, Alexis était présent. Ouvrant une fenêtre de chat, il se décida à lui parler, voulant prendre de ses nouvelles.

«**Antoine dit :  
Salut !**

**Alexis dit :  
Salut, le blessé ! Comment ça va ? Tu souffres pas trop ?**

**Antoine dit :  
Ça va, c'est pas trop douloureux. Et toi ?**

**Alexis dit :  
Bah, ça va. Si ce n'est qu'à cause de tes conneries, Nyo et Kriss m'ont refilé tout leur stress et que j'ai plusieurs nuits de sommeil à rattraper, tout va bien. Franchement, c'est dommage que ton bras ne te fasse pas mal sinon j'aurais pu te dire que c'était bien fait pour toi.»**

Même si le message était chargé de colère, le chevelu ne put que sourire doucement. D'une certaine façon, ça le touchait qu'ils se soient inquiétés pour lui. Lui qui avait peur d'être oublié, peut-être qu'il n'aura jamais ce problème. Le présentateur de WTC s'excusa platement avant que son locuteur finisse par changer de sujet, évitant d'avoir une crise de nerfs. Il lui parla du beau temps, de Nyo qui avait demandé à ce que le plus de monde vienne pour l'aider à écrire le script. Suite à leur venue prochaine venue à Paris, Fred et Seb s'étaient proposé de donner un coup de main à Nyo, vite rejoint par Alexis qui devait se rendre à Paris aussi. De cette façon, il pourrait aussi montrer leur costume ainsi que trouver une trame intéressante à l'épisode qui allait devenir du grand n'importe quoi. Au fil des secondes, les sujets s'épuisèrent et un silence commença à s'installer sur la conversation. Les deux participants essayaient de chercher quelque chose à dire mais rien ne semblait venir. Antoine aurait voulu parler de son aventure à quelqu'un, voulant partager sa joie d'avoir «rencontré»(plus ou moins) celui qu'il cherchait activement. Cependant, il avait peur que le breton finisse par faire des recherches de son côté et qu'il finisse comme lui, attaqué en pleine rue pour être froidement exécuté. Soupirant, il allait dire une connerie, histoire de donner un sujet de conversation, quand un message apparut, le prenant de vitesse.

«**Alexis dit :  
J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit.**

**Antoine dit :  
Ah bon ? Genre, bizarre comment ? Bizarre parce que tu t'es trouvé avec une étrange chose dans ton lit ? Ou bizarre parce que tu as rêvé d'un truc glauque ?»**

**Alexis dit :  
Genre, Plectrum et Ouki se sont alliés pour m'engueuler sévèrement.»**

Plectrum et Ouki ? Antoine fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir les «mascottes» de son émission dans ses rêves, lui pourrissant ses songes. Il ne comptait plus les fois où Richard et Samuel apparaissaient et essayaient de le vio... De le forcer à faire des jeux étranges avec eux. Néanmoins, si ça l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Plectrum, il fut surpris d'entendre qu'Ouki avait pu se mettre en colère contre son créateur. A moins que, peut-être, la petite boule de chewing-gum ait un caractère différent de la réalité dans les rêves d'Alexis?

«**Antoine dit :  
Ah ouais, bizarre... Et ils t'engueulaient pourquoi ?»**

La réponse tarda à venir, piquant la curiosité du chevelu. Était-ce une sorte de rêve cochon ? Avait-il vu quelque chose de vraiment bizarre qui l'empêcherait d'en parler en détail ? A moins qu'Alexis soit à la recherche de vocabulaire pour expliquer poétiquement quelque chose de sale ? Peut-être qu'Ouki l'engueulait parce que son créateur voulait faire des trucs bizarres avec le métronome... Ou bien, Plectrum voulait se taper la boule de chewing-gum et Alexis s'était fait engueuler parce qu'il leur avait dit de faire ça ailleurs ? Le présentateur de WTC continua des suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres, ayant visiblement trop lu de messages provenant des fans. Finalement, le message tant attendu arriva. Néanmoins, son contenu fit disparaître subitement le sourire du chevelu qui resta bouche bée.

«**Alexis dit :  
Dans mon rêve, Plectrum me gueulait dessus parce que j'avais laissé un médecin, ou plus précisément une "connasse portant une blouse blanche, me lobotomiser le cerveau". Quant à Ouki, il pleurait comme une madeleine en me disant que j'étais qu'un méchant car j'avais oublié quelqu'un. Et, tu veux que je te dise, le truc le plus bizarre, c'était que j'arrivais pas à entendre le nom de celui que j'avais oublié et qu'Ouki m'a répété cinq fois.»**

En lisant ce message, Antoine passa sa main sur ses yeux. Donc, il n'était pas le seul qui n'entendait pas le nom du fantôme ? Mais, pourquoi Plectrum et Ouki s'en souvenaient ? Et qu'entendait Plectrum par «lobotomiser le cerveau» ? Et surtout, qui était la fille qu'il mentionnait ? L'envie de demander des précisions à Alexis lui brûlait les doigts mais il réussit à la réprimer, ne voulant pas mêler son ami dans cette affaire.

«**Antoine dit :  
C'est vrai que c'est bizarre comme rêve quand même... Mais, tu as vraiment aucune idée de ce dont parle Plectrum ?»**

Encore une fois, le message prit du temps avant de parvenir à Antoine mais quand il arriva, ce dernier comprit de manière plus claire qu'il ne pouvait plus rien cacher.

«**Alexis dit :  
Je sais pas trop mais... Il y a des chances que toi, tu le saches, Antoine.»**

Le dénommé resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La réponse était simple, nette et précise. Le breton savait que le chevelu lui cachait quelque chose. Et cette hypothèse se confirma un peu plus avec la suite.

«**Alexis dit :  
Le soir où tu as été agressé, j'ai eu vent de ta conversation avec Kriss. Tu t'es pris un coup de feu et les questions que tu lui avais posé à la base l'avaient inquiété. Et... En voyant que tu ne revenais pas, j'ai commencé à chercher. Pourquoi t'étais-tu intéressé au présentateur de SLG ? Pourquoi as-tu évoqué le Docteur Frédéric à Kriss ? Je n'ai pas eu de réponses concrètes mais... Je voudrai que tu me dises ce que tu sais, Antoine.»**

Ce dernier ne se manifesta pas, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il en parler ? Pouvait-il en parler ? Rien que le fait d'imaginer Alexis menacé par sa faute l'empêchait de parler. Cependant, s'il disait rien, le présentateur du Point Culture le prendrait mal. Soupirant doucement, le chevelu finit par répondre.

**« Antoine dit :  
.. Ecoute, je veux bien te le dire mais... Promets-moi que tu feras plus de recherches et que tu n'en parleras pas aux autres. Et surtout, attends-toi à un truc complètement illogique et WTF.»**

Le breton lui envoya une réponse positive, permettant à Antoine de commencer à taper ce qu'il avait appris. Il lui parla donc de ses recherches, de la venue du médecin, de sa découverte à propos de la maladie du présentateur de SLG, du possible intérêt du Docteur Frédéric à propos de Kriss et tout le reste. La seule chose qu'il passa sous silence, c'est sa rencontre et sa décision d'aider le fugitif.

«**Alexis dit :  
… Donc, tu es en train de me dire que depuis le début, tu cherches un malade mental ?**

**Antoine dit :  
Euh, c'est à peu près ça...**

**Alexis dit:  
Et tu t'interroges sur cette amnésie collective qui a touché une bonne partie des fans?  
**

Le présentateur de WTC évita de faire un commentaire, comprenant que ce qu'il disait été assez... bizarre. Enfin, c'était pas tous les jours non plus qu'on découvrait qu'une personne qu'on avait connu a été effacé de notre mémoire et que cette dernière possédait un dédoublement de la personnalité étrange qui intéressait des médecins. Mais, cette histoire ressemblait plus à un scénario de film plutôt qu'à la réalité. Néanmoins, son locuteur garda son opinion sur cette histoire pour lui, terminant son interrogatoire sur une question.

**Alexis dit :  
D'accord... Mais, quel est le rapport entre cette histoire et Kriss ? Il est pas malade.**

**Antoine dit :  
Ça, je ne peux rien dire. C'est à Kriss de dire si c'est vrai ou pas.»**

En fait, Antoine le savait. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon lui avait déjà confirmé que ses personnalités étaient vrais. Mais, ne sachant pas s'il voulait partager cette information avec tout le monde, il préféra se taire. Le chevelu croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, attendant d'autres questions.

«**Alexis dit :  
Ok... Putain, Plectrum m'avait insulté d'abruti fini dans mon rêve mais il faut croire que c'est la réalité finalement. Pourquoi je me suis pas intéressé à ce truc plus tôt ? Comment ça se fait qu'on se souvient de rien ? C'est bizarre.**

**Antoine dit :  
C'est vrai. Peut-être que quelqu'un nous a retourné le cerveau, je sais pas.  
**

**Alexis dit :  
Le tien, peut-être. Je te savais con mais au point de partir à la recherche d'un gars avec si peu d'indices, ça, je l'aurai jamais cru.**

**Antoine dit :  
Tu devrais le savoir à force. J'adore me masturber les neurones tout en me flageolant la tête avec des questions existentielles.»**

Le présentateur de WTC rit doucement en se demandant comment le breton aurait réagi s'il savait qu'il aidait ce même fou qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il fallait croire qu'il avait développé un sévère syndrome de Stockholm envers le Patron et par extension les autres personnalités. En parlant de ça, le chevelu se dit qu'il faudra qu'il aille voir le fugitif aujourd'hui au risque sinon de se faire traquer par un obsédé sexuel en manque.

«**Alexis dit :  
Sauf que toi, tu n'as pas la science infuse, sale fétichiste des yaourts =) Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Merci d'avoir partagé tes info avec moi.  
**

**Antoine dit :  
De rien. Je te laisse aussi, je dois aller manger un yaourt(si tu vois ce que je veux dire...)»**

La conversation se termina sur cette phrase, permettant à Antoine de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il finit par se décider à sortir, devant aller faire ses emplettes. Le fait d'avoir pu parler de cette affaire avec quelqu'un le rassurait mais... Il secoua la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait une connerie en faisant ça.

Hello, hello~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre avec le début... de je-sais-pas-quoi -Ca serait cool que tu le saches. T'es l'auteur, je te rappelle.- Je sais mais bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire là-dessus. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_Oui, les déjà vu sont plus ou moins normaux, étant donné qu'Alexis commence à se poser des questions un peu à la manière d'Antoine au début et qu'il découvre que lui aussi, il n'arrive pas à entendre le nom de Mathieu... C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça trop chou aussi que Plectrum et Ouki s'allient pour ça *o* Sinon, c'est vrai qu'on commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé(il faut bien que la solution arrive un jour ou l'autre au fond =) ) Encore merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine.

_**The Insane Jane: **_Oui, j'essaye d'être rapide même si je galère un peu(surtout en ce moment, l'inspiration ne me vient pas vraiment facilement .) Pour le nom Mathieu... Oui, je pense que tu peux l'oublier pendant un petit moment( désolé u.u). En espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant, je te dis à bientôt =)

**_Akura Fokkusu:_**-Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur ma personne. Cependant... *tourne la tête pour voir la tête de l'auteur dépassant d'un coffre avec une paire de ciseaux de chaque main* Je crois que l'autre folle a pété un câble quand je lui ai fait des compliments et elle est partie en mode psychopathe u.u- Maître Badass, préfèrez-vous que je vous découpe les membres avec des ciseaux? Ou bien *sort une tronçonneuse* avec ça? -Euh... Tu es flippante quand tu es comme ça. Reviens, termine ta review et ensuite, on avisera.- C'est comme vous voulez Maître Badass~ *revient* Donc, encore merci pour ta review (sans tes personnalités? Yeah, champagne!) Je te dis à la prochaine~

_**Genext: **_Merci pour ta review, je t'avouerai que j'écris vite car je suis très motivée en voyant autant de gens qui suivent cette histoire(merci beaucoup *o*) J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi cette partie avec Plectrum et Ouki(j'espère que j'arriverai à en faire d'autres dans ce style par la suite =) ) Je te remercie du fond du coeur et je te dis à la prochaine~

_**Tamhi:**_Ah, je te conseille pas de le faire avec du produit vaisselle, j'ai essayé et ça fait vraiment mal . Par contre, le faire avec de la lessive liquide, c'est mieux~ Encore merci pour ta review et je vais essayer de garder le rythme ^^(je te taperai pas, promis =) )

_**huri:**_Eh ben, c'est une assez longue review O.O Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire, malgré sa longueur, te plaît. Donc, pour tes questions :  
-Pour l'idée... Eh ben, déjà à la base, je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur le Matoine. Puis, après avoir vu le 85eme épisode de SLG, j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de suite à l'épisode comme d'autres auteurs ont fait dans le fandom(et franchement, ce qu'elles ont fait été vraiment génial =) ) Puis, je suis assez fascinée par l'amnésie aussi. Donc, un matin alors que j'étais en train de manger, j'ai eu cette idée que j'ai commencé à écrire. Et quelques jours plus-tard, après avoir une poussée de courage à 2 heures du mat', je me suis dit "Allez, je la poste!" Et puis, après avoir eu des reviews ainsi que des follows et des reviews, j'ai continué à publier et voilà~ =D  
-Alors, le vrai Mathieu... Comment expliquer sans spoiler... Je t'avouerai qu'il apparaîtra de manière claire et précise vers la fin (4-5 chapitres avant la fin, peut-être même avant) mais... non, je vais éviter d'aller trop loin dans mon explication. Mathieu apparaîtra "vraiment"(c'est-à-dire en chair et en os)dans la dernière partie de l'histoire(qui va arriver dans quelques chapitres). Mais, il deviendra le vrai Mathieu(celui qu'on voit dans SLG et qui communique avec ses personnalités et tout ça)pendant les deux derniers chapitres. J'espère que j'ai réussi à répondre à ta question ^^  
-Pour la fin, je n'ai pas une idée approximative. A la place, je sais plus ou moins comment ça va se finir. Ca va être... euh... plein d'action, de pleurs, de joie, de tristesse... ou pas.  
Encore merci pour ta review~ N'hésite pas à me poser d'autres questions si jamais mes réponses ne te satisfaisaient pas. Je me ferai une joie d'y répondre =)

_**Iykwim:**_Eh ouais, il faut bien que quelqu'un aide Antoine un peu ^^ C'est vrai que là, il a fait fort pour son excuse ^^ Eh ben, pour ce qui concerne Kriss, je t'annonce avec joie qu'il va...*bip anti-spoil* =) Je te dis à la prochaine et j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**_nekokawaii99:_ **J'avoue moi aussi =) (Raison pour laquelle j'adore Ouki et le Geek =D Ils sont trop chou~ **) C'est pas que je laisse planer le doute, c'est surtout que... j'avais pas d'idées sur ce chapitre. J'avais fait une sorte de plan mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, c'était la panne sèche u.u" Et puis, je voulais faire un chapitre où un autre youtubeur commence à se poser des questions sur cette histoire aussi donc, je l'ai fait là ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews mais aussi à tout ceux qui lisent et qui continuent à s'accrocher à cette (longue) histoire ^^  
Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant et sur ce, portez-vous bien!

Bye bye~


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Après la discussion avec Alexis, les jours avaient passé assez rapidement, surprenant même Antoine devant cette vitesse avec laquelle le temps défilait. Il avait réussi à terminer son épisode de What the Cut et l'avait mis en ligne, lui permettant d'être tranquille pendant quelques temps. D'ailleurs, il avait eu des avis assez positifs de ses fans qui l'avaient excusé pour son retard. Certains s'étaient même inquiétés pour lui et lui avaient envoyé des messages pour lui demander si ça allait bien malgré sa blessure. Mis à part ça, ses journées passaient doucement, rythmées entre ses visites au fugitif et des heures sur son lit à glander. Et ça continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que le week-end arrive avec la visite chez Nyo pour le script.

Quand il était arrivé chez le dessinateur, Alexis était déjà là. Le présentateur du Point Culture était en train de montrer comment il allait s'habiller pour l'épisode, donnant l'impression de se cosplayer pour une convention. Chemise blanche, nœud papillon noir à pois blancs,une paire de lunettes avec des faux-verres. Il manquait plus que la coupe de cheveux en brosse et il avait tout du professeur respectable(et un peu aventurier qui essayait de faire des choses bizarres avec la science).

Nyo aussi était habillé en Geek, ayant mis la casquette et un tee-shirt un peu large. Si son look lui donnait plutôt l'allure d'une racaille au visage trop mignon qui essayait de se la jouer, le chevelu ne put qu'être bluffé quand son ami arriva et lui fit une moue mignonne avec des yeux de chiot abattu. Avec cette tête, ça allait être dur d'être méchant avec lui.

Pendant que le présentateur de WTC complimentait plus ou moins ironiquement son collègue déguisé en scientifique, Nyo était parti chercher un kigurumi de Panda et le tendit à Antoine, un petit sourire horriblement satisfait quand il lui dit de l'enfiler. Et malgré tout sa volonté pour refuser son offre, le harcèlement du dessinateur eurent raison du présentateur de WTC qui l'enfila à contrecœur.

-T'es trop chou ! Avait déclaré Alexis avec un petit sourire ironique, ravi de pouvoir se moquer de son collègue quand ce dernier revint habillé.

-Je vous déteste...

Le chevelu avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux avant de mettre la capuche, l'enfonçant sur sa tête pour essayer de cacher son visage. Toutefois, il était assez étonné que ça lui aille. C'était pas très large mais pas trop petit non plus. Et, il fallait l'avouer, c'était plutôt confortable. C'était pas le premier kigurumi qu'il portait(celui qu'il avait été celui d'un lapin) mais celui-là était pas mal non plus.

Quelques minutes et joutes verbales plus-tard, les deux membres du JDG étaient finalement arrivés. Quand ils avaient vu le chevelu avec son costume, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher à lui lancer deux-trois vannes, déclarant que c'était assez bizarre qu'un lapin fétichiste de yaourts s'habille comme un panda mélomane. Néanmoins, le sujet avait vite dévié quand Nyo leur demanda s'ils avaient pris leurs costumes.

Si Seb s'était déjà habillé en mode "hippie" et n'avait plus qu'à mettre les accessoires comme son chapeau de paille et ses lunettes de soleil , Fred avait toujours son costume dans son sac, ayant opté pour la discrétion et ce n'était pas en étant travesti qu'il passerait inaperçu dans le métro. Après avoir salué tout le monde, le testeur de jeux s'était rapidement éclipsé pour se changer, prenant un long moment pour se changer. Pendant ce temps, Nyo avait proposé des trucs à boire à tout le monde tandis que les autres parlaient des dernières nouvelles. Seb en avait profité pour interroger Antoine, lui demandant si ça lui faisait mal sa blessure.

-Au début, oui . Mais maintenant, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le cameraman, bien que sceptique, ne put insister, son acolyte arrivant dans la pièce avec une élégance très masculine.

Une perruque blonde assez longue qui formait deux couettes longues, un tee-shirt bleu avec une poitrine bien dessinée. En plus avec la pose que le testeur de jeux avait pris, il ressemblait Grenier-chan mais avec des cheveux blonds. Et... c'était assez dérangeant, Antoine dut se l'avouer. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Nyo, lui demandant du regard si c'était une bonne idée. Son compagnon paraissait plutôt emballé et déclara avec un grand sourire que ça serait peut-être mieux avec une jupe.

-Avec tout le respect que je te porte, Nyo... Va mourir... ne~ ! Lui avait répondu le Joueur du grenier avec un sourire forcé.

Suite à cela, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table de verre du salon. Se fixant, l'atmosphère se fit assez tendue, comme s'ils allaient parler d'une catastrophe récente plutôt que d'une émission humoristique sur le net.

-Commençons le brainstorming !

Nyo se leva joyeusement, faisant bouger ses bras pour inviter les participants à commencer le débat. Installés sur la table basse du salon, Fred, Seb, Alexis, Antoine et Nyo s'étaient décidés à préparer le script pour l'épisode-hommage. Enfin, le commencer au moins. Si l'équipe du Joueur du Grenier et le dessinateur étaient bien motivés, Alexis et Antoine étaient un peu moins pré é tout, tout le monde participa.

-Alors, pour l'épisode-hommage, commença Nyo. Je pensais qu'on pouvait commencer avec une introduction qui servirait de sorte de fil rouge à cette émission.

-On pourrait faire une sorte d'enquête policière, non ? Proposa le présentateur du Point Culture.

-Ou bien, une sorte de quête ? Genre, on doit chercher un objet important, expliqua le chevelu, n'ayant pas vraiment l'inspiration.

-L'enquête policière colle plus au truc, je pense, déclara le testeur de jeux. On peut dire qu'un personnage perd quelque chose et cherche des indices pour retrouver le voleur ?

Les autres participants hochèrent la tête, réfléchissant à la question. Déjà, qui allait perdre quelque chose ? Le geek ? Dans ce cas, il serait à la recherche d'une peluche ou d'un jeu vidéo. Si c'était le hippie, il chercherait de la drogue. La fille, des vêtements ou du maquillage. Le professeur, un livre. Le moine, sa bible. Le panda... Du bambou? Et le patron... Sa combinaison en cuir moulante avec le fouet et les oreilles de chien ?

-Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée en fait, déclara Alexis en s'éclaircissant la voix.

S'installant un peu mieux, il plissa les yeux comme s'il s'apprêtait à raconter une histoire à suspens et prit une voix plutôt fluette, imitant visiblement le Geek. Puis, il commença à raconter son délire.

-Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je jouais à l'ordinateur. Notre créateur schizophrène s'était décidé à tourner son épisode comme à son habitude, obligeant les autres à s'occuper comme il pouvait. Et quand je suis sorti de la chambre... Il avait disparu...

Bordel, c'était assez accrochant son histoire vu comme il la racontait. Nyo l'écoutait tout en prenant des notes tandis que Seb et Fred arboraient un petit sourire amusé. Antoine réfléchit avant de reprendre sur le même ton.

-Affolé, je courus jusqu'au salon. Et, je vis une scène remplie de rouge... La fille, allongée par terre, face contre le sol. Le Patron assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée. Le Hippie, tombé par terre avec sa chaise. Le professeur, entouré de fioles brisés. Le moine, toujours à genoux les mains jointes. Même le Panda tout mignon était présent, allongé sur la table, du rouge coulant de ses lèvres. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être...

Seb eut un petit rire avant de déclarer en souriant, faisant mine de se lever.

-Si, ils le sont tous et c'est fini ! Ravi d'être passé.

Le présentateur du Point Culture rit aussi tandis que Nyo déclara, enthousiaste.

-Non, mais c'est une bonne idée ! Le geek découvre que le présentateur a disparu et voit le carnage dans le salon. Mais, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

-Trop de vin, tout le monde dort, expliqua Fred. Ils commencent à se réveiller avec un mal de tête affreux et cherche à découvrir ce qui s'est passé pour que le présentateur disparaisse.

-Putain, qui est le con qui m'a touché pendant mon sommeil !? Grogna Alexis, prenant une voix rauque comme celle du Patron.

-J'ai mal à la têteeeeuh. Vraiment mal à la têteeeeuh ! Se mit à chantonner Antoine qui souriait devant sa connerie.

-Je crois que j'en ai trop pris, gros ! Hurla Seb avec une voix complètement pétée.

Fred, quant à lui, dut tousser un peu, s'éclaircissant la voix, avant de reprendre d'une voix affreusement agaçante.

-Qui m'a piqué mes tampax ? J'espère que c'est pas toi, sale macho à la con, ne ?!

Nyo continua de tout marquer, amusé par la facilité dont les autres trouvaient leurs répliques tout en continuant leur délire. Le truc continua un petit moment avant que le sujet de la première vidéo soit abordé. Le dessinateur leur avait montré l'enregistrement qui montrait une jeune fille déguisée en chat qui explique qu'elle a eu la visite du Nyancat qui lui a parlé de son plan d'invasion du net et du monde. Et elle donnait les informations pour ses amis chats tout en prêchant la bonne parole du Nyancat.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de ça ?

-Bah... bafouilla Antoine en quête d'une réponse.

-En gros, les chats sont dangereux et j'avais raison !

Le présentateur du Point Culture se leva, heureux que sa théorie sur les chats soit appuyée par une autre personne. Les autres le fixèrent d'un air choqué, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Déjà, c'était quoi cette vidéo? Le présentateur de WTC réfléchit un instant avant de trouver une idée.

-Le Nyancat !

Fred le fixa d'un air perplexe, se demandant si son collègue avait toujours toute sa tête. Après une pause, Antoine déclara en souriant.

-La vidéo ! Elle peut contenir des «indices» sur l'endroit où serait enfermé le présentateur. Suite à l'avoir vu, on se décide de chercher un endroit où il y a plein de chats et on atterrit tous dans un Neko Café !

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assistance le temps que tout le monde comprenne l'idée proposée qu'ils finirent par accepter, se décidant que ça serait un bon truc au final.

-Le prof pourrait expliquer ce qu'est qu'un Neko Cafe aussi, déclara Nyo en marquant ça dans un coin.

Le sujet dévia par la suite pour partir sur ce qui pourra être dit sur la seconde vidéo. Cette dernière montrait un homme déguisé en panda qui faisait peur à des enfants dans une crèche.

-Je visualise bien la scène après la vidéo. Maître Panda apparaît et pose une question aux autres. Ces derniers se tournent tous vers lui pour le fixer intensément avant de se lever et de lui courir après. Puis, après, on attache le panda et on le torture~

La déclaration enjouée de Seb inquiéta un peu Antoine qui jouait le Panda. Ils allaient lui faire quoi au juste ?

-Bonne idée ! S'écria Nyo avant de reprendre. On l'attache et on le questionne pour qu'il nous livre l'endroit où se trouve le présentateur. Chacun essaye de le faire parler.

Un petit sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de tous les participants qui angoissa un peu le chevelu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

-Donc, commença Alexis en souriant, je propose que le professeur utilise ses fioles pour le menacer, le moine lui jette de l'eau bénite pour l'exorciser, le Geek... lui gratte le ventre parce qu'il le trouve trop chou, le Hippie ne fait rien parce qu'il est pour la paix, la fille... le gifle et le Patron...

-Se le fait sur la table, conclut Fred. Et fait plein de trucs SM avec...

-Euh... D'accord... balbutia le concerné, un peu perplexe. Mais, je vous apprends quoi alors ?

-Rien en fait. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime qui subit les préjugés de ses collègues.

La remarque de Nyo fit frissonner le présentateur de WTC qui contre-attaqua, se rappelant d'un détail.

-Vous savez que les panda font partie d'une espèce protégée ? Si vous me faîtes du mal, vous aurez des problèmes.

-Tu es un lapin à la base, usurpateur ! Déclara Fred.

-Et toi, un canard ! Renchérit le chevelu.

-Je suis pas n'importe quel canard ! Expliqua son locuteur avant de prendre une voix calme et posée. Je suis la lumière parmi les ténèbres. L'étoile brillante dans une nuit sans lune. La lueur d'espoir dans l'océan du désespoir. Je suis la goutte d'eau sur une feuille pendant l'automne. Je suis le protecteur qui donne de l'espoir. Je suis...

-Extrêmement chiant ! Termina Seb, coupant le délire de son ami. Bon, revenons sur l'épisode. Le Panda est interrogé et après ? On le retrouve comment le présentateur ?

Un silence se propagea rapidement, le temps que l'inspiration revienne. Cependant, les idées semblaient être parties en exil.

-Je sais pas du tout, avoua Antoine

-Moi non plus, renchérit Alexis en soupirant.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, étant du même avis que leurs collègues. Après un petit moment de flottement, Seb jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Merde, il faut qu'on y aille, Fred.

-Hein ? Ah oui.

Le testeur de jeux soupira, exaspéré, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de partir. Les deux amis se levèrent avant de s'excuser platement, déclarant que la personne qui les héberge leur avait proposé d'aller faire un tour ce soir dans Paris et leur avait fixé une heure. Fred partit se changer rapidement avant de suivre Seb et Nyo qui les raccompagna à la porte. De leurs côtés, Alexis se leva et partit chercher son sac tandis qu'Antoine jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'ils avaient écrit, relisant les idées. Les yeux rivés sur la feuille de papier, il ne fit pas attention au dessinateur qui partit dans la cuisine, ni au présentateur du Point Culture qui s'était mis en face de lui.

-Antoine ? Un petit coucou ?

Le dénommé releva la tête, tombant nez à... «nez» avec la caméra du breton qui lui souriait.

-Euh ? Pourquoi tu me filmes ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette caméra ?

-Raison simple. Vu que la dernière fois que tu es rentré chez toi, tu t'es fait agressé, Nyo m'a demandé d'amener ma caméra pour qu'on puisse tourner des trucs avec toi au cas où tu devrais disparaître. Et puis... La dernière fois que je t'ai filmé, j'ai eu un truc assez intéressant.

-Et dérangeant aussi.

Son locuteur eut un petit rire tout en acquiesçant.

-Oui, intéressant et dérangeant. Et comme j'aime tout savoir, j'ai l'intention de voir quel truc intéressant tu vas faire. Prêt ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, remettant la capuche du kigurumi en place.

-Euh, si je te dis 'non', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On le fera quand même, déclara Nyo en revenant, souriant comme à l'accoutumée

Antoine soupira, sachant qu'argumenter ne servirait à rien. Il laissa donc ses deux amis le filmaient dans certaines scènes, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de le filmer sans les autres. Si au début, il n'était pas trop chaud, le chevelu finit par y prendre goût, appréciant le rôle chantant et surtout polyvalent de son personnage. C'était finalement à la nuit tombée qu'il quitta l'appartement avec Alexis qui devait retourner là où il logeait. Saluant une dernière fois son ami, le présentateur de WTC se décida à passer à une supérette avant de partir voir le fugitif.  
Sans voir que quelqu'un le suivait.

Bonjour tout le monde~

Bon déjà, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir publié hier. J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à taper ce chapitre par la même occasion. Je suis d'ailleurs pas trop satisfaite par le résultat mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

_**The Insane Jane:**_ Ravie que l'histoire continue de te plaire~ =) Ne t'en fais pas, aucun youtubeur ne se retrouvera avec une balle entre les deux yeux ^^ Pour le Happy End, ce sera à toi de me le dire~ =) Merci pour ton soutien et je te dis à bientôt =)

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_ Merci beaucoup ^^ Je crois que ta certitude est bonne pour le "je t'aime"(quoique je suis pas sûre, je vais peut-être abandonnée cette idée de romance au final u.u") Pour tes questions, tu auras les réponses dans l'équivalent de deux chapitres et j'espère qu'elles te conviendront ^^' *commence à stresser* Je te remercie et à la prochaine =)

_**Hizerielle:**_ Merci pour ta review =D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise =)

_**huri:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois avec un nouveau chapitre~Bye bye~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Quand Antoine entra dans la planque avec ses sacs en plastique, un bruit de chute retentit, le surprenant un peu. Passant dans le côté «cuisine»(enfin, ce qu'il restait), le chevelu retrouva le châtain(enfin, le Geek plus exactement) qui semblait sous le choc. Il avait sa main encore en l'air, ayant visiblement lâché le couteau qui était à ses pieds. D'ailleurs, en voyant la lame crantée et affûtée de l'objet, le youtubeur se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de laisser ça à un fugitif et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour trouver ça? Enfin, il écarta rapidement cette interrogation et s'approcha. Récupérant le couteau, il observa quelques secondes la victime qui semblait plutôt pâle, le terrifiant un peu.

-Y a un problème ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Non... Non, aucun...

La réponse un peu bafouillée de la victime le surprit un peu mais il garda ça pour lui, retournant dans la pièce principale. Posant ses sacs sur la table, il laissa le fugitif s'en occuper pour les ranger, préférant retourner sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu. Sa course dans la capitale pour venir ici avait été assez longue et suite à un coup, son épaule lui faisait vraiment mal. Enfin, il était en un seul morceau, c'était ça qui comptait.

Le présentateur de WTC garda le silence, observant l'autre personne qui se mit à bouger dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement une occupation. La flûte avait disparu étrangement et il remarqua aussi une étrange marque dans le mur qui le surprit. Vu la forme, on dirait presque un impact de balle mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu quand il s'était réveillé ici la première fois, ni pendant les autres fois où il était venu. Il aurait voulu poser la question au Geek qui continuait de faire les cent pas dans la pièce mais, au vu de sa mine un peu affolée, il préféra rester silencieux. S'allongeant sur le canapé, il finit par fermer les yeux, réfléchissant un peu.

Il repensa à son après-midi avec les autres à bosser sur ce script. Ça se terminait vraiment en délire complet et il se demandait si ça valait le coup de le mettre sur le net. Ils allaient être fichés avec toutes ses conneries sinon... Quoiqu'en fait, lui, il n'avait plus beaucoup de soucis à se faire. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à cause de ses vidéos, sa «réputation» avait été ternie depuis un long moment surtout avec cette histoire de fétichisme. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire.

Après ça, le chevelu repensa à sa discussion avec Alexis et plus précisément son rêve avec Plectrum et Ouki. Bien que ce soit qu'une sorte de songe éveillé, Antoine se demandait si ce n'était pas une sorte de message un peu ésotérique qui viendrait d'un monde parallèle... A cette pensée, le chevelu se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de lire les post des fans qui allaient sûrement le rendre fangirl plus tôt que prévu. Bref, Antoine réfléchit un instant sur ce que le métronome parlant aurait pu essayer de dire par lobotomiser. Lobotomiser, c'était devenir une sorte de marionnette et de ne plus avoir conscience de ses actes(enfin, c'était en tout cas la définition qu'il donnerait pour ce mot). Dans ce cas-là, le mot ne permettait pas de définir le problème d'amnésie collective. Sinon, tout le monde serait devenu des pantins et il n'aurait peut-être jamais entamé de recherches. Dans ce cas, ce que voulait dire Plectrum s'était qu'ils avaient été manipulés ? Enfin ici aussi, il était impossible de manipuler autant de personnes quand même. Et puis...

-Quel moyen permettrait de manipuler quelqu'un jusqu'à lui permettre d'oublier l'existence de quelqu'un ?

-Question très pertinente!

Le youtubeur rouvrit les yeux pour remarquer le châtain devant lui, le fixant d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et que le professeur(il était pas trop sûr de sa déclaration, ne l'ayant vu que quelques fois et il ne lui avait jamais parlé) l'ait entendu. Toutefois, il se tourna vers la personne possédant la science infuse et attendit qu'il réponde à sa question.

-Vois-tu, il n'y a qu'une seule méthode qui permet d'accéder au subconscient d'un être. Et cette méthode, bien qu'elle soit à la base très réglementée, peut être utilisée à des fins sectaires, voire même criminelles. Surtout en ajoutant une autre forme qui a été découverte par un médecin allemand, il y a quelques années, cette technique devient efficace et surtout très dangereuse.

Antoine resta silencieux, essayant de suivre le scientifique dans son délire. Cependant... La méthode dont il parlait... Non, c'était pas de...

-Cette méthode a été longuement critiqué par la psychanalyse de Freud qui la considère comme étant lié au magnétisme et qu'elle ne faisait que guérir temporairement le patient. Enfin, la psychanalyse tire ses origines de cette méthode et l'a utilisé de nombreuses fois. De nos jours, elle est utilisée à plusieurs degrés en fonction du problème dont souffre le patient. Et cette méthode, c'est...

Le professeur s'interrompit, laissant place à une autre personnalité. De son côté, le chevelu dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur Maître Panda(ça pouvait être que lui vu qu'il s'était mis à siffloter quelques notes avant de s'arrêter) pour l'obliger à échanger sa place avec le professeur pour qu'il termine son explication. Même si Antoine pensait avoir compris, il aurait voulu entendre la suite pour en être sûr. Respirant doucement, il finit par se calmer, décidant d'en parler quand il reverra le professeur. Néanmoins, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus flippante.

Le mélomane s'était assis sur une chaise et gardait le silence, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Après un petit moment de flottement, il s'était décidé à siffloter l'air d'une musique de film. De son côté, le chevelu ferma les yeux, somnolant un peu.

Quand il se réveilla, le chanteur s'était tut depuis un long moment, ayant laissé sa place au Patron qui avait pris un magazine fraîchement ramené tout en râlant dans sa barbe. Une clope au bec, son pistolet n'était plus à sa ceinture, ayant été posé sur la table pour une certaine raison. Se redressant, le youtubeur s'étira doucement avant de fixer le criminel. Puis, se disant que c'était sûrement lui qui en était l'auteur, il demanda en désignant l'impact de balle sur le mur.

-Tu refais la décoration ?

A cette remarque, l'homme en noir reporta son attention sur lui, le fusillant du regard. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au mur, il finit par reprendre sa lecture, préférant marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en laissant la question sans réponse. Soit cette marque avait été faite par le criminel alors qui s'ennuyait, soit c'était une autre personnalité qui l'avait fait. Toutefois, en voyant que le criminel n'était pas de bonne humeur, il ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Les minutes passèrent tandis qu'Antoine fixait le plafond, méditant les paroles du prof. C'est finalement un juron qui mit fin à sa contemplation tandis que le Patron posa sa main sur son front, serrant les dents.

-Y a un problème ?

L'homme en noir tourna la tête et le fixa un moment avant de soupirer, ignorant sa question. Il préféra se concentrer sur le bois de la table, attendant que le mal de tête passe. De son côté, le chevelu se redressa et partit chercher des cachets contre la migraine avant de les tendre au criminel qui les refusa directement.

-Ne mets pas de cachets de ce genre devant moi. Sinon, je te bute.

-Le problème, c'est que ça va pas s'arranger si tu les prends pas.

Le pervers détourna la tête et se tut, ayant pris sa décision. Et, sachant qu'essayer de le raisonner sur cette question ne marcherait pas, le youtubeur décida donc de poser les cachets sur la table avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul. Faisant un tour dans l'immeuble, il finit par s'asseoir dans un coin, regardant la lune par une des nombreuses fenêtres brisées. Croisant les bras, il cala son dos contre le mur, réfléchissant un peu.

_«Cette méthode a été longuement critiqué par la psychanalyse de Freud qui la considère comme étant lié au magnétisme et qu'elle ne faisait que guérir temporairement le patient. Enfin, la psychanalyse tire ses origines de cette méthode et l'a utilisé de nombreuses fois. De nos jours, elle est utilisée à plusieurs degrés en fonction du problème dont souffre le patient. Et cette méthode, c'est...»_

La dernière réplique du médecin lui revint à la mémoire, repassant en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'il fasse un lien avec quoique ce soit. Et puis, même s'il connaissait la réponse, qui aurait pu faire ça... Une sorte de déclic résonna dans un coin de son esprit tandis qu'un détail lui vint à l'esprit. Une phrase qu'il avait lu dans l'article du Docteur Frédéric et qui prit tout son sens. Le puzzle de cette histoire était presque terminé, arrachant un «putain» au chevelu. Pourquoi était-il si long à la détente ?!

_«Le médecin parlait aussi d'un médecin répondant au nom de Dr Martin qui, lui, était spécialisé dans la psychothérapie et notamment l'hypnose.»_

Antoine se redressa pour retourner voir le fugitif quand un bruit l'obligea à s'arrêter. Des gens en noir arrivèrent par les escaliers, commençant à fouiller chaque pièce. Vu la façon dont ils étaient habillés, le chevelu nota très facilement la ressemblance avec ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi quelques jours auparavant.

-Alors ?

Une femme arriva derrière eux, parlant d'une voix claire et froide. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noires, Ses yeux verts étaient froids, lui donnant des allures de serpent. Habillée d'un tailleur noir assez chic, elle avait une longue veste blanche par dessus, flottant derrière elle. Même en ne lui jetant que de rapides coups d'œil, Antoine la reconnut assez facilement.

Le Docteur Martin, la spécialiste en psychothérapie qui aidait le Docteur Frédéric. Et, si la théorie d'Antoine tenait la route, c'était elle la responsable de l'amnésie collective. Puis, c'était elle qui avait donné des médicaments à Kriss.

Kriss !

A cause de sa course-poursuite, le détail lui avait échappé. Mais, maintenant, le chevelu comprenait que son ami avait été impliqué dans ce problème. Et si le fugitif était attrapé, le présentateur de Minute Papillon le serait aussi !

Attrapant son portable, le présentateur de WTC chercha le numéro de son ami pour l'avertir, lui écrivant un message bref quand un bruit retint son attention. Visiblement le Patron n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et avait réussi à battre ses hommes de main, son pistolet pointé sur le front de la femme.

-Tu pensais pas que j'allais te laisser me baiser, sale pute.

La dénommée garda une expression calme avant qu'un léger sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait guère inquiète par l'arme, gardant un sang-froid. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle le fixa d'un air «froid» avant de déclarer d'une voix tellement mielleuse que ça devenait presque agaçant.

-Quel vocabulaire. Tu dois être la personnalité perverse de ton hôte. Le docteur Frédéric m'a parlé de toi.

A la mention du médecin, le criminel serra les dents, essayant de rester calme. Un silence tendu s'installa avant que la spécialiste décide de faire un pas vers son locuteur.

-Où est-il ? Murmura t-elle.

-Qui ?

Le docteur Martin eut un petit soupir avant de faire le tour de la pièce du regard.

-Je sais qu'il est là. C'est grâce à un de ses amis que j'ai pu trouver ta planque et je sais également qu'il n'a pas quitté le bâtiment. Alors, dis-moi... Où est ton complice ?

Antoine retint son souffle, comprenant que c'était lui qui était visé. Néanmoins, l'évocation d'un de ses amis le surprit. Comment ça grâce à un de ses amis ? Il ne fut pas le seul à se poser la question et le Patron demanda.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, salope ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune, ravie de son effet. Elle fit un nouveau pas en avant avant de répondre.

-En suivant un des amis de ton complice. Je crois que son nom est... Nyo ? Ou bien Pyo ? Enfin, peu importe. Il a visiblement tenté de suivre son compagnon pour être sûr qu'il ne se fera pas agressé. Et grâce à son idée excellente, j'ai pu te retrouver. J'avais essayé de suivre ton complice mais... il était sur ses gardes et arrivait toujours à disparaître quelque part. Dans la foule, à un coin de rue. Mais ce Pyo... Qu'importe où il était, il arrivait toujours à reconnaître son ami de dos et il m'a amené jusqu'à toi.

Bordel, Nyo... Un élan de colère monta chez le chevelu qui finit par se calmer, maudissant sa propre connerie. Si l'idée de le prendre en filature était une mauvaise idée, cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait donné une explication plus claire sur ce qui était arrivé. Serrant ses doigts autour de son téléphone, Antoine inspira doucement. Si la femme était arrivée jusqu'ici, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

-Bien, maintenant, j'ai répondu à ta question. Réponds à la mienne. Où est-il ?

Un silence lui répondit, seulement brisé par le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, faisant claquer la veste du criminel. Le chevelu essaya de garder son sang-froid, hésitant. Que devait-il faire ?

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te le dire, sale connasse ?

Le Patron tira mais la balle se contenta de frôler la joue du médecin qui s'approcha et utilisa un taser sur le bras du châtain, le paralysant temporairement. Récupérant le pistolet, elle lui donna un coup de talon dans les tibias avant de poser le canon de l'arme sur le criminel. Un sourire fier apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose.

-Bien, dans ce cas, présentons les choses autrement, déclara t-elle en ricanant. Si ton complice n'apparaît pas dans 10 secondes, je te plomberai un membre. 10.

-Tu n'oseras pas le..

Le criminel s'interrompit tandis qu'une autre personnalité prit le relais. Un silence s'en suivit tandis que le décompte continuait. Merde. Antoine ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La panique le prit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

-3...

Le temps continuait de s'écouler, l'inquiétant. Allait-elle le faire ? Vu sa façon d'être, elle en serait capable.

-2...

Le chevelu déglutit difficilement et inspira. Il fallait qu'il choisisse.

-1.. Prépare-toi au tir~

-Arrêtez !

Le youtubeur sortit de sa cachette, se mettant en face de la brune qui le dévisagea, plantant son regard dans celui du présentateur de WTC. Son sourire s'était agrandi, donnant des frissons dans le dos à celui qui la fixait. Maintenant qu'il était à découvert, Antoine put observer la femme plus précisément. L'expression «les apparences sont parfois trompeuses» semblait avoir été créé pour elle. Elle était belle, ça, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux montrait une once de folie dans le comportement de cette dame.

Le châtain avait relevé la tête et jeta un regard mi-affolé, mi-énervé au chevelu. Ce dernier ne put déterminer d'ailleurs quelle personnalité avait le contrôle du corps, son expression étant trop différente que celle qu'il avait l'habitude d' observer. Et puis, la situation l'empêcha de se pencher trop sur le sujet.

-Quel charmant jeune homme ! Dit la femme avec un rictus mauvais. Être capable de mettre votre sécurité après celle d'un ami, cela me donne presque l'impression d'être dans un film. Enfin...

S'approchant d'un des hommes qui gisait inconscient sur le sol, elle attrapa un fusil et le pointa devant son prisonnier avant de tirer, faisant sursauter Antoine qui resta sous le choc. S'apprêtant à lui crier dessus, il remarqua que ce n'était pas une balle qui avait été tiré mais une fléchette. Suite au coup, le châtain tomba sur le côté, perdant connaissance.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec son expression amusée. Il va juste faire un petit somme avant qu'on le ramène à son domicile.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le détailla des pieds à la tête, son expression trahissant à la fois de la fascination et de la déception. Pour une femme froide, son visage semblait très expressif surtout pour des émotions liées à la folie. Son arme toujours dans les mains, elle finit par s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, continuant à l'observer.

-Enfin, je devrais dire votre domicile. Car, vous aussi, vous allez m'accompagner. Dans votre prochain appartement qui se trouve dans notre asile. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Après quelques médicaments, vous ne verrez même plus que ça ressemble à une prison.

Le dénommé resta silencieux, fixant le canon qu'elle lui pointa sur lui. Derrière elle, d'autres personnes arrivèrent et prirent en charge le châtain avant de se positionner aux côtés du médecin, se préparant à tirer au moindre pépin. Antoine était pris au piège. Sa seule échappatoire serait de sauter par la fenêtre mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à se relever après sa chute. Et de toute façon, d'autres hommes devaient l'attendre en bas. Et puis... C'était peut-être une manière de trouver les dernières réponses à ses questions. Toutefois, il fallait qu'il couvre les arrières de ses collègues. Son téléphone étant toujours dans sa main, il appuya sur la touche "envoi" avant de le jeter derrière lui.

Quelque chose se ficha dans son ventre, une fléchette identique à celle qu'avait reçu le châtain tandis qu'une vague de fatigue commença à submerger le chevelu, le faisant tomber par terre. Dans sa chute, ses lunettes avaient quitté son nez, atterrissant juste devant lui tandis que ses yeux semblaient se fermer d'eux-mêmes. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut la forme de cette folle en blouse blanche qui resta devant lui, faisant signe à un de ses hommes de main pour qu'il vienne ici. En bougeant la tête, il vit d'autres formes noires partir, récupérant leurs camarades assommés. Puis son esprit commença petit à petit à se déconnecter, repartant se plonger dans les ténèbres de son inconscient. Avant qu'il perde connaissance, une phrase résonna à ses oreilles, accompagnée par un petit ricanement.

-Échec et mat, Monsieur Daniel.

Hello, tout le monde~  
Me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre... Et je remarque qu'encore une fois, Antoine est vachement OC(enfin, je pense que j'aurais réagi comme lui mais bon, après faut voir ^^).

Réponse aux reviews

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_Ravie que l'idée te plaise et que les personnages collent =) Alors, la fille avec les chats n'est pas une vraie vidéo(ou du moins si une vidéo de ce genre existe, je ne le savais pas du tout ^^) Je te dis à la prochaine pour la suite =)

_**Guest:**_Merci pour ta review =)

_**huri:**_Ravie que ça te plaise~ =D Pour ta question, Antoine fait référence à la vidéo que lui a montré Alexis où le chevelu roule un patin à Mathieu alors qu'ils sont bourrés(j'en parle dans les premiers chapitres ^^) Voilà~ Je suis au même point que toi niveau curiosité aussi donc, je comprends =) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt

_**Tamhi:** _Merci pour ta review =D Ravie que ça te plaise~ !

**_The Insane Jane:_ **Oui, le concept est assez bizarre mais bon, c'est tellement drôle de les voir comme ça ^^ J'espère que la Happy End te plaira et je te dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre~

**_Iykwim:_ **Désolé pour la coupure, j'ai remarqué que je mets toujours du suspens à la fin de mes chapitres(en fait, c'est parce que je sais jamais comment les terminer donc... voilà). Ravie que l'idée(malgré le côté très WTF te plaise et je te dis à la prochaine~

_**nekokawaii99:**_Merci beaucoup =D Pour ta question, la première vidéo n'existe pas(enfin, en tout cas, je l'ai jamais vu mais on trouve de tout sur internet ^^) par contre la deuxième existe réellement =) Encore merci et à la prochaine ^^

**_Hizerielle:_ **Désolé pour ce rêve (moi aussi je voudrai trop le voir mais bon u.u' a moins qu'un miracle se produise, je doute que ça se réalise T_T) Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise malgré tout =D

_**Peter Queen:**_Désolé pour le cliffhanger ^^' Euh... Pour les convaincre, je pense pas que je le pourrais(un peu trop intimidé pour demander quelque chose du genre ^^) Mais, si quelqu'un veut tenter le coup, je le soutiendrai =) J'espère que la suite te plaira =) et gros bisous ^^

_**Genext:**_Te met en joie? Tant que ça? Eh ben O.O Je te remercie beaucoup =) Par contre, pourquoi tu penses que Nyo et Alexis ont une idée derrière la tête? Merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine pour la suite =)

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre qui mettra en scène Alexis~

Bye bye~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Alexis était encore réveillé malgré l'heure tardive. Allongé sur son lit, il lisait un article sur le net qui avait réussi à capter son attention. C'était en rapport avec la découverte de plusieurs personnes mortes dans une ruelle. La police avait rapidement conclu à un règlement de compte mais un journaliste spécialisé dans ce genre de choses avait expliqué que les faits ne collaient pas.

Les témoignages récoltés démontraient que ces hommes avaient poursuivi quelqu'un ou quelque chose sur plusieurs rues avant de finir dans cette ruelle complètement déserte. Là-bas, ils ont été tous tués sauf un seul qui a été grièvement blessé et qui était toujours à l'hôpital. Et l'auteur de ces meurtres les a tué avec la même arme en légitime défense visiblement. Mais, il y avait un truc qui restait inexpliqué. Près d'un mur, du sang avait été trouvé sur le sol et sur les briques. Bien qu'il était en très faible quantité, les analyses avaient confirmé que quelqu'un s'était retrouvé au milieu et avait pris une balle. Et, vu l'absence de corps, soit quelqu'un balançait dans la Seine, soit... il avait disparu.

Le présentateur du Point Culture se demandait si c'était pas en rapport avec l'agression d'Antoine avant de secouer la tête. Ce dernier n'aurait pas pu tirer sur autant de personnes avec autant de précision. Celui qui avait fait ça devait avoir tué auparavant.

Un morceau de métal qui lui servait de sonnerie retentit dans la chambre, l'obligeant à quitter son écran des yeux. Vu l'heure, l'appel devait être important. Si c'était encore Fred pour dire qu'Antoine a été kidnappé une fois de plus, il demanderait aux autres de mettre de l'argent en commun pour lui acheter une laisse et/ou un collier avec une médaille dessus pour qu'on le retrouve.

-Oui, Nyo.

Le dénommé le salua avant de partir dans un discours rapide et complètement incompréhensible. Sa voix montrait une émotion à mi-chemin entre la panique et la colère. Après plusieurs minute à essayer vainement d'en placer une, Alexis finit par réussir à le couper d'une voix ferme.

-Nyo, calme-toi. Je comprends absolument rien à ce que tu me dis.

Le dessinateur s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Vu sa manière d'être, il semblait angoissé. Après une pause pour se calmer, il finit par dire, dans un souffle.

-J'ai suivi Antoine aujourd'hui.

A cette déclaration, Alexis fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ?

-Tu as fait quoi?

-Je voulais savoir ce qu'il cachait, se justifia Nyo, reprenant un débit rapide. Alors, comme je savais pas trop quoi faire, je me suis dit que je pourrais apprendre quelque chose en le suivant. Et puis... j'étais inquiet aussi. La dernière qu'il est parti de chez moi, il s'est fait attaqué et je suis sûr que c'est en lien avec ses recherches. Alors, je l'ai suivi.

-Et ? Tu l'as vu rentré chez lui et ça t'a rassuré ?

-Il n'est pas rentré chez lui.

La remarque de son locuteur surprit le breton qui resta silencieux, méditant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis, il souffla. Bon, dans ce cas, il était peut-être allé voir un ou une amie à lui pour passer la soirée avec lui.

-Écoute, Nyo. Antoine a sa vie privée aussi. Il est peut-être parti voir sa petite amie qu'on ne connaît pas encore et puis, c'est tout. C'est pas parce qu'il s'est fait agresser que ça va lui retomber dessus.

-Antoine est parti dans la banlieue et s'est dirigé dans un bâtiment désaffecté ! Il a rencontré quelqu'un là-bas.

Alexis soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était paniqué. Il avait peut-être caché ce rendez-vous mais pourquoi Nyo était-il inquiet ? Qu'il soit en colère était compréhensible mais là.

-Antoine est un peu bizarre sur les bords, tu devrais le savoir à force de le fréquenter. Il a peut-être eu envie de se trouver un autre fantasme et c'est tout.

Un soupir lui répondit tandis que le dessinateur finisse par craquer et dise d'une voix tremblante.

-Bordel, Links ! Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais appelé à cette heure-là pour te dire ça si y avait pas quelque chose de bizarre ?! Après l'avoir suivi et avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait, je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai tenté de l'appeler, il y a deux heures de ça mais il ne répondait pas. J'ai appelé chez lui et sa mère m'a appris qu'il n'était pas rentré. Donc, je suis retourné là-bas. Et, j'ai vu des hommes partir en compagnie d'une femme ! La même que sur la photo de l'article dont tu nous avais parlé la dernière fois.

La déclaration de son collègue laissa le breton sans voix. Merde... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Et Antoine dans tout ça ? Se redressant, Alexis attrapa sa veste avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ?

-J'y suis toujours, je sais pas quoi faire.

-D'accord, donne-moi l'adresse et attends-moi.

Le dessinateur lui donna des explications avant que la conversation soit coupée par Alexis, ce dernier ne pouvant pas tenir son téléphone tout en courant dans les rues.

Après une heure de trajet, le breton atterrit devant le bâtiment désaffecté où il retrouva Nyo. Ce dernier semblait angoissé à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son ami. De son côté, le présentateur du Point Culture n'était pas plus rassuré que ça. La façon dont Antoine avait souligné le fait qu'il valait mieux garder ces informations pour soi avait été assez clair pour montrer que ce qu'il avait découvert était dangereux. Et, il y avait des chances qu'il ait mal fini. Le breton finit par secouer la tête, essayant de garder son calme. Nyo était déjà stressé, mieux valait l'effrayer encore plus. Essayant de penser à autre chose, le youtubeur regarda les alentours, essayant de se repérer.

Autour d'eux, il y avait une petite forêt sombre. Les maisons étaient plus loin, isolant le lieu, tandis qu'un silence de mort s'était abattu. La nuit étant bien avancé, la lune était la seule source de lumière disponible, rendant l'endroit plus glauque que jamais. Fixant la façade peu accueillante, les deux hommes finirent par se décider à entrer, se faisant un signe de tête avant de s'engager dans l'entrée. Le vestibule était assez étroit et surtout mal éclairé. La lumière émise par son téléphone étant assez faible, Alexis devait se déplacer à tâtons. De temps en temps, ses pieds butaient contre des objets divers et variés. Des gravats jonchaient les lieux, donnant cette traversée des allures de parcours du combattant. En posant sa main sur un mur après avoir chuté, le breton s'était retrouvé avec les doigts qui collaient, l'inquiétant un peu. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à accéder à l'escalier, montant rapidement au premier étage.

L'endroit était plus éclairé que le rez-de-chaussée, les fenêtres étant présentes en plus grand nombre. Néanmoins, les vitres avaient été cassées pour la plupart, créant de multiples courants d'air tandis que les morceaux de verre traînaient sur le sol. Des fissures étaient apparues en grand nombre sur les murs, donnant l'impression que le bâtiment pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. La moquette du sol avait été arrachée/brûlée/arrosée à plusieurs endroits. Des bouteilles de verre vides avaient été abandonnés aux côtés de cartons de pizza, marquant la présence temporaire de personnes dans cet endroit. Enfin, Alexis se demandait comment des gens pouvaient venir ici alors que cet immeuble était vraiment flippant. Même la forêt d'à côté aussi sombre et dense qu'elle était paraissait mille fois plus accueillante que ce bâtiment.

Continuant de gravir les étages, ils finirent par s'arrêter au sixième étage. Contrairement aux précédents, les déchets de fête n'avaient pas encore colonisé le lieu et de la poussière recouvrait le sol. En plus des fissures habituelles, des tâches d'humidité s'étaient étalées sur les murs tandis que le plancher dénué de moquette était complètement pourri par le temps. Faisant à attention à là où il mettait ses pieds, Alexis demanda à Nyo d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans les pièces de droite alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la première pièce à gauche. Si la majorité des portes était condamnée par des planches cloutées, une attira l'attention du breton qui entra dans l'appartement en question, écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

La pièce principale à moitié vide était sens dessus-dessous. La table en bois avait été renversée, des fléchettes encore profondément enfoncées dans le bois. La chaise avait été cassée et les débris avaient été éparpillés un peu partout. Sur le sol, des gouttes de sang étaient visibles, n'ayant pas encore séchées. En sortant, Alexis trouva d'autres tâches de sang qui se sont mêlés à la poussière. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes mais elles étaient nombreuses. Continuant son exploration, il ne vit pas d'autres traces de lutte, le combat ayant été concentré que dans cette zone. Après quelques minutes, le breton arriva au bout du couloir, écrasant quelque chose en passant. Se baissant, il trouva une paire de lunettes plutôt familière. Et, après l'avoir examiné, il comprit pourquoi.

C'était celle d'Antoine.

A cette pensée, le présentateur du Point Culture fixa les alentours, essayant de voir s'il y avait d'autres indices. Il était venu ici. Et vu que ses lunettes, objet dont il ne se séparait jamais, étaient ici, il n'était pas parti de son plein gré.

-Merde !

Nyo, de son côté, se retrouva bredouille, n'ayant rien retrouvé. Revenant près de son ami, il remarqua que ce dernier fouillait l'endroit avec beaucoup d'intérêt, suscitant de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il, anxieux.

Pour toute réponse, le breton lui montra ce qu'il venait de trouver. Reconnaissant les lunettes qu'il tenait, Nyo resta silencieux un petit moment, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles tout en s'en voulant. Si seulement il était resté au lieu de retourner chez lui en attendant qu'Antoine revienne, il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

-Non... C'est... Pas possible... Je... C'est...

Alexis lui tapa l'épaule pour le rassurer, voyant que le dessinateur commençait à culpabiliser.

-C'est pas ta faute. Si tu étais resté et que tu l'avais aidé, tu aurais été attrapé avec lui. Et, je n'aurais pas été averti. Et puis... S'il y a un fautif, c'est bien lui. S'il n'avait pa...

Un son l'interrompit, faisant sursauter les deux qui cherchèrent autour d'eux. Ils finirent par identifier la voix de Richard qui chantait et trouvèrent la source du bruit qui venait d'un portable qui avait atterri contre le mur. Nyo prit le téléphone et finit par décrocher en lisant le nom de l'émetteur.  
-All...

-Antoine ! Bordel, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! Comment tu as su que j'allais me faire attaquer ?! Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais si c'est de ta faute que ça me tombe dessus, je te jure que je demande au prof de philo de te donner une correction à toi aussi!

La voix énervée de Kriss résonna à travers le combiné, obligeant Nyo à éloigner l'appareil de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd. De son côté, Alexis s'approcha et écouta la longue tirade du présentateur de Minute Papillon qui semblait paniqué. Après quelques minutes, le dessinateur finit par interrompre Kriss.

-C'est Nyo, Kriss.

-Nyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec le téléphone de cet idiot ?!

-On l'a trouvé, répondit le breton, mettant le haut-parleur pour pouvoir parler.

-Alexis ? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez son portable ?! Il est où ?!

Le présentateur du Point Culture soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Nyo avant de déclarer.

-Antoine a été attrapé une nouvelle fois. Il y a des chances que ça soit en lien avec ses recherches. Il aurait retrouvé quelqu'un dans un bâtiment dans la banlieue et il s'est fait attaqué. On a trouvé ses lunettes et son téléphone mais, aucune trace du chevelu.

Un silence s'installa chez leur locuteur, les inquiétant un peu. Après une pause, Kriss finit par souffler.

-Merde ! Si seulement il s'était abstenu de le rechercher.

"Si Antoine n'avait pas fait ses recherches, ils n'auraient jamais su que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire" pensa Alexis qui garda le silence, préférant s'abstenir de tout commentaire à ce sujet. Il allait devoir tôt ou tard partager ce qu'il avait appris d'Antoine mais il préférait attendre que tout le monde soit là et surtout que la tension se calme un peu. Il changea de sujet, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

-Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ?

Après une petite pause, Kriss finit par répondre, prenant une voix plus calme.

-J'ai reçu un SMS d'Antoine. Il disait que «je devais me barrer de chez moi.». Au début, j'y ai pas vraiment cru et j'ai continué à faire ma vie mais... il y a une heure environ, des hommes ont débarqué chez moi.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en débarrasser ? S'enquit Nyo, surpris par cette nouvelle.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon réfléchit un long moment, essayant de chercher des mots pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé de manière claire et surtout, logique.

-Eh ben... J'ai... Enfin, le plus important, c'est que je sois encore libre et non les moyens que j'ai du employer pour l'être.

Alexis était assez sceptique par la réponse de son collègue, se posant encore plus de questions qu'à la base. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Il les avait pas... éliminé ? Non, c'était pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? Où es-tu ?

-Bah, là, je suis à la gare, déclara Kriss. Je vais prendre le train pour aller dieu sait où pour rester tranquille en attendant que ça passe.

Le breton hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la paire de lunettes qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était que le présentateur de Minute Papillon était sauf. Et bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas son lien dans cette histoire, le présentateur du Point Culture ne put que remarquer le fait que son ami à la crinière suspecte n'était pas aussi «débile» qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il avait fait son choix.

Et Alexis avait fait le sien.

-Kriss, peux-tu venir à Paris ?

La voix ferme et posée du breton surprit Nyo qui le regarda sans comprendre, étant un peu dépassé par les évènements. Alexis se dirigea vers les escaliers tout en prenant le téléphone. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus ici. Faisant le chemin en sens inverse, il redescendit, suivi par le dessinateur qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait l'intention de faire son ami. De l'autre côté du combiné, Kriss finit par répondre.

-D'accord... Mais, pourquoi faire ?

-Pour m'aider. Je vais demander à Fred et Seb s'ils peuvent me donner un coup de main aussi. J'aurais besoin de tout le monde.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Nyo et Alexis réussirent à atteindre la sortie de l'immeuble, arrivant sur la route. Le breton s'était arrêté un instant, levant les yeux vers la lune. Serrant les lunettes d'Antoine, il eut un petit sourire ironique. De toutes les idées qu'il avait eu jusque là, celle-ci était sûrement la plus idiote et la plus déjantée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il y avait plus de chances que ça rate que des chances que ça marche. Mais, comme disait le proverbe, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et puis... S'ils étaient tous présents, ils arriveraient à faire quelque chose. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Nyo, son sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres, il déclara d'une voix ferme et posé.

-Pas question qu'un autre fantôme de Youtube débarque... Déjà qu'un a réussi à foutre la merde, autant limiter les dégâts.

Alexis se rappela de la détermination d'Antoine à propos de ses recherches. Le chevelu n'aurait laissé tomber personne. Maintenant, c'était à leur tour de lui montrer qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas de si tôt.

-On va les sauver tous les deux. Antoine et son ami schizophrène. Et pour cela, autant qu'on décide de s'entraider.

Nyo resta bouche bée un moment avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse. Il hocha la tête avant de déclarer, ayant retrouvé son enthousiasme. De son côté, Kriss accepta aussi.  
L'équipe des Youtubeurs pour retrouver leurs deux collègues disparus était formée.

Bonsoir, bonsoir~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^  
J'en profite pour souhaiter bonne chance à tout ceux qui retournent en classe demain ainsi que "Bon courage"!

Réponses aux reviews :

_**The Insane Jane:** _Merci beaucoup, ça m'a rassuré =) J'espère que le chapitre avec Alexis t'aura plu et je te dis à la prochaine ^^

**_Clair Obscure:_ **Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies le Patron ^^ (Je l'aime bien aussi même si je trouve que je le fais pas assez pervers en fait ^^") Pour ta supposition, je te dirai que je sais pas trop non plus. J'ai marqué ça comme ça mais... j'en ai aucune idée en fait ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

_**Ayumi**** Fubuki**:_ Merci beaucoup =D Je suis ravie de voir que le Docteur Martin est appréciée par sa gentillesse(sadisme) et sa joie de vivre(démence). Ca a été assez difficile mais bon ^^ C'est pas grave si Antoine et le Patron sont capturés, le Web commando va leur venir en aide~ C'est pas qu'Antoine n'aime pas le Panda... Je pense que c'est surtout que le Panda arrive souvent au mauvais moment en fait ^^' Par contre, oui, Antoine va revoir Mathieu, ne t'en fais pas *grand sourire* J'espère que la suite te plaira et sur ce, je te dis à bientôt~ =D

_**Akura Fokkusu:**_ *l'auteur part se cadenasser dans un coffre et refuse d'en sortir, laissant Mister P s'en occuper*-Eh ben, ça faisait longtemps Je veux bien te pardonner pour ne pas avoir reviewé mais... si tu pouvais éviter de frapper la prêtresse des cliffhanger. Déjà qu'elle est hystérique comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, évite d'aggraver son cas u.u" Donc, au nom de l'auteur, je te remercie pour ta review très... *s'approche du coffre et demande* C'est quoi le contraire du mot "ultra super violent"?- Douce?- Ouais, ça devrait être bon. Donc, je te remercie pour cette review très... douce et calme - Peace and Love, gros!- Bon, comme je suis dans ma grande bonté, je te pardonne mais l'auteur... je crois qu'elle le fera quand elle aura récupéré toutes ses dents. Nous te remercions encore une fois pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine- *l'auteur sort sa tête de son coffre* et bonne rentrée~

_**nekokawaii99:**_Je sais, je sais... Moi aussi, je veux la buter (et encore, elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa performance de grosse bitch ^^). La seconde vidéo n'est pas vraiment glauque, tu sais. En fait, à la base, c'est juste un gars qui veut faire rire des enfants mais... il rate son coup...(et ça fait un peu pedobear par la même occasion mais bon ^^) Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira~

_**huri:**_Encore merci pour ta review~ et de rien pour la réponse ^^

_**Genext:**_Merci pour ta review~ J'espère que ce chapitre te permettra d'avoir les réponses à tes questions =) et je te dis à la prochaine~ =D

_**Iykwim**: _Ouh là là, je m'attendais pas à une réaction comme ça (et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ^^) Ne t'en fais pas la situation s'arrangera ^^ Alexis et toute la bande vont trouver une solution ~ Et, ils vont s'en sortir... plus ou moins... =) Encore merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine~

_**lunatique:**_Merci pour ta review =)

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre avec la réapparition d'Antoine avec... l'autre folle u.u"  
Bye Bye~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Quand Antoine émergea avec beaucoup de difficulté, il savait qu'il n'était plus dans l'immeuble. L'air était trop sain et une légère odeur de médicament mélangée à du parfum flottait, le rendant nauséeux. S'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente, sa tête lui paraissait lourde et il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour éviter de céder à son envie de se rendormir. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le chevelu finit par réussir à relever les yeux et regarda autour de lui. A cause de l'absence de ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas nettement les choses. Enfin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir non plus. La salle était petite et complètement blanche, lui donnant presque l'impression d'être au paradis. Oui, presque. Car, déjà, s'il était mort, il n'aurait pas sa main valide dans le dos, accroché au dossier de sa chaise. Et surtout...

Il n'aurait pas cette femme devant lui.

Au vu de la couleur des cheveux et de ses vêtements, le présentateur de WTC supposa que la personne devant lui était celle qui l'avait mis K.O, c'est-à-dire le Docteur Martin. Cette dernière leva la tête, ayant du sentir son agitation et lui déclara d'une voix «calme».

-Bien le bonjour, Mr Daniel.

Le dénommé ne répondit pas et essaya de se redresser comme il pouvait. Faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, il finit par reporter son attention sur la femme devant lui.

-Pas disposé à me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua t-elle. A moins que vous soyez inquiet pour votre ami ?

A cette question, le souvenir du châtain à genoux lui revint à la mémoire. Où était-il ? Avait-il été ramené au Docteur Frédéric ? La demoiselle devant lui sembla remarquer son anxiété et lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Quand nous vous avons ramené ici, il a été pris en charge par le Docteur Frédéric. Quant à vous, nous vous avons laissé là le temps que votre chambre soit aménagé. Après tout, vous êtes un nouveau pensionnaire jusqu'à ce que nous décidons de votre sort.

Son sort ? Le chevelu comprit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il s'était laissé attraper et maintenant, il allait être confronté à un choix. Celui d'oublier une nouvelle fois son ami ou... de rester enfermer ici. Peut-être même qu'il restera captif ici sans avoir de choix à faire et il deviendra fou à son tour. Après tout, rester dans un asile n'était pas très conseillé pour le mental et l'exemple du médecin en face de lui ne faisait que renforcer cette théorie. Néanmoins, quand il avait quitté sa cachette, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et puis, tant qu'il y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à attendre alors.

Le chevelu soupira et baissa la tête, fermant les yeux pour se reposer la vue. N'ayant pas ses lunettes, il devait forcer pour voir quelque chose, lui donnant mal à la tête. Réfléchissant un peu, il finit par se dire que c'était le bon moment pour poser des questions.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Qu'ai-je fait ?

La question de la brune l'agaça un peu mais il se retint tout commentaire, développant.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à créer cette amnésie collective ? Si vous avez utilisé l'hypnose, dans ce cas, j'arrive à comprendre que vous réussissez à nous le faire oublier mais... il avait des fans. Et eux aussi ont oublié !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa locutrice qui se réinstalla sur sa chaise, croisant les bras et les jambes. Gardant le silence un moment comme pour savourer le suspens, elle finit par déclarer en souriant.

-Vous que vous parlez d'hypnose, je suppose que vous avez appris mes disciplines de prédilection. Néanmoins, je vais vous apprendre deux-trois choses avant de vous répondre. De toute façon, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici ou du moins, pas avec tous vos souvenirs. Alors autant vous expliquez pour que vous comprenez quelque chose.

Antoine leva la tête et posa son regard sur la femme qui continuait de sourire, ravie de montrer ses connaissances. Prenant son stylo, elle se mit à jouer avec tandis qu'elle commença son histoire.

-Déjà, pour comprendre ma démarche, il faut connaître la théorie de Carl Gustav Jung et sa théorie de la psychologie analytique. Il disait qu'il existait une sorte «d'inconscient collectif» qui servait de base à une personne. Mais, un jour, un psychothérapeute s'est demandé de quoi était constitué cet inconscient collectif. Jung parle d'images mais... peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose. Pendant des années, des recherches ont été faites. Cependant, cela n'a jamais vraiment abouti.

Le chevelu soupira, ne comprenant rien. Il savait pas si c'était par manque d'intérêt ou tout simplement parce que la femme n'était pas claire mais quand il avait posé sa question, le youtubeur avait espéré une réponse simple, pas un cours.

-Vous savez, reprit la dame. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent sur l'hypnose. Beaucoup de gens pensent que les médecins pratiquant l'hypnose peuvent faire n'importe quoi avec leur patient mais c'est faux. L'inconscient est toujours actif et ce même pendant l'état de «transe». Si jamais le médecin va à l'encontre de ce que l'inconscient veut, le patient se réveillera. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il y a toujours une pré-séance pour expliquer à l'hypnotisé ce qui va se passer pour éviter de le faire paniquer.

Le youtubeur l'écouta attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Cette conversation était assez bizarre quand même. Le médecin lui parlait de ça aussi normalement que si elle lui expliquait une recette de cuisine.

-Néanmoins, reprit la spécialiste avec un rictus, un médecin avait découvert quelque chose d'assez intéressant avec l'inconscient. Lors d'une séance d'hypnose, il découvrit que l'inconscient pouvait être partiellement endormi en utilisant des mots simples. Continuant les expériences, il découvrit qu'il existait ainsi des mots dits «universels» qui permettaient de mettre en sommeil l'inconscient de n'importe quel individu, procurant à celui qui pratiquait l'hypnose un contrôle total sur l'hypnotisé.

-Ok, déclara Antoine en la coupant, écoutez, je veux pas vous couper dans votre explication mais si vous pouviez aller à l'essentiel. Parce que là, je n'y pige absolument que dalle.

La brune eut un petit soupir agacé avant de se lever, s'asseyant sur la table pour faire face au youtubeur. Frappant la tête de son locuteur avec son index, elle répéta comme si elle parlait avec un enfant de trois ans.

-Moi hypnotiser toi, dit-elle en faisant des gestes approximatifs. Conscient à toi, dodo. Inconscient à toi, réveillé. Compris ?

Le chevelu acquiesça, gardant son envie de lui envoyer une remarque méchante et surtout, maudissant que sa main soit attachée. C'était certes pas très galant mais il mourait d'envie de la gifler.

-Maintenant, continua la femme en souriant d'un air satisfait. Moi hypnotiser toi et en plus, moi dire mot «universel». Conscient à toi, dodo. Inconscient à toi, dodo aussi. Compris ? C'est aussi simple que ça.

Simple, ça dépendait pour qui. Le youtubeur secoua la tête et finit par reporter son attention sur ce que disait la femme devant lui.

-Dans le deuxième cas de figure, l'inconscient n'a plus aucune emprise et n'a aucune idée de ce que l'hypnotiseur fait sur la le plan immédiat comme sur un plan à long terme. Grâce à ses mots, le patient accomplissait n'importe quelle tâche qu'on leur demandait pendant la séance. Mais, si le médecin lui disait de faire quelque chose à une certaine date ou de manière répétitive à une heure donnée, le patient le faisait, retournant momentanément dans un état de transe. Et, après des années des recherches, j'ai réussi à connaître ces mots. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue une spécialiste en hypnose et que surtout, j'ai gagné en notoriété. Car, contrairement aux autres, il ne me fallait pas des semaines de pré-séance pour que je m'occupe de mes patients. Je pouvais les obliger à parler dès la première visite. D'ailleurs, je vous avouerai que c'est assez amusant. Surtout avec les hommes~ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu avoir une caméra pour envoyer quelques vidéos à leur petite amie.

La brune s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle tandis que le présentateur de WTC fronça les sourcils, ne préférant pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec des hommes.

-Désormais, j'étais capable d'hypnotiser quelqu'un de manière certaine. Mais, cette technique avait ses limites et la première était qu'une personne ayant été hypnotisée via ce moyen devait attendre un certain délai avant d'être hypnotisé à nouveau. Enfin, il y a un autre moyen mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Cependant, je me suis posée une question et grâce au docteur Frédéric, j'ai pu obtenir une réponse de manière radicale.

A l'évocation du médecin, l'attention d'Antoine fut plus forte, comprenant qu'il allait recevoir la réponse à sa question.

-Un jour, il est venu me trouver en me proposant de tester cette idée. Il m'a parlé de votre ami et m'a expliqué qu'il voulait qu'il disparaisse sans pour autant devoir le faire passer pour mort. J'avais eu une idée récemment et j'ai décidé d'étendre cette idée.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

La femme eut un petit sourire, restant silencieuse. Croisant les bras, elle dévisagea son locuteur avec une expression assez flippante.

-Si vous voulez toucher le plus de monde possible, comment vous ferez ?

Antoine réfléchit à la question, méditant cette question. Finalement, la réponse lui vint facilement, le surprenant et l'inquiétant. Se tournant vers le médecin, il la fixa d'un air choqué.

-Non...

-Et si, je pense que vous avez compris. Le Web est une chose surprenante où de nombreuses personnes se connectent dessus. Notamment Youtube... Si quelqu'un met une vidéo, de nombreuses personnes la regarderont. Mais si en plus la personne qui la poste est connue, je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça fait.

Le docteur Martin se leva et se mit à marcher, se plaçant derrière le chevelu, continuant son explication.

-J'avais commencé mon expérience pour tenter d'hypnotiser quelqu'un via une vidéo. Après plusieurs essais, j'ai finalement pris la technique et cela me permettait de manipuler plusieurs personnes à distance de manière simultanée. Bien sûr, cela ne marchait guère sur le plan immédiat mais sur le long terme, cela se révélait inté le docteur Frédéric m'a demandé de créer cette amnésie collective, j'ai décidé d'étendre mon expérience. De toute façon, je ne risquais rien. Si cela avait foiré, on aurait juste eu à manipuler les informations pour le faire croire mort même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on voulait à la base. Donc, j'ai réussi à récupérer les identifiants de votre ami et j'ai publié une de mes vidéos sur Youtube, me faisant passer pour lui. Et voyez le résultat ! Grâce à ça, l'hypnose a fait un grand pas !

Antoine n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était tellement... bizarre. Et pourtant, ça collait à la situation. Serrant les dents, il lui déclara, agacé parce qu'elle disait.

-Vous êtes folle. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que vous lui fassiez subir ça ?!

La femme rit une fois de plus avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son patient, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer de sa voix mielleuse.

-Le simple fait d'être malade est suffisant. Vous avez du le remarquer, non ? Cet homme est fou aussi. Il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête et le nombre de ses personnalités augmentent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Qui nous dit qu'un jour, sa personnalité perverse ne se décidera pas à tuer quelqu'un ? Peut-être que ce sera vous, ou bien un de vos amis.

La brune posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Antoine qui se raidit à ce geste. D'habitude, si cela avait été une personne normale, il aurait rien fait mais là, cette femme le dégoûtait, lui donnant la nausée. Son parfum âcre et entêtant, sa voix mielleuse et remplie de démence, ses paroles, tout en elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Les personnes comme lui ne sont pas normales. Un humain ne peut avoir qu'un esprit pour un corps. Sinon, ce n'est plus un humain mais un monstre. Et, je pense qu'avec le peu de connaissance que vous avez du avoir à l'école, vous devez savoir ce qui s'est passé aux personnes différentes qui se démarquaient de la société pendant notre histoire.

Le médecin fit une pause, observant la réaction du youtubeur. Ce dernier resta silencieux un instant avant de déclarer.

-C'est faux.

Devant cette réplique, la femme s'écarta de lui avant de se remettre en face de lui. Le dévisageant, elle le fixa d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

-Ce n'est pas un monstre.

La réponse provoqua un rire chez la brune qui eut du mal à se calmer.

-Pas un monstre ? Répéta t-elle après s'être calmée. Il a plus de six personnalités en lui et vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas un monstre ? Et puis, sur quoi vous basez vous pour me dire ça ? Sur vos souvenirs inexistants ?

Antoine réfléchit un instant. Il est vrai qu'il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose. Mis à part des souvenirs par ci, par là, rien ne lui permettait de dire comment était le présentateur de SLG. Mais, au fond, il savait. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse infondée mais un fait. Pour lui, le fait que le fantôme de Youtube ne soit pas un monstre était aussi normal que de dire que la Terre était ronde.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Surtout à une femme aussi démente que vous. Vous dites qu'il mérite d'être enfermé mais... je pense sincèrement que c'est vous qui devrez finir derrière des barreaux.

Pour la première fois, l'expression de la femme montra de la colère tandis qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Et, bien qu'il savait que c'était puéril et méchant de sa part, le chevelu ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, heureux d'avoir fermé le clapet à cette femme.

-Aussi, vous disiez aussi que le Patron... la personnalité perverse de mon ami était dangereuse. Effectivement, elle l'est. Surtout envers ceux qui ont tenté de faire du mal à son hôte.

A cette phrase, le sourire de la brune réapparut, plus fier et malsain que jamais. Se remettant à bouger dans la salle, elle finit par dévisager son locuteur.

-Dans ce cas, il devrait tous vous tuer. Parce que... si son hôte s'est renfermé sur lui-même, c'est à cause de vous.

A cette remarque, Antoine fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. La femme s'assit sur sa chaise, posant ses mains sur la table.

-Savez-vous que vous êtes déjà venu ici ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le Docteur Martin garda son air amusé avant de reprendre son histoire. De son côté, le chevelu sentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la suite.

-Après nous être occupé des fans, nous avons surveillé pendant quelques semaines pour voir si la vidéo avait marché sur tout le monde. Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques personnes qui avaient commencé à poser des problèmes mais, ils finissaient comme les autres après que mes hommes de main les aient retrouvé. Toutefois, pour l'entourage de votre ami, cela se révéla plus difficile. Les fans connaissent plus ou moins leur idole mais vous, vous vivez au jour le jour avec lui. Pour ce fait, nous avons réussi à vous attraper chacun à votre tour pour que je m'occupe de vous avant de vous relâcher quand nous étions sûr que vous ne poserez plus de problèmes. Quant à vous, vous êtes le seul qui est venu ici pour une «visite médicale». Nous avons fait notre séance ici et après, nous avons vérifié le résultat. Savez-vous comment ?

Antoine la fixa, attendant une réponse. La spécialiste souffla et fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse avant de lui montrer une photo. En la voyant, le chevelu écarquilla les yeux avant qu'une migraine le prenne, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre tout en baissant les yeux. La douleur était horrible, donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

«_-Connaissez-vous cette personne ?»_

La voix du Docteur Frédéric résonna tandis que son mal de tête augmenta, lui donnant envie de se frapper la tête contre quelque chose. Sa vue se troubla encore plus tandis que les formes commençaient à danser.

«_Il avait fixé la photo devant lui. Son esprit était confus et il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Malgré tout, les mots s'imposèrent d'eux-mêmes, l'obligeant à les croire.  
-Non, je le connais pas.»_

-Chacun de vous avez déclaré ne pas le connaître quand on vous a montré sa photo. Le Docteur Frédéric avait même filmé chaque fois que vous disiez cette phrase. Et, par la suite, il l'a montré à votre ami. Le résultat a été d'ailleurs... fascinant.

-Comment ça ?

Le youtubeur réussit à prononcer ses mots tandis que sa migraine persistait, l'obligeant à garder la tête baissée et les yeux fermés pendant un moment. La réponse lui vint, l'inquiétant un peu.

-Au début, il a refusé ce qu'il a vu. «C'est impossible !»disait-il, encore et encore. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que ses personnalités n'existaient que dans sa tête alors en plus, apprendre que ses amis l'avaient oublié. Puis, grâce à mes séances avec lui ainsi qu'aux médicaments, il a commencé à y vous avouerai que j'ai d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire parler. J'ai appris pas mal de choses, notamment sur vous. Enfin, je m'égare.

Le sourire en coin que la femme arborait ne plaisait pas du tout au chevelu qui serra les dents, continuant à lutter contre sa migraine.

-Enfin, revenons sur le sujet. Normalement, quand l'environnement d'une personne est détruit, le patient a tendance à en vouloir à la terre entière mais lui, c'était l'effet inverse. Il s'est mis en tête que si vous l'aviez oublié, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'était pas normal. Parce qu'il avait ces voix dans sa tête. Et, petit à petit, il s'est coupé de la réalité. De temps en temps, on arrêtait le traitement pour voir comment ça se passait mais... si ses personnalités revenaient, lui, ne se montrait plus. Et... tout ça... tout ça~

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que le médecin se plaça derrière Antoine, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Tout ça... c'est grâce à vous tous. Merci de nous avoir aidé à briser sa carapace. Cela m'a été fort utile pour pouvoir le contrôler totalement. Enfin, cette histoire nous prouve quelque chose. L'amitié, celle qu'on dit éternelle et inoubliable, c'est comme l'amour. Ça a beau être gentil et mignon, ça reste un magnifique cadeau empoisonné. Les gens finisse toujours par vous oublier et vous abandonnent, ne vous laissant que ce doux désespoir et ces souvenirs amers. C'est triste.

Antoine resta silencieux, baissant la tête. L'image qu'il avait vu où le Docteur Frédéric lui demandait qui était cet homme et sa réponse passèrent en boucle. Une douleur le prit, lui comprimant le torse. Qu'avait-il fait ? Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?! Gardant le silence, le chevelu ne put que s'en vouloir. Le Patron avait eu raison de lui tirer dessus. Il aurait même du le tuer directement. Putain !

Tandis que le youtubeur commençait à culpabiliser, le Docteur Martin eut un petit sourire, heureuse de voir sa proie dans cet état. Alors qu'elle allait continuer, un coup à la porte l'obligea à s'arrêter pour laisser une infirmière entrer. Après un rapide échange, la brune finit par revenir derrière le présentateur de WTC et le détacha de son siège.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Bientôt, ce sera votre tour d'être oublié. Je commencerai par vos parents, puis par vos amis et après votre émission ne sera qu'un souvenir inutile.  
Un silence lui répondit tandis qu'Antoine se leva et suivit l'infirmière, gardant une mine pensive. Derrière eux, le Docteur Martin les regarda partir avant de sourire sournoisement.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir jouer avec l'esprit de cet homme de manière plus approfondie.

Hello~

Me revoici avec la suite~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Enfin, même si les explications sont assez... étranges u.u'

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Deponia:**_Merci pour ta review~ =)

_**The Insane Jane:**_Ravie que ça t'ait plu ^^ Je pense que la band of Youtubeurs va tout péter =D (sens figuré, ils vont pas faire péter le bâtiment^^) En espérant que la suite te plaira~

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_Merci beaucoup~ J'espère que déjà, les explications un peu... mystiques? (je sais pas comment décrire ça) te plairont =)

_**Anotherstep:** _Merci pour ta review~ Je suis ravie que ma fiction t'ait plu même si c'est vrai que cette histoire collerait peut-être plus avec des extra-terrestres qu'autre chose mais bon ^^" Pour le Matoine, je suis moi aussi un peu tristounette car j'aurais voulu en mettre un peu plus mais bon, je m'y suis prise un peu tard pour en mettre dedans. Néanmoins, j'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire et je te dis à la prochaine~ =D

_**Iykwim:** _J'imagine bien la scène aussi avec Alexis qui dirait "Elementaire, mon cher Kriss"~ Pour le plus ou moins, je crois que tu verras ça quand les youtubeurs débuteront leur plan^^

_**huri:**_Merci pour ta review~

_**Guest:**_Je te remercie beaucoup avec toutes ces exclamations =) J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ^^

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre =D  
Bye bye~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

-Putain, quelle plaie...

Antoine soupira avant de donner un petit coup sur sa blouse, enlevant la poussière invisible tout en regardant autour de lui. Il inspecta la pièce une nouvelle fois, essayant de se chercher une occupation. Mais, il n'y avait rien hélas. La pièce était toute blanche, donnant l'impression que sa vue était devenue monochrome. Que ce soit le plafond, le carrelage ou les murs en passant par les lits et les toilettes, tout n'était qu'une blancheur éclatante qui faisait mal aux yeux, obligeant le chevelu à garder les yeux fermés la plupart du temps. Et, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, le youtubeur se demandait s'il n'allait pas perdre la tête à force. Enfermé entre ces quatre murs, il avait l'impression d'être un poisson rouge condamné à tourner en rond dans son bocal sans pouvoir mettre le nez dehors. Mis à part les infirmiers qui faisaient des rondes toutes les demie-heures, un silence de mort planait dans cet endroit. Le chevelu souffla une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de s'ennuyer fermement.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Une journée, deux ou trois ? Il en savait absolument rien. À cause de l'absence de fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas voir la luminosité changer, ni voir la coupure entre le jour et la nuit. La seule lumière venait de cette putain de lampe qui restait allumée jour et nuit, n'aidant pas le présentateur de WTC pour se repérer. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour était-ce ? Était-ce le jour ou la nuit ? Toutes ses questions se mélangeaient à d'autres, empêchant le prisonnier de se concentrer. Et puis, quand il arrivait à faire abstraction de toutes ses interrogations inutiles, il fallait toujours que ses pensées dévient sur un sujet sur lequel il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

«_-Merci de nous avoir aidé à briser sa carapace.»_

La déclaration du Docteur Martin lui revint en mémoire tel un coup de poignard dans le torse. Les mots résonnaient encore et encore, faisant remonter des remords qui lui prenait la gorge. Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt. Il aurait pu l'aider plus rapidement, l'aurait fait sortir et surtout, son ami n'aurait pas eu à se retrouver dans les mains de cette folle. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait **du** faire quelque chose. Le présentateur de WTC soupira doucement. Si son cerveau lui disait que la faute était à rejeter sur la femme, son coeur, lui, continuait à s'en vouloir, maudissant son incapacité à comprendre les choses rapidement.

-Merde...

Le chevelu posa sa main sur son front, soupirant d'exaspération. Que devait-il faire ? Peut-être qu'il méritait de rester ici et d'être oublié de tous au final? Le youtubeur secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées. Il devait pas penser à ça. Mais...

_«-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, gamin, tu serais déjà en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Mais, à mon grand désespoir, j'ai peur que le gamin aura besoin de toi pour s'en sortir.»_

La voix du Patron résonna une nouvelle fois, arrachant un sourire amer à Antoine. Il aurait du... Il aurait du le plomber et le laisser pourrir quelque part. Et puis, il doutait que le présentateur de SLG ait besoin de lui pour quoique ce soit. C'était plutôt le contraire. C'était lui qui avait besoin de le rencontrer.

-Eh ben, si tu commences à réfléchir comme ça, on va pas s'en sortir.

Une voix familière se fit entendre, surprenant le chevelu qui regarda autour de lui, cherchant la source. Puis, après quelques secondes, il finit par secouer la tête. Il commençait à perdre la boule, on dirait.

-Mais, t'es con ou quoi ?! T'es déjà à moitié fou ! Une personne saine d'esprit se foutrait pas dans une merde pareille juste pour sauver un simple inconnu !

La voix grave d'une peluche affreusement énervante retentit une nouvelle fois, arrachant un soupir à Antoine.

-Je t'emmerde, Richard. Et franchement, c'est pas le moment pour me faire chier.

Un silence lui répondit, donnant au chevelu l'impression que sa peluche avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Néanmoins, son acolyte n'avait pas terminé de l'enquiquiner.

-Pourquoi c'est pas le moment ? T'es là, assis sur ton lit à gober les mouches en vole comme un débile et à te morfondre comme une gamine de 12 ans qui vient de se faire larguer par son petit ami. Déjà que ta relation avec l'autre était difficile et chiante mais là, c'est de pire en pire. Pourquoi ne pas aller te convertir directement ? Au moins, tu nous feras moins chier.

Antoine garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. En fait, il comprenait pas. Qu'entendait Richard par sa relation avec «l'autre» était difficile et chiante ? Et par «l'autre», il parlait de qui ?

-Tu sais quoi. Reste-là si tu veux. Moi, ça m'arrange. Je vais prendre le contrôle de ta putain d'émission et je pisserai dans ta sacoche une fois de plus !

A cette déclaration, Antoine ne put s'empêcher d'élever la voix, gueulant sur sa peluche invisible d'un air énervé.

-Richard, je te préviens. Si jamais tu salis encore ma sacoche, je t'attraperai, te découperai et je t'étriperai sans aucun remord !

-Essaye pour voir. Déjà, avant de me menacer, tu ferais mieux de te sortir les doigts du cul et de chercher à trouver ton ami en détresse. Sinon, Samuel et moi, on squattera ton lit et on foutra le bordel dans ta chambre avant de prendre en otage toute ta communauté de fans.

A cette remarque, le youtubeur eut un petit rire avant de déclarer avec amertume.

-Dans ce cas, t'as intérêt d'en profiter, Richard. Sinon, si tu tardes trop, tu finiras par être oublié comme pour SLG.

-... Ah merde. La situation est vraiment pourri.

Le youtubeur eut un petit soupir, ne pouvant que confirmer les dires de sa peluche. Néanmoins, il ne put que remercier silencieusement(bah ouais, il allait pas le dire en vrai sinon l'autre allait prendre la grosse tête) de l'avoir emmerdé pour une fois. Il était venu ici pour trouver des solutions ainsi que de retrouver celui qu'il cherche et l'aider à fuir une fois de plus. Même si c'était plus ou moins de sa faute si le présentateur de SLG s'était renfermé sur lui-même, le chevelu avait l'intention de réparer sa connerie. Il allait faire disparaître l'ombre du fantôme de Youtube. Et pour cela, il avait juste à ramener son ami à la lumière une bonne fois pour toute.

-Prends soin de la caméra, Richard. Je vais sûrement rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

Antoine eut un petit rire avant d'entendre un bruit qui le fit sursauter, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Quelqu'un s'était mis à hurler de douleur au loin avant d'être suivi par d'autres cris de terreur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était pas normal que quelqu'un se mette à gueuler comme ça. Restant silencieux, le chevelu se remit à fixer le mur en face de lui, attendant que les hurlements cessent. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, il devait chercher un plan pour s'évader. Tout d'abord, il devait savoir exactement où se trouvait son ami. Après, il aviserait. En pensant à son plan, le youtubeur repensa aux autres. Comment allaient-ils ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Nyo pour retourner dans la planque. Et, il espérait que ses recherches n'avaient pas fini par les mettre en danger. Mais, d'un côté, le chevelu se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de leur en parler. Peut-être auraient-ils pu l'aider pour s'évader de là. Néanmoins, Antoine espérait sincèrement qu'Alexis garderait ce qu'il sait pour lui. Pas question qu'ils repassent dans les mains de cette folle juste parce qu'ils ont repris son enquête sur le fantôme.

Après un petit moment de flottement, le chevelu avait fini par soupirer une nouvelle fois, cherchant une occupation. Il avait déjà compté le nombre de carreaux qui composait le carrelage et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de refaire ça. S'il avait eu de la peinture, il aurait sûrement commencé à mettre de la couleur sur les murs mais, la seule chose qu'il avait, c'était... une chaise. Finalement, il se mit à siffloter un air, s'allongeant sur son lit pour être plus à l'aise. C'était une mélodie que Maître Panda avait chanté quand il était encore en convalescence et qui parlait d'un démon qui ne voulait pas qu'un gamin pleure.  
Bon, c'était pas joyeux mais il se voyait mal commencer à faire la danse du Panda tout en chantant tout seul comme un con. Donc, il se mit à siffloter, répétant plusieurs fois l'air.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un s'était joint à lui. Bien qu'il semblait à deux chambres de celle d'Antoine, sa voix était audible, se calquant à la mélodie tout en chantant d'une voix cassée. A cette réaction, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du youtubeur qui continua jusqu'à que l'inconnu s'arrête, s'étant endormi ou quelque chose du genre. Et, finalement, ce fut l'ouverture de la porte qui l'obligea à se taire.

L'infirmier entra dans la pièce, se tournant directement vers l'occupant de la cellule.

-Vous avez de la visite.

Antoine fronça les sourcils, surpris. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le Docteur Frédéric ou pire, le Docteur Martin qui voulait le voir. Sinon, il avait plus qu'à chercher une corde et se pendre. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de devoir avoir une nouvelle conversation avec cette femme complètement tarée. Obligé d'aller voir, il suivit l'infirmier dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'oeil aux portes qui se succédaient sur les murs. Les chambres dans cet étage paraissaient toutes vides. Mis à part quand les hurlements résonnaient, aucun bruit se faisait entendre. Continuant de marcher, le chevelu finit par jeter un coup d'œil un peu partout, essayant de trouver un moyen pour s'évader.

Arrivant dans le parloir, l'infirmier ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le prisonnier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul. Se tournant, il finit par écarquiller les yeux, choqué. C'était... C'était une blague ?! La personne qui était venu le voir se redressa et fixa le chevelu avant de le saluer.

-Salut. Ça faisait un bail. Un jour et demi à peu près, non ?

Devant lui se tenait Kriss, portant la même blouse blanche que le chevelu. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha de son ami, le détaillant pou De son côté, le présentateur de WTC hésitait entre la joie d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'il connaît, l'étonnement et surtout, surtout...

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?!

Antoine s'était levé d'un bond, fusillant son collègue du regard. Merde, il lui avait envoyé un message, c'était pas pour qu'il apparaisse ici comme une fleur ! S'apprêtant à sortir une tirade très colorée, il fut interrompu par le présentateur de Minute Papillon qui lui fit signe de rester calme. Finalement, le youtubeur se calma et s'assit, fixant son collègue d'un air incompréhensif.

-Je suis venu te parler.

-C'est sympa, répliqua Antoine sur un ton cynique. Je suis très heureux que tu sois venu mais... Est-ce que tu étais obligé de te faire prendre pour ça ?! Putain, Kriss, si je t'ai prévenu, c'est pas pour que tu viennes me retrouver ici !

-J'y peux rien si le plan se déroule comme ça !

A la réponse du présentateur de Minute Papillon, le chevelu resta sans voix. Un plan ? Comment ça le plan ? Les sourcils froncés, Antoine commençait à se demander si son ami n'avait pas pété un câble en posant un pied ici. En voyant que son locuteur ne le croyait pas, Kriss eut un petit soupir avant de continuer.

-Tu croyais sincèrement qu'on allait laisser cette femme te faire subir le même sort que le présentateur de SLG ? Dès qu'ils ont su que tu étais en danger, Alexis et Nyo ont fait venir Fred et Seb tandis que je les ai rejoints pour qu'on réfléchisse sur un plan. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon on aurait jamais su pourquoi tu t'es fourré dans ce merdier ! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?! D'accord, tu voulais pas nous impliquer dans cette histoire mais moi, j'y étais impliqué complètement aussi à cause de mes personnalités. Comment voulais-tu que je fasse attention si je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre ?!

Antoine garda le silence, comprenant la colère de son collègue. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours tout caché mais, dans le cas de Kriss, il lui en aurait sûrement parlé s'il ne s'était pas fait pourchassé cette nuit-là.

-D'accord... Je n'aurais pas du vous le cacher... Mais, tu étais vraiment obligé de te laisser attraper pour me dire ça ?!

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon resta silencieux, se demandant si son ami le faisait exprès d'être aussi... idiot. Lâchant un soupir, il finit par se lever et tourna la tête vers Antoine avant de lui sourire.

-Bon, au lieu de t'énerver, passons aux choses sérieuses. On a pas toute la journée devant nous. Tu es prêt ?

Le présentateur de WTC resta sceptique devant cette question, se demandant pourquoi il serait prêt à faire quelque chose.

-Prêt pour quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Pour le début du plan. Il faut qu'on arrive à voler une clé. Alors, si tu as une idée, c'est le moment.

Antoine ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il réfléchit quand même, essayant tous les scénario possibles qui pourraient conduire un infirmier de venir dans un parloir. Puis, quand son regard tomba sur Kriss, un petit sourire en coin apparut tandis qu'il se leva à son tour, se plantant devant son ami.

-J'en ai une. Et d'ailleurs, je m'excuse par avance.

Et, sans crier gare, il lui donna un coup de poing.

Hello~  
Me revoici avec un chapitre~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira~  
Pour la publication, étant donné que ma rentrée n'est pas tout de suite et que je pense(j'espère) que cette fiction sera terminée avant que je retourne en classe, il n'y aura pas de changement de rythme sauf si je devais avoir un empêchement ou une panne d'inspiration où dans ce cas, un chapitre sortirait en retard. Voili~

Réponses aux review:

_**Deponia:**_Merci pour ta review =) Pas de changement de rythme prévu donc voilà~ =D

_**Clair Obscure:**_Je suis ravie de voir que le dernier chapitre ait eu de l'effet même si ce n'était pas du tout voulu(pour ma part, j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas faire intervenir quelqu'un pour qu'il tue cette sal... le docteur Martin ^^) Je pense que... oui tu peux t'inquiéter pour Antoine ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te dis à bientôt ^^ Pour ton P.S : Je pense que tu as réussi à me convaincre =)

_**Ayumi**_** Fubuki**: Merci beaucoup~ Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ^^ Oui, j'ai remarqué ça mais je suis un peu méchante avec les personnages(surtout avec Mathieu et Antoine en fait u.u" La rentrée pour moi aussi est dans longtemps =) (ca m'arrange comme ça, je vais pouvoir terminer cette histoire ^^) Je te dis à la prochaine~

_**Le**** Rien:** _Ravie que les explications t'aient plu~ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-là te plaira~ A bientôt ^^

_**Anotherstep**_** :** Tu veux beaucoup de choses O.O mais je pense que certaines de tes volontés seront exaucés ^^ Oui, j'essaye de poster rapidement sinon j'ai tendance à m'étendre et ça se finit par un abandon car ma motivation part donc bon, j'essaye de publier le plus vite possible tout en essayant de faire quelque chose de correct ^^( c'est un peu galère ^^) Je te dis à la prochaine et câlin~

_**Iykwim:**_Merci pour ta review =) Eh ben, je te dirai que tu risques de l'apprécier un peu moins encore dans pas longtemps ^^ Les autres vont intervenir rapidement aussi, ne t'en fais pas ^^ J'ai fait des recherches oui (parce que sinon, j'aurais été capable de pondre un truc pareil u.u') et je suis ravie qu'elles aient porté leurs fruits =) Bisous =D et à bientôt~

_**Yume resonnance:**_Ouh là là, y a pas mal de questions oui et j'espère que j'arriverai à répondre à toutes ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup =') Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

_**Hizerielle:**_Merci beaucoup =D Ne t'en fais pas, ça va à peu près bien se finir pour tout le monde =) Les youtubeurs arrivent au prochain chapitre pour les aider donc ça devrait aller ^^ Encore merci et à bientôt~

_**huri:**_Merci pour m'avoir prévenu. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends ce que c'est(je suis déjà passée par là aussi) Bonne chance pour la reprise ^^

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois avec un chapitre qui racontera l'histoire de la bataille de l'asile... Enfin, plutôt l'opération "épique"(ce sera à vous de me le dire) que vont mettre en place les youtubeurs~ =D  
Bye bye~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, un infirmier stagiaire marchait tranquillement dans la pièce, sifflotant un air joyeux tout en sautillant presque sur place. Sa joie irradiait de son corps tandis qu'il poussait quelques petits "Enfin" ou autres exclamations pour montrer son bonheur. Il avait enfin eu la confirmation du rencard tant attendu avec sa collègue ou plus exactement la fille de ses rêves. Heureux de son exploit, il commençait à croire que cette journée dans cet hôpital de dingues ne serait aussi pourrie que les autres. Ou en tout cas, elle commençait plutôt bien. Dommage qu'il n'ait personne avec qui partager sa joie.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il était ici et c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il tombait sur un hôpital aussi silencieux. Enfin, c'était plutôt cette partie du bâtiment qui était extrêmement calme. Mis à part quelques cris, il n'y avait rien. Il était vrai que déjà, entendre quelqu'un se mettre à hurler n'était pas de très bonne augure mais c'était comme ça que certains patients étaient soignés. Et puis, quand il voyait les deux médecins qui gérait cette partie, il préférait pas se poser des questions. Si le Docteur Frédéric était plutôt gentil, le Docteur Martin, malgré le fait qu'elle soit vraiment jolie, était quelqu'un de terrifiant. Surtout quand elle se mettait à chantonner tandis qu'elle amenait son "patient préféré" dans son bureau. Enfin bon, cette femme avait sûrement quelques pets au casque. Et puis, le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Grâce à elle, cette partie était calme et il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Sauf, bien sûr, aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il était en train de marcher tranquillement, le stagiaire finit par sursauter quand un bruit sourd retentit, donnant l'impression que quelque chose de lourd était tombé sur le sol. Puis, s'en suivit de nombreux cris entre deux hommes visiblement qui se chamaillaient.

-Sale connard, tu vas me lâcher !

Une voix retentit, accompagné par d'autres mots très colorés, venant d'une pièce des alentours. Soupirant, le jeune homme fut obligé d'en chercher la source, devant s'occuper de tout problème.

-Te lâcher ?! C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! Je viens t'aider et toi, il faut que tu me frappes ! Ta mère t'a pas appris à remercier les personnes qui viennent t'offrir leur aide ?!

-Pas quand l'abruti en question s'est décidé à se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Quelque chose fut collé brusquement contre le mur, faisant reculer le stagiaire qui comprit que cela venait d'un des parloirs. Merde. Si le combat était entre une personne de l'extérieur et un malade, il valait mieux qu'il s'en occupe rapidement sinon, il allait perdre son boulot. Se postant devant la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de s'immobiliser.

-HIHI ! JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU DE RIZ !

-TA GUEULE ! Et dégage ton bâton de là sinon, je te jure que je vais te le mettre dans le cu...

-Super~, on va bien s'amuser! Crocomo est très content.

Voyant que le combat commençait à partir en cacahuète, l'infirmier se décida à entrer dans la salle, ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Levant son regard sur les personnes qui se battaient, il finit par s'approcher d'eux, très énervé. Sa journée avait bien commencé et c'était pas une bande d'idiots qui allait lui gâcher sa joie hebdomadaire.

-C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ?! Y en a qui essaye de bosser ic...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un coup de pied atterrit dans son ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Et avant qu'il puisse répliquer, il se fit assommer avant de tomber sur le sol, inconscient. Celui qui l'avait assommé qui n'était autre qu'Antoine ne put que sourire devant leur réussite, dévisageant son partenaire.

-Eh ben, tu vois que c'était une bonne idée au final.

Kriss fixa son locuteur d'un air agacé, se frottant la joue endolorie. Bordel, il y était pas allé de main morte! D'accord, l'idée de simuler une dispute qui se terminait en règlement de compte était bonne. Mais le chevelu était vraiment obligé de le frapper de cette manière ?! Et encore heureusement que c'était lui qui avait pris le coup. Si ça avait été le prof de philo, le présentateur de WTC aurait sûrement fini en morceaux.

-Ouais, mais la prochaine fois que tu me frappes, préviens-moi.

Antoine s'excusa platement avant d'essuyer le filet de sang qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres après une riposte de son ami. Jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui était désormais inconscient et qui commençait à délirer dans son sommeil, il finit par attraper la carte magnétique et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du parloir, refermant la porte derrière eux. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, ils partirent se réfugier dans une pièce vide.

-Bon, ça devrait aller pour le moment.

Le chevelu hocha la tête et observa l'endroit. La pièce était petite et sombre, servant pour stocker les médicaments. Kriss fit le tour des étagères où de nombreux flacons étaient posés avant d'en prendre deux-trois sous le regard consterné de son collègue qui soupira avant de demander.

-Maintenant qu'on est plus dans le parloir, peux-tu m'expliquer votre plan ? Et puis, comment tu as fait pour réussir à les convaincre pour qu'il te laisse me parler? Tu es un patient, on aurait pas du se voir.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon eut un petit moment de silence avant d'acquiescer et de revenir vers son ami. Collant son dos contre le mur, il croisa les bras avant de faire le point sur la situation.

-C'est assez simple. Quand je suis venu me «rendre», j'ai posé comme condition de te revoir, prétextant vouloir voir une dernière fois le visage d'un ami avant qu'on m'efface de sa mémoire. Tu aurais du voir, j'y avais mis tout mon âme dedans. J'ai même failli verser ma petite larme d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, ça faisait très... bizarre ta demande.

-Bah, tu es gay donc bon, c'est pas un problème, déclara Kriss en souriant sournoisement.

-Peut-être, répondit son locuteur avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire triste. Enfin, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, Kriss mais... tu n'es pas vraiment mon type. Et, je crois que je suis déjà pris avec Samuel et Richard.

Kriss secoua la tête en riant, imaginant la situation

-Eh ben, tu fais dans la polygamie ou quoi? Enfin, pour en revenir à ta question... Après les médecins ont débattu et c'est finalement le Docteur Martin qui a accepté que je te vois, prétextant que ça pourrait être très intéressant.

En entendant son nom, Antoine ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût, se demandant quel genre d'arrière-pensées avaient-elles eu devant cette demande. Sûrement une nouvelle occasion de faire souffrir quelqu'un gratuitement.

-Ok, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda le chevelu, changeant de sujet.

-Maintenant, il faut qu'on signale dans quel bâtiment on est. L'hôpital est constitué de trois blocs. Le bâtiment principal où se trouve l'entrée et les bureaux, le bâtiment Alpha où sont enfermés les malades considérés comme peu dangereux et où viennent les rares patients qui sont soignés ici temporairement. Nous, nous sommes dans le bâtiment Oméga. C'est là où sont enfermés les personnes dîtes «dangereuses»...

-Ainsi que les personnes qui ont commencé à faire des recherches sur ces patients, le coupa le présentateur de WTC.

Kriss hocha la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix grave.

-En passant pour rejoindre le parloir, je suis passé dans une salle où des choses pas très nettes avaient été posé. De plus, même si c'est pas audible tout le temps, beaucoup de gens hurlent de douleur. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a des chances que les actions faîtes ici ne sont pas vraiment légales.

Antoine se rappela des hurlements qu'il avait pu entendre plus tôt. Cet endroit était vraiment lugubre. Que les gens malades soient soignés, il était d'accord. Mais, là, ils y avaient des chances que des personnes soient des cobayes pour des expériences louches ! Personne ne venait contrôler l'hôpital ou quoi ?!

-Dans tous les cas, reprit Kriss. Il faut qu'on arrive à communiquer aux autres où on est. De plus, on doit chercher ton pote rapidement pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir ensuite.

-D'accord, mais on leur dit comment ? Je nous vois mal en train d'appeler tout le monde en criant alors qu'on va bientôt avoir tout le personnel au cul !

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon montra les flacons qu'il avait vol... emprunté sans permission, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas... J'ai un démon et un fan de tout ce qui pète avec moi.

Le présentateur de WTC ne préféra pas savoir de quoi il parlait, se contentant de soupirer.

-Bref, reprit Kriss, il va falloir qu'on y retourne. Si jamais, pour une quelconque raison, on devait se séparer, je m'occuperai de signaler notre position. Toi, occupe-toi du fantôme.

Antoine acquiesça et se positionna devant la porte, se décidant à l'ouvrir. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir, s'enfonçant dans le bâtiment. Avançant le plus discrètement possible, ils restaient aux aguets, se préparant à courir à tout moment. N'étant pas armés, la fuite était leur seule option. Enfin, du moins, c'était la seule option du chevelu dont le bras droit était toujours dans cette fichue attelle.

-HELICOUPTERE ! HELICOUPTERE !

Le présentateur de WTC sursauta et se retourna vers son ami qui continua à crier ce mot plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à tousser, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses faits et gestes. Manque de chance, ses cris avaient réussi à alerter le personnel dont les bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir, inquiétant les deux hommes. Se mettant à courir à leur tour, les deux hommes commencèrent à chercher un endroit où se cacher pendant un petit moment. Néanmoins, en remarquant qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas tous les deux, Kriss jeta la carte magnétique à son collègue.

-Antoine, attrape.

Le dénommé récupéra l'objet, interrogeant son ami du regard.

-Va chercher ton pote, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

-Kriss ! Tu...

Le chevelu s'interrompit en voyant l'expression du présentateur de Minute Papillon changer, passant d'une mine grave à un air important et plutôt inquiétant. Antoine préféra se remettre à courir, sachant que quelque chose de très dangereux allait se produire. Tandis qu'il continuait sa course à travers le couloir, le chevelu put entendre Kriss se mettre à crier un «Hélicouptère», le poussant à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Visiblement, il paraissait faire le poids contre ces assaillants, des bruits de coups résonnant à travers le couloir tandis qu'une lutte acharnée commençait. Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire, devant se dépêcher.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le youtubeur s'arrête, devant reprendre son souffle. Mettant son dos contre un mur, il respira plusieurs fois avant que son cœur finisse par reprendre un rythme normal et que son sang arrête de résonner dans ses tempes. Restant vigilant au cas où quelqu'un devait le retrouver, Antoine finit par jeter un coup d'œil aux chambres autour de lui.

Un silence mortel planait toujours ici, donnant presque l'impression que tous les patients étaient morts. Pas de mouvement, pas de voix, rien. C'était affreusement calme. Après un petit moment de flottement, le chevelu finit par poser son regard sur la carte magnétique, se décidant à commencer ses recherches. S'approchant d'une porte, il passa la carte et ouvrit la porte à la dérobée, regardant à l'intérieur rapidement avant de la renfermer et de passer à la suivante.

Si des gens se trouvaient dans les autres chambres, la plupart était allongée, le regard dans le vague. Ils avaient sûrement été drogué pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de fuir ou pour qu'ils restent tranquille tout simplement. De plus, les patients présents dans cet hôpital avaient des âges variés. Entre les enfants qui restaient assis sur leurs lits à gober des moucher, des personnes âgées qui regardaient par la fenêtre sans sourciller ou tout simplement des femmes et des hommes de son âge qui paraissaient à moitié mort, ce spectacle n'avait rien de réjouissant. Antoine ne put que remercier sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir évité ce sort. Et il priait pour que celui qu'il recherchait ne soit pas dans cet état.

Entrant dans une nouvelle pièce, il crut pendant un certain moment qu'elle était vide. Personne n'était allongé sur le lit, ni assis sur la chaise et aucun bruit n'était audible. Le chevelu fit un pas dans la salle, restant là quelques secondes le temps de souffler un peu. Le stress d'être attrapé à n'importe quel moment et la déception grandissante ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme et tout ça commençait à l'angoisser. Peut-être était-il entre les mains d'un des deux docteurs en ce moment ? Dans ce cas, cela devenait très problématique car le présentateur de WTC n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être.

-De toute façon, il faut que je...

Tout en parlant, le youtubeur s'était retourner pour se diriger vers la porte et avait fini par tomber sur deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Assis dans le coin, la tête appuyée contre le mur, un homme était là. Ses cheveux châtains étaient assez long et surtout emmêlés, créant des épis ici et là. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son front cachant un peu ses yeux bleus éteints. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir les cercles noirs qui trônaient sous ses yeux, révélant de nombreuses nuits blanches. Son corps, quant à lui, était maigre, rendant la blouse qui lui servait de vêtement trop grande pour lui.

Antoine le détailla de la tête aux pieds, incapable de parler. Au moment-même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait compris, le rassurant mais aussi l'effrayant. Cette fois, il n'était pas devant les personnalités qui, malgré le fait qu'elles soient une partie de lui, n'étaient pas complètement au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Là, il était devant leur hôte. Un ami qui avait du subir les idées perverses de l'autre folle. Un ami qui avait été enfermé ici contre son gré. Un ami qui avait souffert en solitaire pendant un long moment.

Son ami dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le prénom.

Il avait beau essayé de s'en souvenir, il n'y arrivait pas. Son cerveau bloquait l'information et une migraine ne tardait jamais à arriver quand il essayait de se faire violence pour le savoir. Au final, bien que certains souvenirs concernant le châtain lui étaient revenus, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était toujours partiellement amnésique.

Le malade le fixa un moment avant de fermer les yeux, reposant sa tête sur le mur sans rien dire. Son visage s'était mué en une expression indéchiffrable où tristesse, remords et désespoir se mélangeaient. Il devait penser que la personne devant lui ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui et s'était résigné à ne pas tenter de communiquer. De toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Se replongeant dans son mutisme, il fixa le mur à côté de lui. Regarder la personne devant lui ne fera que le faire souffrir encore plus, autant qu'il évite d'en rajouter.

Le contact visuel ayant été interrompu, Antoine finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. La joie de retrouver celui qu'il avait tant cherché se mélangeait à sa nervosité. Que devait-il dire? Après une longue réflexion, il se décida à faire quelque chose, voulant vérifier un truc de fondamental pour lui.

S'approchant doucement, il se positionna devant son locuteur, s'accroupissant devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Son regard se posa sur la personne en face de lui et il réussit à capter une nouvelle fois son regard. Le chevelu le fixa encore un petit moment, gardant une expression neutre. Puis, il posa sa main sur la tête de la personne devant lui, lui touchant les cheveux doucement. Sa main ne traversait pas sa tête et rien ne semblait changer. Le présentateur de WTC ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi de cette découverte. C'était vrai. Il ne rêvait pas, il l'avait fini par le retrouver. Après quelques secondes, il finit par poser sa main valide sur l'épaule, le saluant très simplement.

-Salut, gros.

A ces mots, le châtain tourna vraiment la tête, le dévisageant d'un air choqué. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, son visage montrait de l'étonnement ainsi qu'une certaine méfiance. Après quelques secondes, il finit par demander.

-Tu... Tu te souviens de moi ?

Antoine hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son locuteur continua de le fixer, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Comment... ? Je croyais que...

Finalement, il finit par commencer à secouer la tête, ne pouvant que nier ce qu'il voyait. C'était sûrement une illusion. Une illusion que son cerveau malade lui envoyait pour le tourmenter encore plus. Ce n'était pas Antoine. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici? Son ami n'était pas malade à la base. Lui, au moins, il n'avait pas ses fichus personnalités pour lui pourrir la vie.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Le docteur me l'a montré. Vous saviez plus qui j'étais. Vous m'aviez oublié. Et tout ça... C'est parce que j'ai ses voix dans ma tête. Si seulement j'étais normal... Rien de tout ça serait arrivé... Je...

Le châtain se prit la tête avec ses deux mains, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal tandis que les voix commençaient à revenir, créant un brouhaha incessant dans sa tête.

«_-Bordel, gamin ! Tu vas pas commencer à faire ta fillette ?! commença à gueuler une voix rauque. Il est devant toi! Il est venu te chercher ! Tu commences à faire chier !  
-_Tais-toi...  
«_-J'aime pas lui donner raison mais, ça devient agaçant à force. Il faut te le chanter pour que tu comprennes ?  
-_Arrête...  
«_-J'ai envie de rentrer... Allez, partons...»  
_-Vous êtes pas réels... Vous êtes pas réels...

Le malade commença à secouer la tête, essayant vainement de chasser les voix tout en répétant qu'elles n'existaient pas. De son côté, Antoine fixa la personne devant lui, sentant son cœur se serait devant cette vision. Réfléchissant un peu, il finit par se décider à agir. Bien que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire ça, il se dit que ça pourrait aider son locuteur. Le chevelu attrapa le châtain avec son bras valide avant de le serrer contre lui , tâchant de ne pas le serrer trop fort pour ne pas lui casser les os. L'homme aux yeux bleus resta sans bouger un moment sans comprendre avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Cette chaleur, cette étreinte... C'était réel... C'était trop réel pour qu'il puisse le nier. L'odeur de son collègue, sa respiration, tout lui faisait comprendre que c'était bel et bien Antoine Daniel qui était là, en chair et en os.

-An...

-C'est vrai... déclara Antoine d'un air triste. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je t'ai oublié. Si à ce moment-là, quelqu'un était venu me voir en me demandant qui tu étais, j'aurais sûrement été incapable de lui répondre. Personne n'en était capable. SLG avait disparu de Youtube et toutes les informations qui te concernaient avaient disparu. Mais... Il faut croire que ta bonne étoile en a voulu autrement.

-Ma bonne étoile ? S'enquit le concerné sans relever la tête.

-Oui... Tu t'en souviens ? La fois où tu étais venu chez moi pour poster ta vidéo ? Tu avais mis ta vidéo sur mon disque dur.

Le châtain hocha la tête sans rien dire.

-Je l'ai retrouvé, il y a quelques semaines. Et après l'avoir regardé, je me suis à te chercher. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas exactement. Juste que je devais te retrouver. Alors, j'ai fait des recherches. Et... j'ai commencé à m'en souvenir. De toi, de nos délires, des moments qu'on a passé ensemble, de notre pseudo-rivalité, de notre amitié.

Antoine finit par esquisser un petit sourire tandis qu'il continuait de parler.

-Tu sais, si on devait raisonner comme le docteur Frédéric, tu devrais pas être le seul à être interné. Alexis entend bien la voix de Plectum et Ouki, Kriss a toutes ses personnalités. Et moi, j'entends aussi Richard et Samuel qui viennent me pourrir mes rêves. Moi non plus, je suis pas normal. Personne n'est normal pour les autres. Si on devait se baser sur toi, toutes les personnes normales devraient être des nains. Et si on se base sur ma norme de normalité, toutes les personnes ayant une coupe de cheveux aussi travaillée que la mienne seraient normales.

Un pâle sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son locuteur.

-Qui pourrait se décider à avoir une coupe aussi pourrie que la tienne, Antoine ? On dirait un plumeau.

Le concerné eut un petit rire, donnant une petite tape dans le dos de son ami avant de le lâcher et de reculer un peu pour mieux le voir. Le fixant un moment, il finit par lui faire un petit sourire, posant sa main valide sur l'épaule de son ami. En le voyant sourire de cette manière, il eut une sorte de flash, amenant avec lui un mot. Le mot tant attendu qu'il avait cherché à connaître depuis longtemps.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir, Mathieu.

Le dénommé resta bouche bée, un instant. Mathieu ? Il l'avait bien appelé par son prénom ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce mot. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un visage chaleureux et familier devant lui. Et là, son rêve avait été réalisé. La personne qu'il voulait le plus voir était venu, lui souriant et l'appelant. Et, cela suffit à faire craquer les nerfs du malade. Une larme commença à couler, suivie par une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à que les joues du châtain soient complètement inondées. Sans réfléchir, il finit par se blottir une nouvelle fois contre Antoine, pleurant contre lui sa peur envolée et sa joie retrouvée. Le chevelu repassa une nouvelle fois son bras autour de son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Merci, Antoine. Merci de m'avoir retrouvé.

Le dénommé acquiesça avant de lui répondre doucement.

-Merci, Mathieu dit-il avant de reprendre après une courte pause. Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Restant comme ça un petit moment, ce fut finalement un bruit d'explosion suivi de l'alarme incendie qui les ramena à la réalité, les faisant sursauter.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?!

Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre~  
Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté hier mais je suis retrouvée avec pas mal de trucs à faire u.u"(et quand je me suis penchée sur mon chapitre, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration T.T) Enfin, voici un chapitre différent de ce que j'avais voulu faire à la base et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^(malgré le côté très guimauve sur la fin u.u" -Quoi? T'aimes pas les trucs guimauves? - Si, c'est juste que je suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de trucs ^^- Ouais, c'est ça... T'es à l'aise nulle part de toute façon.- Hé, c'est pas sympa ça. -Je suis pas sympa à la base.- Oui, mais bon... Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Réponse aux reviews:

**_Clair_ Obscure**: Merci pour ta review ^^ Je sais pas si on les verra souvent le gâteau de riz et le prof de philo mais c'est vrai qu'ils risquent de créer un beau bordel ^^(Déjà, c'est bien entamé). Encore merci et à la prochaine ^^

_**The Insane Jane:**_Merci pour ta review~ Un truc à dire... Euh... BOUTEILLE? En tout cas, j'espère que l'arrivée de Mathieu te plaira et je te dis à la prochaine =D

_**Akura Fokkusu:**_Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup =') -Ravi que mon "soutien" plaise à quelqu'un.- Ouais, enfin, niveau soutien, tu m'aides pas des masses... -Si je t'avais pas "soutenu", tu aurais coupé ton chapitre au milieu pour un autre cliffhanger bien frustrant quand Antoine trouve Mathieu.- Ouais, mais bon... Ca aurait été peut-être mieux, je pense. - Tu veux te faire tuer par tes lecteurs et toutes leurs personnalités?-... Euh, changeons de sujet ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ - A plus~ Et n'abuse pas trop sur les médocs quand même.-

_**Ayumi Fubuki**_** :** Je sais, je sais ^^ Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs~ C'est vrai que ça me fait rire aussi de faire apparaître les créations de temps à autre juste pour qu'ils engueulent leurs créateurs et de disparaître après ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ et je te dis à la prochaine ^^

_**Anotherstep**_** :** Merci beaucoup =D Je pense que la Web Team est capable de tout pour aider leurs amis ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =D Câlin et à bientôt ^^

_**Tamhi:**_Le pauvre Kriss quand même ^^ L'action arrivera plutôt dans le prochain chapitre(même si ça a commencé un peu ici). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à la prochaine =)

_**Iykwim:**_Je crois que je serais devenue claustro aussi(et folle surtout u.u) si j'avais du être à sa place ^^" Je te dis à la prochaine en espérant que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^ Bisous =D

_**Yume resonnance:**_Il y a toujours une explication et j'espère que celle-là(bien qu'un peu (beaucoup) wtf) te plaira ^^ Encore merci et à la prochaine^^

_**lunatique:**_Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question ^^ Merci pour ta review =D

_**huri:**_Ne t'en fais pas, Antoine ne frappe pas si fort que ça ^^ (Enfin, pas assez pour le mettre K.O du moins ^^) Merci pour ta review ^^

En relisant le chapitre... Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le mettre ici... -Tu pourras toujours faire des arrangements si jamais tu as une meilleure idée.- Oui, c'est vrai ^^

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre sur la Web Team ^^  
Bye bye~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

-Vous êtes prêts ?

La voix d'Alexis ramena tous ses coéquipiers à la réalité, les faisant hocher la tête d'un air plus ou moins sérieux. Équipés de gilets pare-balles et de pistolets, les youtubeurs se préparaient mentalement à s'attaquer à cet hôpital et surtout, faire de leur opération "sauvetage des trois psychopathes" une réussite. Positionnés à l'extérieur de bâtiment Alpha devant la porte du personnel, ils attendaient que Nyo reviennent de son escapade dans les souterrains pour que la porte soit ouverte et qu'ils puissent s'infiltrer. Cependant, l'attente était longue et ils commençaient à croire que le dessinateur avait peut-être été attaqué pendant son périple, les inquiétant un peu. Sachant qu'en plus, une explosion avait retentit, mettant en marche l'alarme incendie qui avait provoqué un mouvement de panique, ils n'étaient pas vraiment chaud pour rentrer là dedans. Qui sait sur quoi ils allaient tomber...

-Dis, Alexis, tu pourrais pas nous rappeler les conseils pour vaincre les zombies?

Le dénommé haussa les sourcils, se tournant vers le Joueur du Grenier avant de l'interroger.

-Euh, pourquoi?

Le testeur de jeux soupira avant de désigner la porte d'un geste vague avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux.

-Parce qu'on s'apprête à rentrer dans un hôpital assez louche et que dans tous les jeux vidéo quand il y a des trucs dans un hôpital, ça finit avec des gentils zombies qui voudraient manger tes tripes comme on mangerait des spaghettis.

Le présentateur du Point Culture haussa les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel, peu amusé par cette remarque.

-Fred, on est dans la réalité. Il n'y a pas de zombies dans la réalité... Sauf dans les conventions ou des trucs du genre. Là, je pense que mes conseils ne nous aideront pas.

Son locuteur secoua la tête et finit par se taire, bougeant sur place un peu pour éviter les crampes. Un silence angoissant s'installa sur le groupe qui ne pouvait pas compter sur la faune des alentours pour avoir du bruits. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus depuis un long moment et les rats préféraient partir loin de ce bâtiment, disparaissant dans la forêt sombre et très dense qui bordait l'hôpital. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient étaient le bruit des avions qui traversaient le ciel sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer ici dans quelques instants.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ?

La question de Seb réfléchissait l'angoisse des trois participants à cette opération, ramenant de nombreuses questions au passage. Kriss avait-il retrouvé Antoine ? Avaient-ils retrouvé le fantôme ? Comment allaient-ils ? Avaient-ils pris dans cette explosion ? Étaient-ils blessés? Aucune réponse n'arrivera tant qu'ils restaient ici.

-J'espère, répondit Fred. Qui sait ce que les deux spécialistes essayeraient de faire s'ils se faisaient tous attrapés.

Le présentateur du Point Culture hocha la tête, essayant de garder son calme.

-Voilà pourquoi on doit entrer ici et que surtout, on arrive à les sortir de ce merdier.

Ses compagnons lui répondirent par un hochement de tête tandis qu'un bruit les obligea à se préparer. Quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Chargeant leurs armes, Alexis, Fred et Seb se préparèrent au cas où que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui venait ouvrir, comme par exemple un stagiaire un peu paumé qui rechercherait un endroit tranquille pour se la couler douce. Ne connaissant pas sur le bout des doigts les habitudes de chaque personne travaillant ici, il valait mieux qu'ils s'attendent à tout.

-Allez, les gars.

La voix suivi par l'apparition du visage de Nyo derrière la lourde porte en fer, leur permettant de démarrer leur plan. S'engageant dans les couloirs, Nyo commença à expliquer rapidement ce qu'il avait entendu par ci, par là.

-Il y a eu une explosion dans le bâtiment Oméga ainsi qu'une fuite de deux patients. Un infirmier aurait été trouvé dans un parloir inconscient.

A cette nouvelle, Fred demanda, une touche de joie dans la voix.

-Ca serait Kriss et Antoine ? Donc, ils se seraient retrouvés ?

-Peut-être, continua Nyo.

Le présentateur du Point Culture hocha la tête avant de renifler, sentant une odeur étrange. C'était une sorte de mélange de pourriture et de... poubelles ? Se fiant à son nez, il essaya de déterminer et finit par découvrir que cela venait du dessinateur qui marchait devant eux.

-Hé, Nyo, c'est moi où tu as mis un peu de «Shit Perfume» d'Eugène Poubelle ? Parce que tu schlingues.

Le concerné se tourna vers Fred, le fixant d'un air blasé. Visiblement, la remarque du testeur de jeux avait fait mouche et il finit par soupirer, déclarant d'un air énervé.

-J'ai été obligé de plonger dans une poubelle pour échapper au personnel. Heureusement qu'on fait ça pour la bonne cause sinon je peux te dire que ça ferait déjà un bail que je serais parti. Et puis, quel est l'idiot qui a décidé que je devais passer sous les souterrains? Pourquoi c'était moi en plus?

Les autres préfèrent se taire, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation. Surtout, Alexis qui était celui qui avait décidé cette partie du plan. Enfin, pour ce qui était de sa désignation pour aller dans les souterrains, c'était le hasard qu'il devait maudire. C'était par leur faute s'il n'avait pas tirer la bonne paille lorsqu'ils avaient tiré à la courte-paille tout à l'heure. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs complètement vides du bâtiment Alpha, ils finirent par atteindre le bâtiment Oméga.

Et à ce moment-là, ils comprirent que ça sera compliqué.

A cause de l'explosion, le système incendie s'était enclenché, entraînant ainsi le démarrage des dispositifs installés sur le plafond qui arrosaient les couloirs, transformant le carrelage blanc en une véritable patinoire. Enfin, Alexis fut heureux de ne pas avoir des chaussures avec des semelles plates sinon, il serait par terre en train de glisser sur le sol.

-Génial, je savais que j'aurais du prendre mon savon en venant, déclara Seb, ses cheveux complètement trempés.

Reprenant leur marche, l'équipe faillit se casser la figure plusieurs fois sur le sol glissant, rendant l'opération plus délicate. Un pied mal posé et c'était la glissage assurée. Se déplaçant calmement, ils se mirent à la recherche de Kriss et Antoine, restant aux aguets. Suite à l'explosion, la majeure partie des patients avaient été évacués, donnant une impression de vide. Cela rassura d'ailleurs les youtubeurs qui se dirent que ça serait plus facile que prévu. Eux qui pensaient que l'opération allait leur prendre des heures, ça allait être réglé en une poignée de minutes si ça continuait comme ça.

Mais, le destin en voulut autrement.

-Des intrus !

Des hommes en noir finirent par remarquer leur présence et commencèrent à leur tirer dessus, obligeant la Web Team à se cacher derrière les murs pour répondre avec leurs pistolets. Leurs assaillants étaient bien équipés, armés de fusils. Et puis, surtout, ils étaient en plus grand nombre, posant de sérieux problèmes aux quatre hommes qui n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir.

-Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'écria Alexis, inquiet en voyant que c'était sans fin. Y en a de partout !

-Ta gueule et tire ! Hurla Fred qui attaqua la personne devant lui.

L'échange dura un long moment, résonnant à travers tout le bâtiment. Même en se trouvant à quelques étages plus bas, Antoine pouvait entendre les coups de feu. Se trouvant dans les couloirs, il était en compagnie de Mathieu qui restait sur ses gardes. Avoir quitté sa chambre lui avait procuré de la joie mais aussi de la peur. Il ne voulait pas retomber sur cette femme et le médecin, n'osant même pas imaginé ce qu'ils pourraient faire cette fois. L'inquiétude montait en lui tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui sans pouvoir se calmer. De plus, ses voix étaient de plus en plus présentes, lui créant une migraine affreuse alors que l'effet des médicaments se dissipait doucement.

-Il faut qu'on avance.

La voix du chevelu le ramena à la réalité, l'obligeant à lever la tête vers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son ami arrivait à conserver son calme dans ce genre de situation, son visage exprimant qu'une certitude exemplaire. Pas de doute, pas de peur, rien. Juste une détermination que le châtain n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Hochant la tête, le plus petit reprit une expression neutre, cachant sa nervosité. Si le présentateur de WTC avait l'intention de ne montrer aucun doute, autant qu'il en fasse pareil.

-D'accord.

S'enfonçant dans les couloirs, ils restaient à l'écoute de n'importe quel bruit, restant toujours à la portée d'une cachette pour pouvoir échapper aux hommes en noir qui passaient dans les couloirs. Les coups de feu continuaient de résonner, ne donnant aucun indice sur qui avait le dessus sur le combat acharné qui était livré en haut. Toutefois, Antoine savait que c'était là qu'il devait aller, même s'ils devaient se faire attraper. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Mathieu, il secoua rapidement la tête. Non, il fallait qu'ils sortent. Pas question qu'ils restent là à pourrir ici. Enfin, c'était surtout pour le châtain qu'il disait ça. Le chevelu sentait que les mots des deux médecins pourraient très bien remettre le bordel dans les pensées de son ami. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'intention de le faire sortir. Le chevelu ne pouvait pas imaginer abandonner une nouvelle fois son ami.

-Antoine, là-bas, c'est pas Kriss ?

La question de Mathieu sortit le dénommé de ses pensées, ramenant son regard sur la personne qui se tenait devant eux, marchant avec difficulté. En plissant les yeux, le chevelu reconnut son collègue et fit signe au présentateur de SLG de se dépêcher.

-Kriss !

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna, révélant de nombreuses égratignures sur son visage. Sa blouse immaculé était dans un état lamentable, recouverte de pourpre et de noir. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couvertes de coupures et de brûlures légères. Il avait du mal à poser son pied droit, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur. Passant son bras sous celui du présentateur de Minute Papillon, Antoine le força à s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas forcer sur son pied blessé, continuant leur chemin jusqu'à une autre cachette.

-Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Eh ben, je retourne en haut, pourquoi ?

Kriss fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier sur le chevelu quand une autre personne le soutint, l'aidant à marcher. En tournant la tête, il vit une personne qu'il reconnut assez facilement, le laissant bouche bée. Malgré ses cheveux longs et en bataille, ses yeux bleus légèrement éteints et sa maigreur et pâleur extrême, il reconnut le fantôme de Youtube qui était là, le fixant en souriant.

-Bonjour, Kriss. Je suis content de te revoir.

Le dénommé interrogea Antoine du regard, lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Le chevelu se contenta de lui sourire, l'encourageant à lui parler.

-Salut à toi aussi, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Il esquissa un petit sourire à l'attention du fantôme, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il ne se souvenait de peu de choses à son propos et avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger devant lui. Le châtain sembla le comprendre et l'ombre de la tristesse passa sur son visage avant de disparaître rapidement, reprenant une expression neutre. Finalement, Kriss le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais... je t'imaginais plus grand quand même.

A la remarque, le chevelu ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tandis que le plus petit soupira, ayant l'habitude qu'on lui dise ça. Soupirant, il déclara avec une petite moue.

-C'est parce que je triche. Sur mes vidéo, je parais toujours grand.

-Ah... déclara Kriss avant de reprendre. Enfin, toi, au moins, tu n'as pas une serpillère en guise de coupe de cheveux.

Se sentant visé, le présentateur de WTC s'arrêta de rire et après un petit toussotement, se décida à changer de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit le chevelu en désignant de la tête les blessures de Kriss.

Le concerné poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'expliquer avec une moue agacée.

-Le gâteau de riz s'est décidé de faire exploser le bâtiment, poussé par ce sale baron qui commence sérieusement à m'emmerder. Manque de chance pour lui, il n'a réussi qu'à faire sauter une pièce et les hommes en noir des alentours. Et quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais par terre, des entailles partout sur le corps. Puis, quand j'ai commencé à marcher, mon pied m'a fait super mal.

-Faut faire la paix, gros. Pas la guerre.

Mathieu avait déclaré ça avec la voix de Hippie, surprenant Antoine qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Bon, maintenant, les personnalités de son compagnon commençaient à se faire entendre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il espérait que le Patron ne se montrera pas, ne voulant pas que ça se termine mal.

-Je suis trop d'accord avec toi, man.

-Ouais, ça faisait longtemps, gros.

-C'est vrai, man.

-Gros !

-Man...

Le chevelu soupira quand les deux personnalités hippies entamèrent une conversation sans queue, ni tête, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour faire ça. Bien qu'ils parlaient pas fort, ils étaient un peu mou et commençaient à ralentir avant de s'arrêter complètement, parlant de leurs dernières soirées à fumer. Et, malgré les secondes qui passaient, les vrais Kriss et Mathieu ne semblaient prêts à reprendre leur place, l'abandonnant un peu. Si quelqu'un les attaquait, ils allaient pas s'en sortir si les deux non-violents étaient toujours là.

-Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille, putain ?! C'est pas le moment !

Le châtain se mit à parler tout seul, engueulant ses personnalités visiblement. De son côté, le présentateur de Minute Papillon commença à râler, ayant mal à la tête avec toutes ses voix qui commençaient à se manifester. Et Antoine avait tout simplement envie de partir, sentant qu'il allait devenir fou lui aussi avec les deux «malades».

Soudain, des bruits résonnèrent près d'eux, les figeant. Antoine fit signe à Mathieu et les força à aller vers une salle vide pour se cacher. Fermant la porte, le chevelu resta devant la porte, écoutant les bruits des alentours tandis que Kriss resta contre le mur, évitant de bouger son pied. De son côté, le châtain se mit à fouiller. La pièce où ils étaient était un bureau visiblement. Assez grande, le carrelage avait été caché par des tapis luxueux. Un bureau en bois était positionné dans un coin, rempli de papiers et de dossiers. Et contre les murs, des étagères s'étalaient, remplis de livres sur la psychanalyse, la psychologie, le cerveau et autres ouvrages médicaux. Sur la dernière étagère, des dossiers avaient été empilés.

Le châtain se rapprocha du bureau et regarda les dossiers étalés dessus, les feuilletant. Il trouva son dossier où était marqué toute l'évolution de sa maladie avec le traitement et les séances d'hypnose. Tout était écrit en détail, l'écriture étant partagé en deux. Le Docteur Frédéric et le Docteur Martin avaient marqués tous les informations qu'ils avaient obtenu. Puis, Mathieu attrapa le dossier qui se trouvait en-dessous du sien, l'ouvrant. C'était celui d'une petite fille de 8 ans qui avait d'après ce qui était écrit, le problème que lui. Elle possédait quatre personnalités en plus de la sienne, chacune d'elles étant décrite avec une précision déconcertante. En continuant à lire, le châtain finit par tomber sur une page volante qui le surprit. Se mettant à le lire, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en lisant.

Dedans, le Docteur Frédéric parlait de la dernière expérience qu'il avait fait subir à cette petite fille. Voyant que le traitement ne l'aidait pas à oublier ses personnalités, le médecin avait décidé de tester une autre méthode. Il avait demander au Docteur Martin de la mettre sous hypnose et de lui ordonner de faire disparaître ses personnalités. Et... En guise de réponse à cet ordre, la fillette s'était tuée devant les deux spécialistes avec un scalpel qui traînait par là.Le châtain resta stupéfait, le temps que l'information soit analysé. Il avait plus ou moins tué cette fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Certes, le présentateur de SLG ne la connaissait pas et n'aurait jamais la possibilité de le faire mais... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère. Que ce soit cette femme et cet homme, aucun des deux n'était capable d'éprouver de la compassion. Et dire... Et dire qu'il allait sûrement subir ça à la fin de son traitement.

-Mathieu ?

Le dénommé sursauta et se colla contre le mur avant de se calmer, remarquant Antoine qui s'était approché, inquiet. Les doigts du plus petit étaient devenus blancs à force de forcer cette feuille qui allait se déchirer à tout moment. Incapable de parler, il resta immobile un moment, respirant par le nez pour essayer de se calmer. Le chevelu le fixa un instant avant d'attraper la feuille, la lisant à son tour. Quand il eut terminé, il ne put que rester bouche bée. Cela dépassait l'entendement.

-Il allait me faire subir ça...

La déclaration de Mathieu fut comme un souffle, à peine audible. Ses sourcils froncés, il serra son poing et dévisagea Antoine. Une certaine colère brûlait dans ses yeux, surprenant le chevelu tandis qu'il entendit une autre phrase, dite d'une voix rauque et qui sonna comme une promesse.

-Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait.

La voix du Patron résonna, arrachant un soupir à Antoine. L'idée de voir quelqu'un se faire tuer par un de ses amis ne lui plaisait guère, l'inquiétant. Il espérait juste que ce geste n'aurait pas d'impact sur le caractère de Mathieu. Il allait lui répondre quand un bruit de chute suivi par un cri de douleur les surprit, les obligeant à se retourner.

-Oh, vous vous êtes retrouvés ? Quelle joie de vous voir ensemble une dernière fois. Oui, car aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'attention de finir avec vous, Mr Daniel. Et, pour commencer...

Le Docteur Martin enjamba Kriss qui était tombé, se tenant la cheville en serrant les dents. Puis, elle se planta devant les deux hommes, les regardant tour à tour avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. A cette vue, Antoine ne put que se raidir, serrant les dents pour ne pas se décider à suivre son envie qui voulait lui mettre un coup dans la figure. Son expression aussi démente que d'habitude n'avait pas changé malgré le chaos ambiant, donnant l'impression que ce bordel l'amusait énormément. Posant son regard perçant sur Mathieu, elle finit par se tourner vers lui, penchant la tête sur le côté. Rien qu'en la voyant, son patient avait eu un moment de recul, angoissé à l'idée que ses mots arrivent à le toucher une nouvelle fois.

-Alors, Mr Sommet, dit-elle avec sa voix mielleuse qui cachait à peine le plaisir malsain qu'elle ressentait devant cette situation. Comment voulez-vous que cette histoire se termine? Bien ou mal?

Hello, tout le monde~

Déjà, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour ce retard u.u' J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et je n'ai réussi qu'à finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui après avoir plusieurs heures à m'arracher les cheveux u.u J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré l'attente ^^ Et je commence à croire que je m'acharne un peu mais bon, je crois que je suis légèrement sadique sur les bords(veuillez m'excuser d'ailleurs pour l'être ^^)

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Yume resonnace:**_Pas des pensées très catholiques, je pense ^^ Merci beaucoup =) et je te dis à la prochaine ^^

_**Le Rien:**_Merci beaucoup~ Je suis heureuse de voir que je n'ai pas raté le moment des retrouvailles ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira~ A bientôt =)

_**huri**_: Merci pour ta review =)

_**Clair Obscure:**_ Oui, je crois que toi ainsi que les autres lectrices ont réussi à me convaincre. A la base, Antoine ne devait se rappeler le nom de Mathieu à un moment triste mais en voyant que ça commençait à traîner, je me suis dit que je pouvais le mettre ici =) Oui, je pense que c'est un très gros bordel ^^ Bisous et encore merci ^^

_**The Insane Jane:**_Merci pour ta review~! =)**_  
_**

_**Tamhi:**_Merci beaucoup =D

_**Deponia: **_Yep~, ça y est, il s'en rappelle =) Merci pour ta review~

_**lunatique: **_Je suis désolée pour ça ^^ Surtout qu'avec ce chapitre, j'arrange pas les choses(Pardon u.u") Merci pour ta review ^^

_**halowii'n:**_Je suis désolée pour le retard ^^" J'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de m'excuser pour l'attente et que tu l'apprécieras =) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt~

Je vous à la prochaine avec la suite sur la situation des Youtubeurs~(Promis je vais reprendre le rythme ^^)  
Bye bye~


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : **T (voir même M)**

_Warning: présence_ de violence plus ou moins gratuite

Enjoy~

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ce fut Antoine qui dit ça en premier, les yeux froncés. Le fait que cette femme soit venu les retrouver et que surtout, elle se mette à parler à Mathieu avec ce sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos lui plaisait guère. A sa grande surprise et colère, la brune ignora complètement sa question et son regard resta sur son patient, le dévisageant avec une expression amusée. Ce dernier la fixait d'un air effrayé, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Essayant de reprendre contenance, il finit par demander d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit tandis qu'elle désigna d'un geste presque théâtral le chevelu et le blessé qui était toujours à terre. Puis, elle fit un pas vers le châtain avant d'être arrêté par Antoine qui bougea légèrement, se plaçant devant son ami comme dans une vaine idée de le protéger. Devant ce geste pathétique et surtout idiot, le Docteur Martin eut un air faussement attendri, prenant une voix qui se voulut «mignonne».

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. De vrais Roméo et Juliette... Enfin, là, ça serait plutôt Roméo et Julien dans votre cas. Toutefois, quel dommage que ce que vous faîtes n'est qu'une vaine tentative pour faire reculer l'échéance. Car, j'ai bien peur que votre histoire d'amour ne sera plus qu'un beau souvenir. Enfin, souvenir, c'est une façon de parler. La vérité sera bien plus cruelle car il n'y aura plus de souvenirs entre vous.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça, déclara Antoine en gardant une expression neutre. On a réussi à le retrouver et nos amis sont en train de foutre la pâtée à vos hommes. Votre plan tombe à l'eau, on dirait.

A cette phrase, le médecin resta silencieuse un moment avant d'éclater d'un rire de hyène qui résonna dans la pièce. Ce son peu agréable à entendre, eut pour effet de faire reculer Mathieu d'un pas, commençant à s'inquiéter sur ce que cette femme avait en tête. De son côté, Antoine garda son regard vriller sur cette femme, attendant qu'elle se calme pour comprendre la raison de son hilarité soudaine.

-Ah là là, dit-elle quand elle fut calmée. Vous pensez sincèrement que votre petite opération de sauvetage va fonctionner? Que vos amis armés de pistolets vont réussir à prendre ce bâtiment? Je sais que l'espoir fait vivre mais, c'est bien de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions sur un sujet. Les hommes qu'ils sont en train de s'attaquer sont des professionnels. Ils tuent sans le moindre remord et sont bien mieux armés que vos compagnons. Enfin, je pense que vous le savez déjà, Mr Daniel vu qu'ils vous ont déjà attaqué. Quoique... Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail.

Le présentateur de WTC savait de quoi elle parlait et jeta un très rapide coup d'œil à Mathieu avant de soupirer, la coupant dans son élan. Mieux valait que ce soit lui qui en parle, ne voulant pas que la femme change les évènements pour semer une nouvelle fois le doute dans l'esprit du châtain en lui mentant.

-Quel détail ? Le fait que le Patron m'ait tiré une balle dessus pour me sauver ou bien le fait qu'il ait réussi à lui tout seul à vaincre tous vos hommes, seulement armé d'un pistolet ?

A cette réplique, le châtain resta sans voix. Quoi ? Le Patron avait fait quoi ? Il était vrai qu'il avait bien vu que le bras d'Antoine était dans une attelle à cause d'un «accident» comme lui avait dit le concerné. Mais, là... Apprendre que c'était une de ses personnalités qui avait fait ça, commença à le terrifier. La mise en garde du médecin en lui disant que ses personnalités étaient dangereuses lui revint en mémoire, l'inquiétant.

-C'est pas possible... Pourquoi ?

Le chevelu se tourna vers le malade qui se colla contre le mur tout en posant sa main sur son front. Et vu l'expression satisfaite que la femme arborait, il comprit qu'il avait fini par faire ce qu'elle voulait. S'approchant de Mathieu, il se tourna un peu vers lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule, essayant de le calmer.

-Il a fait ça pour m'aider. C'était soit ça, soit je ne serais pas là en train de te parler mais plutôt sous terre, enfermé entre quatre planches.

«_-Il a raison, gamin, déclara une voix rauque dans l'esprit du plus âgé. Cet idiot s'était foutu dans la merde jusqu'au cou, se faisant poursuivre par les hommes de main de l'autre salope. Et vu qu'il allait me gêner et que je n'avais ni la force, ni le temps pour l'assommer, j'ai décidé de vérifier si le truc que le prof m'avait expliqué avait marché... Et, je t'avouerai que c'était aussi pour faire un peu payer le gamin pour ce qu'il t'avait fait.»_

L'explication un peu étrange du Patron ne rassura guère l'hôte mais cela lui permit au moins de comprendre que c'était pour la bonne cause. Se remettant droit, il reprit une expression calme, se jurant de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'avait fait subir ses personnalités quand tout sera terminé. Portant son regard sur le Docteur, cette dernière eut un autre petit sourire.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que votre relation est mignonne~ ! Tellement mignonne que ça me donne presque envie de vomir. Néanmoins, profitez de vos derniers instants ensemble. Car, mes hommes en noir vont finir par mettre mon plan à exécution.

-Votre plan ? Demanda le présentateur de WTC

La femme eut un rictus amusé tandis qu'elle se mit à ricaner, déjà euphorique en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Sortant un petit flacon, elle finit par le montrer de loin au fantôme et à Antoine par extension, le secouant doucement.

-Alors, Mr Sommet... Je vous repose ma question. Comment voulez vous que cette histoire se termine ? Bien ou mal ?

Le dénommé eut un petit soupir avant de déclarer.

-Dans ce cas, je vous repose la mienne. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

Le Docteur Martin sourit avant de garder le silence un instant, essayant de garder le suspens. Cependant, elle finit par parler, étant visiblement très excitée par le choix de son patient.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vos amis sont encore en haut en train de se battre dans le hall. Ils tiennent le coup pour le moment mais... malgré leurs efforts, tout se terminera dans 10 minutes exactement. Enfin, cela dépendra de votre choix...

-Mais, quel choix !

Les nerfs de Mathieu commençaient à être mis à rude épreuve par cette femme qui éclata de rire devant l'expression énervée de son locuteur. Ce son eut comme effet d'énervé le patient qui s'apprêta à aller lui régler son compte, soutenu pour le Patron qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-cul aussi. Toutefois, il finit par s'immobiliser. Surtout quand la femme sortit un objet noir de sa veste et se décida à le pointer sur Antoine, se révélant être un revolver. L'arme ciblant sa tempe, Antoine ne put que la regarder d'un air qui se voulut calme. Il commençait à croire que quelqu'un voulait vraiment qu'il crève par balle vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une arme devant lui, donnant l'impression d'être dans une comédie plus qu'autre chose. Gardant son sang-froid, il resta immobile, ne voulant pas que Mathieu finisse par être la cible de la folie de cette femme.

-Donc, je reprends, dit-elle en souriant. Votre choix est simple, Mr Sommet. Soit vous choisissez que l'histoire se termine bien pour vous. Dans ce cas, je tuerai vos deux amis ici devant vos yeux, en commençant par votre âme-sœur. Puis, je m'occuperai de votre ami.

La folle désigna Kriss du pied, ses mains étant prises par le revolver qu'elle pointait sur la tête d'Antoine et le flacon. Puis, la femme reprit son explication en secouant la petite bouteille en verre.

-Si vous choisissez que l'histoire se termine mal pour vous, vos amis seront donc épargnés mais... vous resterez ici. Avec moi et le Docteur Frédéric. Nous avons une tonne de choses à vous faire faire encore. Et puis, vous m'avez pas encore tout dit sur vous.

Le concerné serra les dents, essayant de contenir sa colère. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y réfléchir, la folle reprit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, et si vous espérez avoir du temps pour réfléchir, dans 8 minutes à peu près, mes hommes gazeront le hall d'entrée de ce bâtiment, salle où sont vos amis en ce moment. Je vous conseillerai donc de vous dépêcher.

Mathieu resta silencieux, les yeux grand ouverts tandis qu'un dilemme le prit. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait rien. Ses personnalités essayaient de l'influencer mais son esprit s'était complètement coupé d'eux, essayant de chercher une réponse le plus rapidement possible.

Il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de cet hôpital. Sinon, il allait finir par devenir fou à force de rester enfermé et à ressasser le passé sans cesse. Pendant ses quelques semaines, le présentateur de SLG ne comptait plus toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de disparaître complètement. Et même s'il avait réussi à se couper de la réalité pendant une petite période, le retour avait été éprouvant. La réalité était devenu une sorte de cauchemar éveillé où son existence avait disparu. Et pour lui qui, à la base, n'aimait pas la solitude, il ne voulait par revivre cette expérience une nouvelle fois. Déjà que tous ses amis ne se rappelaient pas tout à son propos, le châtain ne voulait pas que le peu qu'ils se souvenaient soit effacé. Ou sinon, il allait finir par faire une connerie. Mais...

Son regard passa sur Kriss qui était allongé par terre, ayant perdu connaissance visiblement. Le médecin lui avait visiblement frappé la cheville assez fort pour le mettre K.O. Si le présentateur de Minute Papillon n'était pas venu ici pour le sauver, il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir comme ça. Pareil pour les autres youtubeurs ! Fred, Seb, Nyo et Alexis qui étaient toujours en train de se battre en haut et qui allaient finir par mourir ici juste pour le sauver ! Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il essaya de calmer son anxiété qui commençait à le prendre tandis que le poids des responsabilités lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait les épaules. Que devait-il choisir ?!

Soudain, un petit ricanement retentit, obligeant Mathieu à relever la tête. A sa surprise, celui qui ricanait n'était pas la spécialiste qui montrait de la surprise à place, ne comprenant pas ce que ce son venait faire ici. Non, celui qui rigolait était celui qui s'était retrouvé avec l'arme sur la tempe.

Antoine avait baissé la tête légèrement, permettant à sa crinière de tomber sur ses yeux, les cachant. En fait, seule sa bouche était encore visiblement, s'étant mué en un petit sourire amusé tandis que le son continuait à emplir la pièce. La situation désespérée avait visiblement fini par avoir quelques séquelles sur sa raison, lui donnant un air aussi fou que la femme en face de lui. Cette dernière, toutefois, avait perdu son sourire depuis longtemps, fixant le chevelu d'un air choqué. Son visage était devenu froid, lui donnant un air plus humain que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Le concerné se calma un peu avant de finir par relever la tête, jetant ses cheveux en arrière. Son visage visible désormais montrait une détermination farouche. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Mathieu, il finit par reporter son attention sur la femme avant de soupirer. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il allait faire une exception pour cette folle.

-Désolé... Mais, j'en ai assez de rester à vous écouter sans rien dire.

Sa locutrice le fixa d'un air suspicieux, allant lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là quand Antoine fit un pas vers elle et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, la faisant reculer. Son pistolet tomba sur le côté, à l'opposé de Mathieu tandis que le Docteur Martin et Antoine commencèrent à se battre. Bien qu'il soit plus grand, le chevelu avait du mal à la toucher, la femme étant assez rapide. Après quelques minutes d'échanges de coup, le Docteur Martin finit par réussir à frapper son adversaire dans son épaule blessé, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le chevelu posa instinctivement sa main libre sur sa blessure comme pour la protéger et évaluer les dégâts, quittant la femme des yeux. Néanmoins, ce moment d'inattention marqua la fin du combat tandis que la brune lui donna un coup dans le ventre, le faisant tomber par terre.

-Quel homme horrible vous êtes, dit-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle. Frapper une femme... Et sans la prévenir en plus

S'approchant de lui, elle posa son pied chaussé sur le dos du blessé, enfonçant son talon dans la peau de ce dernier qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Tournant la tête, il la fixa d'un air déterminé, malgré la situation. Le Docteur Martin le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Pourquoi vous n'abandonnez pas ?

Antoine réussit à se tourner pour se mettre sur le dos, la douleur s'étant étendue dans ses membres.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que j'abandonne.

La folle le regarda d'un air ahuri, étant dans l'incapacité à comprendre le raisonnement du chevelu. Elle avait rencontré des gens divers et variés durant sa carrière mais jamais la brune n'avait vu un homme aussi idiot et insouciant que lui !

-Pourquoi ?! s'écria t-elle en haussant la voix. Pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas crever tout seul ?! Il est fou! Il mérite de mourir ou de rester ici toute sa vie. Pourquoi risquez votre vie à sauver un fou furieux qui vous fera du mal un jour?!

Le chevelu resta silencieux, son regard posé sur Mathieu qui observer la scène d'un air choqué, n'arrivant plus à bouger. Visiblement, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui se passait de manière cohérente, l'empêchant d'agir. Après quelques secondes, Antoine finit par reporter son attention sur la femme, la dévisageant d'une mine sérieuse. Il avait déjà dit une chose de ce genre auparavant mais la réponse était resté inconnu, le présentateur de WTC ayant préféré partir avant que son locuteur finisse par lui répondre par la négative, le laissant seul dans cette rue sous la pluie. Inspirant, il finit par répondre.

-Je préfère crever plutôt que laisser celui que j'aime ici entre les mains d'une folle comme vous.

La remarque d'Antoine réussit à sortir Mathieu de sa torpeur, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Cependant, il resta stupéfait par cette déclaration, ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux d'entendre ça ou choqué. Enfin, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ça, le châtain ne savait pas comment réagir. Et puis, ces mots ramenèrent aussi son lot de souffrance, lui ramenant des mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

A cette réplique, de la colère passa dans le regard vert de la femme, mélangée à de la folie destructrice. Cet homme la narguait et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. En faisant ça, la situation n'était plus sous son contrôle et cette sensation ne lui plaisait pas non plus. S'il ne s'était jamais souvenu de ce malade, rien ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait pu continuer à jouer avec lui, telle un chat avec une souris. Son patient fou n'aurait pas réussi à se remettre sur pied aussi facilement et il serait encore en train de pourrir dans son coin. Mais, il était venu. Cet homme dont elle qui était allongé sur le sol. Cet homme qui continuait de la regarder d'un air plein de défi. Ce même homme qui avait réussi à se défaire partiellement de sa prise et qui avait commencé à se souvenir. La colère et la haine qu'elle commençait à ressentir lui rappela ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand son petit ami l'avait quitter pour une autre fille plus jolie qu'elle. Il avait ce même regard quand il la regardait après lui déclarer son amour pour une nouvelle femme. Un regard rempli de mépris qui la prenait de haut. Ces yeux qui lui donnaient envie de les arracher et de les envoyer à la femme pour qu'elle se rappelle de lui et qu'elle s'en veuille toute sa vie. Cette envie de tuer qui la poussait toujours à commettre le pire péché existant sur cette planète. Serrant les dents de colère, elle finit par esquisser un sourire diabolique avant de s'exclamer.

-Dans ce cas, meurs !

Attrapant l'homme à terre par sa crinière, elle lui releva un peu la tête avant de la frapper contre le sol. Le visage déformé par la démence, la femme continua de lui taper la tête contre le sol, criant un «meurs» à chaque fois que le crâne du blessé frappait le carrelage, le martelant dans un rythme irrégulier. La tête d'Antoine rencontra une nouvelle fois le sol, puis une fois encore, suivi d'une autre. À chaque fois que sa tête rencontrait le sol, la douleur se propageait dans tout son corps, empêchant le blessé d'esquisser le moindre geste défensif. Son corps s'engourdissait, devenant de plus en plus faible et lourd. Puis, après un énième coup contre le sol, il finit par perdre connaissance, incapable de supporter le choc plus longtemps.

Le docteur Martin s'apprêta à frapper la tête de son adversaire contre le sol une nouvelle fois quand un coup de feu l'immobilisa, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Le patient avait réussi à sortir de sa torpeur et avait récupéré son revolver, le pointant sur la femme. Cette dernière nota que ce n'était pas l'hôte mais plutôt une de ses personnalités. Malgré sa petite taille, sa manière de se comporter faisait froid dans le dos. Et son regard de glace avec lequel il toisait la spécialiste montrait qu'il n'avait aucune compassion, ni pitié pour cette femme. En fait, il semblait plutôt ravi à l'idée de pouvoir lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Éloigne-toi de lui, salope.

La voix rauque et autoritaire permit au médecin de reconnaître la personnalité qu'elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Celle du pervers qui était capable de tuer sans remords. Lâchant les cheveux du blessé, elle le regarda un instant, observant avec fascination sa tête tomber mollement sur le sol. Le chevelu était inconscient pour le moment et le sang qui coulait de son oreille arracha un rictus satisfait à la brune qui ne put que ricaner. Reportant son attention sur son locuteur, elle reprit son sourire habituelle, le provoquant ouvertement.

-Oh ? Dois-je comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Cela voudrait dire que tu as un cœur finalement. C'est assez... étrange quand même.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers elle, ignorant la provocation.

-A moins que tu veuilles le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à ton hôte ? Dans ce cas, je te le laisse avec plaisir~

S'éloignant du présentateur de WTC, le Docteur Martin fixa la scène avec curiosité. En fait, elle savait ce qui allait se passer mais, son envie de voir la réaction de son patient quand il verra l'état de son ami était plus forte. Même si elle n'était pas allée assez loin pour le tuer, il était impossible que cela ne laisse aucune séquelle ! Et... elle se demandait qu'est-ce que le destin allait faire à ce niveau-là.

Le criminel s'approcha, observant les deux gamins qui étaient allongés par terre. Kriss commençait à émerger doucement, ses yeux commençant à s'ouvrir tandis qu'Antoine gardait ses yeux obstinément clos, le choc ayant été trop fort pour qu'il reprenne conscience instantanément. S'approchant de ce dernier, le criminel l'examina un moment. Son épaule avait un peu enflé et du sang s'échappait de son oreille, inquiétant légèrement le châtain. Espérant que l'avoir laissé tomber dans l'inconscience n'était pas une erreur irréversible, il finit par reporter son attention sur la femme, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-La seule personne que j'ai à tuer pour ce qui est arrivé au gamin, c'est toi, connasse.

Il lui tira une balle dans la jambe, arrachant un cri à la femme qui tomba par terre. Comprimant la plaie avec ses mains pour éviter que tout son sang s'échappe, elle baissa la tête pour évaluer les dégâts, ne faisant plus attention à son locuteur qui s'avança doucement jusqu'à être en face d'elle, son arme toujours pointé dans sa direction.

-Ça, déclara t-il en désignant la cuisse d'un mouvement de tête. C'est pour avoir hypnotiser tout le monde juste pour faire souffrir le gamin inutilement. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a le droit de le faire souffrir et c'est moi.

Un coup de feu retentit une nouvelle fois, touchant la main gauche de la femme qui se remit à hurler, la douleur la paralysant. La balle avait traversé sa peau en la brûlant au passage, permettant au liquide pourpre de couler, tâchant sa blouse blanche de rouge.

-Ça, c'est pour toutes vos séances de thérapie.

Un nouveau tir résonna, suivi d'un autre cri. Le médecin s'était mise à pleurer et commença à lui demander d'arrêter, sa folie ne l'épargnant pas du tourment. De son côté, le Patron savourait chaque son, chaque mouvement, chaque expression que la femme faisait avec une expression neutre. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé entendre cette salope le supplier de l'épargner? Combien de fois avait-il désiré la faire souffrir autant que son hôte souffrait? Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. A force de ruminer dans son coin tout en imaginant comment il lui prendrait sa vie, il avait fini par être entendu par les Enfers, lui permettant d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Les balles s'en suivirent, se logeant dans le corps de la brune pour marquer toutes les fois où elle avait fait du mal à quelqu'un, la faisant souffrir le martyr. Elle avait laisser sa fierté de côté et le suppliait d'arrêter et de l'achever, pleurant à chaudes larmes. De temps à autre, elle appelait le nom de son collègue ou celui d'un autre homme mais, personne ne répondit à son appel, la plongeant dans le désespoir. Finalement, quand il ne restait plus qu'une seule et unique balle dans l'arme, le criminel finit par se pencher, mettant le canon devant le visage de la spécialiste.

-Et celle-là... commença t-il.

Le criminel resta silencieux un moment, regardant l'expression suppliante de la femme. Puis, il retira l'arme de son champ de vision, préférant l'attraper par les cheveux et de lui frapper la tête violemment contre le mur, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Antoine. La brune, étant trop faible à cause de sa perte importante de sang, glissa le long du mur, inconsciente. Le Patron fixa le médecin une dernière fois avant de jeter un coup d'œil au revolver où il ne restait plus qu'une balle. Puis, il finit par soupirer en secouant doucement la tête, se tournant vers les deux blessés pour s'occuper d'eux.

De toute façon, il aura besoin de cette balle pour envoyer ce Doc à la con dans l'autre monde.

Hello, tout le monde~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre~ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

_**Clair Obscure:**_Merci pour ta review ^=) Je suis désolée pour toujours couper dans les moments cruciaux (je crois que les séries et les mangas m'ont énormément influencé malgré moi u.u") Je pense que le Patron lui a même fait regretter ce qu'elle a fait(et je me demande si j'ai pas été un peu trop dur avec elle quand même T_T) Encore et je te dis à la prochaine ^^ Bisous =D

_**The Insane Jane:**_Merci pour ta review~

_**huri**: _Merci pour ta review =)

En regardant ce que j'avais encore à marquer selon mon plan, j'ai remarqué qu'il me restait plus beaucoup de chapitres à écrire(même si je sais pas le nombre exact en fait, ça dépendra un peu de mes envies, je pense ^^)

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine avec des retrouvailles et... une chute(ça va être triste u.u")  
Bye bye~


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Quand Antoine avait réussi par un quelconque miracle à rouvrir les yeux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher à poser sa main sur sa tête qui le lançait atrocement. C'était comme si un marteau frappait encore et encore son crâne, faisant siffler ses oreilles. Il avait envie de vomir aussi et un goût métallique tapissait le fond de sa bouche, l'inquiétant un peu. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le chevelu essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir retrouvé Mathieu et Kriss. Puis, quelqu'un était arrivé et... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en suite ? Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, l'empêchant de comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit à perdre connaissance.

-Antoine ?

Une voix l'appela, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. En faisant ça, il tomba sur deux regards inquiets qui le dévisageaient, détaillant ses mouvements. Après quelques secondes le temps que sa vision se fasse plus nette, le Youtubeur finit par reconnaître les personnes devant lui, esquissant un petit sourire.

-Salut...

Mathieu et Kriss qui se trouvaient devant le présentateur de WTC ne purent réprimer un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant que leur ami avait fini par reprendre connaissance. S'approchant de lui, le châtain l'examina avant de lui sourire.

-Bordel, mec. Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Le chevelu acquiesça difficilement, chaque mouvement de tête aggravant sa migraine. Et puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu... bizarre. Ses pensées étaient complètement désordonnées, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Finalement, ce fut une douleur dans son bras quand il tenta de bouger qui le rappela à l'ordre, le faisant serrer les dents. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que son attelle avait disparu et que son épaule avait enflé, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était cassée ou quelque chose du genre.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La question du chevelu inquiéta les deux autres qui se fixèrent un instant.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'enquit Kriss, angoissé.

Antoine secoua doucement la tête avant d'essayer de se redresser, s'asseyant sur le sol. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il reconnut vaguement le bureau où il était rentré peu de temps auparavant mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir clairement ce qui s'était passé dedans.

-C'est peut-être du au choc, déclara Mathieu à l'intention du présentateur de Minute Papillon.

-Oui, peut-être. Enfin, pour le moment, il faut qu'on arrive à quitter la pièce pour ensuite attendre les autres.

Les deux «malades» continuèrent de converser tous les deux tandis que le chevelu prit son courage à deux mains pour se remettre debout. Après quelques essais infructueux, il finit par réussir. Sa démarche était très maladroite et il devait rester concentré pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, lui donnant l'impression d'aller au ralenti. Toutefois, il finit par réussir à se traîner pour s'approcher d'une forme qu'il avait remarqué, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Le Docteur Martin était par terre devant lui. Sa blouse blanche était devenue rouge à force de tremper dans la flaque de sang qui s'était formée sous elle, colorant le tapis de pourpre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient poisseux et étaient tombés sur ses yeux, ne montrant que sa bouche qui s'était muée en une moue terrifiée. Et vu sa peau pâle et la quantité de carmin sur et autour d'elle, elle était morte suite à une gosse perte de sang qui avait été provoqué par plusieurs blessures par balle. Même si Antoine ne l'aimait pas du tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'être dégoûté de la voir dans cet état, détournant le regard un instant. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter ses nausées, ce n'était pas la peine de faire empirer les choses.

-Antoine ?

La voix de Mathieu l'obligea à tourner la tête, le ramenant à la réalité. Le châtain s'était approché de lui, le fixant d'un air indéchiffrable. Soutenant Kriss qui ne pouvait plus du tout marcher à cause de son pied, il hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose, ayant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Enfin, plutôt qu'une question, c'était un désir de confirmation. Pour qu'il soit sûr de quelque chose. Mais, après quelques secondes, il s'abstint, préférant mettre ça de côté pour le moment.

-On va devoir y aller. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

Le chevelu acquiesça doucement, son mal de tête et ses acouphènes étant toujours présents. Pour le moment, mieux valait qu'il évite de faire trop de gestes brusques. Se décidant à aider le plus petit à soutenir Kriss, le trio quitta la pièce, avançant très doucement. Traversant les couloirs, ils faisaient attention à ne croiser personne, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à leur échapper dans le cas contraire. Mathieu remarqua que les coups de feu s'étaient tut, plongeant le bâtiment dans un silence complet qui restait pour le moins angoissant.

-J'espère que les autres vont bien, déclara Kriss en remarquant l'absence de bruit.

Le présentateur de SLG hocha la tête, continuant à marcher. De temps à autre, il regardait rapidement Antoine, inquiet pour lui. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était. Et puis, le professeur semblait un peu inquiet et lui avait demandé de le surveiller le temps que les autres youtubeurs viennent.

Leur marche continua encore un long moment avant que des bruits de pas se mettent à résonner un peu plus loin, effrayant le trio qui chercha rapidement une cachette. Réussissant à atteindre une salle vide, ils entrèrent dedans, se reposant un peu tandis que les personnes se rapprochaient petit à petit. Finalement, des éclats de voix finirent par se faire entendre, devenant de plus en plus audibles au fur et à mesure que le groupe se rapprochait. En reconnaissant ses voix, Mathieu ne put que jeter un coup d'œil à Kriss qui lui fit un grand sourire, ayant une petite idée de leur identité.

-Putain de merde ! Ils font chier !

La voix de Fred retentit, ce dernier s'étant arrêté juste devant la porte où s'était caché le trio. Il observa les environs tout en reprenant son souffle, s'attendant à se retrouver nez à nez avec des mercenaires une nouvelle fois. Seb le rejoignit rapidement, lui aussi complètement essoufflé.

-Je pense... déclara t-il entre deux bouffées d'air... qu'ils sont... pas très loin.

-Pareil, ils sont encore dans ce bâtiment en tout cas, renchérit Nyo en arrivant, suivi de près par Alexis.

En voyant les quatre youtubeurs, Mathieu ne put que se sentir soulagé, apprenant avec joie que le plan de la folle n'avait pas abouti. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il finit par se manifester, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, tout le monde !

Bien sûr, ne s'attendant pas du tout à être saluer de la sorte, le groupe avait sursauté en entendant la voix du fantôme et avait eu un mouvement de recul, se tournant vers celui qui leur avait parlé. Après un petit moment de pause qui permit à la Web Team de comprendre que la petite personne devant eux n'était pas un ennemi, Alexis finit par se reprendre, réagissant brutalement.

-Putain ! Ne nous fais pas une peur pareille, abruti ! Je fais avoir une attaque!

Le châtain s'excusa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kriss réussit à clopiner jusque là, saluant les autres d'un air rassuré. Après quelques tapes sur l'épaule et deux-trois remarques ironiques, le groupe finit par raconter rapidement leur mésaventure.

-On a été bloqué pendant un long moment dans le hall d'entrée, l'un des gérant ayant décidé de nous envoyer un comité d'accueil pour nous accueillir, avait expliqué Fred. On a passé une demi-heure à échanger des coups de feu.

-Cependant, reprit Seb en faisant des gestes flous tout en essayant de donner un côté épique à cette histoire, nous avions remarqué que les hommes ne cherchaient pas à nous tuer mais plutôt à nous faire user toutes nos munitions. Et, dans un habile stratagème, nous avons réussi à passer les défenses ennemis.

En entendant l'expression «habile stratagème», Nyo et Alexis échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer discrètement.

-Je pense que tu peux parler plutôt de «manœuvre suicidaire» plutôt que «habile stratagème», remarqua le présentateur du Point Culture en souriant. Se jeter dans le tas en mode 'bourrin' tout en hurlant toutes les insultes que tu connais, j'appelle pas ça de la stratégie.

-Hé ! S'indigna le Joueur du Grenier. C'est pas ma faute si quelqu'un a dit un jour que la meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque.

Le dessinateur eut un petit rire avant de mettre son petit grain de sel.

-Enfin, voyons le résultat. L'enfant des jurons a réussi à nous sortir de ce merdier. Et puis...

Nyo se mit entre Mathieu et Kriss, les attrapant doucement par les épaules.

-On les a retrouvé au final !

Ses coéquipiers ne purent qu'acquiescer avec un sourire devant la remarque du dessinateur. Ils étaient tous ravis de savoir que leur opération touchait à sa fin. Cependant, l'absence d'une certaine personne les inquiéta, les poussant à demander.

-Antoine n'est pas avec vous ?

A la mention du chevelu, Mathieu repartit directement vers la pièce, retrouvant son ami qui s'était appuyé contre le mur. Lui attrapant le bras, le châtain réussit à faire sortir le présentateur de WTC qui les salua avec beaucoup de difficulté. Son esprit déjà embrumé commençait à partir en vrille, l'empêchant de constituer des phrases cohérentes. Sans compter cette migraine atroce, ses oreilles qui sifflaient et cette nausée qui ne le quittaient plus.

-Tu te sens bien ?

La voix de Nyo arracha un très vague mouvement de tête à Antoine qui se reprit un peu, se remettant droit. Voyant l'état du chevelu et de Kriss, le groupe se décida à retourner à l'entrée pour pouvoir aller à l'hôpital et s'occuper d'eux. Fred se décida à soutenir le présentateur de Minute Papillon qui le remercia tandis qu'Antoine les rassura rapidement en leur disant qu'il pouvait marcher, faisant quelques pas maladroit pour appuyer ses dires. Quand ils se décidèrent à partir, Nyo remarqua la mine sombre du châtain qui les regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

-Désolé les gars mais, j'ai encore un truc à faire.

A cette déclaration, le groupe resta perplexe par ce que le présentateur de SLG venait de dire. Alexis lui demanda ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais il n'obtint qu'une réponse vague.

-Attends... Tu te rends compte qu'on est venu essentiellement pour te ramener ?! S'écria Fred, agacé. Et toi, tu veux qu'on te laisse là ?!

Le plus petit garda le silence avant d'inspirer, prenant une mine calme.

-Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes là et pour cela, je vous remercie. Mais... Il faut que je vois quelqu'un avant de partir.

Enfin, c'était plutôt le Patron qui voulait faire quelque chose avec une certaine personne. Toutefois, il garda ce commentaire pour lui. En voyant son regard froid, Kriss comprit plus ou moins ce que le châtain avait l'intention de faire. Il allait sûrement laisser une de ses personnalités tuer le responsable de tout ça. Même si cette idée le répugnait, ce n'était pas à lui de juger ce choix, sachant qu'il pourrait très bien avoir à faire ça un jour avec certaines de ses propres personnalités.

-Tu as un un quart d'heure.

La voix ferme d'Alexis résonna dans le couloir, surprenant Fred qui s'apprêtait à répliquer avant d'être coupé par Seb. Le breton de son côté toisa son locuteur avant de reprendre.

-Si dans un quart d'heure, tu n'es pas sorti du bâtiment, je te jure Mathieu que je reviendrai te chercher pour te ramener, que tu aies vu celui que tu voulais ou non. Pas question que la légende du fantôme de Youtube perdure plus longtemps.

En entendant son prénom être dit par une nouvelle personne, une bouffée de joie l'avait envahi avant qu'elle disparaisse, son sérieux reprenant le dessus. Le dénommé eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête, promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Puis, il finit par tourner les talons, repartant dans la direction opposée avant d'être interpellé une dernière fois.

-Mathieu !

Celui qui venait de hausser la voix était Antoine qui fixa une dernière fois son ami. Reportant son attention sur celui qui venait de l'appeler, l'interpellé resta surpris par un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. C'était son imagination ou... le présentateur de WTC était vraiment très pâle ? Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée, il reporta son attention sur le chevelu qui le dévisagea avant d'esquisser un faible sourire embêté, ne pouvant pas parler de ce qu'il voulait visiblement. Soupirant d'agacement, le youtubeur à la crinière secoua très doucement la tête.

-Non, rien. On en reparlera quand on se reverra, dit-il en se retournant vers les autres.

A ces mots, l'homme aux yeux bleus eut un petit hochement de tête avant de reprendre son chemin. De leur côté, le groupe reprit leur marche, n'avançant pas très vite à cause de Kriss et d'Antoine.

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence. En fait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal tout simplement. Son mal de tête commençait à empirer tandis que sa nausée persistait. Les sifflements dans ses oreilles lui donnaient l'impression de couvrir tous les sons ambiants tellement le bruit était fort. Il ne pouvait plus regarder une source de lumière en face au risque de ressentir une horrible douleur aux yeux. Son bras ne voulait plus bouger et des sueurs froides commençaient à couler le long de son dos. Et puis, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais... ses paupières semblaient se fermer toutes seules.

-Alors? De quoi voulais-tu parler?

Le chevelu releva la tête, fixant Nyo qui arborait un petit sourire sournois. Haussant les sourcils, le chevelu resta silencieux avant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le dessinateur. Esquissant un petit sourire, il déclara doucement.

-Je ne crois pas que ça s'intéresse.

-Moi, je sais ce qu'il voulait dire~

Kriss eut un petit sourire narquois, réussissant à capter l'attention du chevelu qui le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Nyo, de son côté, essaya d'avoir des explications, commençant sa technique infaillible du harcèlement.

-Eh bien, je te dirai que si je n'avais pas été là, je pense qu'ils auraient fini par se sauter dessus.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon rigolait en disant ça mais, d'un côté, il n'avait tout à fait tort. Il avait bien vu les regards inquiets que le présentateur de WTC posaient sur le fantôme. Et, le châtain en faisait de même, restant toujours à proximité d'Antoine comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Enfin, c'était assez compréhensible. Pour le chevelu, il avait passé tellement de temps à chercher le présentateur de SLG que son inquiétude passait pour une sorte de banalité tandis que le fantôme paraissait toujours douté de ce qu'il vivait, croyant qu'il allait finir par se réveiller à tout moment. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'en avait conclu Kriss mais, il fallait avouer qu'enquiquiner le chevelu avec ça était assez amusant. C'était un peu sa vengeance pour le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

-Enfin bref, c'était...

Un bruit de chute fit sursauter le groupe qui se retourna, interrompant Kriss dans sa lancée. Antoine venait de tomber et avait visiblement du mal à se remettre debout. Son équilibre commençait à se détériorer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, inquiétant le blessé qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Était-il malade? Ou bien était-ce une autre conséquence du choc qu'il avait reçu? Il n'en savait rien.

S'approchant de lui, Alexis l'aida à se relever, l'observant quelques minutes pour voir si tout allait bien. Et ce fut quand il planta son regard dans celui d'Antoine qu'il remarqua que les pupilles de ce dernier étaient très dilatés par rapport à la normale tandis que sa peau était plutôt pâle. De plus, le chevelu semblait avoir du mal à rester droit, se balançant doucement.

-Ça va ? Demanda le présentateur du Point Culture, inquiet.

-Ouais, ouais...

Le breton le fixa d'un air sceptique, l'expression du chevelu ne lui donnant pas du tout l'impression d'aller bien. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il finit par soutenir le présentateur de WTC avant que le groupe reprenne leur marche, se dirigeant vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible.

_-Autre part dans le bâtiment-_

Dans une pièce reculée dans le bâtiment Oméga, le Docteur Frédéric entra, claquant la porte avec violence. Marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son bureau, il tenta d'allumer la lampe qui s'y trouvait mais en vain. L'électricité avait visiblement été coupé dans cette partie du bâtiment à cause de l'explosion et la lumière refusait d'apparaître, laissant le médecin dans l'ombre. Ne s'en formalisant pas, il chercha rapidement le téléphone, devant passer de toute urgence un coup de fil.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que ces idiots avaient infiltré le bâtiment pour récupérer les trois patients, foutant un bazar monstre dans son hôpital. Les mercenaires que le Docteur Martin payait n'avaient rien pu faire. D'ailleurs, cela avait le chic d'arracher un rire sec au docteur. Des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents avaient réussi à se faire battre par quatre personnes armés seulement de pistolets. C'était risible. Surtout quand il se rappelait de la façon dont sa collègue en parlait. Toujours en train de les complimenter, elle parlait d'eux comme une armée invincible. Mais, il faut croire que rien est imbattable dans ce monde.

En parlant du Docteur Martin, où était-elle passé ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau pour récupérer quelque chose et lui avait déclaré qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Mais, son absence commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle avait beau être armée et être capable de gérer n'importe quelle situation, il y avait deux malades mentaux libres dans les couloirs. Surtout que l'un avait une personnalité très dangereuse.

-Pour le moment, il faut que je demande de l'aide pour les retrouver et les empêcher de mettre ma réputation en péril.

Attrapant le combiné, le médecin composa un numéro et pressa le téléphone à son oreille, attendant que quelqu'un décroche. Pour le moment, il devait en parler à un autre de ses confrères qui pourra peut-être mettre des gens sur le coup pour régler cette histoire sans avertir les hautes instances de sa faute professionnelle.

-Oui ?

Une voix grave résonna dans le combiné, arrachant un soupir de soulagement au Docteur qui se reprit, essayant de prendre une voix calme.

-Docteur Leroy ? Je suis le Docteur Frédéric.

-Ah, mon vieil ami. Que me vaut ce coup de fil ?

Le médecin eut un moment d'hésitation avant de s'expliquer.

-J'ai... J'aurais un service à vous demander.

-Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous ?

Le Docteur Frédéric eut un petit sourire avant de se préparer à parler.

-Et bien, vous vous rappelez de mon projet pour soigner le dédoublement de la personnalité de manière définitive ?

Son locuteur déclara un petit 'oui', écoutant attentivement ce que voulait son ami.

-Plusieurs des patients que je soignais se sont enfuis de l'hôpital. Et, j'aurais besoin que...

Brusquement, un bip résonna, suivi par d'autres qui signalisaient que la communication était coupée. Baissant les yeux vers le combiné pour pouvoir recomposer le numéro quand il remarqua une forme pâle près du téléphone. L'observant, il finit par reconnaître la forme d'une main qui avait appuyé sur le bouton pour raccrocher. Tournant doucement la tête, il finit par croiser un regard froid et sombre qui le surprit, le faisant reculer. Assis sur le bureau, son patient était là, le fixant d'un air indéchiffrable. Étant tapi dans l'ombre, le docteur n'avait pas pu le voir auparavant, étant trop préoccupé par cette invasion pour vérifier si personne s'était réfugié ici. Voyant que le châtain ne semblait pas bouger, le spécialiste fit un pas dans sa direction, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. La thérapie de sa collègue avait porté ses fruits au final. Le malade avait finalement compris ce qui était le mieux pour lui et sa santé.

-Bien le bonjour, Mr Sommet.

Le dénommé resta silencieux, plissant légèrement les yeux. N'esquissant aucun geste, Mathieu se contenta de garder son attention sur son locuteur, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le médecin marcha de nouveau vers le présentateur de SLG, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il se faisait des illusions sur les intentions de son patient visiblement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de voir que vous avez préféré revenir vers moi pour vous soigner plutôt que de fuir. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais y arriver. Votre maladie disparaîtra et vos personnalités s'effaceront également.

-En utilisant la même méthode que vous avez utilisé sur une petite fille ? En m'hypnotisant pour me pousser à tuer mes personnalités au risque je finisse par me suicider ?

En entendant ça, le spécialiste eut un moment de pause avant de reprendre tout de suite une voix plus douce, tentant de le rassurer.

-Effectivement, cette technique révèle encore quelques imperfections mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Lili, contrairement à vous, n'était qu'une petite fille qui haïssait la solitude. Et puis, elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'avoir des voix dans sa tête n'était pas une chose normale.

A cette réflexion, le châtain finit par rire sèchement et braqua son revolver sur le médecin. Se levant de son siège improvisé, il se positionna en face du psychiatre, le dardant d'un regard noir. Dans sa tête, ses personnalités manifestaient leur colère, plus ou moins violemment. Et, même si cela lui provoquait une migraine atroce, il les laissa faire, n'ayant plus l'intention de les réprimer comme il l'avait fait pendant ces longues semaines. Tant pis si le Patron finissait par faire une connerie, tant pis si le Geek mettait fin à toute vie sociale à force de jouer 24h/24. Tant pis si le Hippie devait se droguer au point de provoquer une overdose. Et tant pis pour tout ce que toutes ses personnalités feront à l'avenir. Il ne refera plus jamais cette connerie de chercher à les faire disparaître.

-Le résultat risque d'être le même alors, déclara t-il.

Lui non plus n'avait jamais apprécié la solitude. En fait, il la fuyait comme la peste. Et, d'après le professeur, cette crainte serait l'origine de leur apparition. Toutefois, Mathieu se fichait pas mal de savoir d'où ce trouble venait. Pour lui, une chose était sûr maintenant. Elles faisaient, font et feront toujours parties de lui quoique les gens pensent.

Le médecin garda son regard vrillé sur le canon de l'arme qui était pointé sur lui. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il finit par essayer de calmer les choses, ne voulant pas que son patient commette l'irréparable.

-Mr Sommet, s'il vous plaît, veuillez poser cette arme.

Le dénommé ne fit aucun geste, gardant l'arme braquée sur son locuteur. Gardant le silence un petit moment, le châtain finit par se manifester.

-Vous savez... J'ai vraiment failli y croire à vos conneries. A force de me dire que j'étais pas normal, que ses voix dans ma tête étaient néfastes pour ma santé et la sécurité de mes proches, j'ai commencé à le penser aussi. Peut-être que je ne méritais pas de vivre au final et que je devais disparaître. Et puis, si je restais différent des autres, peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un aurait fini par découvrir ma maladie et m'aurait rejeté.

Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ? Combien de fois avait-il fait ce cauchemar où toutes les personnes de son entourage le rejetaient en voyant que ses personnalités étaient toujours dans sa tête ? Cette simple pensée avait réussi à semer le doute en lui.

-Au final, vous avez fait pire. Vous avez réussi à effacer mon existence de la mémoire de mes proches, de mes fans, de tous. Plus personne ne se souvenait de moi, ni de ma maladie. Votre vidéo avait réussi à me persuader à rester à pourrir ici... Non, c'était même pire. Après avoir été certain que plus personne ne se souvenait de moi... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais finir par me tuer. En fait, si je n'avais pas été aussi amorphe à cause de votre traitement à la con, je ne serais pas là en train de vous parler.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, Mathieu s'était mis à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au médecin. Peut-être pour montrer au médecin toute sa rancoeur, sa colère et son dégoût qu'il ressentait à son égard ? Il n'en savait rien. Reprenant son souffle, un petit sourire amusé finit par apparaître avant qu'il reprenne, plongeant son regard dans celui du médecin qui préférait se taire, ayant compris qu'un mot en trop pourrait provoquer sa mort.

-Mais, il faut croire que votre plan, aussi parfait soit-il, n'a pas pu aboutir au final.

Le spécialiste resta de marbre avant de soupirer et de déclarer sur un ton rempli de colère.

-Si votre ami ne s'était pas intéressé à vous à cause d'un souvenir vague, vous serez toujours dans votre cellule à vous lamenter.

-Si votre collègue n'avait pas touché à leurs souvenirs, rien ne serait arrivé. Dommage qu'elle soit morte pour ça.

En entendant cette déclaration, les yeux du Docteur Frédéric s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous mentez.

Le châtain ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'observer la réaction du spécialiste. Ce dernier resta sous le choc un moment avant de finalement se reprendre. Attrapant la seringue qu'il avait dans sa poche, il se jeta sur son patient, réussissant à planter l'aiguille dans le bras de ce dernier, lui injectant le produit. Mais, il finit par être repoussé avec force tandis qu'un coup de feu retentit, traversant la gorge du médecin qui se mit à hurler de douleur tout en posant ses mains sur la plaie. Du sang commença à s'en écouler, tombant sur sa chemise, et rendait sa respiration difficile. Levant les yeux vers le tireur, il remarqua avec terreur que celui qui se trouvait devant lui était le Patron au vu de son regard froid et de son sourire mauvais. Si voir le Docteur Martin souffrir avait été l'un des plus beaux spectacles de sa vie, pouvoir observer le médecin qui avait foutu la merde dans leur petite vie tranquille était la plus chose qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Ses cris sonnaient comme une symphonie à ses oreilles, lui arrachant un rire amusé. S'approchant du médecin, il lui attrapa par la chemise, le soulevant un peu.

-C'est pas parce que le gamin te laisse vivre qu'il faut croire que je vais en faire de même, connard.

Le blessé le fixa, essayant de parler visiblement. Mais, sa plaie à la gorge l'en empêchait, lui permettant que de faire des bruits étranglés et incompréhensibles. Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, le Patron finit par maudire une dernière fois cet homme qu'il avait fini par battre. Sa vengeance était désormais terminée.

-Je te souhaite une belle agonie. Puisses-tu pourrir en Enfer en compagnie de ta collègue complètement tarée.

«-_Loué soit le maître des Ténèbres, déclara la voix du Gothique.»_

_«-Sale hérétique ! Hurla le moine tout en faisant un signe de croix avant d'avouer à demi-voix. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce coup.»_

Le châtain lâcha le médecin qui continuait de souffrir le martyr, commençant à s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, le Patron finit par partir, laissant sa place à son hôte. Ce dernier finit par se diriger vers la sortie, se traînant comme il pouvait. Une étrange fatigue le prit, l'empêchant de marcher correctement. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes alors que son corps s'engourdissait doucement. Après avoir fait seulement quelques pas, le châtain finit par s'écrouler au sol, ne pouvant plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le salaud avait sûrement du lui injecter une bonne dose de dieu-sait-quoi vu la torpeur qui lui tombaient dessus. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes tandis que son esprit commençait à dériver. Se laissant tomber complètement sur le sol, il réussit malgré tout à apercevoir une silhouette familière qui lui arracha un faible sourire avant qu'il s'enfonce dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Visiblement, le quart d'heure qu'Alexis lui avait accordé était passé.

Heeeello~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre~ Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté hier. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver l'inspiration en ce moment. Toutefois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

**_Deponia:_ **Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et désolé pour l'attente ^^" Je te remercie pour ta review et te dis à bientôt =)

_**The Insane**** Jane**__: _J'avoue qu'elle était assez flippante la doctoresse quand même u.u' Mais, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre pour cet instant de folie en fait ^^ Encore merci et à la prochaine =D

_**Yume**_** resonnance**: Je sais pas si Kriss a réussi à devenir utile dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même =) Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine ^^

_**Clair Obscure**: _Merci pour ta review~=D Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ^^ Pendant un moment, j'avais eu peur que la vengeance du Patron était un peu trop poussée mais en lisant ta review, j'ai été rassurée de voir que ça plaisait ^^ Encore merci et à la prochaine =)

_**Akunoko:**_

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et sur ce, portez-vous bien ~  
Bye bye~ =D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Quand Mathieu finit par ouvrir les yeux après quelques minutes à se battre contre la vague de sommeil qui l'étreignait, son regard finit par tomber sur une fenêtre qui lui montra une partie du ciel nocturne. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment et pourtant, les rues étaient toujours aussi bien éclairées, ne ternissant en aucun cas le surnom de ville-lumière qu'on donnait à Paris. Malgré l'heure tardive(enfin, le châtain ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais bon), du bruit continuait de résonner dans le quartier. Les voitures passaient et se succédaient tandis que des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, le surprenant un peu. A force de vivre dans une chambre aussi calme qu'un cimetière, le présentateur de SLG avait oublié à quel point la capitale était bruyante. Et pourtant, ces sons qui, allaient sûrement l'énerver d'ici quelques semaines s'il devait rester ici, lui avaient étrangement manqué. Le son des klaxons, des ambulances qui passaient à toute vitesse pour aller sauver des vies, des gens qui sortaient des bars en criant parce qu'ils étaient légèrement amochés, tout cela l'avait manqué. Enfin, après le cinquième coup de klaxon qui résonna dans la rue suivi par des mots très colorés, le châtain finit par revoir son jugement avant de soupirer. Il allait devoir s'y réhabituer s'il voulait rester ici. Mettant ce sujet de côté, il finit par se redresser, observant le reste de la pièce.

C'était une chambre visiblement. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de dessins et de posters en tout genre, le propriétaire ayant mis une touche personnelle dans ce lieu. A côté du lit, il y avait une table de chevet avec une petite lampe et un manga qui traînait dessus, arrachant un petit sourire au châtain qui le feuilleta rapidement avant de reprendre son observation. Près de la porte, il y avait une petite armoire dont une des portes avaient été mal fermée, révélant que le meuble avait été à moitié vidé de son contenu. Mathieu baissa les yeux et remarqua que le sol était parsemé de feuilles, crayons et autres objets plus ou moins identifiables. Et, près du lit, il y avait une pile de linge sale qui attendait patiemment qu'on le lave. Mais, ce qui plut le plus au châtain, c'était l'odeur qui flottait. Pas une odeur de médicament auquel son nez s'était habitué mais un petit parfum bien chimique d'aérosol qu'on mettait dans les pièce pour chasser les mauvaises odeurs.

**«-_Tu vas rester ici longtemps à t'extasier devant le moindre détail ?»_**

La voix de Maître Panda arracha le châtain à sa rêverie et le fit sourire. Ca aussi, ça l'avait manqué. Pouvoir entendre ses personnalités de nouveau l'emplissait de joie même s'il savait que dans quelques semaines, il finira par se plaindre car ses personnalités commenceront à lui taper sur le système. Mais, pour le moment, il oublia ce détail, se contentant de profiter du moment présent.

-Le temps que je me réhabitues, je pense.

**«-_Tu n'en as trop pris, gros. T'es aussi défoncé que moi !»_**

La voix du Hippie eut pour effet de faire rire le châtain qui se décida à s'asseoir sur le lit, se préparant à se lever. Se mettant debout, il finit par faire un pas dans la pièce, suivi d'un autre. Ses jambes étaient un peu engourdis mais elles suivaient ce qu'il voulait faire, le faisant sourire de satisfaction. Continuant de marcher, il se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'une petite voix fluette l'arrête.

**«_-Y a des vêtements sur la chaise, mieux vaudrait que tu les mettes.»_**

Le Geek avait dit ça sur un ton peu convaincu, n'ayant pas appris à s'affirmer pendant ce périple. Il semblait effrayé à l'idée d'être encore la cible des moqueries et préférait se faire tout petit. Le remerciant doucement, Mathieu attrapa les vêtements et les enfila rapidement, abandonnant sa blouse blanche de malade avec joie. Désormais habillé d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un jean trop large, il put enfin quitter la chambre.

Arrivant dans le salon, il tomba sur Nyo et Alexis qui arboraient des airs sombres. Le breton était assis sur le canapé, le regard posé sur le mur en face de lui. Avec sa main droite, il faisait tourner son téléphone dans un geste nerveux, essayant visiblement de calmer son anxiété comme il pouvait. Son visage exprimait de la fatigue et surtout, de l'inquiétude. De son côté, le dessinateur était plus ou moins dans le même état. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, il fixait intensément son bol de céréales qu'il avait dans les mains, n'arrêtant pas de faire tourner sa cuillère dedans. Quelques fois, son regard partait sur son portable qui était sur la table en verre. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils attendaient un appel ou un SMS de quelqu'un. Faisant un pas vers eux, Mathieu finit par se manifester.

-Salut.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que ses deux collègue le dévisagèrent d'un air surpris avant qu'ils lui sourirent d'un air rassuré. Nyo esquissa un pâle sourire et répondit à son salut, se remettant debout. Alexis préféra rester assis et lui fit un petit signe de la main, étant un peu dans la lune.

-Salut, Mathieu ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux prendre une douche ? Ca va, les vêtements ?

Le flot de questions prit un peu le présentateur de SLG au dépourvu qui réprima un sourire avant de lui demander gentiment de se calmer.

-Évite de me poser trop de questions en même temps aussi, s'il te plaît.

Nyo eut un petit rire avant de l'observer, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Et quand il vit la tignasse longue et désordonnée du châtain, il finit par déclarer en se moquant.

-Ouais, bah pour la douche, c'est plus une question mais un ordre. Vu l'état de tes cheveux, on va finir par te confondre avec Antoine.

Le concerné passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'en faire quelque chose, avant de demander d'un air faussement embêté.

-C'est si catastrophique que ça ?

-Oh oui, répondit Alexis en hochant la tête avec une moue amusée.

-Oui, donc, direction la douche. Allez, allez !

Nyo poussa son ami vers la salle de bain, ne le lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Après lui avoir montré comment fonctionner la douche, lui avoir donner de quoi se laver et se sécher, le dessinateur avait fini par le laisser, allant lui préparer un truc à manger. Mathieu l'avait remercié et s'était déshabillé avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir.

-Ah ouais... Quand même...

Sa chevelure était vraiment dans un drôle d'état. Remplis d'épi qui pointaient par ci, par là, sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien. A côté de ça, même la crinière d'Antoine pouvait paraître extrêmement bien entretenu comparé à sa sorte d'afro. A l'évocation de son ami, une pointe d'inquiétude le prit. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le chevelu n'était pas en très bon état et le fait qu'Alexis et Nyo n'en aient pas parlé, l'inquiété.

_**«-Peut-être qu'il est rentré chez lui et que rien de nouveau est arrivé, proposa le Geek comme hypothèse.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'ambiance était si tendue ? S'enquit Maître Panda, sceptique.**_

_**-Peut-être qu'ils sont en manque, répondit le Patron. D'ailleurs, dés qu'on sortira d'ici, je vous préviens, je vais faire le tour des putes. Mon arme est tellement chargé que...**_

_**-On en a rien à foutre de tes problèmes, sale macho pervers ! S'écria la fille. Par contre, j'ai vraiment besoin de tampax !»**_

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel devant cette conversation sans queue ni tête qui avait commencé dans sa tête entre ses personnalités. Essayant de les ignorer, il finit par se décider à se laver. Quand il eut terminé après une longue bataille pour laver sa tignasse, le châtain se sécha et piqua une brosse pour s'occuper de sa capillarité. Si avant sa douche, il ressemblait à un mouton, maintenant, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Après avoir réussi miraculeusement à se coiffer, il finit par se rhabiller et repartit dans le salon.

En le voyant arriver, Alexis eut un petit sourire, se retenant de rire, tandis que Mathieu partit s'asseoir à côté de son collègue, fixant le mur. Nyo était toujours dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger au vu de l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce. Mal à l'aise avec le silence peu rassurant qui s'était installé sur le salon, le châtain finit par demander, sortant de son mutisme.

-Où sont les autres ?

A cette question, les sourcils du breton se froncèrent alors qu'il ne put réprimer un soupir. Se grattant la nuque avec nervosité, il se mit à fixer le plafond, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son ami. Après quelques minutes, il finit par répondre.

-Fred est rentré chez l'ami qui l'héberge avec Seb pour se reposer. Quant à Seb, il est à l'hôpital.

Un petit soupir de soulagement échappa au châtain qui fut content d'apprendre que déjà, les deux membres de l'équipe du JDG allaient bien. Néanmoins, il ressentait chez le breton une certaine réticence à parler d'une certaine chose et cela l'inquiétait. Voyant que le silence inconfortable allait de nouveau s'installer, il reprit son interrogatoire.

-Et Kriss ?

-Kriss va plutôt bien. Il a été hospitalisé car sa fracture à son pied s'était légèrement aggravée mais rien de bien méchant. Il va sûrement passé la nuit à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir ressortir demain.

-Et Antoine ?

A l'évocation du chevelu, Alexis était resté muet comme une tombe tandis que son regard s'était assombri. Cherchant ses mots, il avait croisé les bras et ses yeux s'étaient vrillés sur la table en verre où se trouvait encore le bol de céréales de Nyo, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à le vider. Le silence était retombé sur la pièce, angoissant le châtain. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Commençant à en avoir marre, Mathieu insista, espérant pouvoir forcer le breton à lui répondre. Et quand il eut ce qu'il voulait, il finit par comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Au moins, il n'aurait pas été confronté à cette vérité.

-Antoine est à l'hôpital aussi... En train de se faire hospitaliser.

La nouvelle laissa le châtain sans voix, le temps que son cerveau analyse le sens de ces mots. Puis, quand il retrouva l'usage de sa parole, il finit par demander d'une voix affolé.

-Depuis combien de temps?! Comment ça se fait ?! Pourquoi ?!

Le présentateur du Point Culture baissa la tête un moment, détournant les yeux. Après quelques secondes à chercher une manière de dire, un mensonge, une figure de style qui aurait pu l'aider à expliquer l'état du chevelu, il préféra dire avec honnêteté.

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas du tout. On plaisantait quand Antoine s'est écroulé après avoir perdu l'équilibre. Et, ensuite, il a commencé à se plaindre en déclarant qu'il avait des migraines affreuses ainsi qu'à ne plus pouvoir regarder la lumière en face et il a fini par piquer du nez. Si au début, il se réveillait tout seul après quelques secondes, au fur et à mesure, il s'endormait de plus en plus longtemps et on avait de plus en plus de mal à le réveiller. Puis, quand on a atteint l'entrée, il a perdu connaissance et on a pas réussi à le réveiller.

Le ton tremblant d'Alexis révéla à Mathieu que son ami avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ses yeux montraient de l'anxiété rien qu'en évoquant l'accident. Et au fond, le châtain pouvait le comprendre. Voir quelqu'un finir par perdre connaissance devait être assez effrayant. Mais, pourquoi Antoine aurait-il perdu connaissance comme ça ?

_**«-Sûrement, suite au choc.»**_

La déclaration du professeur inquiéta le présentateur de SLG qui resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Antoine aurait perdu connaissance alors qu'il n'avait pas subi d'autres coups. Il avait perdu connaissance une première fois et s'était réveillé. Pourquoi avait-il fini par reperdre conscience?

_**«-C'est pourtant simple, insista le savant qui avait dit doucement comme s'il voulait éviter de le brusquer.**_

_**-Dans ce cas, explique-toi, déclara d'une voix énervé le Patron.»**_

Le scientifique garda le silence un instant, cherchant une manière d'expliquer ce fait sans mettre de mots trop spécifiques. Puis, il finit par s'expliquer.

_**«-Eh bien, quand on se cogne la tête, il y a trois scénarios qui peuvent survenir selon la gravité des dégâts et de l'état du patient. Le premier est celui où la personne reprend connaissance et ne présente aucune ou quelques séquelles plus ou moins graves qui, ici encore, dépendent des dégâts que le cerveau a subi. Le deuxième scénario est quand le blessé subit le choc mais ne reprend pas conscience, se plongeant directement dans un coma qui est plus ou moins profond. Et puis, il y a le troisième scénario.»**_

Le professeur s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle ou bien pour chercher ses mots avant de reprendre d'une voix grave et sans appel.

_**«-Il y a des fois où, suite au choc, l'artère méningé se rompt, créant une hémorragie. Le sang ainsi libéré reste bloqué dans le crâne et finit par comprimer le cerveau. Pendant ce laps de temps, le blessé reprend temporairement conscience et paraît en forme. Cependant, à force que la pression devienne forte, des symptômes apparaissent petit à petit. À la fin, la personne atteinte finit par perdre connaissance une seconde fois, finissant dans un coma. Et si les soins sont trop tardifs...»**_

Le savant ne termina pas sa phrase mais le sous-entendu fit comprendre le message à Mathieu qui posa sa main sur sa bouche, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Non... Non, non, non, non, non, non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

_**«-Néanmoins, je pense qu'il y a autre chose qui a joué dans cette histoire, continua le professeur, ne cherchant pas à savoir s'il était écouté ou non. Si sa soudaine photophobie, sa poussée de fièvre et ses troubles de l'équilibre ainsi que sa somnolence sont expliqués par le fait qu'il était atteint d'un hématome extra-dural, le fait qu'il soit pâle pourrait traduire par une perte de sang également.**_

_**-Mais, mis à part son truc à la tête, il n'avait pas de blessure, répliqua Maître Panda. Sinon, on l'aurait vu.**_

_**-Une perte de sang peut être invisible à l'oeil nu. On appelle ça une hémorragie interne. Et, je vous rappelle qu'il avait été blessé par balle. La balle avait touché l'os qui s'était cassé sous le choc de la balle. Il aurait suffit que cette femme ait appuyé trop fort pour briser une nouvelle fois l'os qui, cette fois, aurait causé des dommages internes et notamment une hémorragie.**_

_**-Et, ça changerait quoi de savoir qu'il a une hémorragie ou non ? S'enquit la Fille.**_

_**-Eh bien, reprit le Professeur, cela permettra de croire que la perte de connaissance n'était pas complètement du au caillot et que finalement, les secours auraient plus de temps pour s'occuper de lui. Néanmoins, que ce soit une blessure ou l'autre, elles restent graves toutes les deux.»**_

Mathieu écouta à moitié l'explication du savant, se contentant de fixer le plafond autour de lui. Les remords commençaient à le prendre.

«_On en reparlera quand on se reverra.»_

La dernière phrase qu'Antoine lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire, amenant avec elle sa connerie qu'il avait eu. S'il n'avait pas décidé d'écouter le Patron et était resté avec le groupe au lieu de partir régler ses comptes avec le psychiatre, il aurait pu peut-être faire quelque chose. Ou au moins, il aurait été là quand le chevelu aurait décidé de fermer les yeux pour se reposer pour une durée indéterminée. Mais, non. Il avait permis à une de ses personnalités de se venger. Et, en guise de punition, le destin lui avait pris une personne qui lui était chère.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le châtain essaya de chasser ses idées noires qui revenaient à la charge, étant décidé à l'emmerder. C'était dans les moments comme ça qu'on voyait que la vie était vraiment fragile. Lui qui pensait que la sienne allait reprendre finalement après avoir été mis en pause pendant quelques semaines, quelqu'un devait se moquer de lui en haut pour y avoir cru. Mais, il y a une autre chose qui le terrifiait dans cette histoire.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait et pourra peut-être jamais répondre à la déclaration d'Antoine. Celle qui lui avait dit un matin sous la pluie avec cette phrase qui avait fini par faire douter le plus petit des deux, précédée d'une déclaration qui avait réussi à lui clouer le bec et à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu répondre.

«_-Je..._

_Le chevelu avait soufflé ce mot avant de s'interrompre, déglutissant avec difficulté tandis qu'il hésitait à parler. Mathieu s'était contenté de le regarder, attendant des explications. Ne se souciant plus de la pluie qui tombait sur eux, ni du froid qui le faisait trembler, il garda se yeux bleus posés sur son locuteur qui avait fini par se résigner. S'approchant d'un pas, il avait posé sa main sur la joue du châtain qui était resté figé à ce geste qui s'était révélé très doux. Et, avec une expression attristée à l'idée de perdre cette précieuse amitié, Antoine avait fini par déclarer dans un souffle._

_-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Mathieu Sommet. Voilà le problème._

_Et sur ces mots, Antoine était parti rapidement, disparaissant dans la pluie.»_

Le Docteur Martin avait peut-être eu raison pour une fois quand elle disait que leur avait dit de profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble. Même après être morte, elle avait réussi à le toucher en faisant du mal à Antoine. Et, alors qu'il aurait pu rester avec Antoine avant qu'il finisse par sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait préféré s'éloigner de lui, avec comme seul mot une promesse qu'ils ne pourront jamais tenir.

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans le salon, faisant sursauter Mathieu qui sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Nyo se précipita pour répondre, regardant très rapidement l'émetteur de l'appel.

-Seb ?

À ce nom, les deux autres personnes dans la pièce s'étaient raidis, attendant la suite. L'échange téléphonique dura quelques minutes avant qu'elle soit coupée. Se tournant vers ses deux locuteurs, le jeune homme finit par inspirer profondément avant de donner les nouvelles tant attendues.

-L'opération est terminé. D'après le médecin, Antoine souffrait d'un caillot qui s'était développé petit à petit dans son crâne, comprimant le cerveau ainsi que d'une hémorragie interne au niveau de l'épaule. Contrairement ce qu'il pensait, c'est l'hémorragie qui a provoqué la perte de conscience et non le caillot. L'opération s'est bien passé toutefois.

Mathieu aurait voulu se réjouir mais, voyant que la mine de Nyo était toujours sombre, il comprit que ce n'était pas fini. Alexis finit par demander, ayant compris aussi qu'il y avait un hic.

-Mais ?

Le dessinateur baissa la tête un instant, restant silencieux un instant. Puis, il finit par déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais... Suite à ses blessures, Antoine a fini par sombrer dans un profond coma et d'après le médecin, il a peu de chances de se réveiller.

Bonsoir, bonsoir~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Je vous annonce officiellement qu'il ne reste plus que deux(ou peut-être trois, je sais pas encore si je fais un chapitre en plus pour faire un épilogue en bonne et du forme ou si je m'arrête à un certain moment ^^) chapitres avant la fin.

Réponses aux reviews:

_**Clair Obscure:**_Ravie que le discours de Mathieu t'ait plu. Je crois que tu peux t'inquiéter pour lui, oui ^^(Je me rends compte d'ailleurs que je me suis acharnée sur lui comme pas permis d'ailleurs u.u"). La paix est revenue effectivement pour un long moment maintenant que les méchants médecins ont été vaincus =D Encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine~ Bisous =)

_**The Insane Jane:**_Oui, la fin approche à grands pas en fait ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et je te dis à bientôt~

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_Merci pour cette review~ J'ai été vraiment contente de voir que tu continuais à suivre même si tu ne postais pas de reviews =D Donc, restons ordonné. Pour le commentaire du 19: Oui, il faut savoir que quand le Docteur Martin est de bonne humeur, ça veut dire que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver ^^ J'ai plains aussi le stagiaire qui a vu sa bonne humeur détruite à cause d'un plan (le pauvre u.u"). Pour ce qui est d'Antoine, Kriss dit qu'il est gay plus pour se moquer de lui qu'autre chose ^^ (J'aurais du mieux expliquer, je m'en excuse) Je suis ravie de voir que les retrouvailles t'ont plu ^^. Le 20: Alors, pour les armes... Je sais pas du tout où ils les ont récupéré en fait (Faudra que je leur demande d'ailleurs...) ^^ Le 21: Une once d'humanité? Pour moi, elle était complètement folle cette femme ^^ Et, le 22: Ah oui, effectivement, tu es un peu paro =). Mais, non, personne ne mourra(enfin... je ne crois pas en tout cas.) L'Happy End est un peu compromis mais, je t'avouerai que je n'aime pas les Bad Ending(si ça peut te rassurer ^^). Je te remercie pour ta (tes) reviews et je te dis à la prochaine =)

_**Tamhi:**_Je m'excuse pour le cliffhanger u.u" Normalement, c'est le dernier de cette histoire ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine =)

_**Iykwim:**_Hello, ça faisait longtemps~ Le fait que tu suives toujours (même si tu ne postes pas de reviews) me touche beaucoup =) Je suis contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire =D Je sais, je suis une grosse sadique pour ce que je leur ai fait u.u" Mais, je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de mort(enfin... normalement). Je suis ravie de voir que la mort des médecins t'ait plu ainsi que le troll (j'étais morte de rire en imaginant la scène xD) J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te dis à la prochaine~ Bisous ^^

_**Deponia:**_Tu sais, je pense que vu comment le Patron a tiré, le Docteur Frédéric a du agonisé pendant un long moment en s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Et, je pense que ça doit faire très mal quand même. Et puis, il manquait de temps en plus ^^ Merci pour ta review, je te...(cherche un truc) je t'élétrocute ^^

_**Hizerielle:**_Merci pour ta review~ Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant =) Encore merci pour ces compliments et je te dis à la prochaine

Donc, je vous à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et jusque là, portez-vous bien =)  
Bye Bye~


	24. Chapter 24

L'annonce du coma d'Antoine avait suscité de la consolation du fait que le chevelu était, malgré son état critique, encore en vie mais aussi, beaucoup de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Les premiers jours étaient passés très lentement pour les Youtubeurs qui étaient restés sur Paris pour pouvoir rendre visite à leur ami qui était toujours sur son lit d'hôpital. Son air paisible qui donnait l'impression qu'il était juste endormi avait donné pendant un long moment de faux espoirs à ses collègues qui avaient cru que le médecin s'était fichu d'eux et qu'Antoine piquait juste un somme pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais, cette pensée avait fini par les quitter à force que le temps passait et que leur ami continuait de rester indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Luttant(ou s'abandonnant) à un mal invisible, le présentateur de WTC restait sourd aux supplications de son entourage, gardant les yeux obstinément clos.

Puis, les jours avaient passé, se rassemblant pour faire des semaines. Les Youtubeurs avaient fini par retourner chez eux, ne pouvant pas s'éterniser dans la capitale. Reprenant leur routine, Alexis, Fred et Seb s'étaient remis à bosser sur leurs vidéo, essayant d'oublier l'état du chevelu. De son côté, Kriss n'avait pas pu reprendre ses sketch tout de suite. Sa fracture à son pied l'empêchait de se déplacer comme il voulait et l'immobilisa pendant toute la période pour récupérer.

Nyo aussi avait repris ses petites habitudes. Il allait tous les deux jours voir Antoine à l'hôpital et c'était lui qui donnait des nouvelles sur l'évolution du coma du chevelu. Pendant son temps libre, le dessinateur s'était aussi mis à travailler l'épisode-hommage, s'étant juré de le terminer pour la Japan Expo. Et pour cela, il y passait beaucoup de temps, apprenant lui même à s'occuper à monter une vidéo.

Puis, il y avait Mathieu.

Ce dernier avait retrouvé sa petite vie normale après deux semaines à réparer les dégâts que le Docteur Martin avait causé. Ses proches se souvenaient maintenant de lui et il avait passé un petit moment chez ses parents pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de retourner sur Paris, retrouvant son petit appartement et sa petite vie. A sa grande surprise, il avait retrouvé Wi-fi et Capsule de bière. Ces deux derniers avaient été gardé par la concierge pendant son absence. Et, il avait appris par la même occasion que l'hypnose de la femme folle n'avait pas touché tout le monde. Sa concierge avait été capable de le reconnaître sans aucun problème, l'ayant même un peu grondé pour ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant autant de temps. Enfin, déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser son téléphone portable, le châtain avait vite compris qu'elle n'avait pas du voir la vidéo qu'avait posté le Docteur Martin sur son compte Youtube, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas oublier son existence.

Bref, sa vie reprit son cours. Mais, pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait voulu.

Après son séjour chez ses parents, Mathieu avait cru qu'il arriverait à reprendre sa vie de Youtubeur. Il avait cru que tout redeviendrait comme avant et que tout irait bien. Néanmoins, ce fut quand il était retourné à Paris qu'il avait compris que ça serait plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Déjà, à son plus grand désespoir, il n'avait plus du tout d'inspiration. Ce n'était pas une panne comme Alexis, Fred et Seb s'étaient plaints pendant un moment, lui disant que les idées étaient rares, mais un abandon complet. Il avait beau resté planté devant son ordinateur en attendant que sa page Word se remplisse, rien ne venait. Son esprit se vidait d'un coup et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses personnalités avaient essayé de le pousser, l'encourageant et lui donnant des idées. Toutefois, quand il arrivait à écrire quelque chose, il finissait par tout effacer, concluant que ce qu'il marquait était pourri. Après des journées à s'énerver devant ce manque total d'inspiration, le châtain s'était décidé à reprendre les petits boulots pour gagner sa vie. Et quand il revenait, il remarquait que sa vie était vraiment vide.

Avant, il était plutôt rare qu'il soit seul le soir. Il y avait toujours une certaine personne avec une crinière qui débarquait avec un pack de bières avec une excuse plus ou moins bidon. Et pendant plusieurs heures, les deux hommes parlaient de tout, de rien avant que le chevelu reparte tard dans la nuit pour avoir le dernier train et rentrer chez lui. Mais, maintenant, son ami ne pouvait plus venir squatter le temps d'une soirée et cela suffisait à mettre le moral de Mathieu au plus bas. Surtout que ce dernier refusait d'aller voir Antoine à l'hôpital. Pas parce qu'il se fichait de son état mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas être confronté à la réalité. Même si tout ceux qui étaient allés le voir disaient que ça ne changerait rien, l'homme aux yeux bleus ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt ne pouvait pas. L'idée d'aller dans cet hôpital et d'être confronté à celui qui payait le prix pour l'avoir arraché aux griffes de ces médecins suffisait à le terrifier. Il avait essayé d'accompagner Nyo qui allait voir le chevelu tous les deux jours mais, il n'avait jamais pu entrer dans la chambre. Dés qu'il se trouvait devant la porte, il faisait une sorte de crise d'angoisse qui l'immobilisait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait des nouvelles du présentateur de WTC que par le dessinateur.

Sa vie était devenue bien pathétique quand même. Incapable de faire face à son ami ainsi que d'écrire ses épisodes, il travaillait d'arrache-pied la journée et le soir, il s'installait sur le fauteuil devant son ordinateur, jouant(ou laissant le Geek jouer) tout en buvant des bières.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de congé pour le fantôme de Youtube. Et aujourd'hui encore, il était sur son ordinateur, sa bouteille de bière à côté de lui. Le regard rivé sur son écran, le présentateur de SLG cherchait une occupation. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer mais, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire d'autre.

Finalement, il se décida à aller sur Youtube et tapa n'importe quoi, regardant ce qu'il pourrait visionner pour passer le temps. Continuant ses recherches, il finit par être interrompu par la Fille qui s'écria d'un coup, faisant sursauter son créateur.

_**«-Regarde ! Il y a une vidéo avec ton nom dedans !»**_

Fronçant les sourcils, Mathieu observa l'écran avant de voir la vidéo qui avait attiré le regard de la fille. Et au vu du titre, le châtain comprit rapidement ce dont cela parlait.

«_**-Mathieu x Antoine– Sprinter' ? Demanda le Geek en lisant l'intitulé de la vidéo. Ça veut dire quoi ?»**_

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas.

Le ton ferme arracha une moue triste à la victime de SLG qui se tut. Le châtain, quant à lui, observa cette vidéo un instant, hésitant à cliquer sur le lien. Il savait très bien ce que c'était. A force de lire des fanfictions où Antoine et lui sortaient ensemble, il avait malheureusement fini par devenir familier avec cet univers étrange que les fangirls avaient créé. A cette pensée, le châtain ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de toutes les histoires qu'il avait lu auparavant en compagnie du chevelu, s'amusant à les lire à voix haute en y mettant le ton et, quand ils avaient réussi à entamer le troisième pack de bières, à mimer les gestes. Peut-être qu'à force d'en lire, ça leur ait monté à la tête ? Cela expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Antoine aurait réussi à tomber amoureux de lui au final.

Après une longue hésitation, Mathieu avait cliqué sur la vidéo. Il n'avait rien à faire de toute façon. Attendant que la vidéo charge un peu, le châtain partit chercher une autre bière dans le frigo puis revint à sa place, se décidant à lancer la vidéo. Cette dernière représentait une sorte de course entre Mathieu et Antoine, entrecoupée par des souvenirs qu'auraient vécu le châtain. Les dessins étaient assez beaux mais, c'était assez flou quand même. Toutefois, le châtain s'était décidé à chercher les paroles de la chanson, étant un peu curieux quand même. Et en les lisant, il se dit qu'effectivement, la musique collait plus ou moins à la vidéo. Et que surtout...

Ça collait avec la situation actuelle. Enfin, c'était plutôt comment ça il aurait voulu que ça se passe en tout cas. Regardant de nouveau la vidéo, il finit par comprendre ce que le créateur avait essayé de faire.

Dans la vidéo, Mathieu s'était mis à courir tout en se rappelant de souvenirs. Une étreinte, un baiser sur le front, une phrase, tout cela apparaissait rapidement et disparaissait tandis que la course du châtain continuait à travers la ville. Puis, après avoir croisé quelques illusions, Mathieu finit par retrouver Antoine à la fin de la vidéo, se jetant dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver après sa course folle. Et, la dernière image était les deux amis(amants) qui s'embrassaient avant que ça se coupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Une voix résonna dans le salon, surprenant Mathieu qui sursauta brusquement, manquant de tomber de son siège. Se tournant, il tomba sur Nyo qui le regardait d'un air étonné. Le présentateur de SLG le fixa un moment, le temps qu'il analyse la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda t-il quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

En guise de réponse, le dessinateur montra un sac en plastique qu'il déposa dans le coin cuisine. Coupant son écran, Mathieu posa sa main sur son front, se demandant si confier son double de clé à Nyo était une bonne idée au final.

Quand il était revenu à Paris, le dessinateur avait pris l'habitude de venir voir le fantôme toutes les semaines, lui donnant des nouvelles de tout le monde tout en amenant deux-trois bricoles. Et, alors qu'il devait retourner chez ses parents pour un week-end, il avait confié le double des clés à Nyo pour que ce dernier nourrisse ses deux animaux de compagnie. Double que le dessinateur avait conservé d'ailleurs.

Rejoignant son ami dans la cuisine, le châtain rangea ce qu'on lui avait ramené avant de remarquer de la nervosité dans les gestes de Nyo et finit par demander.

-Y a un problème ?

A cette question, le concerné se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à expliquer son problème. Puis, après une pause, il finit par répondre.

-Eh bien... J'ai un service à te demander en fait.

Le châtain haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette brusque demande. Toutefois, il garda le silence, attendant la suite.

-En fait, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Pas pour longtemps, juste demander à récupérer quelque chose puis repartir. Le problème, c'est que... j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul en fait. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Mathieu se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, réfléchissant à la proposition de son locuteur avant de demander.

-Tu dois aller voir qui ?

Nyo eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Eh bien, je crois que si je devais te le dire, tu risques de refuser donc... En fait, je veux juste que tu fasses le trajet avec moi. Après, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, d'accord ?

Le présentateur de SLG haussa un sourcil à la déclaration du dessinateur qui commença à le harceler. Après un long moment où Nyo le suppliait en répétant un «s'il te plaît» avec des yeux de chiot, le châtain accepta à contrecœur, s'attendant au pire. Partant chercher sa veste et son chapeau, il attendit que le dessinateur renfile sa veste avant qu'ils finissent par quitter l'appartement, se dirigeant vers la station de métro

Le temps était maussade aujourd'hui. Le ciel était rempli de nuages menaçants et un vent froid s'était mis à souffler. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, les passants étant partis dans les cafés qui bordaient la rue, voulant rester à l'abri du froid et du vent. Serrant sa veste contre lui, le châtain suivit Nyo, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Déjà que le dessinateur ne voulait pas lui dire où ils allaient, il valait qu'il reste à proximité pour ne pas se paumer dans les transports parisiens.

Après avoir pris le métro, Mathieu avait remarqué que ce trajet lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà une ou deux auparavant et quelques détails lui revenaient sans pour autant lui permettre de savoir exactement où il allait. Cependant, quand le trajet toucha à sa fin et qu'ils sortirent de la station, le châtain finit par comprendre pourquoi le dessinateur n'avait pas voulu lui dire où il devait aller. Se tournant vers Nyo, il le regarda d'un air surpris avant de lui demander.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux te rendre chez Antoine ?

Le dessinateur eut une petite moue désolée tout en hochant la tête.

-Si, j'ai un truc à récupérer. Et puis...

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de soupirer doucement.

-Ca fait deux mois aujourd'hui...

Au ton du dessinateur, le châtain comprit que le fait de vouloir récupérer quelque chose était une excuse. Mais, d'un côté, il se dit que si ça faisait deux mois que le chevelu était à l'hôpital, il devait y avoir une autre personne qui devait souffrir de cette absence. Une personne qui avait pris l'habitude de vivre tout le temps avec son fils qui vivait avec sous le même toit. Se sentant un peu honteux, le châtain se décida à accompagner Nyo. Se dirigeant vers la maison du chevelu, ils se plantèrent devant la porte d'entrée, se lançant un regard hésitant. Puis, le plus âgé se décida à sonner.

Après quelques secondes, une femme ouvrit la porte, les regardant d'un air surpris. Ses cheveux châtains étaient assez longs, tombant en masse sur ses épaules. Ses yeux rouges montraient qu'elle avait pleuré récemment tandis que son visage montrait de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Habillée d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean, elle paraissait un peu maigre pour une personne de son âge. Fixant Nyo de la tête aux pieds, elle finit par tourner la tête vers le présentateur de SLG avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, Mathieu. Comment vas-tu ?

Le dénommé eut un petit sourire, heureux de voir que la mère d'Antoine se souvenait malgré le fait qu'il ne soit venu ici peu de fois. Cependant, il se reprit quand il sentit le regard lourd de sous-entendus que Nyo lui adressa, répondant au salut de la femme.

-Bonjour, madame. Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

La dame eut un petit sourire et acquiesça doucement avant de se tourner vers Nyo, le saluant aussi. Puis, elle les invita à rentrer, leur proposant quelque chose à boire. Mathieu accepta la proposition, imité par le dessinateur. S'asseyant après avoir reçu l'accord de la femme, ils commencèrent à converser avec elle, parlant de tout et de rien. Visiblement, la mère d'Antoine n'avait pas eu de visite depuis un petit moment, ayant énormément de choses à dire. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la maison, le châtain ne put que remarquer à quel point elle paraissait grande et vide pour une seule femme. Vivre ici toute seule ne devait pas être facile. Et, au vu du silence qui régnait, le père d'Antoine, qui était souvent en déplacement à l'étranger, n'était pas là pour l'épauler.

-Ah, veuillez m'excuser, déclara la femme avec un sourire désolé. Je parle, je parle mais je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous étiez venus faire ici.

À la question, Nyo baissa la tête, hésitant à parler. Jetant un regard à Mathieu, il finit par répondre d'un air gêné.

-En fait... J'aurais voulu récupérer des feuilles pour un projet qu'Antoine et moi avons mis en place...

A l'évocation de son fils, le visage de leur locutrice s'assombrit, ramenant son lot de souffrance. Sa main se resserra sur sa tasse pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle se reprenne, hochant doucement la tête. Se remettant debout, elle leur fit signe de la suivre, conduisant ses deux invités dans la chambre d'Antoine. Ouvrant la porte de la pièce, la femme les invita à entrer dans la pièce mais resta au seuil, n'osant pas poser un pied dedans.

La chambre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce si ce n'est la poussière qui s'était installé sur les meubles. Samuel était toujours sur la commode et Richard se trouvait sur le lit, attendant d'être utilisé pour un prochain épisode de What the Cut. Sur le bureau, il y avait des feuilles qui avaient été posé devant l'ordinateur. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux feuilles, Nyo chercha ce qu'il était venu récupérer pendant que Mathieu attrapa Richard, détaillant la mascotte de l'émission d'Antoine. Revoir cette peluche, cette pièce, cet horrible papier peint, tout ça lui arracha un petit nostalgique. Faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, il finit par remarquer que la mère d'Antoine était partie. Laissant Nyo seul pour qu'il cherche les papiers, le châtain repartit dans la cuisine pour retrouver la femme qui s'était mise à faire la vaisselle. S'approchant, le présentateur de SLG s'approcha, se faisant remarquer par sa locutrice qui lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-Je suis désolée... Je...

-Vous inquiétez pas, madame. Je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile.

La concernée hocha la tête et abandonna sa vaisselle, se tournant vers Mathieu qui s'appuya contre le plan de travail, croisant les bras tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire pour briser ce silence en vain. Ce fut finalement la mère d'Antoine qui le rompit avec un rire amer, souriant tristement.

-La vie est ironique, n'est-ce pas? murmura t-elle doucement

Son locuteur la dévisagea un instant, attendant que la femme reprenne d'une voix tremblante.

-Avant qu'il.. Avant cet incident, j'étais toujours en train de lui dire qu'il faudra qu'il quitte la maison un jour pour qu'il vole de ses propres ailes...

Le regard de la femme se posa sur le mur en face d'elle tandis qu'elle prit une mine pensive. Elle semblait à deux doigts d'éclater des sanglots mais elle se retint comme elle pouvait, ne voulant pas qu'on la voit dans cet état.

-Mais... Maintenant, je remarque à quel point je me suis habituée à sa présence... Même s'il est souvent dans sa chambre pour son travail, ça reste tout de même une présence dans cette maison. Et là... Je me rends compte à quel point son absence est pesante. Enfin, c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'ait pas parti de la maison pour s'installer ailleurs mais parce qu'il... Parce qu'il...

La femme s'interrompit, réprimant un sanglot, tandis que Mathieu baissa la tête, sentant sa peine lui prendre la gorge. Il ne pouvait que confirmer ce qu'elle disait. Et, il ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point ça devait être dur... En fait, non. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Déjà que cette situation était à peine supportable pour lui, il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point cela devait être difficile pour la mère d'Antoine qui devait vivre avec cette absence chaque jour. Qui devait vivre dans une maison remplie de souvenirs d'une personne qu'elle avait élevé, protégé et aimé.

Qui devait vivre dans la peur qu'un jour cette personne qui était chère à ses yeux finisse par lui être arraché pour l'éternité.

-Mathieu ?

Le dénommé releva la tête, sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. La dame s'était rapprochée de lui, le fixant avec inquiétude et tristesse. Le châtain allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Et à la fin, il comprit.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Cela le prit au dépourvu et il essuya rapidement ses joues, essayant de se calmer. C'était pas le moment de se mettre à chialer comme une gamine, surtout devant quelqu'un qui avait déjà son lot de peine. Néanmoins, malgré toutes les fois où il s'essuya les joues, ses larmes continuèrent de couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher visiblement.

La mère d'Antoine qui s'était mise à pleurer également, le fixa d'un air triste. Voyant ce jeune homme qui pleurait devant elle réveilla son instinct maternel, la poussant à faire quelque chose pour le consoler. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand son fils était plus jeune et qu'il daignait montrer ses larmes. Entourant ses bras autour des épaules de son locuteur, elle le serra timidement, laissant le châtain décidait s'il voulait accepter ou refuser son étreinte. À sa grande surprise, Mathieu répondit timidement aussi à l'étreinte, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit de se conduire aussi familièrement avec cette femme. Puis, ils restèrent comme ça, se consolant mutuellement tout en communiquant leur peine commune. Ce fut après plusieurs minutes que leurs pleurs se calmèrent et qu'ils finirent par se lâcher silencieusement.

-Merci, souffla Mathieu tout en reniflant.

La femme, dans le même état que lui, eut un petit rire et le remercia à son tour avant de rire doucement.

-Si Antoine voyait dans quel état on se met pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il serait en train de se moquer de nous.

Son locuteur esquissa un sourire avant de s'essuyer les joues, remarquant que ses manches étaient devenus des éponges. Finalement, Nyo arriva, plusieurs feuilles dans les mains. Il avait visiblement trouvé ce qu'il voulait et remercia la mère d'Antoine qui lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse. Le dessinateur remarqua les yeux rouges et gonflés de ses deux locuteurs mais garda son commentaire pour lui, remarquant que l'ambiance s'était légèrement détendue, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Cette visite était une bonne idée au final.

Les deux hommes restèrent encore quelques temps avec la femme avant de devoir partir. Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de leur sourire doucement quand ils se préparèrent à partir. Elle salua Nyo avant de se tourner vers le présentateur de SLG, le fixant un moment avant de lui déclarer avec un petit sourire.

-Prends soin de toi, Mathieu.

-Vous également, madame.

Et sur ces paroles, les deux hommes partirent, faisant un dernier signe de la main de la femme avant de se diriger vers le métro. Refaisant le trajet en sens inverse, Nyo et Mathieu finirent par se séparer, rentrant chacun de leurs côtés. Puis, après quelques minutes, le châtain rentra chez lui, accueilli par Capsule de bière et Wi-fi qui lui firent la fête. Après avoir caressé et donné à manger à ses deux animaux de compagnie, il enleva sa veste et son chapeau avant de se rasseoir à son bureau, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Le regard posé sur le plafond, il resta dans cette position un moment. Cette visite l'avait aidé à comprendre une certaine chose qu'il avait oublié suite à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Effectivement, le fait de savoir qu'Antoine était toujours dans le coma était difficile. Il était vrai que de savoir que ses chances de réveil étaient faibles étaient inquiétants. Mais, si on écoutait les médecins, Antoine aurait du mourir quelques jours après son opération. Et pourtant, il était encore vivant. Inconscient certes, mais toujours en vie. Et, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose. Au début, Mathieu se disait que le chevelu ne se réveillait pas parce qu'il attendait son heure. Toutefois... S'il n'était pas encore mort, c'était peut-être aussi parce que son ami se battait encore pour revenir. Il n'avait pas de preuves pour appuyer ça... Sauf deux qui se révélaient assez fragiles en fait. La première était qu'Antoine était têtu et n'abandonnait pas facilement. Après l'annonce du coma, le présentateur de SLG s'en était tout de suite voulu, se disant que si le chevelu ne l'avait pas retrouvé, rien ne se serait passé. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas fini dans le coma mais la situation aurait pu se finir par la mort simple et nette d'Antoine. Car, quand ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'avait pas autre part. Et, pour accomplir ce qu'il avait décidé, son ami aurait été capable du meilleur comme du pire.

La seconde preuve qu'il possédait était qu'Antoine tenait toujours parole. S'il disait quelque chose, cela voulait dire qu'il le fera certainement. Et s'il avait décidé que Mathieu et lui se reverraient, il fera tout son possible pour concrétiser cette promesse sous-entendue.

Voilà pourquoi le châtain prit cette décision. Qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra. Qu'importe les difficultés que ça engendra, il attendrait que le chevelu se réveille. Mais, en attendant...

Ouvrant une page Word, le châtain finit par se mettre à écrire, son inspiration lui étant revenue. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui permettant de taper rapidement sous le regard surpris de ses personnalités qui l'encouragèrent. En voyant le texte qui se remplissait petit à petit, Mathieu ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé, heureux de voir que ça lui était revenu.

_**«-Salut les Geeks est de retour ? Demanda le Geek avec plein d'espoir.»**_

En guise de réponse, les autres personnalités et Mathieu restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de se dire que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire n'était ni un rêve, ni un mensonge. En attendant que l'émission rivale de SLG revienne, ils allaient devoir reprendre ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Et l'idée de reprendre ce «travail»(qui était plus une passion qu'autre chose pour le concerné) enthousiasma leur créateur, se répercutant sur ses personnalités. Et puis, peut-être que cela finirait par pousser Antoine à se réveiller rapidement. Qui sait ? L'espoir fait vivre après tout. Après un petit moment de pause, Mathieu finit par sourire, répondant au Geek en même temps que toutes ses personnalités.

_**«-Ouais, gros !»**_

Helloooo~

Me revoici avec ce (long) chapitre plein d'émotions -Ah, ça, plein d'émotions, vu comme tu t'es mis à pleurer en écrivant, ça devait l'être.- Hé! J'ai pas pleuré, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, c'est tout. -Ouais, c'est ça... - Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Réponse aux reviews:

**_The Insane Jane:_ **Ne t'en fais pas la situation va s'arranger ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =D

_**Tamhi: **_Désolé pour le nouveau cliffhanger ^^

_**Deponia: **_Je sais, je sais~ Je suis un peu sadique u.u" De rien pour la mort =) Je te dis à la prochaine. Je t'écartèle

_**huri: **_Merci pour ta review~ Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger (enfin, je crois ^^)

_**lunatique: **_Désolé... Mais la Sainte Pelle m'avait demandé de faire ça pour contrer la Sainte Patate en fait ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)

_**Hizerielle: **_Désolé ^^ Et encore, normalement, la fin devait être encore pire à la base (enfin à mon sens ^^). Là, je trouve que ça se passe un peu plus... gentiment en fait ^^" J'espère que la suite te plaira~ =D

_**Ayumi Fubuki: **_Merci beaucoup~ Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger~ ^^ Je te dis à bientôt~ Bisous =)

_**Lady-Marlene: **_Merci beaucoup =D Je pense que oui, ce chapitre est chargé en émotion(enfin, en tout cas, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant ^^") Merci pour ta review et je te dis à la prochaine =) Bisous~

_**Yume resonnance: **_Merci pour ta review~ Oui, j'ai fait des recherches(j'ai failli devenir folle d'ailleurs T_T") sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu sortir autant de choses sur cette blessure ^^(En fait, je me rends compte que j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette fiction...) Merci encore et je te dis à bientôt ^^ P.S: Pour ce qui est de la réponse des reviews, eh bien, c'est parce que j'adore me compliquer la vie en fait ^^ Non, plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas. J'ai commencé à répondre comme ça car j'ai vu des gens le faire dans d'autres fictions et que j'aimais bien ce concept en fait ^^ Mais, si tu préfères que je te réponde par MP, fais le moi savoir(même si c'est un peu tard, je pense ^^)

_**Moonheavy: **_Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer ^^" Ce n'était pas mon intention... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne pleureras pas trop ^^" Merci beaucoup ^^

_**Iykwim**: _Eh oui, il y a toujours un mais dans les histoires. J'y avais pensé au baiser mais... Je me suis dit que ça marcherait pas trop en fait ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise, je te dis à bientôt~ Bisous =)

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine avec... le dernier chapitre (ou pas, je sais pas encore si je vais faire un épilogue ou pas en fait). Sur ce, portez-vous bien~  
Bye bye~


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est la trame de cette fiction.

Rating : T

Enjoy~

Quand le nouvel épisode de SLG était arrivé sur Youtube, avec les anciens par la même occasion, Mathieu n'aurait jamais cru que ça irait si vite. Il s'attendait à recommencer tout depuis le début, commençant à avoir des abonnés petit à petit avant que finalement, ça revienne comme avant. Mais, là, il n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Le soir, il avait posté toutes les vidéos après avoir recréé sa chaîne ainsi que le premier épisode de la cinquième saison, passant ainsi toute sa journée devant son écran. Et, le lendemain soir, son nombre d'abonnés avait atteint le million à force que ses vidéos soient partagées par tout le monde. Sa vie de youtubeur avait repris plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, lui donnant presque l'impression que sa pause à cause de son séjour dans cet asile, n'était jamais arrivé.

Suite à sa réapparition, il avait reçu de nombreuses invitations à des conventions ainsi que des demandes de collaboration avec d'autres youtubeurs qui lui avaient pris pas mal de temps. Toujours à faire quelque chose, les semaines avaient passé à toute vitesse sans que le châtain s'en rende compte.

Puis, le 23 avril était arrivé, amenant avec cette date une décision de la part du châtain. Décision qu'il commençait à regretter en ce moment même

-Je ne vais pas y arriver...

Mathieu leva ses yeux vers le bâtiment où il se trouvait, inspirant et expirant doucement dans une vaine tentative de se calmer. Il se trouvait devant l'hôpital, essayant de se motiver à franchir la porte d'entrée qui allait sûrement tomber en panne à force que le châtain hésite à avancer. Faisant un pas en avant, il finissait toujours par en faire trois en arrière quand il sentait son estomac se nouer. Lui qui pensait que la crise d'angoisse qui le prenait auparavant quand il voulait rendre visite à son ami était parti avec le temps... Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

_**«-Putain, gamin. C'est juste une porte ! Déclara le Patron d'un air blasé. Elle va pas te violer. Par contre, je t'avouerai que je m'amuserai bien avec les jolies nanas qui travaillent ici. Leurs uniformes sont tellement attirant que j'en ai l'entrejambe qui vibre d'excitation.»**_

-Ce que tu me dis ne me donne encore moins envie d'entrer, tu sais ça ? Et puis, t'as pas intérêt à faire des conneries. Déjà qu'à cause de toi, je me réveille une fois sur deux dans une ruelle à moitié à poil juste parce que tu es parti assouvir tes pulsions. En plus, je suis toujours trempé en plus.

_**«-Ça, c'est parce que je me suis mis au Bukkake. Et franchement, gamin, faudra que tu essayes. C'est génial.»**_

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, luttant contre la nausée qui le prit suite à la remarque du pervers. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien lui arriver pour qu'il se décide à créer une personnalité aussi crade et sexuellement obsédé ?! La seule réponse qui lui vint, ce fut que ce jour-là, il avait du se saouler comme pas possible pour avoir une idée pareille.

_**«-C'est quoi le Bukkake ?»**_

La question pleine de curiosité innocente du Geek eut pour effet de faire rire le criminel qui s'apprêta à faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à la victime de SLG avant que Maître Panda réplique, le coupant dans son élan.

_**«-Mieux vaut pas que tu le saches.»  
**_

Le châtain poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en sentant que le Geek préféra ne pas insister. Reportant son attention sur la réalité, Mathieu finit par réussir à franchir le premier obstacle représenté par cette porte automatique, entrant ainsi dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. L'odeur de désinfectant et de médicaments était forte, rappelant au présentateur de SLG son séjour dans l'hôpital psychiatrique, ne le rassurant guère. L'idée qu'un médecin voie son comportement étrange et qu'il se décide à l'enfermer une nouvelle fois le terrifiait inconsciemment et lui donnait envie de fuir. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il devait rester. Il fallait qu'il arrive à voir son ami. Même s'il savait qu'il continuerait de dormir, c'était sa manière de célébrer ce jour spécial.

Avançant d'un pas inquiet vers le comptoir, il dut attendre un peu le temps que la femme en finisse avec son coup de téléphone avant qu'elle se tourne vers lui, lui souriant doucement. Visiblement, elle avait remarqué son angoisse et essaya de paraître la plus rassurante possible.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit-elle.

Mathieu resta silencieux un petit moment, essayant de se calmer. Puis, il finit par répondre, inspirant profondément avant.

-Je... Je voudrai connaître le numéro de chambre d'un certain Antoine Daniel.

-Veuillez patienter un instant.

La femme commença à taper sur son clavier pour trouver l'information que voulait le châtain. Lui jetant quelques coups d'œil rapides, elle finit par déclarer.

-Vous faîtes une sorte de nosocoméphobie, non ?

Mathieu haussa un sourcil avant de demander.

-Une sorte de quoi ?

La réceptionniste eut un petit rire avant de répéter, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Nosocoméphobie. C'est la peur excessive des hôpitaux. J'ai ma cousine qui a ça. Sauf que, contrairement à vous, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre un pied ici.

-Si les circonstances avaient été autres, je peux vous jurer que j'aurais fait la même chose.

La femme eut un hochement de tête et finit par lui indiquer le numéro et l'étage de la chambre avant de lui déclarer en guise d'au revoir.

-Sachez que pour soigner une peur, le plus simple est de l'affronter.

Et, sur ces mots, elle reprit son travail, permettant au youtubeur de se diriger vers son but. Et après plusieurs tentatives de faire demi-tour et à hésiter à quitter l'hôpital, Mathieu arriva devant la chambre. Et, là, sa crise d'angoisse qui était forte depuis son arrivée dans le bâtiment sembla augmenter, lui comprimant le torse. Les remords qu'il avait cru oublié remonta, créant une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il resta comme ça un moment, fixant sa main tremblante.

_**«-Putain, gamin ! C'est juste une porte ! Et puis, je doute que le gamin qui se trouve derrière te fasse quoique ce soit.»**_

-J'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse quelque chose, j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

_**«-C'est sûr que s'il apprend que tu ne lui as pas rendu visite, il risque de t'en vouloir, remarqua la Fille.»**_

-Je sais mais...

_**«-Putain, t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, gamin, s'énerva le criminel. Si tu as pas les couilles de franchir cette porte, casse-toi de là ! Mais, si le gamin devait finir par crever, tu n'aurais pas intérêt à te mettre à chialer !»**_

Mathieu baissa la tête, comprenant que le pervers avait raison pour une fois. Pour tout dire, il avait vraiment envie de partir. Mais, si jamais, Antoine devait finir par perdre la vie, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et puis... Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour le chevelu. Même si ce dernier ne se souviendra peut-être pas de sa visite, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le châtain finit par inspirer et ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la chambre.

La pièce était assez grande et surtout très lumineuse. Sur le mur en face de la porte, il y avait deux grandes fenêtres dont l'une était ouverte, laissant de l'air frais entrer dans la salle tout en faisant bouger le rideau. Dans un coin, juste à côté des fenêtres, il y avait un fauteuil avec une petite table à côté. A gauche de la porte, il y avait une petite salle de bain avec une douche, un lavabo et un W.C. Puis, après avoir fait quelques pas en avant, Mathieu tomba sur celui qu'il était venu voir.

Allongé sur un grand lit d'hôpital, Antoine était là. Son visage paisible donnait l'impression qu'il était juste en train de dormir. Cependant, il suffisait de voir son bras pour comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Il avait une perfusion au bras et les battements de son cœur étaient retranscrits sur une machine, accompagnés d'un bip régulier qui se voulait rassurant.

S'approchant, Mathieu s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, gardant le silence un moment. Il hésitait à se manifester.

_**«-Si t'as pas envie de te manifester, c'est pas un problème, lui dit le Patron avant d'ajouter d'une voix suave. mais si j'étais toi, je profiterai de son état pour tenter de voir si le CPR du Musangwe marche réellement.»**_

Il fallut un petit moment pour que son créateur comprenne à quoi il faisait référence avant qu'il écarquille les yeux, s'indignant devant les paroles de la personnalité perverse.

-Mais, t'es dégueulasse ! Je vais pas faire ça alors qu'il est inconscient !

_**«-Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, gamin. Enfin, c'était un conseil, ça aurait pu l'aider.»**_

Le dénommé détourna la tête, les propos du criminel faisant que le dégoûtait encore plus. Gardant le silence pendant un moment, le châtain chercha quelque chose à dire. Puis, après s'être rapproché du lit, il finit par sourire doucement.

-Salut, Antoine.

Il savait que le dénommé ne répondrait pas mais il eut un petit moment de pause, guettant une réaction. Mais, en voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, le présentateur de SLG se décida à continuer son monologue.

-Comment vas-tu ? Au vu de ton visage, je dirai que oui. On dirait que tu dors comme un petit enfant, tu sais ? Moi, ça va. J'ai repris Salut les Geeks et j'ai réussi à retrouver ma place de seigneur des trolls. Puis, j'ai été invité à des conventions. C'était bien d'ailleurs. Puis, j'ai eu des demandes de youtubeurs pour qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble.

Il fit une autre pause, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais, les émotions qu'il avait tenté de réprimer commençaient à le submerger, l'empêchant de s'exprimer comme il voulait. Respirant profondément, il finit par reprendre d'une voix étranglée.

-Si tu as conscience de ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu as sûrement du remarquer que c'était ma première visite depuis que tu es tombé dans le coma... Je suis désolé d'ailleurs... Je crois que mon séjour dans l'hôpital psychiatrique m'a légèrement traumatisé en fait. Si tu avais vu le temps que j'ai pris aujourd'hui pour venir jusqu'à ta chambre, je pense que tu serais déjà en train de foutre de ma gueule.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Mathieu, imaginant le chevelu en train de rire devant sa réaction, ne manquant pas de lui sortir une remarque avec un sourire moqueur. Puis, il finit par reprendre.

-Si je suis là... C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 23 avril... Et que c'est ton anniversaire.

Le présentateur de SLG baissa la tête un petit instant. Il n'osait pas dire un 'bon anniversaire'. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que le chevelu était dans le coma et ne devait plus faire attention aux dates importantes. Les unités de temps étaient inutiles pour lui qui était dans une sorte de monde différent de la réalité.

-Au début, reprit Mathieu après une petite pause, j'avais l'intention de juste passer et de laisser un cadeau au cas où tu te déciderais de te réveiller. Mais, après réflexion, je me suis dit que je te l'offrirai quand tu te réveilleras pour pouvoir voir ta tête quand tu le déballeras. Et, pour marquer le coup... Je me suis décidé à te parler. Je sais, je suis pas du tout original. Tout le monde doit te parler quand ils te rendent visite mais... En fait, j'ai besoin de te dire deux-trois choses. Comme tu dois le savoir, je n'aime pas rester sur des non-dits. Puis, si je devais rien dire... Cela voudrait dire que le Docteur Martin aurait fini par avoir raison et j'ai pas envie de lui donner raison. Surtout à cette folle.

Le châtain s'interrompit, reprenant son souffle, avant de réfléchir quelques instants. Puis, quand il eut une vague idée de par où commencer, Mathieu débuta ses explications.

-Quand je repense à notre rencontre et à comment nous sommes devenus amis, je me rends compte que c'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un avec qui je m'entendais si bien. On avait beaucoup de points en commun et on partageait la même vision de certaines choses, notamment à propos de Youtube. J'ai beau me dire que cela fait que quelques années qu'on se connaît, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des lustres.

Le châtain leva les yeux vers le plafond, se rappelant de leur première rencontre physique lors de la Japan Expo/Comic con. Antoine avait gagné assez de popularité et avait été invité pour faire des dédicaces. En apprenant sa venue, Mathieu était allé à sa rencontre pour saluer le 'plagieur', rencontrant en IRL son nouvel ami à la crinière indomptable. En y repensant, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble quand ils n'étaient pas en dédicace ou en conférence. Entre les bières qu'ils prenaient dans des bars avant de rentrer chez eux et les fois où ils se retrouvaient entre deux pauses pour discuter de telle ou telle choses, ils paraissaient déjà inséparables à cette époque.

-Après ça, reprit le présentateur de SLG, on a continué à se parler sur Skype et à se voir dans d'autres conventions. Notre amitié est devenue de plus en plus forte au fil du temps. Puis, j'ai commencé à remarquer que quelque chose avait commencé à changer.

S'interrompant un instant pour trouver ses mots qui lui permettraient d'expliquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, le châtain lâcha un soupir, sentant ses épaules s'alléger au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, se libérant petit à petit de ce poids. Puis, après avoir inspiré, il se remit à parler.

-Au fur et à mesure que l'on se parlait, que ce soit sur Skype ou en vrai, j'avais remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Pas dans le mauvais sens, c'était juste... bizarre. Il suffisait qu'on se parle pour que je sois de bonne humeur et dès que j'apprenais que l'on allait à une convention tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir enthousiaste et impatient d'y être pour pouvoir te voir et qu'on puisse se prendre une bière ensemble. Nos délires avec les fanfictions, nos coups de gueule sur certaines choses qui nous tombaient dessus, tout cela était devenu de précieux souvenirs que je voulais chérir plus que tout.

Mathieu, qui commençait à avoir mal aux fesses à cause de la chaise peu confortable où il était assis, finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas écraser le chevelu ou de toucher aux fils. Il en profita pour dévisager le visage endormi d'Antoine avant de reprendre, sentant sa boule à la gorge revenir petit à petit.

-Puis... J'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Plus le temps passait, plus je remarquai à quel point je ne pouvais plus me passer de ta présence. Tes sourires, ta voix, ton odeur, tes gestes, c'était devenu une sorte de drogue pour moi. Après plusieurs semaines à me poser des questions, j'avais finalement eu une réponse.

Le châtain garda le silence un instant avant de soupirer doucement et de continuer.

-Quand j'ai réalisé ça, j'étais à la fois soulagé et terrifié. Soulagé parce que j'avais enfin pu mettre un mot sur cette émotion étrange mais surtout terrifié par toutes les conséquences que ça entraînait. Et par peur, j'ai tout caché. J'ai feint que tout allait bien, continuant de te voir comme si de rien n'était. Et vu que tu n'as pas vu de changement dans ma façon d'être, je pense que tu n'as pas fait la différence. J'ai caché mes sentiments et j'ai repris une vie normale. Enfin, 'quasi-normale'. Quand tu vis avec un dédoublement de personnalités, ta vie est tout sauf normale au fond.

Mathieu s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se mordant la lèvre en essayant de trouver les mots justes.

-Puis, il y a eu le déménagement à Paris. Pour mon arrivée sur Paris, j'étais vraiment enthousiaste. J'allais être proche de tout et voler de mes propres ailes pour la première fois. Et à peine installé, tu venais déjà squatté, ramenant ton pack de bières en passant. On passait nos soirées à dire des conneries jusqu'à que tu décides de partir pour prendre le dernier train... Puis, il y a eu la Polymanga. Et, maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vers ce moment que tu as commencé à agir bizarrement. Tu semblais toujours pensif et tu semblais distant. Sauf la fois où tu m'as embrassé après avoir bu comme un trou. Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas souvenu en te réveillant sinon j'aurais pu te taquiner avec...

La boule se fit de plus en plus présente dans la gorge du châtain alors qu'il arrivait à la partie qui allait sûrement lui poser le plus de problèmes. Inspirant profondément, il finit par se remettre à parler.

-Les jours ont continué de passer et tu devenais de plus en plus distant. Quand j'étais avec toi, tu étais toujours inquiet à propos de quelque chose. Comme si tu avais peur de faire un geste que je pourrais mal interprété. Et, en voyant que tu avais visiblement un problème avec moi, j'ai finalement décidé de te faire parler. Et je l'ai fait. Ce jour pluvieux, tu as fini par me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Le présentateur de SLG baissa les yeux un instant pour fixer la main d'Antoine, hésitant. Puis, après quelques secondes de flottement, il finit par l'attraper doucement, serrant ses doigts autour de la main froide du chevelu. Le fait de voir que la main du châtain était plus grande que la sienne lui arracha un triste sourire tandis qu'il sentait ses yeux le picoter un peu. Puis, il reprit dans un souffle.

-Je m'en veux, tu sais. Pour ne pas avoir compris plus rapidement. Pour ne pas t'avoir pourchassé après que tu te sois déclaré... Mais, j'étais tellement surpris en découvrant que ce que je ressentais était finalement réciproque. Que le rêve auquel j'aspirais était réalisable. Le fait que tu te déclares m'avait laissé sans voix et quand j'ai voulu de te rattraper, tu avais déjà disparu. Pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... j'avais finalement réussi à me décider à aller te voir pour te dire ce que je voulais te dire... Mais, le Docteur Frédéric était arrivé entre-temps, coupant court à tout espoir.

A ces mots, les doigts de Mathieu se resserrèrent sur ceux d'Antoine tandis que quelques larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement. Levant les yeux au plafond, le châtain sentait son torse comprimé par les émotions qui commençaient à réapparaître, le prenant à la gorge. Restant silencieux un petit moment, il finit par reprendre d'une voix étranglée.

-Je pense que si j'avais été juste enfermé, j'aurais réussi à supporter cette solitude. Je me serai dit «C'est juste temporaire.» et j'aurais attendu que le traitement arrive à terme ou bien que quelqu'un vienne me récupérer. Mais, le fait que je garde espoir et que le Docteur Frédéric ne puisse pas m'utiliser comme il voulait avait du compliquer son plan ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait beau me dire que j'étais malade et que personne viendra m'aider, je continuais à avoir un peu d'espoir. Puis, un jour, il était venu avec cette vidéo qu'il m'a montré, encore et encore. Celle où j'étais devenu un inconnu même pour ma famille et mes amis. Et en dernier... Il y avait toi... Qui disait que tu me connaissais pas.

Le châtain s'arrêta quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. À force de serrer la main du dormeur, ses phalanges étaient devenus blanches mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il en avait besoin pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait souhaité oublier à jamais.

-J'ai longtemps dénié ce que j'avais vu, déclarant que c'était un montage. Mais, à cause des thérapies de l'autre folle, j'ai commencé à y croire. Et, ne sachant voir quoi ou qui tourner ma colère, je l'ai tourné vers mon trouble et moi-même. Je me suis coupé de la réalité, espérant de tout mon cœur que je finisse par disparaître. Je voulais plus vivre. Je voulais juste... partir. Ne plus réfléchir, ne plus bouger, juste m'endormir sans me réveiller.

_**«-Et pendant ce temps, je me suis cassé le cul à me barrer de ce putain d'hôpital et j'ai sauvé le gamin, déclara le Patron d'un air agacé.**_

_**-Je n'ai pas eu le droit de jouer de la flûte pendant tout son séjour dans la planque, répliqua Maître Panda avec une moue agacée. Mais, bon, on a parlé un peu musique et je dois avoué que c'était bien.  
**_

_**-Il a été très gentil avec moi, répliqua le Geek d'un ton au moins, il m'a écouté contrairement à vous.**_

_**-Hé, c'est pas notre faute si ce que tu dis n'est pas intéressant ! Lança la Fille, déclenchant des pleurs chez la victime de SLG.»**_

En entendant ça, Mathieu eut un petit sourire. Ses personnalités, malgré certaines qui se plaignaient de l'attitude du chevelu, étaient toutes d'accord pour dire que le présentateur de WTC était plus ou moins un ami. Il les avait aidé malgré le fait qu'ils étaient issus d'une maladie mentale et avait tenté jusqu'à la fin de garder secret de la planque où le criminel s'était réfugié après sa fuite. Même si le châtain ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé pendant le séjour d'Antoine dans le bâtiment désaffecté, il se rappelait d'une chose qui l'avait énormément marqué. C'était juste avant que la femme folle l'endorme pour le ramener à l'hôpital. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait pu avoir un aperçu de ce qui se passait. Et, il l'avait vu.

«_-Arrêtez !»_

Si le chevelu s'était décidé de rester caché à ce moment-là, rien ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas subi ce traumatisme et ne serait pas dans le coma. Mais, il fallait croire que c'était pas assez dangereux pour son ami qui avait décidé de se montrer, permettant au châtain de ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Et ce geste avait touché Mathieu qui, à ce moment, pensait encore que le chevelu ne se souvenait pas de lui. Mais, quand il s'était réveillé dans sa cellule, il avait cru pendant un long moment qu'il avait rêvé.

S'arrêtant dans son récit, le châtain se redressa un peu, fixant le dormeur un instant.

-Pendant la fuite du Patron, j'avais commencé à émerger de ma torpeur. Mais, quand le Docteur Martin m'a ramené dans ma cellule, je m'étais retrouvé seul de nouveau. Les médicaments bloquaient mes personnalités et je ne voyais pas à quoi ça aurait servi que je m'échappe. En fait, je pense que j'étais finalement décidé à vraiment tenter de précipiter ma mort à ce moment-là. Puis, tu es arrivé... En quelques mots, tu as été capable de me redonner confiance et tu m'as permis de m'échapper. Tu m'as protégé contre le médecin et... A cause de moi, tu es dans cet état.

Les larmes qui s'étaient un peu calmés reprirent de plus belle, lui arrachant quelques sanglots qu'il tenta d'étouffer. Se remettant à serrer la main de son ami avec ses deux mains cette fois, il baissa la tête, s'en voulant de réagir comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'il venait le voir et il fallait qu'il agisse comme une gamine de 6 ans. Mais, le temps continuait de passer et, même si Mathieu ne l'avait pas vu défiler, il se rendait compte que chaque jour qui passait était un jour dont il ne pourrait pas rester avec le chevelu.

-Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, ça devrait être toi qui devrais exiger quelque chose. Que je n'ai pas à te demander à faire quoique ce soit mais...

Le châtain renifla un petit moment avant de finir pas poser sa main sur la joue du dormeur, se penchant au-dessus du visage de son ami.

-Par pitié, Antoine, réveille-toi... Tant pis si tu te réveilles amnésique, tant pis si tu te réveilles aphasique. Juste... Ouvre les yeux... Ou au moins, fais quelque chose... S'il te plaît... Ne reste pas allongé comme ça. Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi. Ta mère t'attend toujours malgré le temps qui passe. Les autres youtubeurs attendent que tu reviennes aussi. Nyo voudrait refaire des vidéo avec toi ainsi qu'Alexis, Fred et Seb. Même Benzaïe aurait envie de faire un truc en collaboration avec toi. Tes fans n'arrêtent pas d'envoyer des messages pour t'adresser leur soutien. Et puis...

Mathieu colla son front sur celui d'Antoine, laissant quelques larmes s'écraser sur le visage de ce dernier. Attendant un peu que ses sanglots se calment, il finit par reprendre d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

-Moi aussi, je t'attends... J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu te réveilleras et que tu quitteras cet hôpital. On ira boire une bière quelque part pour fêter ta sortie et on parlera de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu dormais. Tu te moqueras de moi en me traitant de nain, disant que je n'aurais pas du m'inquiéter comme ça. Puis, après ça, on reprendra notre vie de youtubeur là où on l'avait laissé...

Le présentateur de SLG réfléchit un moment avant de secouer doucement la tête.

-Non, notre vie de youtubeur sera un peu différente qu'autrefois. J'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper cette fois. Tant pis si tes sentiments ont changé à mon égard pendant ton coma, tant pis si tu recommences à me voir comme un simple ami, je me déclarerai. Ça sera sûrement aussi niais que dans toutes les fanfictions qu'on a lu mais, avec toutes les choses qui nous sont tombés dessus, je pense que cette histoire a le droit de devenir guimauve un peu. Mais... Pour que ce soit possible... Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, Antoine.

Mathieu fixa le dénommé un moment avant de soupirer. Comme à son habitude, le chevelu était inactif, se contentant de continuer son rêve qu'il devait voir défiler sous ses yeux. Que voyait-il ? Le châtain aurait bien voulu savoir. Mais, pour que son ami refuse de se réveiller, ce rêve devait être quelque chose d'agréable, comme un souvenir d'antan.

Poussant un soupir désespéré, le châtain finit par se relever pour s'éloigner du lit un moment, évitant de regarder son collègue sur son lit d'hôpital. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il se réveille ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se dit que c'était sa punition pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ou dit auparavant et qui aurait pu offenser son entourage. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il fixa le paysage un instant, attendant qu'il se calme. Mais, il n'eut à peine le temps de se placer devant la vitre que le Professeur s'écria.

«_**-Il faut appeler un médecin !»**_

Au début, l'ordre affolé du savant surprit son créateur qui allait lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais, la présence de deux bruits finit par lui venir. A cause de sa peine, il s'était focalisé sur ce qu'il ressentait et n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits environnants. Et, maintenant il les entendait.

La fréquence des bips avait augmenté subitement tandis qu'une toux retentit dans la pièce. Se tournant, il fila vers le lit et remarqua qu'Antoine commençait à bouger, inquiétant le châtain qui attrapa le bouton d'appel et appuya dessus, attendant que quelqu'un arrive.

Quelques secondes plus-tard, des infirmières et un médecin arrivèrent, prenant en charge le chevelu rapidement tandis qu'une femme demanda à Mathieu d'aller attendre dans le couloir, ne voulant pas qu'il se mette dans le passage. Obligé d'obtempérer, le youtubeur quitta la salle et fut obligé d'attendre. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait et cela l'inquiétait. Etait-ce le début de la fin ? Était-ce le signe annonciateur que son ami allait finalement mourir, le laissant ici pour le reste de ses jours ? Ou bien était-ce un signe positif ? De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

Les minutes passaient très lentement pour le plus petit qui avait l'impression que cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il avait quitté cette chambre. Marchant le long du couloir, il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, n'arrivant pas à gérer sa nervosité. Il n'arrêtait pas de sursauter à chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait, s'attendant toujours à voir le médecin et son équipe qui aurait pu lui dire comment allait son ami. Enfin, le fait qu'ils ne sortaient pas, c'était un bon singe, non ?

Après vingt minutes d'attente(une éternité pour Mathieu), le docteur et son équipe sortirent de la salle. L'homme s'approcha du châtain, le fixant un instant avant de lui demander.

-Vous ne serez pas 'Mathieu' par hasard ?

Le dénommé hocha la tête, surpris par la question. Le médecin le toisa encore un peu avant de faire un signe de tête vers la chambre, déclarant d'une voix blanche.

-Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux d'y retourner.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit, laissant son locuteur sceptique. Que devait-il comprendre par là ? Regardant la porte avec hésitation, il s'approcha doucement et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Puis, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, posant son regard sur le lit.

Antoine était toujours allongé dessus, le bras toujours relié à une perfusion. Ses battements de cœur étaient toujours retranscrits par un bip régulier par la machine, rassurant le châtain qui se rapprocha doucement, cherchant à voir ce qui avait pu changer suite à la visite des médecins. Et, il eut une réponse très rapide.

À peine eut-il commencé à marcher, que le chevelu entrouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager. Au vu de son regard perdu, il n'avait pas encore totalement repris contact avec la réalité et prenait du temps pour réagir. Mathieu resta près du lit, fixant la personne en face de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà pris dans ces bras pour être sûr que ça ne soit pas un rêve. Mais, il se retint. Si jamais son ami avait perdu la mémoire, il ne voulait pas le stresser pour rien.  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, se révélant bien lourd pour le plus âgé des deux. Antoine lui, profita de ce temps de flottement pour émerger petit à petit, ses yeux s'ouvrant un peu plus au fil des secondes qui passaient. Et, après plusieurs minutes à fixer la personne devant lui, un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un faible éclat apparut dans ses yeux marron.

-Salut... Mathieu...

Le dénommé resta immobile un moment, écoutant cette voix qui lui avait manqué. Ce son familier qu'il n'avait pas entendu pendant l'équivalent de sept mois(à peu près). Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha et prit brusquement son ami dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sous l'effet de la joie qui le prit, chassant toute sa peine, ses doutes et ses remords. Le miracle qu'il attendait était finalement arrivé aujourd'hui !

Le chevelu fut un peu surpris par la soudaine étreinte de son ami mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, essayant de bouger son bras pour serrer le châtain contre lui aussi. Mais, son corps lui paraissait lourd et il avait beaucoup de mal à lever ses bras.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre, mec !  
L'exclamation de Mathieu arracha un petit rire à son locuteur.

-Moi aussi...je suis heureux de t'entendre... et de te voir.  
Le petit youtubeur lâcha son collègue pour reculer un peu, le fixant un moment pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le dormeur avait finalement décidé de sortir de son sommeil pour vivre dans la réalité.

-J'ai dormi pendant longtemps ? Demanda le chevelu en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa chambre qu'il occupait.

-Très longtemps. Ça fait à peu près six-sept mois.

En disant ça, le châtain se rappela de la date d'aujourd'hui et eut un petit sourire.

-Et... c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

A cette déclaration, le chevelu eut une expression surprise, constatant qu'effectivement, il avait dormi un long moment. Tout le monde avait du s'inquiéter à cause de son état. Ses fans, ses amis, et aussi sa mère. Il n'osait pas imaginer comment elle avait du être terrifiée en le voyant dans cet état.

Mettant ça de côté pour le moment, il reporta son attention sur son ami, le sondant un moment avant de prendre une mine sérieuse.

-Alors, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux ?

Mathieu remarqua la mine grave du chevelu et il eut un moment de doute avant de se ressaisir. Son collègue devait sûrement vouloir faire une connerie pour fêter son réveil et il allait en être la victime. Enfin, c'était pas tous les jours son anniversaire donc, il pouvait faire ça aujourd'hui. Acquiesçant, il attendit la suite avec inquiétude.

Le présentateur de WTC réussit à attraper la main de son ami et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus qui lui avaient manqué. Puis, il demanda(ordonna) d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

-Penche-toi un peu plus.

Le plus âgé cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Quoi? Pourquoi le chevelu voulait qu'il se penche? Demandant ce qu'il entendait par là, le châtain n'eut aucune réponse, son locuteur se contentant juste de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. S'exécutant, Mathieu se baissa, se trouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de son locuteur qui reprit.

-Penche-toi plus.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mathieu se pencha un peu plus, arrivant à toucher le nez froid d'Antoine désormais. Ce dernier parut satisfait et esquissa un petit sourire avant de se redresser légèrement, réussissant à capturer les lèvres du petit youtubeur qui resta surpris un instant. Puis, après s'être un peu rapproché pour permettre au chevelu de se rallonger complètement sur son lit, il répondit à ce baiser tant attendu. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de goûter ses lèvres? Certes, il l'avait déjà fait lors d'une soirée mais ce jour-là, le présentateur de WTC l'avait fait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Là, ce baiser était voulu. Le plus jeune savait ce qu'il faisait. A travers ce baiser, ils transmettaient toute l'attente qu'ils avaient subi et la joie de se revoir. Puis, Antoine finit par le rompre, s'essoufflant plus rapidement que d'habitude. Gardant son regard rivé sur son locuteur, il finit par déclarer d'une voix douce.

-Je t'aime, Mathieu.

Le dénommé eut un petit sourire en entendant ses mots, le rassurant autant que ce baiser. S'apprêtant à répondre, il fut coupé par Antoine qui continua sur sa lancée.

-Je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir aujourd'hui. Être parti après te l'avoir dit la première fois a été une grosse connerie tout comme celle de te laisser partir lors de notre fuite. Si je ne les avais pas faites, j'aurais peut-être pu mettre ça au clair plus rapidement. J'ai compris la leçon et je ne referai plus jamais la même erreur. Même si je dois devenir ton ombre, désormais, je ferai en sorte que tu ne disparaisses pas de nouveau.

Le plus âgé eut un petit sourire heureux, les trouvant bien idiots. S'ils avaient pu se déclarer dès le début, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. Mais, au moins, ils étaient sûrs d'eux maintenant. Se penchant, le châtain colla son front contre celui d'Antoine. Si tout à l'heure, il l'avait fait en étant en larmes, là, il ne ressentait qu'une joie immense qui n'était pas prête à disparaître.

-Je t'aime aussi, Antoine. Et, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher non plus. Pas question que tu refasses une connerie et que tu retournes dans le coma. Devoir t'attendre, je ne le ferai pas une seconde fois. C'est bien trop dur. Quitte à faire de toi l'ombre du fantôme de Youtube, à partir de maintenant, je ferai en sorte que tu restes à mes côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Le dénommé le fixa d'un air surpris avant de rire, rapidement rejoint par Mathieu.

-Ça fait très gay, déclara le plus jeune en souriant. C'est limite... flippant.

-C'est vrai, avoua son locuteur avec une moue amusée. Mais pour tout te dire, j'en ai rien à faire.

-Ouais, moi aussi en fait. Si quelqu'un nous dit quelque chose, on dira que c'est à cause des fanfictions.

Le châtain hocha la tête en riant. Si jamais les fangirls devaient apprendre cette nouvelle, elles allaient sûrement sauter de joie en découvrant que leurs prédictions s'étaient révélées vraies. Se dévisageant un moment, Mathieu continua de sourire avant de commencer à rougir d'un air gêné en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Fermant les yeux doucement, il finit par capturer les lèvres d'Antoine avec douceur, scellant ainsi leur promesse. Le baiser fut d'une douceur surprenante pour l'un comme pour l'autre avant qu'ils finissent par rompre le contact. Mathieu finit par s'allonger aux côtés d'Antoine, profitant de la présence de son ami et nouveau petit ami.

-Au final, c'est bien que tu sois venu me voir aujourd'hui, avoua le chevelu avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi? demanda le châtain d'un air étonné.

Le présentateur de WTC resta silencieux un petit moment, hésitant à répondre. Puis, après un petit soupir embêté, il déclara.

-Parce que, grâce à toi, je pense avoir eu le meilleur cadeau qu'on ait et qu'on pourra me faire dans ma vie.

Le plus âgé eut un rire à cette phrase mais il ne put la contredire. Pour lui aussi, le fait que son ami ait fini par se réveiller aujourd'hui était le plus beau cadeau qu'on aurait pu le faire. Peut-être qu'Antoine avait raison et que le châtain avait bel et bien une étoile sur qui comptait. Et cette étoile avait un nom et se trouvait à côté de lui, fixant la fenêtre tout en lui tenant la main. Et désormais, leur histoire commençait. Elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi parfaites que celles qu'ils avaient pu lire auparavant. Mais, cela leur suffisait amplement. L'ombre du fantôme de Youtube avait finalement disparu à jamais, ayant été ébloui par la lumière d'une étoile qui avait veillé sur lui dès qu'elle l'avait posé son regard sur lui. Et ils allaient pouvoir continuer à vivre, marquant pour toujours l'histoire de leurs existences. Et qu'importait les obstacles qui se mettront devant eux désormais ainsi que les événements qu'ils seront obligés de surmonter, leur vie à deux commençait bel et bien maintenant!

Hello, tout le monde~

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je le pense, sera le dernier de cette histoire. -Bah, tu fais d'épilogue?- Bah, non, pourquoi?- Bah, parce que ça aurait été cool que tu montres comment ça se passe après le réveil d'Antoine un peu, non? - Je sais pas trop en fait... J'ai peur que ça fasse lourd après en fait ^^ -Bah, on a qu'à dire que c'est aux lecteurs de décider s'ils veulent un épilogue ou pas. - Oui, faisons comme ça ^^ A vous de me dire si vous voulez un épilogue ou si vous pensez que je peux terminer cette histoire comme ça. Enfin, dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Et je m'excuse d'avance pour la déclaration que je pense avoir légèrement ratée T_T

Réponses aux review:

_**Yume resonnance:**_Ah, je suis contente de voir que je suis pas la seule à avoir une culture légèrement inutile à cause des recherches que j'ai du faire pour mes écrits ^^ Enfin, au moins, on a de la culture générale et ça, c'est bien =) Je sais que normalement, on a pas le droit de répondre aux reviews directement mais bon, je trouve que c'est bien de répondre comme ça ^^ En tout cas, merci pour tout et je te dis (peut-être) à bientôt.

_**Ayumi**** Fubuki**: _Merci~ Je suis heureuse de voir que je suis pas la seule à avoir été émue par ce chapitre ^^ Je pense que tu peux te considérer comme une bonne lectrice après les commentaires constructifs, c'est un détail(enfin, c'est pas le plus important... Enfin, je crois?) Oui, j'ai vu le teaser et... j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Ca s'annonce épique cette saison! EPIQUE!... Pardon, l'idée que l'épisode arrive bientôt et que ça s'annonce super génial m'excite tellement que je m'emporte dès que j'en parle ^^ Mais, je pense pas que ça ressemblera à ma fic ^^ (sinon, je les plains beaucoup ^^) Bisous à toi aussi et je te remercie pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout =D

**_Deponia:_ **Toutes choses choses ont une fin ^^ Je pense que je vais écrire une autre histoire mais ça risque très différent de ça(et surtout, je sais pas quand je la publierai ^^) Merci beaucoup pour avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin et je te dis à la prochaine(peut-être) Je t'embroche =D

**_Moonheavy:_ **Ah, je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as pleuré de tristesse pour le chapitre précédent (il ne faut pas sécher des larmes de joie! =D) Pas de chance pour le rhume quand même u.u" J'espère que ce chapitre final t'a plu et je te remercie pour avoir suivi cette histoire =D P.S: Peux-tu m'envoyer le lien de ta fiction? J'ai cherché mais je l'ai pas trouvé (je suis légèrement myope, je pense u.u') Sinon, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic t'a motivé pour publier ^^ Bonne continuation à toi dans le monde des fictions =D

_**Hizerielle:**_Et oui, c'est déjà la fin (snif, snif) Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu =D Je te remercie pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et je te dis peut-être à la prochaine.

_**The Insane Jane:**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review =D Et j'en profite également pour te remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout =D

_**Guest:**_Je pense que ton voeu a été réalisé ;D Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et je te remercie pour avoir reviewé =D

_**Iykwim:**_Ta menace a marché, je pense ^^ J'espère que la fin t'a plu et je te remercie pour avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. A que bisous et peut-être à la prochaine ^^

Donc, voilà... C'est la fin de cette histoire -Pas complètement, t'as dit que tu écrirais un épilogue si on te le demandait.- Oui, pardon, c'est donc la fin(ou presque) de cette histoire. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont posté des commentaires et qui m'ont poussé à continuer(Je l'ai peut-être pas assez dit mais sachez que c'est grâce à vos commentaires que j'ai réussi à rester motivé jusqu'à la fin.) Donc , je vous remercie énormément =D  
Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont suivi et mis en favoris cette histoire et j'espère que cette histoire leur a plu du début jusqu'à la fin ^^ Et, je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. A vous tous, je le dis encore : MERCI! =D

Voilà, c'était Fuyuu543 et je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine pour l'épilogue ou sinon, à une autre fois sur une autre histoire. Et sur d'ici là, portez-vous bien~=D  
Bye bye~ =D


End file.
